


Things Hidden

by Mymindisfloodedwithideas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Lovesquare, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Team Building, This fic will have everyone, new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 99,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymindisfloodedwithideas/pseuds/Mymindisfloodedwithideas
Summary: Paris is not only a city of love, but it is a city of history and discovery. Ladybug and Chat Noir are about to learn that there are more things hidden to them then just each others identities. Will our teenage heroes be ready? Spoiler warning for season 2. I am using info from com-icon panel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the tie to read this story. This is the first of quite a few chapters. I write the story as it goes. I have quite a plot panned for this one, so I hope you like where this chapter takes you. Please leave a review, message, and let me know what you think and what you would like to see. This story is from both viewpoints of Adrien and Marinette, and I hope build that relationship we are all dying to see happen in the show! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Thank you very much for reading.

Chapter 1: Fighting for our lives

 

A yo-yo whizzed through the air and anchored onto a nearby light post. A flash of red swing by the pedestrians below. The people of Paris awed at the acrobatic performance their red and black spotted hero performed.

 

“It’s Ladybug!” The crowd cheered below.

 

“Get to cover!” The hero called to the people below as she passed them. She wasn’t sure what the akuma was capable of, but her call from Chat Noir had made it clear that it was not going to be an easy battle!

 

Ladybug made her way to Notre Dame Cathedral. She latched onto a gargoyle with her yo-yo, then tugged the twine like string to slowly pull herself up. As she reached the top a black leather hand with claw tips reached down.

 

“Need a paw LB?” The owner of the hand asked.

 

Ladybug smiled and grabbed her partner’s hand. “Thanks, Chat Noir. I tried to get hear as fast as I could. Where is the akuma?”

 

“Over there,” he said pointing to the Bourgeois Hotel.

 

A server dressed in black with an apron wrapped around her waist floated at the top of the hotel. “You little brats! You think you can just treat people like shit! I will show you what happens when you treat people the way you do!”

 

Chat’s cat ears flattened against his head. “It appears one of our favorite people didn't treat a member of the restaurant staff too fondly.”

 

Ladybug growled. “Chloe needs to stop doing this. This is the third akuma this week.”

 

“Purrhaps, my lady, we should focus on taking down our akuma more than what caused it.”

 

“You’re right, Chaton. What do you know?”

 

“She’s got a lot of silverware,” Chat answered, rubbing his left shoulder. “And she can throw it.”

 

“Chat, are you hurt?” Ladybug asked in panic. How had she not noticed?

 

 “Just a bruise, my lady. Nothing to worry about. I'm just lucky she threw the spoons at me and not the forks.” He smiled. Chat Noir hated when his lady worried about him. He’s sure his arm was going to have a giant welt, but just hoped that she could toss the lucky charm in the air and take care of it.

 

            “Well then we need to go in with a plan. Any idea where the akuma is on her?”  Ladybug couldn't help but feel slightly concerned for Chat Noir. He rarely shared if he was in pain, and when he did let anything slip he was in serious pain.

 

“The akuma is in the check book next to the knives.”

 

Ladybug frowned. “Well, that will be difficult to get to. If we could get a hold of her apron that could solve a lot of our problems.”

 

“You got a plan bugaboo?”

 

“I believe I do. Can you keep her busy?”

 

Chat Noir winked. “I will do my best, my lady.”

 

“Follow my lead,” Ladybug smirked and tossed her yo-yo out to a nearby light post. Chat Noir followed, pole vaulting over every light post.

 

Ladybug Landed on the rooftop across the street from the akumatized victim.  “I understand that you are angry, but shouldn't you be waiting on tables, not hotel roofs?”

 

The villain smiled. “Ah, Ladybug. So nice of you to join. I am Wait-Stress. Hand over your miraculous so I don’t serve you the same dish as your partner.”

 

“You gave me the wrong order lady!” Chat Noir snuck up from behind Wait-Stress, swinging his staff over his head, and straight down towards the woman.

 

She pulled out a menu to block the staff. “Nice try, but cat is not on the menu!” She flicked the head of the menu that sent Chat Noir flying backwards.

 

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug cried getting her yo-yo cocked and ready to be thrown. However, the villain was already prepared for Ladybug’s attack and maneuvered her body so she could toss rolled up silverware at Ladybug. She spun her yo-yo in self-defense.

 

“Don’t make this order difficult,” the Wait-stress crackled. Just hand over your miraculous so I can return with your impending doom.” She tossed forks this time at the heroine's feet. Pieces of roof tile shot up.

 

“Not if I can help it! Lucky Charm!” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo in the air and retrieved a red with black dotted bottle filled with Ketchup. “Oh great,” Ladybug rolled her eyes. “How am I supposed to use this?”

 

Her eyes scanned the area looking for condiment use inspiration. She looked behind the villain to see Chat Noir climbing back onto the roof. An idea sprung into her head. “Chat Noir! Use this!”  

 

She threw the Ketchup to him as if she were throwing a pitch in baseball.  The Wait-Stress tried to reach for the bottle, but she was too slow. The black cat jumped up and caught the condiment.  Without much thought to how the ketchup would be used, her squeezed the bottle right into the Wait-Stress’ face. She screamed in pain as the acidic sauce managed to make its way into her eyes.  Ladybug was quick and tossed her yo-yo around the checkbook in the woman’s apron pocket.  

 

“No!” Screamed the woman whipping the red paste out of her eyes.  

 

Ladybug broke the checkbook and a purple butterfly flew from it. “Time to de-evilize!”  She tossed her yo-yo at the butterfly and catches it. She opens up the yo-yo and a white butterfly flies away.

 

Chat tossed the ketchup bottle to the red hero. Ladybug catches it and gets ready to toss the bottle in the air.

 

“You won’t stop me! The Wait-Stress screams getting up and running towards Ladybug. She picks up a broken tile from the building roof they are on. She raised the tile charging at the hero who was now looking away.

 

Chat Noir pieced the situation together.  Ladybug was not going to be able to protect herself and call cleanse the city at the same time.  “Ladybug, watch out!” He called out to her as he began to sprint towards the Wait-Stress. He needed to be fast. He took out his staff and threw it at the woman. He was successful and it hit her in the head and bounced toward the street, but he was too late.

         

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The spotted hero tossed the ketchup bottle in the air.

 

_Clunk!_ The Wait-Stress made her final move and smacked Ladybug in the side of her head with the tile.  Ladybug tumbled for a moment, flopping to her knees and then toppled off the side of the three story building. A crowd of people below screamed.

 

Chat’s heart panicked. Without hesitation he dove off the building as Ladybug began to topple off the building. A red ring of light began to form around her. “No,” he whispered as he saw pink shoes form around her feet. He latched himself around his lady, keeping her face covered from the public below. Chat reached a claw behind his back for his staff, but it wasn’t there.  He saw it was falling as well a good distance away.  He had forgotten he threw it.  

 

The ground was creeping closer.  Chat Noir’s eyes grew large with panic. He couldn’t and let all these people see who his Lady was.  He couldn’t catch them, though because his staff was out of reach. He didn’t have time to think. He only had time to react.  He reached out his right claw straight towards the ground. “Cataclysm!” He yelled as he hit the street.

 

The street rolled as if it were a pond and Chat Noir was a pebble that had been tossed in.  The rippling road knocked pedestrians and bystanders down and out of the way, and the the cataclysm epicenter deteriorated into a gaping hole that had now swallowed Chat Noir with Ladybug.

 

Chat noir tried to reposition his body.  His night vision helped him see that that he was falling deep. He flipped himself and Ladybug so they were now falling feet first.  With his right claw still free he clung his left arm tight around his lady and began to drag his arm down the side of the wall of the hole. The jagged, uneven sides twisted his shoulder in every possible directing. He yelled out in pain as his elbow hit the sharp edge of something.  

 

By a stroke of luck Chat’s ear picked up on a metal clank and right above him, his staff had fallen in. With a very painful movement he removed his right hand from the wall and grabbed the staff and extended it down. He wrapped both legs around himself and the unconscious Ladybug wait for the poll to hit the bottom.  With a jolt, he felt the bottom. Slowly he bag to try and control the speed he and his partner slid down the staff.

 

Finally when his feet reached the bottom he collapsed, keeping Ladybug on his chest.  He couldn’t look at her. It would not be fair to find out her identity because she was injured.  His miraculous beeped. Chat Noir sat up, knowing he may not have his night vision for long. He wanted to know where he and his partner had fallen.  

  
He gulped as he looked around. They were in a tunnel, marked by multi colored paint with arrows pointing down each edge. He jumped as he looked at the ground of the tunnel. It was littered with bones, and skulls.  Human remains stuck out of the walls. He gulped. Chat Noir now knew exactly where they had landed; 60 meters below the city in the catacombs of Paris.  


	2. Chapter 2: In the Catacombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is trying to figure how to deal with the situation while hurt. (I'm sorry chapter summaries are not my strength. I think there are some cute parts to this chapter though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I got Chapter 2 done quite speedily. That may also be because I had most of Chapter 1 done for about a week. I hope you enjoy the story. Let me know what you think so far. All reviews and comments are helpful. Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It means a lot that you take the time to help me become a better writer.
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> Mymindifloodedwithideas

Chapter 2: In the Catacombs

 

           This was one of the last places Chat Noir wanted to be; even less with an unconscious, civilian Ladybug, and with only a few minutes left before he changed back to just Adrien. His right arm was in throbbing pain, and possibly dislocated after trying to stop the deadly fall. Worst of all, he was in the closed off catacombs, and he had no idea how to get out of this situation.

 

            His miraculous beeped and taunted him with his limited time in the suit. Of all the luck, of course Chat Noir’s would be nothing but bad in this scenario. He wanted to continue sitting up, but lacked the strength, and arm support to do so. With his left hand he held Ladybug, and tilting his body to the right, tried to use his arm to help him stand up.

 

            “Gahh!”  The pain that shot through his arm resembled a lightning bolt. How he got to his feet, he wasn’t quite sure, but he walked over to the wall of the tunnel and graciously slid down.  He positioned Ladybug so that the back of her head was all there was in front of him, a let her head rest on his chest. He propped his knees up to keep her balanced in between him.

 

            “Chat Noir, are you okay?” a tiny voice squeaked.  Chat noir looked down to his left side to see a bug that resembled Plagg nearby his foot.

 

            “Ladybug’s kwami?” He asked, reaching out his hand toward her.  The kwami jumped when she felt the leather hand bump against her. She crawled into his palm and he lifted her up.

 

“Yes, I’m Ladybug’s kwami. You can call me Tikki,” her voice bubbled with concern. “I can’t see in the dark, but I heard you yell.  Chat Noir, are you okay?”

“I don’t really know. My arm really hurts, but I could tell you exactly where aside from my shoulder. I only have about a minute left as Chat Noir as well, so I won’t be able to see anything soon.  How’s ladybug?”

 

“She was hit in the head really hard, Chat. Even my head hurts from that hit. I think she has a concussion, but she will wake up.”  

           

         “We will have to wait till she wakes up then. Do you know if she has any food for you? I don’t know what Ladybug kwamis eat.”

 

            “I think she has a snack in her purse for me. I should be able to get to it.” Chat Noir moved his hand across Ladybug and dropped Tikki on her stomach. Tikki found the purse strap and followed it until she reached the bag.

 

      She pushed open the bag and dropped in. “There is a cookie in here. I will be fully charged soon.”

 

            “Good, then when she wakes up we can at least leave with her disguised. I can’t look at her right now, not while I’m still Chat. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I found out who she was because she was injured.”

 

            “In this circumstance Chat, I would say you have gone above and beyond protecting Ladybugs identity,” Tikki spoke between bites. “It's very honorable of you.”

 

            “I made a promise to myself that I would protect her no matter what. Whoever she is, is an incredible girl. I just wish I could tell her how I feel to her face.”

 

            A final beep from Chat Noir's miraculous echoed through the tomb, and a bright green light followed. Plagg spiraled out of the ring and Adrien let out a scream of pain as the lights died down.

 

            “Oh man kid, you really messed yourself up this time. Even my arm hurts,” Plagg commented rubbing his arm.

 

            “Why does it hurt so much now?” Adrien tried to withhold another scream through gritted teeth.

 

            Plagg’s ears flattened with concern. “The suit dulls some of the pain for you. That's why you never get too badly hurt during battle. It protects against magic induced pain. This wasn’t magic though, so all it could do was block it.  Quick give me cheese and then I will be charged for you to transform.”

 

            “It's in my right pocket, Plagg. You will have to get it.”

 

            “I will be fast kid.” Flag floated towards Adrien's pocket and crawled in.

 

            Adrien groaned to beat of his throbbing pain. This was so much. His shoulder felt out of place, his fingers felt like they were on fire. His right hand may have been bleeding, but he could not tell.  Suddenly he felt the pigtailed hero's head move.

 

            “My head. Where am I?  Tikki?” Marinette was groggy. She couldn’t tell if her eyes were opened.

 

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette’s purse.  “I’m here. I’m in your purse. We are underground.”

 

“Tikki, we’re where?” She sat up in panic, bumping into Adrien’s right leg which in consequence brushed against his right arm.  

      

            “Ahh!” Adrien screamed.

 

            “Chat Noir!” Marinette turned her body towards the scream, ultimately moving Adrien’s right side again.

 

            “Please don’t move,” Adrien pleaded through gritted teeth.

 

            Marinette froze.  Damn her natural clumsiness whatever she was doing was making things worse.  “Chat, that’s you right? Are you hurt?”

 

            “Yes, and yes my lady.”

 

            “What happened? Where are we?”

 

            “You were hit in the head by the Wait-Stress. She knocked you out. You fell. I tried to catch you, but my staff was not on me.” Adrien hissed as a wave of pain hit him.  “You were changing back, and everyone one was going to see you, so I covered you and used cataclysm on the street.

 

            Marinette’s head began to spin. She had changed back to herself when she was unconscious. Did that mean Chat noir had to have seen her if he covered her up?  Did he know who she was?  Did he feel disappointed knowing that just some plain ordinary girl was Ladybug? Had anyone else seen her? She could only imagine what could have happened. If she had been seen, then everyone she knew would be asking her questions about both her identities when she saw them again. The thoughts began to make her head pound and her heart race. She couldn’t focus on this worry with her head like this. She would just have to trust her partner did what was best.

 

            “So you covered me from everyone else, and we fell?” She continued the conversation, grabbing her head with both hands.

 

“Yes. We fell, and now we are in the catacombs.”

 

“The catacombs? As in the giant tomb? The one that holds over six million people’s remains?”  Marinette instinctively huddled closer to Adrien.

 

            Adrien used his left hand to pull Marinette closer to his chest and away from his right side. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back and left. They both flinched when they both made contact, but Adrien’s need to protect his right side overpowered his excitement to be making contact with his partner out of costume.

 

            Marinette’s anxiety began to peak. She felt her head throbbing against Chat Noir’s chest. She could tell he was wearing two shirts. Her arm moved onto his leg, where she could fel a strong denim material. This was very different to the tight leather sit she was used to seeing him in.  It then dawned on her on how they were sitting. He had his legs up protecting her, but she was also facing away from hm. This was a very intimate position, and she had never been this close with a boy her age before. Marinette felt her face grow hot.

            “Chat? We are um, we are sitting quite close,” she managed to comment.

 

            Adrien’s face flushed when he realized she was commenting on their positioning. “I-I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable. I just wanted to be sure I didn’t accidentally see you. You transformed back to your civilian form while falling.  Don’t worry, I made sure to cover you so no one would see who you were.”

 

            “You didn’t see me?” Her body relaxed into his.  

 

            Adrien shook his head. “No.  I don’t think it would be fair for me to see who you were when you were hurt.”

 

            “He was very gallant,” Tikki chimed in. “Not many people would go to this level to protect ladybug’s identity.”

 

            The blonde hissed as another wave of pain went from his shoulder to his fingertips. “I want you to trust me, my lady. If you're going to tell me who you are.  If I looked down after we feel, I think that would violate some of that trust.”

 

            The boy's shoulder began to seize.  Marinette could feel it shaking. “Chat, are you...”

 

            “Damn it Plagg, are you done?” The boy yelled. “I’m sorry my lady, this just hurts a lot.”

           

            Plagg climbed out of the boy’s pocket, finishing the last bite of cheese.  “All done,” he called.

 

            “Claws out!” Adrien yelled. A blinding green light flashed, and Adrien was once again Chat Noir. He breathed a sigh of relief.  “The suit helps take away some pain,” he explained to Marinette.  

 

            “That’s good,” Marinette commented. “Because we both need to focus on how we are going to get out of here, and where we are going to go.”  

 

            “I think if you can hold onto me, I can get us out of the hole with my staff, but you should be suited up for that. Who knows how many spectators are peering into the hole looking for us.”

 

            “Good plan. Then you will hold onto me, and I will swing us to a safe place with my yo-yo.”

 

            “Where would this place be? And wouldn’t it be better if we split up away from whatever mob is waiting for us?

            “I’m not leaving you alone, Chaton.  You are too hurt. Besides the place I’m thinking we go would be to a healer.”

 

            “A healer? We can’t just go to anybody to get taken care of, LB.”

 

            “I know.  That’s why we're are going specifically to this one.  He once had to heal Tikki, and I think he can take care of you too.”

 

            “You’re sure we can trust him?” Chat was skeptical.  

 

            Marinette nodded.  “Absolutely.”  

  
            Adrien smiled.  “Alright my lady. I will follow your lead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know how things are going. What do you want to see happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug get out of the catacombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Thank you all for venturing on the third chapter of this story. I wrote this really fast. I don’t know if I am setting myself up for disappointment with how quickly I’m getting these chapters out. For those who don’t know, I just write and then post. I am not sure how long this story will be, but I have a long term plan for it, so I hope a while, and I hope you will stick around and join me.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I hope I’m keeping you all entertained. Please let me know what you think. All comments are welcomed; good, bad, grammar, what you hope happens. 
> 
> Thank you very much! Love you all

Chapter 3: Emerge

 

Tikki had made haste on devouring the cookie Marinette had left in her purse. While she chewed up each delicious crumb, Marinette remained on Chat Noir's chest. Her head hurt, and nothing but remaining still was keeping the pain from bolting to higher levels each time. She pressed her hands against the temples of her head. The pressure was helping the smallest amount, and she would take any relief she got.

 

Chat had remained still. He wish he could have enjoyed this personal connection with Ladybug a bit more, but the constant throb in his right arm redirected every thought he had.  The catacombs were creepy. Why would his cataclysm destroy the road so deep? Adrien wondered if the catacombs had been in his subconscious. Why else would they end up so far below the city? They had learned about the location in their History class earlier that year. Perhaps something in the fall triggered a memory of that class?

 

Chat Noir looked forward. He saw the outline of Ladybugs pigtails with her two hands pressing against the side of her head. He dare not tilt his head down more, for fear of seeing her face. Watching her press her hands against her head made him remember she had been hurt as well.

 

“Is your head bothering you?” He asked her in a soft voice.

 

 “A little,” Marinette answered. “I don't think, it's as bad as your arm.”

 

“Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt,” Adrien retorted.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “And I wasn't saying that, I was just making a range.” She reached a hand over to prop open her purse. “Are you almost finished Tikki?”

 

The tiny bug stuffed the last piece of cookie I her mouth. “Ready,” she squeaked.

 

“Spots on!” Marinette called out. A bright red light illuminated the tunnel, as the black and red hero came to form. The transformation faded, and the tunnel faded back to its gloomy darkness.  

 

Chat Noir sighed with relief.  “Now I don’t have to worry about seeing you.”

 

“Yes, but you now have to worry about what I can’t see.”  Ladybug attempted to stand up, but tipped and toppled over his left leg.

 

As she fell blindly, Adrien stuck out his left arm and caught her around her waist. “Don’t worry bugaboo. I’ve got _chat-_ like reflexes.”

 

Marinette’s face flushed beneath the mask, before for she shook her head at the joke.  “Very funny, Chaton.  Now help me get you to your feet.” She regained her balance and put bother her hands in his claw.  Chat carefully directed her on where to step.

 

He was very methodical as he guided his partner from between his legs and over to his left side. She crouched beside him, aligning her right shoulder under his arm, and pressing her right arm behind his back to grab ahold of him. Chat Noir arched his back, allowing Ladybug to stick her around his waist. Upon emerging from the other side, she bumped Adrien’s right arm.  He sucked in the air sharply, feeling the pointing breath prickle against his clenched teeth.

 

“Sorry, Kitty,” she winced.  

 

“Don’t apologize, I don’t think I can really move my arm anyway.  Let’s just move fast.  “I’d rather be in pain for a shorter period of time.”  Chat rested his weight on his Lady’s arm, and positioned his feet.  “If you push me up, I can get to my feet and guide us to the hole.”

 

Ladybug nodded.  She pushed her arm forward, and began standing up. Chat followed her lead, and soon enough he was on his feet.  “Stay close, m’ lady. I’ll walk us to where we fell from.  With eyes on the ground to avoid stepping on any ost soul’s bones, they made it to the hole from where they had fallen.

 

The two heroes looked up to see a small hole of light way above them.  “We are really far down, Chat.”

 

“Sixty meters down to be exact,” Chat said staring above them.

 

Marinette was baffled by her partner’s knowledge. “That’s quite an exact number, Chaton.”

 

Adrien nodded. “I was homeschooled for years. My teachers made sure I knew all of Paris’ history.”

 

“You must be a hit at parties,” Ladybug laughed.

 

Chat smirked.  “I’m really more of the star at Trivia night, down town.”  The cat reached behind him and grabbed his staff with his left hand.  “Hold on, LB.  It’s a long way.”

 

The pigtailed girl wrapped her arms around her partner’s neck. Chat Started to extend his staff, and perched his feet against the pole.  His lap became a seat for Ladybug as the shot up towards the surface.  

 

The two breached the surface almost as quickly as they had succumbed to the streets.  The hole was large, taking up two lanes of traffic. About thirty meters away on all sides, police outlined the perimeter of the hole. Debris covered the streets.  Buildings had been damaged from pieces of the road flying up and breaking windows.  Police tape prevents onlookers from interfering with the police.

 

Someone in the crowd pointed in screamed.  “It’s Ladybug and Chat Noir!  They are alright!”  The crowd began to roar; some filled with joy to know the heroes were safe, others upset at the damage that had been done.

 

The chief of police, Roger, placed a bullhorn up to his mouth.  “Please evacuate the vicinity, and go home. The police need to assess the damage to the roads.  The city of Paris is now on a mandatory lockdown, upon orders from the Mayor.  Please return to your homes and stay inside until we have determined which areas are safe.”

 

Chat’s ears flattened against his head.  “I can’t believe I caused so much damage.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Chat.  We’ll be able to fix this mess once we are fixed up.”  She carefully adjusted her grip from around his neck to his waist.  “Now it’s your turn to hold on.”  

She cast her yo-yo to the top of a distant building. Chat shrunk his staff, and the two swung through the city.  

 

Within four long arcing swings, the duo made it to a small building a few blocks from their school.  The front was sage green, and colorful Chinese lanterns lined the front porch.  An old man poked his head of the front door as soon as the two heroes touched down.  “Quickly! In here!”  He beckoned the two teens to enter the building.  

 

They obeyed, moving as quickly as they could.  Chat Noir kept his left arm around Ladybug.  The acrobatics of swinging side to side had not done well for her head injury, and initiated some amount of vertigo. Chat didn't like seeing ladybug so distraught.  He was supposed to protect her; keep her safe so she didn’t end up in situations like this. Now Adrien could only feel guilty for not being quick enough, and preventing the unremitting sequence of events that now had downtown Paris in disarray.  

 

Ladybug was grateful for Chat Noir. Even when he was far worse, he was putting her first. The hero zigzagged her way through the door with the cat’s guiding paw leading her to a mattress lying on the floor.  He helped her lay down before sitting at the end of it himself.

 

The room was a pale salmon color. Chimes hung from the ceiling, and serene paints of Chinese landscape brought a sense of tranquility to both the heroes as they rested in the open room.  The only sound came from a tv in another room.  Chat Noir’s ears twitched as he picked up on the emergency broadcast jingle. It was a clip of an announcement from the Mayor.  

 

“I am placing Paris right now on an emergency lockdown. Please get indoors, and avoid going outside at all costs. We believe the hole caused by Chat noir may head down to the old tunnels and mine shafts below the city, and if those have been too damaged they will collapse, and cause damage to the city above.  Please stay indoors while our professional’s assess the damage.”

 

Adrien felt another wave of guilt cross over him.  This had been a lose-lose scenario for him. Marinette, still disguised as ladybug, faintly hear the news report, and saw as her partner hung his head in disappointment. The amount of trouble he had gone through to keep her identity safe.  

 

“Thank you Chat Noir,” ladybug said propping herself up to look at him.

 

His green eyes turned towards hers.  The disappointed look morphed into a small grin. “Anything for you, my lady.”

 

There moment was broken up by the old man carrying in a try with two drinks.  He wore; a red Hawaiian shirt, brown pants, brown shoes, and had a short, grey, goatee. He carefully knelt between the two on the mattress with the glasses of warm liquid.  “This will help dull your pain for a bit, while I figure out how to go about helping you both heal.” He handed each hero a glass. Both looked tentatively at each other, but drank up the warm liquid.  The old man smiled.  “My name is Master Fu. It is very nice, to see you again, Ladybug.  And it is wonderful to finally get to meet you, Chat Noir.  Please make yourselves comfortable.  I have a feeling you will both be her for a while.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. All comments are welcomed; good, bad, grammar, what you hope happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets Master Fu
> 
> LadyNoir sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reviewing and reading! All feedback is super helpful! You guys are the best encouragement. I have to say, right now life has been kind of on the negative side, but logging on here and seeing the support to encourage this story is making every day brighter.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all

Chapter 4: Meet the Master

 

 Master Fu’s profession was a healer. Marinette had no question of that when she chugged the tea like drink.  The warmth went straight to her head. She drank it quickly before resting her head back down on the Mattress. “Thank you, Master Fu.”

 

“Please, it is the least I can do for our cities heroes.”  He looked between the two heroes.

           

 Chat Noir’s eyes stared questionably at the old man. “I recognize you,” the blonde said, tail wiggling.

 

 The old man smiled.  “It’s amazing how much of an impact one act of kindness can be.”

 

Grew eyes grew and radiated with insight. “You're the old man who fell in front on the school that one day!”

 

A grin illuminated the elderly man’s face.  “That I am, young man.  I am Master Fu. I am the Guardian of the Miraculous. I know you may have many questions, and we will have time to answer them all later, but right now I want to make sure you are both well again.” He watched the black cat hero take a drink from the cup. “You two may be here for a while, and as good fortune has seen it, you have a reason to stay. You may want to contact your families to let them know you're here with me and safe.”

 

 Ladybug bolted upright. “Oh no! Mama and Papa must be so worried!” She grabbed her head as the vertigo stuck her. Marinette cursed at herself for sitting up too fast. After a moment she regained balance. She lifted her head up slowly this time. “Master Fu, would I be able to use your phone?”

 

“Of course Ladybug. Let me show you where it is.” The old man reaches his hand out to help the pigtailed girl up.

 

 He turned toward the black leather hero who was sitting still at the end of the mattress. “I will bring the phone to you when she is finished Chat Noir.”

 

The cat shook his head, no.  “No need. My father is out of town with his assistant. There is no one home to worry about me.”

 

 “All the more reason to call. They will be worrying from afar.” The old man turned his head back towards Ladybug and guided her out of the room.

 

The blonde opened his mouth to protest, but retracted the thought and sullenly looked at the floor.  Ladybug watched the sulking cat as she left the room with Master Fu. Was Chat always left alone? Who was going to check on him if he was hurt?

 

 Master Fu could read the concern on her face. “Don’t worry about him. Let's take care of you calling your parents first.” He brought her into a small living area through a sliding panel door. There was a couch, a wall shelved with many books, a radio, and a TV. “If you don’t mind I’d like to take the phone that’s in here o your partner first.  I gave you both bromelain in your tea, which should help your pain, but his is much greater than yours so I’m not sure how long he will be able to convey a calm tone.” The old man motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. “I will also ask you to drop your transformation.  I think you will be quick to heal, and I may need your help keeping Chat Noir relaxed.”

 

Ladybug nodded her head.  “I understand, but will it be safe for me to be, me? I don’t want Chat to walk in here and see who I really am.  He already had to deal with my klutzy self in the catacombs.”

 

“The catacombs? Chat Noir’s cataclysm went that deep?”  The old man stroke his beard. “This is most unusual.”

 

“What do you mean Master Fu? Is this not something that would normally happen?”

 

“The miraculous have a sort of telepathic connection with you.  This is why you never have to tell your yo-yo where to throw, or how Tikki sometimes knows things about you without you needing to tell her. Chat Noir’s cataclysm should have only gone as far as he wanted.”  The old man pondered.  “There are a few possibilities, but now is not the time to ask questions.  Please call your family.”  The old man walked out of the room, closing the sliding door tight.   

 

 “Definitely need to prioritize. Spots off!” The red light filled the room, and a red Kwami flew out of the girl’s earrings and onto a pillow on the couch.  Marinette leaned back on the couch and reached into her purse. She pulled out her phone, noticing the five unread messages she had received from Alya.  She would need to text her later. Marinette pressed on her home contact.

 

The phone rang twice.  The receiver picked up. “Marinette is that you?” There was panic in her mother’s voice.

 

“It’s me, Mama. I’m okay.” She heard her mother sigh and call out to her father that their daughter was alright. He sighed and then mumbled something incomprehensible over the phone.

 

“I don’t know,” Sabine spoke into the phone.  “I was about to ask her.  Marinette are you still there?”

 

“Yes, I’m here.”

    

“Where are you, sweetheart?”

 

 “I’m at the healer, Master Fu’s home.  The one that is only a few blocks from home,” she answered honestly.

 

 “The one with all the lanterns outside?” Sabine asked.

 

“Yes, that’s the one,” confirmed.  

 

 “Alright, stay tight, your father will come and get you.”

 

 Panic flushed the pigtailed girl’s face. “N-n-no! Don’t come out. Didn’t you hear what the Mayor said?”  This wasn’t a lie, but Marinette felt guilty as if it were. “We don’t know if everything is stable. Master Fu pulled me in off the street to make sure I was safe.  He says I’m welcome to stay as long as needed.”

 

 There was a pause at the other end of the phone. “If you’re sure you are alright.”

 

“I’m positive.  I know you guys just want me to be safe, and I think staying put and waiting is the safest choice I can make. Besides, I would be devastated if something were to happen to either you are Papa, just to pick me up.”

 

 “That’s very mature of you.  Be sure to find out what kind of pastry Master Fu likes so we can thank him for keeping you safe.”

 

 “Will do Mama. Love you both.”  She hung up the phone, and laid down on the couch.  “Remind me to ask Master Fu what kind of desert he like, Tikki.” She closed her eyes as eh room began to spin.

 

Tikki flew up to the girl and curled up next to her head.  “Will do.  Why don’t you rest for a minute?  The Guardian will be back soon.”

 

“I think I should at least tell him I’m off the phone,” Marinette contested. “I will just slide open the door and yell. Don’t want Chat Noir to see that I look as uncoordinated as I am.”

 

Tikki rolled her eyes.  “Oh Marinette, when are you going to start having some confidence in yourself?”

 

“Hush Tikki! I don’t want Chat to know who I am!” She pulled the door open. She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated when she heard Master Fu speak.

 

“Here you are my boy.  Try your father on here.” Master Fu walked into the room with the cordless phone in his hand, Adrien took it from him and begrudgingly dialed his father’s phone number. The call went straight to voicemail.  

 

Adrien sighed as he waited for the beep.  “Hello Father.  I just wanted to let you know I am safe. I’m not at home, but I’m fine. I will call again when everything has cleared up and I am home.”  He hung up the phone.

 

Chat Noir raised the phone the old man, but Master Fu shook pushed the receiver back towards the boy. “Try your father’s assistant’s number.  I am sure they will be worried.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes and dialed Natalie’s number.  The phone rang once, before Natalie answered.  “Adrien?” Her voice answered.

 

“Hi, is my father near you? I need to speak with him.”

 

“He’s about to go into an interview…” She was interrupted.

 

“Natalie, who could you possibly be on the phone with?”  Gabriel Agreste’s icy tone sounded like a snap on the other end of the receiver.

 

“It’s Adrien, sir. He wanted to speak with you,” Natalie stated.  

 

“I don’t have time to talk to him, tell him all call him later. We have to get going.”

 

The blonde heard his father’s assistant sigh.  “Adrien I’m…”

 

“Just tell him. I’m safe and fine.  I will talk to him when he gets back from Milan.”  He hung up the phone, green eyes pinching back tears of anger.

 

After a moment Adrien handed the phone back to the old man Master Fu. The elderly man took the phone without question.  He placed it on a table, and the refilled is hands with two large bag of ice.  “Young man, I will need you to release your transformation for me to help you. Before I can do anything, we will need to get the swelling down.  I can tell even in your suit you are swelling.  That is not good.”

 

Chat Noir’s eyes grew wide, and his ears fell flat.  “W-what are you going to do?”

 

“Take it easy. I just want you lie down. One bag of ice will go under your arm, one bag of ice will rest on top.  It may hurt at first, but as the ice       takes away the swelling, i hope we can figure out what to do to make you well again.”

 

Chat Noir took in a big breath and breathed. “Claws in,” he muttered.  As soon as the bright green light began, the pain began to fill Adrien’s right arm.  His chest began to seize from the pain. His breaths became fast and shallow.

 

Plag spun out of the ring and flew into Adrien’s face. “Just breath, kid. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Master Fu wasted no time placing an ice bag under the boy’s arm. Sandwiching the model's chest between his two hands, the healer guided the injured lad onto his back. The ice hissed as it touched his arm. Master Fu placed the second bag of ice on top of his arm.

 

Adrien yelped as the temperature and pressure of the ice bag ignited all the nerves in his arm and shoulder at once.  Marinette heard Chat yell in pain. She felt guilty for not being in there with him. She thought about the phone call she heard him have. He was so alone.  That had to hurt the most, and that was something she could fix.

 

“Chat,” she called out into the hallway.  

 

The yell dulled into a low growl.  “M-m-my lady,” He answered back.  

 

“It’s going to be okay, Chaton. I’m here with you.  I know I’m not in the room, but I’m here with you.”

 

A smile crossed Adrien’s face. His chest stopped seizing.  His breaths grew deeper, and more consistent. “You always are, Ladybug.”  He steadied his breath and closed his eyes.  She always could make him feel better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Honesty is the best policy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> What do hope will happen?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu ships these two
> 
> Lots of LadyNoir :D This Chapter is long, but I couldn't wait to get to this super sweet moment so next chapter can be super fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is long, but I think you all will really like this one. I’m happy with this one. 
> 
> I can't believe the amount of views and kudos are growing so fast. Thank you all so much!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented or reviewed. I really appreciate the love and support I am getting for my second fan fic ever! I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am.

Chapter 5: Jade

 

When Master Fu was certain that Adrien was going to remain still with the ice on his arm, he walked out of the room to join Marinette in the living are. The elderly man carried a stained oak box with red and gold designs paired across the top. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw her leaning against the door frame.

 

Marinette flushed. She was too afraid to go out any further and risk her identity, but she couldn't do nothing. So leaning along the sliding door had become her compromise. She stood when the elderly man approached her.

 

“Come my dear. This won't be my usual set up, but it should do the trick.”  He pulled a pillow off the couch, and placed it on the ground. “Rest your head here.”

 

Marinette obeyed and laid down on the floor, placing her head on the pillow. Master Fu opened up the oak box he brought with him and began emptying the contents around Marinette's head.

 

A pale green flash jumped through the door and flew next to Master Fu's face. “Master, are you sure you want me in here and not with the boy?” A green turtle Kwami spoke.

 

“Absolutely, Wayzz. With your help this will go much faster.” Master Fu continued to surround Marinette's head with the items from the box.

 

 Marinette turned her head slightly to look. They were green stones. Very smooth, green stones. “Why are you surrounding me with green stones?”

 

“These Ladybug, are jade. Jade has very important healing properties. With the help of an ancient Chinese secret,” he pointed to the jade bracelet on his wrist, “I can take care of many injuries with very little effort. Your head injury can be easily taken care of. Now please, hold still.”

 

The elderly man then lifted a gong from the box and positioned himself over the girl's head. The tiny flying title flew close to Marinette's face. He began chanting something in Chinese; repeating the same sounds in a monotone montra.  Master Fu added in different chants and bang his gong at the end of each hymn.  The green stones around Marinette’s began to glow. Though the stones were green, many different colors appeared around the girl's head. The girls was encompassed by a patch of beautiful colors. They spun together, creating a variety of patterns and designs before falling onto the pigtailed girl's face.  The lights sunk into her skin, and Marinette felt a minty tingle beneath her hair and face. Master Fu and Wayzz finished the chanting.  A final bang on the gong ended the session. Silence filled the space.

 

Marinette sat up, still feeling the tingling sensation in her face.  She was not dizzy. She had no more headache.  “I-I feel better,” she said dumbfounded. “How did you do that?”

 

 The Oldman began to pick up the jade stones. “Some miraculouses bring you luck, some heal the minor wounded.”  He winked at the hero and pointed towards their two kwamis

 Wayzz had flown over to Tikki, and embraced her in a hug.  The green turtle’s aura floated around the red bug.  Tikki perked up in energy.  “Thank you, Wayzz,” she cheered and the turtle smiled.

 

 “So your miraculous heals others?”  Marinette questioned. “That explains why you are so good at your profession. But why not heal Chat Noir before healing me?”

 

“The Jaded turtle miraculous gives me the ability to heal others at a much faster rate,” Master Fu explained.  “Your head injury was not too difficult to heal.  It only took a few chants and some extra help from Wayzz. Chat Noir will need more help and a different way of healing. Yes I can heal him, but the best way I can do that is with jade. For him the jade will be spread on, because his body must absorb the mineral. Unlike yours were it could be fixed on the surface, Chat Noir will need more time, and need more prep. Growing back and fixing nerves, and ligaments take a lot longer than a head wound, and a lot other things.”

 

“So are you just going to chant over him the whole night?””

 

The old man shook his head.  “No, but I am going to need to make a paste out of some specific jade. It may take a little while to make, which is why I thought it would be best to heal you first. While I work on the paste, you can keep Chat Noir calm and at peace. Jade is sensitive to mood and aura. The calmer Chat Noir is, the faster he will heal”  

 

Marinette nodded. “Alright I will keep Chat calm, but how will I do that without being in the same room?  I know he is out of his suit.   I can’t see his civilian form.”

 

“Can’t, or won’t?”  The old man raised an eyebrow.

 

Marinette winced at the remark.  “We aren’t supposed to show our identities to anyone,’” she muttered.

 

“You show yourself to me, does that mean I am not anyone?”

 

“You are the guardian.  You gave us our powers.  You even told me that you were one of only a few who could translate the writings in that book I brought you on the miraculous.  You couldn’t just be anyone?”

 

“So I am an exception to the stated rule,” Master Fu argued.

 

She hesitated before answering.  “I would have to say yes.”

“What about your partner, then?  Do you think that he is just anyone?”

 

The question lingered in the air. “Marinette hugged herself before answering. “He’s Chat Noir.  Not just anyone can be him.”

 

The corner of the old man’s goatee curled into a small smirk. “So why doesn’t he count as an exception?”  The old man let the teenager think on the question before speaking again. “It’s alright to not be ready to reveal yourself yet, but don’t lie to yourself about the reasons once you've started to make exceptions.”

 

She nodded. “I’m not… ready.”

 

“And that’s fine. I have already thought of a solution,” The Guardian lifted up a long red cloth.  “Transform and tie this around your eyes.  You won’t be able to see anything, and Chat will only see you as Ladybug.”

 

The pigtailed girl took the cloth from the old man’s hand. “You ready Tikki?”  The red bug nodded. “Spots on,” Marinette said. The red light filled the room, and Ladybug emerged.  She tied the red cloth around her masked face.  

 

Master Fu carefully guided a blindfolded Ladybug into the room where Chat Noir lay resting.  The cat panicked at first when he saw the hero enter, but after noticing the cloth around her eyes, he eased off on his worrying.  

 

 “Ladybug, what are you doing?”  The blond asked as Master Fu ushered the spotted hero to sit by Chat Noir’s left side.

 

“I wanted to sit with you,” She answered, reaching out an arm to find where he was lying. Her hand landed on his bare chest. A rosy blush formed under the makeshift blindfold.

 

Though she was the red hero of the two she was certainly not as red as Adrien was in the moment. The feel of his lady touching his bare skin was an idea he always had, but never thought it would come to fruition.  He always assumed he would have to make do with the chin scratches and playful flicks of his nose she would give him during battles. This was beyond any expectation he had ever hoped.

 

“T-that’s me, my lady,” he puttered through his daze.  He quickly shook his head. Be less like Adrien and more like Chat, the blonde told himself.  He grabbed Ladybug’s hand with his, and led it to her mouth so he could kiss her buckles, like he would so commonly do. “Did my lady come into _Chat_ with me?”

 

Marinette flinched at the sudden press of his lips against her hand. Why did this feel so much more intimate? She collected herself, remembering Chat Noir was still her partner and rolled her eyes at his pun.  

 

“I thought it best if you had some company, Chat Noir,” Master Fu interjected. “I have to begin making what I need to take care of your arm.  Is the ice easing any of the pain?”

 

“It’s helping a little,” Adrien answered. “Thank you very much for all that you are doing.”

 

Master Fu bowed. “It is my pleasure, and my duty.” He turned himself towards the blindfolded hero. “Make sure he stays still, Ladybug.  The ice needs to stay put.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Ladybug nodded her head.

 

Master Fu smiled. “Wayzz, I will need you with me,” he called his kwami.

 

“Master Fu, do you have anything to eat?”  A squeaky voice called out. “I’m starving! And now that Ladybug’s here, I don’t need to watch my kid.”

 

“Watch me?  You didn’t do anything but complain?” Adrien lectured his kwami.

 

The black cat flew next to the old man. “I was keeping your mind distracted. And now I’m hungry!”

 

“Oh Plagg, you glutton. Come with me, and I’m sure we will find you some cheese.” The elderly man walked out of the room, and the green turtle followed.

 

Adrien continued to hold Ladybug’s hand, and to his surprise she did not protest. He wasn't sure if she just wasn't aware they were still connected, or if she understood how much having her physical touch was keeping him calm. Either way, Adrien was not going to bring attention to it.

 

Marinette felt slightly embarrassed as a lingering silence entered the room. She and Chat Noir had never really hug out before. What was she supposed to say? She didn't even know what kind of things her partner was interested in. The only thing she was aware of was the tight grip he held on her hand. He must have been feeling anxious. Was he even aware of how tight his grip was? And was he shaking?

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked in a soft voice.  

 

“To be honest, cold.  I have two bags of ice on me. They have helped a little, but the weight is hurting more than they are cooling. I hope Master Fu hurries up.”

 

            “He will take good care of you, Chaton.” She lightly rubbed her thumb along the base of his, and instantly felt his grip loosen and relax.  The shaking calmed a little. “He fixed me up rather quickly, though he said yours would take a bit longer, and a different approach.” His hand began to shake again.

 

Adrien turned his head to stare up at the ceiling.  “I just hope it doesn’t hurt too much.” He let out a large sigh.  

 

“He will make you better, Chat. Don’t worry.  He is a very kind man.” Ladybug smiled at him.

 

Adrien smiled and, brought her hand against his cheek.  “Thanks, my lady.  Did you get a hold of your family?”

 

“I did.  They were worried, but I told them I was fine. Did you get a hold of yours?”

 

Marinette felt the muscles in his cheeks sink.  “Yeah. They know I’m fine.” He lifted her hand away from his face.  

 

The pig tailed hero frowned. Poor Chat really didn’t have many people looking out for him. Why would his father leave him alone?  Where was the rest of his family? “I can’t help but worry about you,” She danced around asking if he was left home alone a lot.  That seemed too personal for their first time, just talking.  “Just know that I care about you, Chat.  You’re very important to me.” Marinette seemed to surprise herself with such a question.

 

The blonde's face grew hot.  “Thank you, my lady.  I care about you t-too.”

 

There was a silence. Minutes passed and neither one spoke. The two partner’ sat quietly, hands interlocked.  They were simply enjoying each other’s company.   The silence continued until Master Fu quickly walked into the room.  

 

His arms were filled with blankets, pillows, and towels. “I wanted to make sure the room was prepared.  The city is now on curfew.  Anyone caught outside for the next twelve hours will be fined and arrested.  I assumed it would be safe to put you two in here,” he motioned to all the pillows and blankets. Adrien blushed, and Marinette finally dropped his hand; aghast at what Master Fu was referring too.

 

Master Fu continued. “This is another blessing. I am almost done with what i think will help your arm, Chat Noir, but you will have to keep it on for eight hours.” He walked over and removed the ice bag from onto of the model's arm. “Ladybug, I need you to help your partner sit up, and hold him still.”

 

Marinette nodded. She reached her hand out again for Adrien’s hand, this time following it up his arm, and to his shoulder. She slipped her right hand under his back, and her left arm stabilized him on his chest.  

 

Master Fu removed the ice bag, and replaced it with one of the towels he brought in. He quickly surrounded the floor with towels.  “Keep him up, Ladybug,” he commanded while walking out of the room. A moment later, the Guardian walked back in wearing oven mitts.  

 

He was holding a pot with raising steam coming from it, and had a long paintbrush under his arm. He set the pot down next to Adrien.  “This is a concoction of many minerals, magic, and jade,” Master Fu explained dipping the paintbrush in, and pulling up a black, tar like substance. “Lucky for you, and am a miraculous holder, and can manipulate healing properties of many things. This paste is hot, but not as hot as a scientist would have needed to make this on their own.  It will burn you, but only temporarily.  The burns will open up the way for the healing jade to get in and fix the variety of damage you have done. Does this make sense?”

 

Adrien nodded his head.  “Good,” Master Fu nodded. “Ladybug, he may squirm, so you will need to keep him still.  I will try to be as fast as possible.”

 

“It’s going to be alright Chat,” Ladybug told him. “Just grab onto me if it hurts. I’m here for you.”

 

Adrien nodded.  “Alright, I’m ready.”

 

 Master Fu doesn’t hesitate to begin.  The black steaming paste sizzled against the boy's skin. Adrien yelped and wrapped his left arm around Ladybug as tight as possible. His hand gripped the hero’s thigh, as his body began to convulse.

 

“Chat, I’m right here!” Ladybug cried out to him.  “Just keep your grip on me.”  She tightened her grip on her partner. She lifted one of her legs over her partner’s arm, and straddled his side; compressing his body with all her strength.

 

Master Fu continued painting, as the model’s body shook. Mast Fu frowned. The boy was shaking too much. “Ladybug you must keep him still. He is too stressed, this won’t heal right.”

 

What more can I do? Marinette thought, pressing herself against the boy.  He cheek was now pressed against his.  She felt a tear drop down from his face and meet hers.  She couldn’t let him be this scared, and in this much pain. “Chat, look at me,” She yelled.  The boy squeaked out an inaudible response. “Chat, turn your head to me, please!”

 

The boy turned his head in the pigtailed girl's direction. As his head turned, something soft froze his body in place. Her lips pressed against his, hard and fast.  The boy was stunned. His body stopped seizing. His heartbeat slowed, and he leaned into the kiss.  The death grip he had around ladybug loosened. The kiss was working. Adrien couldn’t think of anything but Ladybugs lips in the moment.

 

Marinette moved a hand onto her partner’s neck. She parted her lips, and lightly entrapped his bottom lip between hers, before repeating the same action to his top. Somehow her tongue began to lightly trace the insides of his lis. The shock caused him to gasp, and took the opportunity with stride. She was tasting him. Every part of him his mouth had suddenly become so enticing. She couldn’t think of anything else but this moment.

 

Master Fu smiled, and continued painted the boy’s arm until it was completely cover in back jade paste.  He placed a towel on top of the now painted arm.  “Finished,” he said and he two teens jumped at the sudden realization that had been with them for their entire make out session.  They both blushed and Ladybug pushed away.

 

Master Fu helped Adrien lie back down.  He placed a towel over the blonde’s face.  “Can you see anything?”  

 

“No,” Adrien answered.

 

“Good. Then hold still.”  Master Fu through a blanket on top of Adrien. “Ladybug go ahead and release your transformation and take off your blind fold. I’m sure Tikki needs a break just as Plagg is enjoying one now.”

  

Ladybug removed the blindfold.  “Spots off,” she called. The red light filled the room, and the kwami spun out of the girl’s earrings and flew to Master Fu’s side giggling.  Marinette stood in the room, feeling very vulnerable.

 

“All the blankets and pillows are over here,” Master Fu pointed to the pile to her left.  “All the windows have shades that prevent light from coming in. I have made sure they are all sealed tight.  All I have to do is turn out this light, and you two will not be able to see anything.” He hit the lights, as he stood in the doorway. “Goodnight Ladybug and Chat Noir.”  He closed the door, leaving the two heroes alone, and in a pitch black room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. All critique is super helpful! Grammar, story, characters, predictions, enjoyment, let me know.
> 
> Love you guys
> 
> Mymindisfloodedwithideas


	6. Chapter 6:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Marinette and Adrien do in the dark? Maybe... a reveal???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! I may be addicted to writing this fic. I’m just going to update this as soon as I can. I hope you all are enjoying this. NI may take a day or two to pause and write something else. I just got excited with my need to for LadyNoir. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commented or kudoed or book marked. Please let me know what you think.

** Chapter 6: Pillow talk **

 

Both Marinette and Adrien were grateful it was dark, though that must be some of the point to why Master Fu left them both in the same room, with one bed, pillows and blankets.  The silence, and the tension thickened the atmosphere of the room.

 

Adrien removed the blanket and towel from his face. The view didn't’ change but it was much easier to breath. He never thought he would have this kind of opportunity with Ladybug before.  He also never expected to be kissing Ladybug before either. He blushed, thinking about what had just happened moments prior.  It may have been one of the most wonderful moments of his life, but what had she thought?  His heart began to race.  Did Master Fu tell her to kiss him? Was this all staged?  

 

“Chat, are you alright?” Marient’s quiet voice peered through the darkness.

 

“I’m fine,” he answered.

 

“Your breathing just picked up really quickly. I wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt.”

 

“I’m okay.  Are you okay?”  

 

“I’m fine, Chaton.  Do you want a pillow or blanket?  I’m over here by them, and I know relatively where you are, so I could bring you one.”

 

“I already have blanket, but another pillow would be paw-some.”

 

“You must be feeling better. You’re making puns again.” She felt around for the piles of pillows. She grabbed two and found a folded blanket as well.  Marinette took a few steps, and then tripped on her foot, toppling to the ground.

 

“Are you alright,” Adrien called into the darkness.

 

“I’m fine, just clumsy. I’ve always been clumsy. I’m know as a klutz to all my friends and classmates.”

 

“I never thought of Ladybug as to have a klutz.”  He felt her steps get closer.

 

“How close am I to you?” She asked with a slight tone of panic.

 

“Pretty close. I think about where you were before Master Fu came in the first time.

 

He heard the plop of dropped the pillows and blanket. The creaking of the floor “I know me, and if I keep walking I will trip right over you. Then you will be hurt even more, and it will be my fault again.”

 

“It’s not your fault you got hurt.  If anything it’s mine.” Adrien said sullenly.

 

Marinette began blindly feeling around for Chat Noir. “Chat you're not fault I wasn’t paying attention to the akuma victim.  I just assumed she would have stopped fighting once I caught the Akuma.”

 

“Yeah, that's normally what happens,” Adrien added.  “How did she keep fighting the? How did Hawkmoth still have control of her with the akuma gone?”

 

“I don’t know, Chat.  I’m worried though.”  She reached out her arm and found her partners.  “There you are.  Here’s another pillow.”  She brought the pillow to the arm she had found.  

“Thank you,” Adrien accepted it and was able to position it under his head.

 

“How are you feeling, Chaton?”  

 

“I actually am starting to feel better.  That burning stuff though,” he rubbed the back of his neck remembering how much it had hurt until Ladybug… Intervened. “I just hope it doesn’t leave a mark.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry it hurt.”

 

Silence surrounded the two. Minutes passed. The only sound came from random shuffles of cloths from each one trying to get comfortable. Finally Marinette found the strength to speak.  “I'm sorry Chat,” she sniffled.

 

“Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong.”

 

“If I had been more aware of the akuma we wouldn't be in this predicament.”

 

“Do you regret kissing me?” He asked with a melancholy tone.  

 

“What! No! I regret you getting hurt! I regret you tearing up your arm to save me!”

 

“So the kiss didn't bother you? That's not why you are being so distant?” Adrien’s tone became defensive.  He didn’t know why he felt o hurt from the lack of contact they now had, but was irritating him nonetheless.  “It's ok if that’s why.  I get it, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

 

“You stupid cat!” The pigtailed girl slammed her fists on her knees. “I initiated it! How could you have made me uncomfortable? I’m the one who should apologize for making you uncomfortable.”

 

“But why would you kiss me now?”

 

Marinette was stunned by the question. “What do you mean?”

 

“I have always liked you my lady. You know I’m always flirting with you. I just don’t understand why now? Why after a day like today would you kiss me? You’ve never shown interest in me before. I wasn’t able to stop you from getting hurt. I caused a large amount of damage by making a hoe in the center of the city, and hurt myself.  And now I’m keeping you from your family because you have to stay here. What happened for you to kiss me?”

 

Marinette fell silent. She didn't know the answer either. “It just felt like the right thing to do.” She hugged her knees to her chest. “When I'm ladybug, I just follow my instincts. I don't think, except to plan or act. It's all about getting the day saved. And in that moment it was about saving you. Just like you saved

 

“Then why have your instincts not lead you to kissing me before?”

 

Marinette spoke. “I guess I never gave you much thought, because I know you would be disappointed with the real me. I'm a bumbling fool when I'm not transformed. I can't go 100 meters without falling. I'm always late… To everything. I'm selfish, and nervous. I act impulsively. I've even stolen my crush's phone before to delete an embarrassing voicemail. You wouldn’t like me as not Ladybug, that's why I never tried to get close to you before.” She scooted a little closer to him. “And um actually, we have kissed before.  You just don’t remember it.”

 

“What?”  Adrien yelled. “How could I not remember something as important as that?”

 

“On Valentine's Day, when we fought Dark Cupid, you were hit by his arrow and mind controlled by him. You were fighting me, and it took me a while to think of a way to get you back.  Then I remembered, that a kiss always breaks the spell in fairy tales. It took a few tries, but I was able to kiss you before you took my earrings. And then you were out of it.”

 

“And then you through me at Dark Cupid,” Adrien remembered. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

 

“I’ve always had a crush on this guy in my class.  I was more worried about sending him a Valentine’s Day card.”  She laughed. “You’ll probably make fun of me for this, but he wrote this poem in class that day and threw it away.  I picked it up and read it. It was beautiful! I decided to respond back to it.  The only problem was I forgot to sign it with all of our Dark Cupid mess. So once I knew you were back to normal, I went straight back to worrying about what my civilian form had done. Pretty silly, huh?”

 

Adrien’s mouth went dry. He had been right. Ladybug did pick up poem. She did read it, and she was the one “What did the poem say?” he managed to ask.

 

“That’s a little personal, Chat.”

 

“I think everything we have done today, has been pretty personal, my lady.”

 

“Fine, but you can’t make fun of me. I have his poem memorized. ”She pau

 

Marinette took a deep breath, and cleared her throat. “Your hair is as dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes. I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?’”

 

“Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green. I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you.” The blonde began speaking the moment the blue haired girl finished her statement.

 

“A-Adrien?”  Marinette stuttered in the dark.

  
“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has reviewed. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thank you all


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has all the sweet and awkwardness that only really happens in our teens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! I hope you enjoy this sweet little chapter of fluff and fun. Please let me know what you think ^_^

** Chapter 7: Cat’s out of the Bag **

 

He recited the words perfectly. Marinette remembered what she had written that Valentine’s Day. The only other person who saw that poem was Alya, and Chat Noir was definitely not her.  That could only mean one thing.  

 

“A-Adrien?”  Marinette stuttered in the dark.

 

“Yes,” he responded. His heart began to pound rapidly. He had been right all this time.  Now she knew who he was, but who was she?  “Yes, I am Adrien. Adrien Agreste my lady.  It is nice to finally tell you.  He gulped. “And you are?”

 

Marinette felt her heart stop.  This was so fast.  Chat Noir was Adrien, the blonde model she had been completely infatuated with since the beginning of the school year. He just confessed it. Not only through the poem, but just by stating his name. And he wanted to know who she was! Marinette back peddled away from the boy, until she landed against the pillows and blankets that had been piled up earlier.  What was she supposed to say? She couldn’t say anything; she was in shock! She pressed herself against the wall and used it to stand herself up. She knew she would need to get to the door way.

 

Adrien heard her scuffle away from him. He flopped his head down on the pillow. He shouldn’t have been so forward.  Of course she didn’t want to reveal himself to her. She never would. “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have asked.  I- I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable.  You must be disappointed to know…Gah!”  

 

He was interrupted by the ceiling lights illuminating in an instant.  He blinked multi colored spots out of his eyes.  Then the realization hit him. He leaned to his left side and turned his head. There by the light switch stood a girl with blue hair, pigtails, and a terrified expression. She wore pink pants, a white shirt covered by a black jacket, and the light pink shoes he had seen earlier that day.  Her bluebell eyes stared at him with a combination of shock and fear.

 

“Marinette?” He blinked a few times. Not sure if his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

 

Marinette’s legs wobbled as she leaned against the wall near the light switch. She tried to smile. “I… uh..you… me...hi.” She tried to say words.  Instead a slur of inaudible squeaks and tough tangled noises exited her mouth. “Oh! This is so embarrassing! Why can’t I just speak?”  She slid to the ground and buried her hands in her head.  

 

“That last sentence was pretty clear,” Adrien commented. He rotated his hips, trying to lift himself up on his left arm alone and move his right leg over to stand.  When he lifted his right leg, his right shoulder slipped and fell, causing him to call out in pain. “Gah!”

 

“Ah! Don’t move!”  Marinette ran over to Adrien to help him. She helped him return to his back.  “You're still hurt.  You have to stay still.”

 

“I just wanted to get a clear look at you,” he said apologetically.  “I can’t believe it’s you.”

 

“Yeah you must be pretty disappointed,” She muttered looking away.

 

“What? Why would I be disappointed?”

 

“Adrien, it’s me. Plane old Marinette.  I’m nothing special. I’m super weird and clumsy.  I'm sure I’m not what you expected from Ladybug.”

 

“How can you know my expectations of Ladybug if you’ve never heard them?  And what about you? Are you disappointed that I am Chat Noir?”

 

“No! I’m, well… I’m shocked! I can’t believe Chat is you.” Marinette was shaking from this discovery.  

 

“I’m ecs- _cat-_ ic that you are Ladybug! See, I told you we probably knew each other in our civilian form,” He flexed his eyebrows in a very Chat like manner.

 

Marinette was stunned.  Too many even’s happened that day. She was not ready to face the reality that perfect Adrien was Chat Noir. The pun pushed her to the last part of her sanity. She flopped down to her knees next to the blonde, and began to quietly cry.  Too much had happened in one day.

 

“Marinette, please don’t cry. This is great,” Adrien tried to reassure her. “We already know each other. Now we won’t have to explain to people how we met some random person. This is a good thing.”

 

“I guess that's true,” she sniffed and wiped her eyes. “But, aren't you overwhelmed?”

 

“Overwhelmed by what?”

 

“I don’t know, everything! Everything that has happened today is just too much! It was just supposed to be the normal akuma attack after school. Instead, I’ve been unconscious, you’ve been hurt, we were surrounded by dead people, and now we are staying the night at Master Fu’s hose, together!”

 

“It is overwhelming,” Adrien agreed.  “Everything that has happened today has definitely been over the top, but I think that’s just how life is supposed to be for us. We will always be overwhelmed.  I guess I’m maybe just used to it? I’ve been overwhelmed a lot longer that I have been Chat Noir.” He took a moment to laugh. “Chat Noir honestly is my release.  I think I just assumed Ladybug would be your release too?”

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her partner’s laugh. “Release?”

 

“You know, like stress reliever,” He clarified between fits of hysteria. “You get to put on a mask, fight crime; it really puts things in perspective.  Under the mask, we can be who we actually are. I think I’m honestly feeling relieved to know that one of my friends actually knows every side of me.” He grabbed the girl’s arm and pulled her towards him. His laughter slowing, and deepening in tone, almost as if he were choking. “And the fact that you are the other person under the mask, and you’re not disappointed that it’s me...” He couldn’t finish. The hysteria transitioned from laughter into sobs. He put his left arm around his face to cover his eyes.

 

Marinette was taken aback by Adrien’s reaction. She realized she had never seen him cry.  He had been upset, and even disappointed before, but usually he just smiled and continued on.  He had been as shaken as she was, only she had reacted first.  Marinette didn’t know what to do to make this situation more comprehensible. He tears were rolling down her face as well.  She did the one thing she could do; lie down next to her partner and place her hand on his chest.

 

Together the two cried out the stress of that day. Marinette curling up closer to Adrien. Adrien wrapping his arm around the girl to bring her closer. Words were not needed. They were both exhausted, overwhelmed, and drained; so much so that they both fell asleep with the lights shining brightly over them.

 

Two hours later, Adrien awoke, blinking away the light from his eyes. He tried to move his right arm to block away the light, but only his fingers moved. He tried to move his left arm, but there was a pressure on it too. What was going on?  He turned his head to see a blue haired girl curled up on his left side asleep.  

 

The day’s events flooded back into his mind, Ladybug getting hurt, his arm, Master Fu, Marinette.  He blinked again staring at the blue hair pressed against his chest.  Marinette was Ladybug.  The girl he had been pining after for so long, had actually sat behind him all year. Her eyes were closed lightly. He smiled, watching her, finally be able to relax and enjoy the moment.

 

Marinette stirred in her sleep. She was next to something soft and warm. She nuzzled closer to it, before freezing. Why did this feel like skin? She opened her eyes to see a pair of green eyes looking back at her. She flinched and sat up.

 

 “It's ok, Marinette. It's just me, Adrien.” His gentle smile was reassuring.

 

 “A-A-Adrien.” Her eyes grew wide again.  “That means we are still at Master Fu’s right?”

 

“Yeah. We are still here.”

 

 “Did you fall asleep, too?” Marinette asked.

 

“I did.”

 

 “How are you feeling?” She asked.

 

“Better, I can actually wiggle my fingers again.  So whatever this jade stuff is supposed to be doing, it’s working.” He looked closely at his arm.  “Wasn’t the hot stuff black when Master Fu put it on?”

 

 “Yes, why?”

 

“I think it’s changing colors. Look.”

 

Marinette peered over the boy's body to see his arm completely engulfed in a blue shell. “It definitely changed colors,” Marinette agreed. She thought to her color wheel for some reason.  Blue meant peaceful, calm and serene. She then remembered what Master fu had discussed with her. That Chat Noir would need to be calm to heal fast.  “Maybe this is connected to how you are supposed to heal.”

 

 “What do you mean?”

 

“Well in some Chinese culture jade is used as a healing aide. There are many different kinds of jade. He said your arm was covered in a jade paste. Blue means calm. Master Fu did tell me that the calmer you were, the faster you would heal.”

 

“Oh well, that would have been nice to know,” Adrien muttered.

 

            Suddenly, a guitar solo began playing and filling the room.

 

“What’s that?”  Marinette stood up looking around.

 

“Umm, that’s my phone ringing,” Adrien answered.  

 

 “Oh, are you going to answer it?”

 

 “It’s in my pocket. My right pocket.  He pointed to the pants pocket on his right side. He smiled and a light blush filled his face. “Um, could you grab it for me?”

 

Marinette’s face was as red as Ladybug’s costume.  “Uh, sure.  She walked over to the side of him. She removed the blanket, exposing his bare torso.  The blush deepened as she saw the light from the phone illuminating deep in his pocket.  “I..um...I’m just going to grab it.”

 

“Um... Yeah, that’s fine.”  A small bead of sweat grew on Adrien’s forehead.

 

Marinette took in a breath and stuck her hand in the models pocket.  This was by far the most intimate she had been with a boy before.  She found the phone and wrapped her hand around it.  As she clenched the phone, her fingers lightly grazed across something beneath the pocket lining. Her face was filled with horror and Marinette hand flew out of the pocket.  

 

She looked over at Adrien. His face was the shade of a tomato.  Both teens stood as the phone rang in Marinette's hand.  Bother were wide eyed and terrified.  “H-h-h-here is your phone,” Marinette walked around and placed it on Adrien’s left side.  

 

“Th-th-thank y-you,” Adrien answered his eyes avoiding hers.  “I’ll keep it in my left pocket from now on.” Marinette nodded as Adrien checked who the missed call was from. “Huh, it was Nino. I wonder what he wanted.”

 

“You can call him back,” Marinette said glancing at the ground.  “I need to text Alya back anyways.”

 

“Marinette,” Adrien spoke.  “Can we pretend what just happened didn’t happen?”

 

“Absolutely,” Marinette said and took out her phone grateful for the distraction from the awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts, these two have had a very long and awkward day


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino are dangerous together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Now that some of you have revisited the previous chapter to remember the cringe worthy ending from being young and awkward, here is the next step in the story. I enjoyed this chapter, and hope you do too!

** Chapter 8: Let’s get our Story Straight **

 

            Opening her phone, Marinette saw that she now had ten new messages from Alya.

 

**Alya(4:15 PM): Girl! Chat Noir is getting attacked by a totally p.o.ed waitress outside**

**Of Chloes Hotel. Gotta get the scoop!**

 

**Alya(4:30 PM): OMG! Go look at the footage on**

**The LB blog! We almost saw Ladybug!**

 

**Alya(4:34 PM):I’m taking video 2 Ninos 2 see**

**If we can freeze frame LB**

 

**Alya(5:06PM): You gotta get here! All we see is**

**A pink shoe!**

 

**Alya(5:30PM): Yo! R U ok? You haven't texted back**

**Call me**

 

**Alya(6:42PM): Getting really freaked out! Gotta stay at Ninos. Call me**

 

**Alya(7:13 PM): Answer my text! Ur not at home!**

**Where r u!**

 

**Alya(7:30PM): If you died I swear i will burn all**

**Ur Adrien photos**

 

**Alya(7:55PM): OK u called home and r alive**

 

**Alya(9:05PM): DX answer me**

 

 Panic crossed Marinette’s face as she realized what was about to happen.  She turned back to see Adrien placing the phone to his ear.  “Adrien, wait!” But she was too late. Alya was with Nino, and if Adrien give anything away, they would be in some serious trouble.

 

 “Hey, what’s up?”  Adrien said to his friend over the phone.

 

  “Dude, I just wanted to make sure you are alright. I know you're home alone this week,” Nino’s voice trailed off. He was a good friend to worry about Adrien being alone.

 

 “I'm fine, Nino. Thanks for checking in on me.”

 

“Did you see the footage Alya got on the Ladyblog? It's crazy what Chat Noir did, right?”

 

“Yeah, that was crazy,” the blonde wheezed uncomfortably.

 

Marinette tried to wave her arms at Adrien to get his attention. She started moving around and bouncing side to side. Adrien heard the scuffling and turned his head to see Marinette performing some weird dance of information. “I'm not here,” she friend mouthing repeatedly, but Adrien didn't seem to be too good at reading lips.

 

 “Hang on Nino,” he moved the phone away. “Marinette what are you trying to say?”

 

 “Marinette!” A screech of the other end of the phone blasted into the room.

 

Marinette groaned and grabbed the phone from Adrien and placed it on speaker. “Hi Alya,” she started.

 

 “Don't you hi Alya me,” the brunette’s lecture began. “I have been texting you for hours with no response! I had to hear from your mother that you were alive and not at home! Where are you?”

 

“Just a few blocks from the bakery. When the whole thing happened the healer nearby saw Adrien and I outside and told us to get inside before the whole curfew thing happened.”

 

“And what was Adrien doing with you? I believe a certain Mr. Agreste was seen being picked up from school, and you were walking home.”  Alya’s voice rang with skepticism.

 

Marinette and Adrien both shot each other looks. They both knew they couldn't say that they had to fight an akuma. Marinette began pulling her pigtails from the stress. “Umm…we um… Well, you see”

 

 “I ditched the limo as soon as we got around the corner,” Adrien began. “I knew once I made it inside the house security system would lock me in, and I wasn't quite ready to be a shut in. I ran to Marinette while trying to keep out of sight of the Gorilla, and Marinette brought up Mecha Strike 3, and then we were on our way to Marinette's house to play.”

 

 “Dude,” Nino interjected. “Why did you go to Marinette?”

 

A pregnant pause engulfed the conversation. “Uhh…” Adrien looked to Marinette. He had only so many excuses.

 

A squeal came from the other end of the phone. “OMG! You guys were on a date?” Alya laughed while two heroes looked at each other and blushed.

 

 “Uhh” Adrien and Marinette said in unison.

 

 “Dude! They totally were!” Nino’s voice chimed in on the phone. “Dude, I could have covered you if you wanted to sneak off.”

 

“Adrien, you have to tell me, how red is my BFFs face right now? Ha, ha! No wonder you weren't texting me back! Dude that girl’s been trying to get some alone time with you forever!” Alya and Nino were both laughing over the phone.

 

Adrien, lightly blushing, turned to Marinette who was bright red. He grinned at her embarrassment with a very Cheshire cat smile. “She’s pretty red,” Adrien commented.

 

 Marinette was fuming and mortified at the same time. This day had found a way to get worse. Somehow her best friend decided to add to the feeling of chaos that had only occurred within a few hours. A sigh was all that she could master at this point.

 

 “Did you two manage to squeeze in some time to catch the video I got of Chat Noir diving into the street?” Alya changed the subject.

 

 Adrian's grin quickly faded. No, we have not seen you video.”

 

 “You got to see it! It's totally epic and at the same time super romantic. Like you can tell he didn't think it through and he just wanted to protect Ladybug,” Nino chimed in.

 

 “Of course you find it romantic, Nino,” Adrien commented. So, now that you two know that we are both Okay, we need to go back and be good guests.”

 

“Okay, dude. We will talk more on this later.” Nino said.

 

“Girl, I'm going to want a full report of this!” Alya scolded. “Have fun you two.” The phone call ended.

      

Both teens stared at screen of Adrien’s phone until the screen times out and faded to black. “I was going to stop you. Alya texted me that she was with Nino. We should have taken the time to get our story straight.” Marinette sat on the edge of the mattress.

 

 “Well we never really gave them an answer,” Adrien smirked.

 

“We also didn’t deny anything,” Marinette argued.

 

“Would a date really be that bad?” He asked.

 

“Not bad, just.. Unbelievable! Like when did I start getting the ability to talk to you? Do you know how many times I have tried to start a conversation with you?”

 

 “I never really noticed,” the blonde admitted.  “Maybe this is why Nino always says I’m oblivious.”

 

“We’re both oblivious.”  Marinette hugged her knees.  She watched as Adrien tapped the screen of his phone. The background picture was of a younger Adrien looking straight at the camera. Perched on top of her head was a woman’s face with the same green eyes as Adrien’s.  “Is that your mom?” She asked tentatively.

 

 “Yeah.”

 

 “She's very lovely. You have her eyes.”

 

“Thanks, but I’d rather have her around.”

 

“I’m sorry Adrien.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.” He sighed and tapped his phone screen off, and turned his head up to the ceiling. “It’s not like her coming back would change much anyway.”  He hated discussing his family with others. It was hard for him to explain how he could miss someone so much, yet so little.  She had left them, and perhaps he was still mad about the fact that she just got up and vanished a little more than a year ago.  

 

Adrien suddenly felt the presence of another, pressing against him. Marinette had once again wrapped her arm over his chest, and curled herself tightly against. The pigtailed girl rested her head on his shoulder.  Her large, blue bell eye staring into his face.  She nuzzled up against his chest, and a small smile crept on his face. No words were spoken. It was just about the comfort of being present.

 

Marinette smiled at her partner.  Though it had only been a few hours, she was starting to get the hang of seeing Adrien as Chat Noir. There were a lot of things Chat Noir would do that could now be explained. The easiest one being Chat’s clinginess to Ladybug.  He was always seeking out ways to get physical attention from his partner, and now she knew why. Adrien was lonely, and needed someone to hug. She could give that to him as Chat, and now could give this to him as well. He never had to tell her how much this helped him relax; she could feel it in his body. She could see it in his breathing as his chest was steady.

 

Remaining on his chest, Marinette took out her phone, and opened up the home screen.  She tapped on an app and waited for it to load.

 

“What are you pulling up?” Adrien asked.

 

“I’m going to watch that video,” Marinette muttered. She clicked on the LadyBlog news feed page and found the latest footage.

 

“Marinette… please.” His voice was imploring her not to watch, but she already had pressed the play button.

 

A large crowd surrounded the camera. Hands were pointing towards the rooftop where Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the Wait-Stress were standing. Ladybug was facing the crowd, about to toss the ketchup bottle in the air.  Behind the akumatized victim could be seen raising the roof tile up in the air. Chat Noir was running forwards, throwing his baton as he leapt.  Everything happened so fast. Ladybug shouted Miraculous Ladybug. The akuma victim hit Ladybug in the head with the tile, and Ladybug toppled over the building. The baton hit the victim in the head and she collapsed on the roof as Chat Noir dove head first towards his lady.  The crowd began to scream as a pink shoe became noticeable. Chat Noir at that moment completely wrapped himself around Ladybug, blocking the girl with is larger figure from those in the crowd. He instinctively balled up, reached up his right arm, and summoned his destructive power. His hand hit the ground, and the camera flew up from reaction to the impact on the ground. A few moments of a spinning camera occurred, before returning focus to a large hole in the ground.

 

Marinette’s mouth gaped open. She was stunned that Chat Noir, no Adrien, had done such an incredibly dangerous act protect her and her identity. Tears swelled in her eyes. “You always do so much for me,” she mumbled.

   
“Anything for you my lad-” He was cut off by Marinette’s lips colliding into his.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in a comment or review. In the next chapter I plan on explaining a lot of these fun strange things


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet fluff... some plot moving a long Please enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WOW! Thank you all for reading! And thank you for all the comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Side note: I have learned a lot about jade through writing this story. I like rocks and gems though. Geology rules! >I’m a nerd.

** Chapter: 9 In the Dark too long **

 

“Anything for you my lad…” He was cut off by Marinette’s lips colliding into his. Something about the second time they had kissed made Adrien quiver with excitement. Marinette’s lips were soft and comfortable. Everything about this situation had been nothing but extremes. Extreme pain, extreme fall, extreme treatment, extreme shock, and now extreme comfort.

 

Marinette broke the kiss with a gasp for breath. She rested her head against Adrien’s chest.  She watched herself rise and fall with his chest, while only listening to his racing heart pump. His heartbeat was soothing.  The tears began to drip out of her eyes.

 

Adrien felt a cool liquid flow onto his skin.  “Hey, don’t cry. I’ll be fine, and you're fine.  You can’t see anything but your shoe in the video, but when has a shoe ever given away someone’s identity outside of Cinderella?”

 

“It’s one thing when a stranger saves your life, and when you know and care about the person risking your life for you it makes everything a whole lot more serious.” She paused let a tear roll over her mouth.  “But when this person you know and care about is also secretly someone else you know and care about, it becomes too much.”

 

Adrien ran his fingers down her cheek. Her safe was soft despite the liquid sliding out of her eyes. “You need to stop beating yourself up over this. You save me a ton too. It’s what partners do.”

 

“That was Chat Noir,” Marinette argued.  “Someone I thought I would only see in battle. Battling was the only time we ever saw each other, but now I know you’re Adrien. It’s going to be hard of me not to see it as you diving into the street. ”

 

Adrien thought for a moment. “Well, I would have done it as Adrien if I were not Chat Noir. And I also would have dived for you if you were Marinette or Ladybug. So no more crying. I’m tired of crying. I’m also tired of laying here, but that I can’t change.”

 

Marinette wiped her eyes.  “I guess I’m tired of crying too.”

 

“Then it’s settled no more crying.  Let’s just do something more comfortable.”

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“Well we are going to have to think of a story to tell Alya and Nino...”

 

Marinette groaned. “Because this is of course the ideal date.’

 

“And exactly what is the ideal date my lady?”

 

“Aye- ah! Oh! Why do you have to put me on the spot like that?” Marinette crinkled her nose and frowned.

 

Adrien chuckled.  “Oh come one bugaboo, I’m sure you have some sort of plan. Alya did say you have been trying to get me alone for a while now.”

 

“And I’m going to kill her for saying that.”

 

“Relax. We will make a game of it.”

 

“A game?”

 

“Yeah. I do this all the time when I’m doing a photo shoot for my dad. That way I can pretend I’m somewhere else. It helps will start, you add, and we can build the perfect date. Sounds good?”

 

“Okay, I will play along.”

 

“Awesome,” the blonde paused in thought for a moment.  “For our date we are going… on a picnic.”

 

“A picnic?”

 

“Yeah! I’ve never been on a picnic.  It looks like a lot of fun. We have the basket, and the blanket. We have packed a lot of complicated sandwiches.”

 

“My parents do make the best bread in Paris,” Marinette chimed in.

 

“Yeah! It’s all from your bakery.  What else would the daughter of Paris’ greatest bakers bring on this picnic?”

 

“Knowing my dad, there would be a variety macaroons.  He says they are the food of love, and that's why we always have so many ordered for Valentine's Day.”

 

“Alright, sandwiches and macaroons. Hs sounds amazing already.”  

 

“Shouldn’t we do something else besides eat on our picnic?”

 

“Like what, Marinette?”

 

She thought for a moment.  “Um... We take a stroll down the Seine first.”

 

“I like it. We will carry all the stuff with us to picnic by the river.”

 

“And we will go at dusk.  It will be a picnic dinner. Then we can watch the sunset and see the city light.” Marinette moved one of her hands onto Adrien’s head. She began twirling strands around her finger.

 

“That sound’s really nice,” Adrien closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into her hand. “That… that feels nice too.”

 

“You always liked being touched as Chat,” Marinette said before realizing how inappropriate that sounded. “I mean you would always want to be touched.. No! I mean I touch you… AH! You like physical contact.”

 

“Yeah, I can see what you mean. I guess that the only time I really got any kind of hug was with Ladybug… unless you count Chloe hanging all over me.” He frowned. He felt Marinette’s hand freeze in his hair. “It’s no big deal. Anyway, back to that date we supposedly had.” He yawned. “I know the last I checked my phone said it was eleven something at night.”

 

Marinette was skeptical on how real Adrien’s yawn actually was, but couldn't protest how late it was. “I will go turn out the lights.” She walked over to the light switch and engulfed the pair in darkness once again. Marinette tried to remember the path she had used and slowly made it back to her path. Miraculously she made it back to her apt without tripping or falling. The pigtailed girl curled against the boy and returned her head to his shoulder.

 

The blonde released a small sigh of relief, and wrapped his free arm around Marinette’s waist. “Maybe when we wake up I can have my right arm back and actually give you a real hug.”

 

“That would be nice. Maybe Master Fu will have some idea of what we need to do.”

 

“How did you meet Master Fu? Like how did you know to come here?”

 

“Tikki was the one who brought me first. She was sick one day after battle, and eventually I ended up bringing her here to get healed.” Marinette paused a moment sculling the next round of information to try and sound less, obsessive. “Then um, when Lila came to school, Tikki saw she was carrying a book, and said I needed to get it. When I finally got a hold of it, Tikki told me the book needed to go to the Great Guardian, and that the information within it was invaluable.”

 

“So that's why I never found my dad's book,” Adrien mumbled. “I’m pretty sure that book you took was mine, and Lila somehow got ahold of it.”

 

“Yeah. And I knew it was your book too. However, at the time I didn't know you were Chat Noir, and couldn't risk telling you where the book went.

 

“That makes sense, I get it. So, what kind of information does it have?”

 

“I don't really know. Master Fu said that he had only heard of the book from the previous Great Guardian. They informed him that this book held secrets to unlocking the ultimate power within each miraculous. He’s had it for a few weeks, so I'm not sure if he’s deciphered any of it yet.”

 

“We’ll have to ask him when he comes back in and gets the jade stuff off my arm.”

 

“How is your arm feeling?  I haven't asked in a while.”

 

“I think its better. I haven't really moved it much, so I can't tell you how much better it is.”

 

“And don't you dare move it,” Marinette ordered. “You are going to hurt yourself more if you keep rolling around.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. _“You're not the one has to hold still,” he_ thought to himself.

 

“That might be true, but you know if you move you will make it worse.” She felt the blonde flinch at her response. “What's?”

 

“Nothing,” he answered. “I guess I thought I didn't say that out loud.”

 

“Adrien you must be tired if you're mixing up what you think, and what you say.” Marinette began running her fingers through his hair. “Let’s just focus on sleeping. We can talk when we wake up.”

 

“Yeah, I think we can wait.”  The blonde closed his eyes as he felt the girl’s finger lightly massaging his head.  His breathing softened, as the touch spoke and filled the silence.

 

Marinette tried to keep her hand moving, but as her eyes closed her hand slowly went from massaging to resting. She let a sigh of relief before she drifted off to sleep.

  


Marinette knew there was someone talking in the room. She could tell there were voices, but she was still groggy, and lacked the ability to decipher what was happening around her. She could also hear a chipping noise. Her eyelids were heavy, and she struggled to blink them awake, but as she continued to blink, she began to see light, someone sitting not to far away from her, and a muffled voice that in her ears.  She finally woke up to realize she was hearing Adrien’s voice through his chest as he talked to Master Fu.

 

“I never knew jade had so many meanings,” She heard Adrien’s voice echo in each ear.

 

“Never underestimate the magical properties of our world.  You must be mindful of all of your thoughts because they will drive your actions; conscious or subconscious.”

 

“That makes sense,” Adrien nodded.  He felt a stir on his chest.  “Hey, you’re awake!”

 

Marinette rubbed her eyes.  “I don’t feel awake.”

 

Master Fu chuckle. “It is morning Ladybug. Time to get up.”

 

Marinette sat up, still shaking sleep from her.  She looked over to Master Fu.  He was chipping away an orange cast around Adrien’s arm. Marinette was confused. She could have sworn that the stuff Master Fu painted on Adrien’s arm was black.  “Why is it orange?” She asked.

 

“Master Fu says that jade can change colors with type of healing,” Adrien explained.  “Like black is for physical, so that’s why he put the black jade on me first.”

 

The pigtailed girl was puzzled. “So why did it change colors?”

 

“Orange is for spiritual healing,” the elderly man explained. “Whatever you two discussed has put a part of Chat Noir at peace spiritually. He isn’t quite sure what it is though.” He continued to chip away at the hardened gem that was attached to the blonde’s arm.

 

“I know I’m more relaxed now,” Adrien quibbled.  “I just don’t know what all has made me more relaxed.”

 

“Keep your mind and heart open,” The old man advised. “It will lead you to understand more.” With one final chiseled, the hardened cast shattered and Adrien’s arm was free.

 

“Awesome!” Adrien exclaimed. He sat up and lifted his arm; rolling his shoulder back. “It hurts a little, but this feels like nothing compared to earlier. Thank you.”

 

“You will still have to be careful for a while.  Your arm is still sensitive.” Master Fu set the Chisel aside and reached back to grab the boy's shirt.

 

“That means no cataclysm for at least a week,” A black cat kwami flew in with a red kwami on his tile. They each flew to their miraculous wielders faces. The black cat folded his paws looking Adrien in the eye. “I’m on strict orders, Kid.  I’m not letting you use that power for a week, no matter what happens.”  

 

“Since when are you a rule follower, Plagg?” Adrien’s brows furrowed.  Plagg scoffed at the remark, and the red kwami giggled.

“Good, we have everyone here,” Master Fu gleaned. “It’s about time we all sat and had a talk…”A knock at the door interrupted Master Fu’s sentence. “Perhaps I spoke too soon.”

 

Master Fu gingerly walked towards the door. Marinette and Adrien watched as a he turned the door handle.  The Master’s eyes closed and he grinned. “Well what a pleasant surprise.”

 

A large man in a blue shirt and white pants entered the building. He had brown hair and a matching mustache. “Hello, sir.  Sorry to drop in so sudden, but i just had to make sure my daughter was safe.”

  
“Papa?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the reviews. I appreciate your support and reviews. 
> 
> Thank you all,
> 
> Traditional Twist


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story progresses, and we learn some good background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! Holy Moley over 1100 Hits! Thank you all for such incredible support. I am so happy so many people are reading this story. I hope to keep entertaining you and filling the hole until season 2 arrives :)

** Chapter 10: The Legend  **

 

Marinette's father stood in the entryway of Master Fu’s home.  Marinette was stunned that her father had come.  “Hide, Tikki!’  She whispered. The red kwami flew into her holder’s bag. She looked around, and saw that Plagg had disappeared too. She was also grateful Adrien had his shirt back on. That didn’t however, save the girl from jumping to her feet once she realized who was at the door.  “Papa?”

 

The man walked out of the entry way with his arms wide. He rushed his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. “Marinette! I was so worried!”

 

Adrien watched in astonishment as the man embraced his daughter. What time in the morning was it? Would most parents rick the danger and fine to see their child?  The blonde knew his father wouldn't even return his call when the city was in crisis, Marinette’s father was different.  He grinned as he saw the two connect.

 

“I'm fine Papa,” Marinette mumbled in the hug.

“You can't blame a dad for worrying.” Tom Dupain released the girl and looked up to see a blonde with green eyes looking back at him. “Adrien, you're here too?”

 

“Hello, sir,” Adrien waved. “I happened to be near when the curfew hit. Master Fu was kind enough to take me in. It was very relieving to see Marinette her as well.”

 

Tom stuck out his hand. “Well I'm glad to know that you are safe and neither of you were alone. Your father must be worried. I would have thought that someone would have driven you.”

 

“I'm actually home alone this week. It was really nice to be able to walk around without being tracked or followed by someone.” Adrien flashed him a smile but it quickly folded into a frown. “But I don't think that will happen again for a while.”

 

“I see,” Tom said frowning. “It was extremely kind of Master Fu to bring in two teenagers during this crazy situation.”

 

“I am happy to have hosted two wonderful young people in my home. It certainly has made my home livelier, which is a nice change,” Master Fu commented entering back into the room.  “I was actually about to tell them an old myth about our heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'm sure you’d wish to take your daughter and go, but I know these two were very interested in this story earlier.” Master Fu winked at Marinette

 

Marinette understood the hint. Master Fu has been working with Ladybug and Chat Noir for a few life times, so he understood how to be sneaky. She turned to her father. “Please papa, we were both very curious as to how long Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

 

The man nodded. “I think we have some time to stay and listen.”  He and Marinette joined Adrien on the floor near the

 

Master Fu sat down in front of the pile of orange jade. “Like many things in China, this legend explains the form of many things. This is to explain the superheroes that have emerged over the many years. I read it in an ancient book I received a gift a few weeks ago.” He winked at the heroic duo before clearing his throat before beginning.

 

 “Legend says that many millennia ago, a great and magical being named the miraculous Dragon, roamed the earth. It tried to protect the people of earth, but realized it could be only so many places, so if split its soul into many other great beings called kwami. Each kwami was created from a different part of the dragon: the moth the left hand, the bee the foot, the peacock it's end of its tail; the turtle its eyes, the fox its head, and the ladybug and black cat its heart. For each of these the different kwamis developed different strengths and skills, and could use the fossilized part they came from to share their ability with humans.  This pleased the Dragon to know that he could help so many at once now.

 

 “Consequently, when the Dragon gave up his heart for the Ladybug and Black Cat, his spirit broke. His heart split into two: the yin and the yang were separated. Along with his heart, the Dragon's mind, body, and soul hardened into many different pieces. These pieces have been scattered all around the world. It is believed that if one were to collect all these would gain more powers and abilities that the Dragon possessed. No one knows where these pieces are however. Some may be scattered in the lands around the world. Some may be scattered in the sea. Some may just be the things hidden from us below the ground.”

 

“So is that how Ladybug and Chat Noir got here, to Paris?”  Adrien asked.

 

“That there is no legend for that, my boy,” the elderly man answered. He picked up two pieces of the orange jade in front of him. “There is a tale about carrying jade with you at all times,” he headed the two teens each a piece, “but maybe we save that for another time.”

 

“Xeixei, Master Fu,” Adrien thanked in Chinese.

 

“Yes, thank you, Master Fu,” Marinette replied as well.

 

“You are both very welcome,” the Master answered with a bright smile.

 

Marinette glanced at her father who was starting to stand, now that the story was over. It was reassuring to see him

 

Tom cleared his throat. “Thank you again, Mr. Fu for taking care of these two teens. I know that just one teenager is hard enough to look after, but it's nice to know we have such a kind neighbor to take in two of them. So come on Marinette and Adrien; I didn't see any police in our area when I left the bakery, and I'd like to make it back to the bakery before there are any around.

 

Adrien flinched at the sound of his name. “You want me to come with you?” He stared at Tom as Marinette rose to

 

Tom nodded reassuringly. “Definitely. As a worried father I know I’d want you near, and since yours is not here I can easily worry about you as well.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Adrien beamed.

 

“Call me Tom, Adrien.”

 

“Yes sir, I mean Tom.” Adrien shook his head.

 

The large man laughed. Marinette stuck out her arm to help the blonde up. She had never seen Adrien look so genuinely happy. She stared at his face as he used her arm to help get him up on his feet. There was something almost, super unnatural about the way his smile was glowing.

 

Tom, Marinette, and Adrien left Master Fu’s home and ran quickly to the bakery. The rising sun began to illuminate distanced yellow tape that kept people and cars a good distance from the hole.  Police sirens could be seen blinking the red and blue lights as a warning to all.  

 

When the three ran into the door, Sabine rushed the group.  “Did you get her, Tom?” She gasped with panic.

 

“Marinette’s fine honey,” Tom said as his wife wrapped her arms around her daughter.  

 

“Mom, I’m fine.” Marinette squeaked.

 

Sabine released her daughter and looked over to see a blonde boy standing next to her. “Adrien?”

 

“Yeah, Master Fu picked him up too,” Tom explained.

 

“Hello Mrs. Dupian-Chan-” Adrien was cut short by Sabine’s tight embrace. He was being hugged by a mother.  He didn’t remember the last time a mom had hugged him. Not even Nino’s mom had given him a hug before.

 

“I’m glad you are alright! What a kind man Mr. Fu is to take you two in for the night.” She squeezed the boy then let go.  “I know it’s early, but I couldn’t sleep, so I made a bunch of breakfast food.  Are you two hungry?”

 

“As if on cue, both teens stomach growled. They both looked up and gave a cheese smile. “I guess we didn’t eat at Master Fu’s,” Adrien concluded.

 

Marinette laughed.  “I think we were too busy to worry about food.”

 

“Well then come eat while the food is warm and fresh,” the mother ordered. She dragged the two teens into the kitchen and sat them both down at the table. Before them lay a plethora of food: pancakes, croissants, coffee, fruit, pastries, and more.

 

“Wow!” Adrien said smiling. He looked over to see an overwhelmed and slightly blushing Marinette.  

 

“Dig in you two!” Sabine provided the two plates and silverware.  

  
A guitar solo began to play.  Adrien reached his hand into his left pocket and pulled out his phone.  His mouth and eyes fell open with shock.  “Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thoughts are below. It always helps me to know and adjust the story line if need be. :)
> 
> Thank you all
> 
> Mymindisfllodedwithideas


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a weird relationship with Adults... and Marienette's parents are the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you all are having an amazing day! I appreciate all comments and feedback.
> 
> Food for thought: I am personally obsessed with the relationship Plagg and Adrien have. I think Plagg is the perfect kwami for Adrien. I know some people see him as a bad influence on our sweet blonde, but I personally believe that Plagg has to push him to learn to be a little selfish. If he doesn’t act on his impulses, Adrien may disappear into a submissive blob. Plagg gives Adrien hi back bone and encourages him to be strong. (I’ve been watching the show on Netflix a lot and I am just obsessed.)
> 
> Love your thoughts on this and on the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Traditional Twist.

** Chapter 11: At the Bakery **

 

Adrien was stunned to his father actually calling him. He was actually calling on his phone. The phone continued to ring in his hand as he was lost in bewilderment that his father was calling him.

 

“You should answer that son,” Tom interjected.

 

 Adrien shook his head out of his dream world. “Right.”  He swiped the phone with his thumb and place it to his ear.  “Dad?”

 

“Why are you not at home?” The voice erupted out of the speaker.

 

Adrien just grimaced and held the phone a small distance from his ear. “I’m sorry father… I-”

 

“You said you were safe! You told Natalie you were safe! Safe means you are at home, with all the security systems.”

 

“That’s why I tried to call to reassu-”

 

“You disobeyed me! You were supposed to go straight home after school.”

 

“Yes, father,” Adrien hung his head.

 

“I can’t lose you too, Adrien.”  The sudden shift in his father’s tone and volume was overwhelming to Adrien. Gabriel cleared his throat. “You can’t be this irresponsible and reckless. Now where are you?”

 

“I’m at a friend’s house,” Adrien looked around at the others in the room.  

 

Tom walked beside him and reach out his palm.  “Can I talk to him?”

 

“Whose house?”

 

“Um, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her father would like to speak with you.” The blonde handed his phone to the man standing beside him.

 

 “Mr. Agreste, Tom Dupain. I’m Marinette’s father. I believe you have met her, but not myself.”

 

There was an odd silence as only one of the fathers could be heard speaking.

 

“Thank you. Adrien is a wonderful boy. I thought maybe I could help explain how Adrien ended up here. You see, Marinette called to let me know that she and your son have some class work they have to do together and wanted to know if she could head to your place. I of course, asked her if there were any adults for supervision. When she said Adrien was home alone I said no because who knows what could when two teens are alone.” Marinette groaned at her father, while Adrien blushed at the apparent innuendo.  “

 

“I guess what I'm trying to get at is that I told them to come over here and they did. I promise you we will protect Adrien as he feels like family to us. But he is safe, and with us.” The two teens listened to the one of the conversation they could hear.  Tom nodded. “Understandable. I know its hard being far away when an emergency takes place, but I want you to know that your son is always welcome here, and so are you Mr. Agreste.” There was a pause. “I will have Adrien text you all of our information. Please do not hesitate to call at any time.”

 

The large man hung up the phone and handed it back to the blonde.  “Now I am no one for lying, but I can tell your father is worried. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.” Tom winked and placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” Adrien said astonished.  Marinette’s father was truly amazing. His green eyes glossed over with appreciation.  

 

Tom noticed the shimmer and grinned back at the boy. “We better text your dad our information so he has it.” Adrien agreed and pulled up a bank text to his father.

 

“While they work on that,” Sabine walked over to her daughter and hugged her, “why don't you go up to your room and put that ‘laundry’ away you left before school. You wouldn’t want there to be something all over your room that would be embarrassing for Adrien to see.”

 

Marinette gasped with embarrassment. The thought of all her pictures of Adrien decorating her walls made her sweat. Her mom truly was the most amazing mother. “I should go do- that.” She ran up the stairs as Sabine chuckled into her hand.

 

The girl ran up to her room in the lauft.  She opened her purse on the desk and opened it up. “Tikki! Help! I have to hide-” Marinette stopped mid-sentence. She looked inside to see two kwamis fly out of her purse.  

 

The black cat kwami flew out and looked around the room.  “Ooh! Swanky. What are you worried about hiding?” He turned around to the girl and fellow Kwami latched to a wall covered with pictures of Adrien. “Oh this is rich!” Plagg began to laugh! He rolled in the air holding his stomach.  

 

“Of course,” Marinette groaned and began plucking the pictures off the wall.

“No, no, no! Leave them up! I want to see the kid's face!” The cat cackled!

 

Tikki folded her arms.  “Plagg be nice!”

 

“What?  I’m sure he’d be flattered, he’s used to seeing his pictures everywhere.” He floated over to the red kwami who was rolling her eyes.  “Oh Tikki he’s so awkward, I just want to see him blush as much as I suspect he will!”

 

Marinette blushed.  “Please don’t tell him,” she pleaded.

 

The black cat rolled his eyes.  “Don’t worry.  I won’t tell, geeze.”

 

Marinette sighed with relief.  “Thank you.” She pulled off all the pictures on her wall and shoved the pictures into a drawer on her desk.  She checked her room for anything in sight. Everything seemed well hidden. “Let’s get back down stairs. Who knows what my parents are doing to Adrien.”  She popped her purse open and the two kwamis flew in.

 

Climbing down the ladder, and then the stairs, Marinette could hear her parents talking with Adrien. She couldn’t hear Adrien responding though.

 

“You should eat more sweetie, you are all skin and bones!” Sabine shoved another plate of food in front of the boy.

 

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Ah thank yo-”

 

“Do boys your age still read comics?” Tom interrupted him. “I have a ton of old comics I’d bet you’d like.”

 

“Um sure,” the blonde tried to add to the conversation.

 

Tom snapped his fingers. Hey! I know let's get the Mecha Strike 3 out so we can play a fair game without Marinette.”

 

“Let him finish eating first Tom,” Sabine scolded. She walked around behind Adrien. “You know we don’t see you here often enough. You are welcome to come over whenever. You should start coming over for lunch with Marinette.” Sabine gave him a small hug, and the boy flushed.

 

“Thank you.  I’d like that,” Adrien smiled. His head was spinning. Too many comments were flowing his way. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Was this what it was supposed to be like? Was this how a family was supposed to act?  Even when his mother was around, Adrien never had this kind of affection from his parents.  No wonder Marinette was always so happy.

 

Marinette walked down the stairs to see a nervous Adrien being surrounded by her adoring parents.  His face was now bright red, as her parents clucked on around him.  He was smiling though.

 

Sabine watched has his face grew red.  “Sweet heart, are you feeling alright?”  She placed the back of her hand to his forehead.  “You’re a little warm.  Tom, get the thermometer.” The man nodded and walked out of the room.  He came back holding the thermometer and passed it off to his wife.

           

“Oh no I’m fine,” Adrien waved his hands in panic.  

 

“Nonsense,” Sabine said shoving the thermometer in his mouth.

 

Marinette giggled as she watched the boy struggle against her mother’s affection. She was shocked to feel something pull in her pigtail.

 

“I’m glad this is funny to you,” Plagg whispered in her ear, “but Adrien doesn’t normally receive this kind of attention from anyone at home. Why do you think he got me as a kwami and not Tikki?”

 

Marinette thought on that for a moment.  “What do you want me to do then? I can’t just tell my parents to not be parents”

 

“No, but you can give him a moment to breath. “Marinette nodded, and the black kwami hid back in her pigtail.

 

The thermometer beeped and Sabine pulled it out of the boy’s mouth.  You’ve got a slight fever, but nothing too high.”

 

“Ah- maybe Adrien just needs to lie down for a bit?” Marinette finally interjected. She saw relief cross Adrien’s face as he realized she had returned.  “I know I didn’t sleep well at Master Fu’s.”  She motioned to Adrien.  “Follow me.”

 

“That sounds like a good plan,” He said standing up and bowing his head towards Sabine.  “Thank you for breakfast.” He followed Marinette up the stairs and to the loft.  A wave of relief flooded over him. He had no idea how to react. What are you supposed to do when someone’s mother does that to you?

 

It was a relief to be in Marinette’s room. Adrien sat down on the chaise and fell backwards.  Plagg flew out of Marinette’s hair and over to his face. “I’m ready for a cat nap. This day is already exhausting.”

 

“You're always tired, Plagg,” The blonde poked the kwami, “but a nap does sound like a good plan.”

 

Marinette walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of long black sweats and an oversized t-shirt.  “I uh, I always hate napping in everyday cloths.  These should hopefully fit you. I know they're not the nicest looking, but you make anything look good, I mean their comfortable for you, I hope.”

 

Adrien sat up and took the garments with a slight blush. “Thank you.”

  
Marinette walked over to the entrance of her room. “I will be down stairs with my parents, but you are more than welcome to use my bed. It has um pillows and stuff.”  With that, she opened the door hatched and climbed down, leaving the model alone in her room to relax.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien feels, and Marinette makes it better
> 
> I'm not sure what to put here but I hope you enjoy ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading and supporting! Sorry I have not responded to comments. I’m trying to keep up. I promise I read them all and they fill me with knowledge, joy, and encouragement.
> 
> So I couldn’t go to sleep tonight until I had this posted, so I am posting this so I can go to bed. It’s about midnight and I’m getting up in five hours to go to work, but I needed to write something cute and happy to get me through the rest of this week
> 
> Thank you all and enjoy

** Chapter 12: Course of Action **

 

 Adrien sighed as his partner left the room. There were way too many things to think about. His father had actually called him to make sure he was safe. “I can't lose your too.” His father's words rang through his head, and his hands clenched the cloths Marinette had given him.

 

 “You okay?” The squeaky voice of his companion nudged Adrien back into reality. The black cat was staring at him seriously.

 

“I'm fine Plagg,” he reassured the Kwami. His grip loosened. “There's just a lot that's happened.”

 

 “There's a lot happening outside and inside. Man! Talk about being out of your comfort zone,” Plagg commented. “All this affection is starting to make me queasy.”

 

 “Yeah it's a lot,” the blonde agreed. “There just trying to be nice though.”

 

Plagg stuck out his tongue and folded his arms. “It’s too touchy feely for me.”

 

“Of course it is too much for you,” Adrien shook his head. He looked down at the garments in his hand and started at them for a minute. Plagg had to tap his face to get him out of the daze. “She's been so kind to me, Plagg. She always has to take care of me.”

 

Plagg’s ears lowered as he felt the shift in Adrien's mood. “It's just a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. She just wants you to be comfortable.”

 

 “That’s just it Plagg. I'm not really sure how to be comfortable. I just found out who she was last night, and we can't even really react to what is going on. I made a huge mess of the city. I was reactive and destructive. The city of Paris on lockdown and it's all because I didn't react soon enough to stopping that girl!” Adrien's fists shook with anger. “Marinette almost died because of me.”

 

“Kid it's all alright. You cannot be expected to take care of her all the time. Ladybug knows how to fight. Besides that akuma was weird, and nothing really bad has happened; it’s all good.”

 

 “Everything bad did happened!” The blonde snapped back. “The city must hate me. I don't know how to fix any of the damage! That hole is so deep! And now, I don't think we are suppose to fix it right now if I get what Master Fu was trying to tell us!”

 

 “Kid no one is asking you to fix anything right now.”

 

“But I should! I'm tired of Chat Noir making a mess and Ladybug cleaning it up! Everyone just expects me to screw up. Even my father’s disappointed in me. You should've heard how quiet he got on the phone.” Adrien stood up, slamming his feet hard on the ground.

 

“Adrien, calm down. Your dad was just worried.”

 

 “And when he's worried it means a tighter the cage. He’ll probably take me out of school for this! Ah!” Adrien couldn't restrain himself from his furry. He kicked the chaise. It flipped, sending it back towards Marinette’s sewing manikin. The bust toppled to the frowns and split from its footing.

 

Adrien looked and shock and dismay at the discourse his anger had caused. His Kwami parked on his shoulder and stared at the wreckage. “Nice,” the sarcasm cut through the tension in the air.

 

 “That’s just great,” Adrien sighed. He walked over and flipped the chaise back to its right side. He then knelt before the bust and began figuring out how to fit the bust back onto the stand. The boy began mumbling to himself incoherently, as a blue haired girl watched from the floor boards.

  
  


Marinette quickly exited the room after handing Adrien her cloths and offering him her bed to nap. “Do you think the clothes I gave him will help, Tikki?”

 

“I think you are doing your best to make him comfortable, and I'm sure he appreciates it.”

 

The red Kwami flew into the girl's bag as she descended towards the living area. Her parents had both parked themselves on the couch. “How’s Adrien?”  Her mother asked.

 

“I think so,” Marinette said sitting down next to her mother. She leaned forward, resting her Elvis on her knees and her chin on her wrists.

 

 “What’s wrong sweetheart?” Both parents asked simultaneously.

 

Marinette sighed. If only she could answer honestly.  There were so many complicated thoughts running through her mind.  As relieved as she was to be with her parents, Marinette felt guilty that Adrien was without his father. She also couldn’t help but assume that he didn’t get much attention at home either; which explained his needy personality as Chat noir and Plagg’s comments. On top of that she had to figure what Master Fu’s legend meant.  What did he mean by ‘things hidden’ from them?  Did they actually need to go back in the creepy catacombs?  And what were they looking for?  They would need to speak with Master Fu again.

 

“I guess I’m just a little worried about Adrien. I can’t help but feel bad about how mad his dad was,” she managed to share a partial truth.  Was she worried about this? Yes, but it was only a part of a bigger issue.

 

“We parents only yell to tell you that we care,” Tom explained. “I can understand why he would be so worried be so far away.”

 

“But why didn’t he check in with Adrien yesterday, papa?  I heard his phone call.  He never even spoke with his father, just his assistant.” Marinette felt her mother pet her back.  “Whenever you two are away and I call you, you both answer and panic that something is wrong. I don’t know if anyone does that for Adrien?”

 

“I can't explain why his Mr. Agreste didn’t call,” Tom started, “but I can tell you that he does care about Adrien. You are forgetting that I am the one who spoke to him. From one father to another I could hear the panic and relief at the same time.”

 

“Where’s Adrien’s mother?” Sabine chimed in.  “Did she also travel with Mr. Agreste?”

 

“Adrien’s mother isn’t around. I don’t know what happened, but I do know that she isn’t there anymore.”

 

Sabine gasped. “I didn’t think his mother wouldn’t be a part of the picture.  Did she pass?”

 

“I’m don’t know mom.  I also don’t want to push the topic.  If Adrien has told anyone, it’s Nino.”

 

Sabine took her hand off her daughters back and pressed it against her mouth as if holding back a worried thought.  Tom noticed his wife’s concern.  “What is it, Sabine?”

 

“I just hope I didn’t make that boy too uncomfortable.  If he’s not used to having a mother, I may have overstepped my bounds”

 

“You were perfect, mom.”  Marinette wrapped her arms around her mom in reassurance. “I think if anything, Adrien would probably enjoy some mothering. Don’t change a thing mom.”

 

A loud bang came from upstairs.  “Oh my, did Adrien fall?”

 

“Fall?” Marinette questioned?

 

“That’s the same noise I hear whenever you fall.”

 

“I’ll go check on him. You two stay here.  I think he needed some time alone.”  Marinette’s parents nodded to her, and the blue haired girl rushed up the stairs. She pushed open the floor entrance and watched as she saw Adrien flip her chaise to its proper upright position. He moved over and knelt down before her sewing bust and began fumbling with the pieces.

 

“He looks upset,” Tikki popped her head up next to Marinette.

 

“Yeah, I need to do something.” Marinette pushed the door opened and entered the room. She closed the door, and walked over to the blonde who was scrambling to piece together the figure.  She knelt down next to the model and grabbed the pieces. “Here, Adrien,” She said and placed the pieces back together. She pushed the manikin back up.  “I do that all the time.”   

 

“Adrien tried to smile, but hung his head with disappointment.  “Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“It’s fine. No damage done.” The pigtailed girl noticed the sweat pants and shirt tossed on the ground. She picked them up and handed them to the blonde.  “I can fix up anything else that’s off. Go put these one.” She pointed to the bathroom.

 

Adrien nodded obediently and left to the bathroom.  He changed his clothes, folded the pair that was his own, and exited the bathroom.  When he reentered the bedroom he saw Marinette in a pair of pajama pants and a longer t-shirt.  She was climbing up the ladder to her bed. “Come on up,” she called to him. “Put your cloths on the chaise.”

 

He hesitated, but trusted her lead and did as he was instructed. It felt extremely unnerving to climb into a girl's bed. Her pink comforter was soft, and her sheets were cool and relaxing.  Marinette held the comforter up as Adrien slipped underneath it beside her. She wrapped her left arm around Adrien’s back and curled him onto his side. His head rested between her chest and shoulder. Adrien pushed his right arm underneath the girl to fully enclose her in the embrace.  At the same time, Marinette intertwined her legs with his, and began twirling the hair on top of his head with he and.    .

 

“Marinette, what are we doing?”  Adrien asked as he started to become increasingly more comfortable.

 

“We are getting comfortable, Chaton,” was her reply.

 

“But we have so many things we should be worrying about.”

 

“I know, but I think the top of our priority list should be each other.”

 

Adrien chewed over what he was going to say before speaking.  “I’m sorry you always end up taking care of me?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that you always end up taking care of me.  Like why are you here now? To make sure I’m alright and clean up a mess I made in your room.  What happened with puppeteer? I was brainwashed and you had to take care of me.  And don’t forget Dark Cupid where I tried to actually use my cataclysm on you. Look what’s out there in the center of Paris: a giant hole in the city trapping people inside their homes.  I can’t fix that. You probably will have to.”

    

“But we are a team,” Marinette argued.  “I saved you most of those times, after you risked your life for me. In fact there we have been times where you have risked your life just to keep me safe. When i look out into that giant hold, I don’t see a mess.  I see the how much you are willing to risk to protect me. In a way it’s really scary to know how self-sacrificing you are to protect me.  However, I will not let you be little yourself and act like all I do is clean up after you.  We are a team. It’s my turn to take care of you.”  

 

She pressed her lips against the top of Adrien’s head, and grabbed his free hand with hers.  “Right now you need sleep, and I don’t think you are going to accomplish that alone.  I’m here for you, and I’m not leaving. So close your eyes, and no more worrying. We can figure everything out when you wake up.”

 

“Okay, my lady,” Adrien mumbled.  He pressed he ear to Marinette’s chest to hear her heart beat. It was soft and soothing. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep while Marinette twirled his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I love reading your comments, getting your thoughts, and suggestions ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Marinette's parents react? Also we contact Master FU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First off, WOW! Thank you all for the overwhelming amount of support, subscriptions and beyond. I cannot believe this many people are interested in this story. Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Food for thought: I’m starting to get into some plot, and this is moving into some of my hopes and dreams for season 2 of this wonderful show. First, what are your hopes for season 2? Second, how do you all feel about authors using leaked information from like Comicon Panels and such? Let me know in the comments and reviews... Or PM me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

** Chapter 13: Let’s fix this **

 

Marinette ran her fingers through Adrien’s hair as he slept.  The rhythmic sound of his breath was relaxing, but Marinette was not tired. She wasn't going to be able to sleep, so she continue to wait and fiddle with the boy’s hair as he rested.  She wasn’t sure of how much time had passed, but she was enjoying the peace and serenity that came from just watching the model sleep. How much had he actually slept at Master Fu’s? She never once remembered him sleeping.  He was always awake when she was. Had he not slept at all?  

 

Marinette heard the door open to her room, and someone step into the room.  “Marinette?”  The sweet voice of Sabine asked.

 

“Shhh!” Marinette blasted from the bed.

 

Marinette heard her mother walk towards the bed. The ladder creaked and Marinette saw her mother’s head pop up. Marinette’s eyes grew large with terror as she realized her mother was seeing her with a boy in her bed. She expected her mother to be upset, maybe shriek, but Marinette was wrong.

 

Sabine’s mouth formed into a large smile. The woman squealed with delight, and popped down beneath the bed. Marinette could hear her mother giggling like she was a schoolgirl.

 

Marinette growled a whisper. “Mom, if you wake him up I’m going to be so-” She was interrupted by the the click of a camera. Her mother had grabbed her daughter’s phone and taken a picture.  “Mom!” she scream whispered.

 

“Sorry sweet! I can’t resist,” Sabine chortled. She fumbled with the phone for a few minutes, as Marinette watched her mom look over the picture in great detail.  

 

“This is already embarrassing!” Marinette wasted to scream, but resisted the urge and simply hissed at her mother.

 

“Hm? Why would this be embarrassing?”

 

“I have a boy in my bed with me.”

 

“Yes, he is Adrien and he is curled up against you. We trust him sweetheart, and we trust you.” Sabine looked at the sleeping boy resting against his daughter. “It’s actually very sweet. This reminds me of what I had to do to get you to sleep whenever you didn’t feel well when you were little. You wouldn’t fall asleep unless one of us would hold you. Has his fever gone down at all?”

 

“Yes, but I think he was more embarrassed their feverish.” Marinette silently chuckled.

 

“That may be. Well I just came up here to make sure you two were alright, and everything looks fine to me,” Sabine handed her daughter her cellphone. The mother began to walk back towards the hoe in the floor. “Whenever he wakes up, we can decide on lunch.”

 

“Thank’s mom.” Marinette smiled as her mom left through the hatch in floor.  The teen girl looked down at her phone. Her mom had changed her phones background to the picture she had just take.  Marinette shook her head.

 

“Your mom is very sweet,” Tikki popped up behind Marinette’s head.

 

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “I still think it's weird that I didn't receive some sort of lecture from her about boys.”

 

“Your mom can probably just sense the bond you two already share. You two have become quite close rather quickly.”

 

“That’s the thing Tikki. How am I supposed to explain how I’ve gone from bumbling idiot around Adrien, to this?”

 

“I'm sure less people will be curious about that. Besides that's not the important thing to worry about right now. You two need to figure out what you’re going to do with that hole out there.”

 

“Yes, but I need Adrien awake to discuss that.”

 

“Just make the plan without him,” Plagg popped up next to Tikki. “Or wake him up. This is the longest nap I've ever seen him take. Though I don't know if he has ever had enough time to take a nap.”

 

“Quiet!” Marinette hushed the black cat. “Can I even fix this with Lucky Charm, Tikki?”

 

“I don't know. Something like this has never happened before.” Tikki shrugged.

 

“Well I'm not deciding anything until Adrien wakes up.”

 

“Fine,” Plagg rolled his eyes, “but he shouldn't sleep much longer. He’s already been out an hour.”  

 

“That’s not too long for a nap,” Marinette spoke; reminiscing about a four hour nap she had taken just last week.

  


“Its way longer than he is used to, trust me.” The Black cat began jumping on the blonde boys head. “Wake Up!”

 

Adrien sat up and in great panic!  “What!” His heart was racing and he looked about the room. He saw the green eyes of his kwami floating a few feet from his face. The kwami was laughing and rolling in the air. Adrien growled. The model began to remember he was not in his room, but in Marinette.  

 

He blinked, and noticed a red kwami was now next to Plagg.  She flew right up to the cat. “Plagg!”

 

“So what? He will sleep fine tonight.” Plagg flew over to Adrien. “Rise and shine sleeping beauty. It's been an hour.”

 

“An hour!” His face was struck with fear.

 

“Hey,” coed Marinette, “an hour is a fine amount of time for a nap.”

 

Adrien averted his eyes. “Sorry, it's just that I don't normally take naps, so an hours kind of surprising.”

 

“Its fine,” Marinette said placing her hand on the boys shoulder; pulling him lie back down in the bed next to her.

 

The blond slowly pressed his head against the giant cat pillow behind him. “Did you nap as well?” He asked.

 

“No, but its fine.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“There is nothing to be sorry for. It was actually really nice to watch you sleep.”

 

Both teens blushed, looking away from each other as they both turned red. Tikki gushed, while Plagg stuck out his tongue. “You two are gross. Can’t we talk about other pressing matters?”

 

“Plagg’s right,” Adrien shifted back. His green eyes focused on the ceiling.  “We need to think about what Master Fu told us.  I can’t help but focus on that last part of the legend where he said things were hidden beneath. I think he was trying to tell us something. Like we would have to go back down into the catacombs.”

 

“I got that feeling too,” Marinette shivered.  “But how on earth would we know what we were even supposed to be doing down there.”

 

“It has to be in that book. How else would he know?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I think Master Fu is the only one we can talk to about this. Besides we need to work with him to see if he knows how to fix the hole. I’m not sure if Lucky Charm will work since it wasn’t damage from an akuma.”  

 

“Are you sure we are supposed to fix it?” Adrien’s question sunk deep with Marinette.  “I mean, the catacombs are over 400 miles of maze.  What if the Cataclysm brought us close?”

 

“The only way we can be sure if we ask Master Fu, but he isn’t here.  We will have to sneak to him tonight and hope he is okay with late night strangers.”

 

“But won’t people be looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Adrien countered. “Especially since we are most likely the ones who can solve this damage.”

 

“Then how are we supposed to talk to him?” Marinette’s tone was annoyed and frustrated.

 

 Tikki cleared her throat, and the two teens looked at the red kwami. “I believe I have a very simple solution; it’s called a cell phone.”

 

“Of course!” The heroes said in unison. Marinette quickly took out her phone and searched for the number of the healer’s building. She pressed the call button, and placed the phone on speaker.

 

The phone rang twice before the receiver was picked up. “Hello?” An elderly man’s voice answered the phone.

 

“Master Fu?”  Marinette spoke into the phone.

 

“Is this Ladybug I hear?” The teens could hear the smile reflect in his voice.

 

“Yes, Master Fu. Chat Noir is here as well.”

 

“Hello, Sir,” Adrien spoke into the phone. “We have questions for you, and thought a phone call may be the… um… best way to approach this under our circumstance.”

 

“I understand that in the daytime you two cannot freely leave. There is, however, some information that i will need you both here for.  We should deal with the biggest issue at hand, which is the casam in our cities street. You must repair it.”

 

“But how Master Fu?”  Marinette asked.

 

“I’m not quite sure, but you will need your lucky charm. You will know how to use it then.”

 

“What about the story you told us?” Adrien asked. “Shouldn’t we go down there to find whatever it is the miraculous was connecting to?”

 

“That is something you cannot do right now.  You will need help, and I will need your help in finding that help,” Master Fu explained.

 

“Finding help? What do you mean?” Marinette looked at Adrien perplexed.

 

“I mean exactly as I said. I will need your help to find you help. Let us talk about this more tomorrow. Fix the hole tonight, then come see me tomorrow when you both are available. I will be here.” Master Fu hung up the phone, leaving Adrien and Marinette confused.

 

“Now what?” Adrien asked, the blue haired girl.

 

“Now we go downstairs with my parents, we eat lunch and dinner, and tonight we sneak out and fix the hole.” She answered.

 

“In that order?” the blond asked.

 

Marinette nodded. “In that order.  Now come on. My mom already came in once while you were sleeping. I’m sure they think you have not eaten enough.”

 

“Your mom what?” Adrien jumped he was so taken aback.

  
“Yep she even took a picture,” she said showing the boy. “Now let’s get moving.” Marinette sat up and crawled down her bed ladder. She waited t bottom with a smirk as she saw how red Adrien’s face was with the realization that Marinette’s parents knew he had slept in their daughter’s bed with her in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think below!
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing support


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot continues and the news reporters get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for the love and support on this story. I cannot believe that so many of you have read this. I am so glad so many people can enjoy what I am enjoying as well. Thank you all for making my hobby worthwhile. 
> 
>  
> 
> Food for thought: (I made a few of these and this is the only place I feel I can bring this up) I know a lot of fan fics have Nino become the Jade turtle, but when I watch him in the show, he has blown Ladybug and Chat Noirs cover quite a bit. Has anyone else noticed Nino being the one to mess something up? Like is the show going to have him do something and Adrien and Marinette are exposed to each other. Then all three friends are like “oh... Umm… this is a new discovery. Oh god Alya!” ha ha ha. It’s Midnight so this might just be the tired rambling.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading

** Chapter 14: Blame **

 

Adrien was not used to having so many people around. While Sabine and Marinette talked over tea, Tom had challenged Adrien to a round of Video games. Adrien was amazed. His father never would have asked him to do any activity like this. He sees them as a waste of time, therefore, Adrien usually only played them alone in his room.  Tom however was quite good. Adrien could see where Marinette got her great gaming skills from.

 

 After four rounds, Tom and Adrien decided a draw was a good way to end their match.  “Alright my boy, let’s get some lunch,” Tom suggested. He stood up to walk to the kitchen. However the man was surprised by a plate with a sandwich in front of him.  

 

“Here papa,” Marinette said holding the plate.

 

“Thanks sweetheart,” he said and took the plate from his daughter.

 

Marinette placed a plate in Adrien’s lap.  “Here’s one for you too, Adrien.” She took a seat next to the blonde.

 

“Thank you,” he smiled and picked up the sandwich and taking a bite

 

Sabine walked into the living area carrying two plates. “Here you are honey, “she said handing the Marinette a plate. The mother walked and sat on the other side of her husband.  She grabbed the remote for the television.  “Let’s see if they have lifted the curfew yet. There supposed to be a message from the mayor in a few minutes.

           

The television clicked on. A round table of three newscasters and local reporters filled the screen.

 

“I don't understand why it is taking them so long to fix this hole?” We saw them climb out last night, I don't know. Is it too much to ask Ladybug and Chat Noir to clean up after everything?”

 

“The fact the hole is not repaired has me quite concerned. We all saw ladybug fall unconscious less than twenty-four hours ago. That may have been worse than we realize.”

 

 “They could be hurt quite badly. Let's role that footages again from the Ladyblog. Again this is footage taken at the scene taken by amateur reporter and own of the Ladyblog, Alya Cesaire.”

 

 The video played. Adrien and Marinette both winced at the footage. So much had happened in less than a day, yet, people were still expecting them to clean up this mess as they would normally.

 

“The more I watch this, the more upset I become. Chat Noir leaves the injured akuma victim on the roof and dives after Ladybug. She’s a superhero! She's expected to get hurt! What happened to the people of Paris first?”

 

 “She was losing her transformation from the little we can see. You have to respect that he was protecting his partner after placing that akuma victim in a safe place.”

 

“But why would he make a hole this large?”

 

 “He over reacted. They are partners. They probably know each other in and out of the superhero get up. He has the right to worry about Ladybug as well.”

      

 “You both are missing the big picture here. Why they caused the hole is not as concerning as to why it is taking them so long to fix. I think both our heroes are extremely hurt!”

 

“That's part of their job, just like taking the blame when they have messed up. If they had done their job correctly the-” the sound shut off and the words mute appeared on the screen.

 

 Tom had reached over his wife to grab the controller. “Those pigeon heads,” he said tossing the remote back onto the couch. “I can't listen to them talk that way anymore.”

 

“Yes those poor kids. I hope they aren't listening to these horrible things that the news casters are saying.” Sabine leaned against her husband with a concerned look.

 

 “What do you mean? The reporters are just doing their job,” Adrien interjected. “This hole is big news. I mean, I guess it makes sense to wonder why Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't fixed it yet.”

 

“That one reporter is right,” said Sabine, “those two could be hurt. They do so much for this city, and this is the thanks they get.”

 

“What is happening right now is an inconvenience,” Tom explained. “No one was hurt, except that akumatized waitress who has a small concussion. Everyone else is either stuck at home or at work. These reporters have no right to blame their problems on two heroes who spend their time protecting us and keeping us safe.”

 

The man clenched his fist. “I mean, think about it. Those two can't be far from your age,” he gestured towards Adrien and Marinette. “Somehow two wonderful young people have the weight of all of Paris on their shoulders. They have families to worry about as well.

 

Marinette's eyes had been fixed on her father the entire time. She knew that her parents were Ladybug supporters, but she never realized the amount of support they both gave. Without even knowing it was her, her parents somehow always had her back.  Marinette looked at Adrien, he seemed almost as shocked as her, but that look quickly faded and a neutral face filled its place. He was really good at hiding his emotions.

 

Marinette felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up to see a text from Alya.

 

**Alya: did u see the news!?!?**

 

**Marinette: yes. The Ladyblog was mentioned quite a bit**

 

**Alya: I know!!! *high pitch scream***

 

 Marinette couldn't help but smile at her friend’s excitement. At least this whole hole situation was benefitting someone. Rereading her friend’s last text, an idea came to her.

 

 “Alya keeps texting me,” she said standing up. “I think she's really excited the news used her video. She wants me to call her. I'm going to take it upstairs so she doesn't have to scream everyone's ear off.” Marinette raced upstairs.

 

 Adrien raised an eyebrow. Where was Marinette going? That all seemed like a lie. His assumptions were correct when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled out his phone to see a text from Marinette.

 

**Marinette: I don't think we can wait until tonight. I'm going to go fix the hole now. You stay and keep my parents occupied**

 

**Adrien: Woah! Wait are you sure you want to go now? You are just going to be cleaning up after me**

 

**Marinette: I am not cleaning up after you. Besides I don't think you should be in the suit. Plagg did say you were grounded. Brb**

 

 Adrien sighed. He wished she would have discussed this with him. Marinette was becoming more and more like Ladybug though, and Ladybug always just went with her ideas without discussing them through. What was he supposed to do? She placed him in this awkward situation where he was left alone with her parents. Though his lady had left him in an annoying fashion, that stubborn, act now talk later, was certainly still irresistible.

 

Ladybug swung through the air, hopping from building to building. She reached the epicenter of destruction. She perched on top of the same building she had been fighting the akuma.

 

 “Alright,” she said to herself. “Trust your instincts. This should work. Just be confident.”

 

 She tossed her yo-yo in the air. “Lucky Charm!” The lights flashed, and a heart shaped locket emerged from her yo-yo.

 

“This seems a little random,” she said examining it. Her thumb fiddled with the heart, and the case popped open. A picture of Chat Noir smiling filled the insides. Ladybug smiled. “Chaton,” she whispered. “Maybe these lucky charms are not as random as I thought.” The heroine was lost in thought staring at the necklace; too lost in thought to notice the reporters and camera men getting close to her.

 

       

When the Live Update logo flashed across the screen, Tom turned the volume back on the television. The three sitting on the couch watched as the reporter described the scene.

 

“Ladybug has appeared, and has called her Lucky Charm. We can only assume that she is here to fix the damaged Chat Noir's cataclysm caused.”

 

Adrien's heart sank. He was grateful to not be in costume. Chat Noir's cat ears never hid a single emotion. In his civilian form, Adrien had learned to keep his model composure no matter where he was. As the face of his father’s company, he cannot be seen being too emotional.  

 

The reporter continued.  “We have reporters on the ground trying to talk with Ladybug. We will switch over to them now.”

 

The sound cut for a moment as the screen filled with the live footage focused on Ladybug. “Ladybug! Ladybug! Where have you been? Why did you and Chat Noir disappear?”

 

“Chat Noir and I had to take care of ourselves,” The heroine answered standing up on the roof top.

 

“Are you hurt?  And what about Chat Noir?” Another reporter called out.

 

“I'm fine and he is getting better. Now please this is not a place for a press conference. You are all well beyond the police tape.”

  


Adrien turned away from the screen. Ladybug was getting annoyed. Adrien had seen that exasperated look in her eyes before. In all honesty she was right. They need to stop being ridiculous and put themselves in a safe place.

 

“Why are those reporters harassing her?” Tom spoke out loud. “She has a job to do. They complain about the heroes not doing their job, then they throw themselves in danger to prevent the heroes from doing their job. This is ridiculous!”

 

Sabine patted her husband's arm. “Relax. Ladybug is there and everything should be resolved.”

 

“That still doesn't give them the right to be pestering her right now,” Tom scoffed.

 

“Won't all the reporters be arrested or fined for not following curfew?” Adrien asked.

 

“They should be arrested,” Tom began, “and they are in danger as Ladybug has pointed out.”

 

The reporters continued to haggle the heroine. “What do you mean by getting better? Is Chat Noir injured? Won't you just fix everything back to normal?”

 

“Please just step back and let me do my job,” the spotted heroine pleaded.

 

“Does he feel guilty about causing such a problem?”

  


Adrien hung his head and leaned back against the couch. Sabine noticed his withdrawal into the furniture and averted her eyes from the television. She watched closely as the blond subconsciously started to rub his right arm. “Adrien, are you ok honey?”

 

Adrien snapped out of his moment of self-defeat and sat back up. “I’m fine.”

 

“You feel bad for what’s going on?”  The mother asked.  

 

“I guess I can’t help but think that maybe Chat Noir does feel bad for causing so much damage.”

 

“He probably does, son,” Tom added. “He feels guilty because he is a nice, kind boy. He literally dove off a building for Ladybug. He shouldn’t feel guilty, but I’m sure he’s kind enough he does.  It also doesn't help that these reporters keep rubbing it in.”

 

“Look back,” Sabine said. “Ladybug’s going forward.”

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The red heroine tossed the locket in the air. A light engulfed the city, and magical red and gold Ladybug hearts expanded over the hole. Within a blink of an eye the hole disappeared and the street was repaired.  Smiling, Ladybug looked at the location of the hole; happy to know that one problem had been resolved that day.  

 

“Ladybug please,” The reporters hollered at her.  “Will you please speak with us now?”

 

The heroine tossed her yo-yo and swung down to the area on the ground where the reporters were standing. “I will take one question,” she said.

 

“Ladybug please, do you have any remarks on what has happened and why you and Chat Noir did not repair the hole sooner?”

 

“What you, and all of Paris need to know is that Chat and I have a very dangerous job. We fight innocent people who become akumatized, therefore, dangerous.  We look out for all of Paris: every citizen, animal, child, and historic landmark has to be protected by us. This includes two other people, ourselves.  The only people watching out for myself and Chat Noir in these fights are Ladybug and Chat Noir. I am extremely grateful to have a partner who cares about me so much that he would get himself hurt just to protect me, but that wouldn’t have been needed if you all were taking the initiative to protect yourselves. Next time there is an Akuma attack, find cover, stay out of the way, and listen to what Chat or myself tell you what to do. We are here to protect you, not to entertain you.”  

 

Ladybug cast her yo-yo off to the distance, and left the crowd of reporters behind, scratching their heads.  Ladybug closed her eyes in frustration. Was what she had said too harsh? She wasn’t sure. The thought lingered in her head as she swung back to her balcony to transform back into Marinette.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. All critique is welcome. It only improves the story and the writing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Love you all


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am still floored and amazed so many people are reading this story. I hope you all are enjoying it ^_^. Feel free to leave predictions, wishes, and critique down below.
> 
> Food for thought: Nathaniel. We all love Nathaniel, right? Our Fandom's sweet little red head. Ok so I was watching Time Turner last night, and right as Alix and Kim are starting the race it is explained that if Alix win there will be no more stupid bets. And if you pay attention to Nathaniel, he clearly, and adamantly yells “Yeah! No more bets!” It’s a really strong reaction, and it makes me wonder what on earth happened to get that kind of reaction from him? What bet did Kim appose on him? Someone get on this please!

** Chapter 15: Who Knows? **

 

Marinette quickly pulled out her phone and called Alya. She needed to make sure she kept her alibi that she had been on the phone with her best friend. She dialed the number. The phone barely made it through its first ring before the reporter answered.

 

“Did you just see Ladybug just call out all those reporters?” Ayla’s voice echoed through the phone.

 

“Yeah, she sure came off strong,” Marinette replied, waiting for the true judgement of her actions. Alya never held back from Marinette when it came to honesty, but whenever talking about Ladybug Alya tended to be a bit for critical.

 

“Are you kidding me? She was way too nice!” Alya’s answer came as a relief to the pigtailed girl. “Ladybug should have chewed them out for not listening.”

 

“I think that would have definitely been too harsh,” Marinette laughed.

 

“Speaking of harsh, how come Nino and I have to hear from your mom that you two took a nap together?”

 

“She did what?!” Marinette was mortified. She dropped her phones and clasped her face with both hands.

 

From the ground, Alya’s voice echoed from the phone. Her laughter filled the room. “Come on, M! You know your mom and I text all the time.”

 

“I’m going to die.”

 

“No you’re not! And did you drop your phone? You’re super far away.”

 

“Please tell me you didn't show that to anyone.” Marinette picked up her phone and held it to her ear.

 

“Girl who do you think I am? Only Nino has seen this precious photo. It might be both of our backgrounds on our phones though.”

 

“Why can’t you be a nice best friend?”

 

“You get what you get and you don’t throw a fit,” Marinette could picture the grin her brunette friend was wearing.  “Don’t worry. Nino and I promise to only tease you in private. It’s your relationship.  Just like you are our friends, who we can tease, whenever, however.”

 

Marinette smiled.  “I know you two will keep our best interests at heart, but honestly we haven’t really had a chance to discuss what kind of relationship we have.”

 

“Oh really,” a cunning tone licked at Marinette’s ears.  “What were you two doing that as keeping you so occupied?”

 

The realization of the possibilities Alya was implying filled the pigtailed girl’s face with red. “Nothing like that!” she screamed! She hear Alya and Nino laughing in the background.  “I’m glad you think this is hilarious. I’m hanging up now.” Marinette hung up the phone and turned it off.  She groaned and stomped her foot.

 

“Marinette, I know you are upset...” A small voice chortled from her purse.

 

“Tikki! I am so sorry!” Marinette picked up the kwami and nuzzled her against her face.  “I let Alya distract me from taking care of more important things. You must be hungry. I will get you something to eat.”  She carefully placed Tikki back in her bag before walking down stairs.

 

When Marinette rejoined the group downstairs, she was easily able to sneak a few cookies into her bag for Tikki.  Her parents asked if she had heard what Ladybug had said to the press, which she quickly lied and then said Alya had caught her up. She sat down next to Adrien as the family awaited the news from the mayor to make sure everything was indeed back to normal.  

 

The four watched as the Mayor speak to the city of Paris. “We are aware that Ladybug should have set everything back to normal, but we encourage our citizens to remain cautious for the remainder of the day. Please remain inside today and go about your normal routine tomorrow.”

 

“Well that settles our plans for today,” Tom said standing. “This will be enough time to bake something for Master Fu. Adrien, my boy, have you ever made bread before.”

 

“No, sir,” Adrien said.

 

“Well you're going to learn. Follow me.” the large man gestured for the blonde to follow.

 

Adrien stared at the man and then to Marinette. His eyes were wide. “I’ve never really cooked before.”

 

“You’ll be fine. Papa is the best baker in Paris!” Marinette shoved the boy up and out of the couch.  Adrien followed the man down stairs to the bakery leaving Marinette alone with her mother.

 

Marinette watched Adrien disappear before turning to her mom. “Mom! Why did you text Alya that picture?”

 

Sabine laughed at her daughter. “Honey, we all see how you look at that boy. The fact that he finally looking back at you is the greatest joy we can all have. It also brings us great joy to know that we can tease you as well.”

 

Marinette folded her arms and scrunched her nose.  “It’s not fair for you all to pick on me when you know how much I like him.”

 

Sabine reached over to her daughter and pinched her cheek.  “You're not the only one that gets picked on. Have you thought about what that means as well?”

 

Marinette felt her face grow hot. Her mother stood up and walked towards the stairs. “Let’s get down stairs and help those two boys out. From what I can, your father is too excited to have another guy in the house and Adrien is too polite to say no.” Marinette followed her mother down stairs, both entering the kitchen to assist in making bread.

 

A few hours in the kitchen left the room a disaster. Adrien had never struggled so hard at anything in his life.  He was thankful when Sabine suggested he simply knead the dough. They ended up all being stationed: Tom making the dough, Adrine kneading, Marinette shaping, and Sabine rotating the rolls in and out of the oven. The kneading was certainly the easiest part, but Adrien’s right arm was feeling the strain. Though Master Fu had healed him, his arm was not back to normal. He winced once, noticing Sabine eyeing him. He didn’t want to seem suspicious, so he held back his pain and worked to favor his left hand more.

 

Eventually Tom stopped handing Adrien proofed dough to knead, and he was able to begin to help clean up.  Marinette placed the last roll of dough on a wooden paddle Sabine was holding, and placed it in the oven.

 

“Alright, that’s it,” Tom announced.  “We just have to wait for these last few to bake, and then they will be ready.”

 

“Thank you for showing me how to make bread,” Adrien said through a smile.  “I have never made anything like this before.”

 

“Happy to help you learn from the best.” The baker patted the boy on the back. A large cloud of flour engulfed them both.

 

Everyone laughed. Sabine continued to pull bread in and out of the oven. “You two are a mess,” was all she could manage through laughs.

 

“Baking has never been a clean business.” Tom contorted himself looking at the massive mess that covered him. “I better go clean up. Then I can work on dinner.”  He took off his apron and headed up the stairs.

 

“You look a mess as well, Adrien. Marinette do you have extra towels and stuff in your bathroom?”

 

“I think so, but if not I will go grab from the linen closet,” the teen girl replied taking off her apron as well.

 

Sabine’s eyes crossed. “Not with those hands you're not. Go clean up first and I’ll send Adrien up in about 20 minutes. That should give you enough time.”

 

“Okay mom,” Marinette nodded. “Don't worry Adrien, I have another pair of sweats you can borrow.”  She turned and headed up the stairs.

 

Sabine looked to Adrien. “Can you do me me a favor?” The blonde nodded. Sabine smiled. “I need you to go into the freezer and grab the bag of frozen peas for me.”

 

He did as he was asked; walking to the freezer and grabbing the bag of frozen peas. “I have the peas for you.”

 

“Perfect,” the mother grinned. “Now I need you to sit down and place that on your right arm. I know kneading a lot of dough for the first time can be a work out. I'm sure you will be sore.”

 

“Oh,” Adrien couldn't help but blush. “Thank you.”

For the next ten minutes the two didn't speak. Adrien watched Sabine pull out the remainder of the bread as he sat and iced his right arm with the frozen peas. He felt silly holding the bag of vegetables against him, but also grateful for the cold compress. His shoulder definitely needed this, and he now couldn't help but have agreed with Marinette that staying away while she fixed the hole was the better decision. If kneading dough had made his arm this sore, he couldn't image of bounding through Paris on his staff would have made him feel.

 

The baker finished with the bread and jailed the model as he sat icing his shoulder. Her motherly instincts took over as she wet a city and began to wipe the smiles of flour off his face. “I'm not sure I should be saying this, but I want to. Thank you, Adrien.”

 

The boy was caught off guard. She had been doing all the work? Was she thanking him to clean off his face? He had been used to storage people touching his face for quite a while. She was no different than a makeup artist. “Thank you for what?” He dared to ask.

  
“Thank you for saving my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> Mymindisfloodedwithideas


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see you all hanging off that cliff....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Me Writing: “Ah yes! This is a good place to end the chapter. This is a nice solid ending perfect to transition into Chapter 16.”
> 
> A few hours later
> 
> “I left everyone on such a cliff hanger!!! What kind of Monster am I” *must write next chapter and post next day!*
> 
> WOW!!!! Okay… So I have to say I felt guilty ending that on such an intense cliff hanger, that I wanted to write out what would happen next as soon as possible. Holy Cow though! I am glad you are all so invested in this story. I didn’t want to leave you all out on that cliff too long. I do realize now that an akumatized me would have written Chapter 16 from another person’s perspective and waited a really long time to get back to this. Luckily I think lots of happy thoughts because you guys give them to me.

** Chapter 16: Trust **

 

Sabines words raced through both of Adrien's ears. “Thank you for saving my daughter.” He stared that woman. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to retort? Was he just that obvious?

 

“You know?” The boy asked.

 

The woman nodded.  “I have had my suspicions for a while.”

 

“Does, um, does Tom know?”

 

“No. He has no clue.

 

“Does Alya or anyone else know?”

 

“No one else knows. I’ve kept this to myself.”

 

The blonde’s mouth gaped for a moment before sputtering out a response. “H-h-how?”

 

Sabine laughed. “It was honestly just a hunch, but I've been suspecting Marinette had something hidden from me. I was hoping it was a relationship, so I started paying more attention. I realized she was leaving school at odd times. She wasn't coming home during akuma attacks, and she wasn’t with Alya filming the akuma attacks. I know that because Alya and I have become regular texting buddies. Finally I realized it today when I saw her holding you while you were sleeping. The size of the crush that girl has on you should have caused her to pass out. However she was acting different. She was very protective of you. Then when she disappeared to call Alya, I saw you running your right arm, and that same protective look crossed Ladybug’s face when reporters brought up Chat Noir.”

 

“If she was Ladybug, then it would make perfect sense that you were Chat Noir. Why else would she suddenly have become so comfortable with you? Especially since you dove off a building.  No wonder your arm hurts.  How are you not in more pain?”

 

“I, uh… I don’t know if I should say,” Adrien replied honestly.  

 

“That's probably for the best,” she nodded her head, “but is it getting better?’

 

“Yes, yes it is.” Adrien did not feel prepared for this conversation. Of all the people to figure him out, Sabine was far from the top in his mind. He couldn’t help be feel this was his fault. He had given away him and his partner’s identities.

 

“Do you want any aspirin? Ibuprofen?”

 

“It’s okay, I’m fine really.”  

 

“Adrien, you don’t have to play tough in front of me. I am well aware you need to do to protect yourself. It is clear to me that you are willing to do anything to protect anyone you care about, but I am telling you right now that this home will always be a safe place for you to be whoever you are, and feel however you are feeling. I won’t judge and I won’t ask questions.”

 

Adrien’s green eyes stared right into Sabine’s soft and tender grey.  His eyes were shocked but filled with strength.  He had to tell if what she was saying was true. He leaned forward into the stare. She didn’t flinch. Adrien sat back, and his look switched to one of confusion.  “I don’t understand. Why aren't you mad?”

 

“Mad?” Sabine was shook by the question.  “Why would I be mad?”

 

“That’s how my mother would have reacted.  She would have been mad that I was hurt. She would have yelled at the world, taken me inside and shut the house security down for at least a day. That’s how I know she cared, that is, until she just vanished.  Now I’m confused. I know you care, but you're not angry at anything. How do I know that you care?”

 

“Different people react in different ways,” was the only answer Sabine could respond with.

 

“So you're not angry at all?”

 

“No, sweetheart. I’m not angry at all. I'm actually relieved to know that you are alright. I am worried, and will continue to worry about both of you.  That’s something every parent would feel.”

 

Adrien was quiet for a while. He was processing a lot of different thoughts. He realized this conversation was becoming less about being angry, and more about figuring out if his parent actually cared for him. It was clear to him that the Dupain-Cheng family very much cared. “My dad would have done the same as my mother. I mean, that’s what he planned to be done this week. As long as I was locked away nothing bad could happen.  I couldn’t allow that to happen in case I was needed though. He misses having her in the house to keep me there. I miss her too.”

 

“You have a very... complicated situation,” the mother placed her words together carefully.  “Your father is out of town, and has the right to be worried. Some people, especially people who may have lost something, can become very over protective. They start to hold everything really close to them, because they fear it may disappear as well.  I have not lost anything as dear as your father or yourself has, and that may have changed the way I view everything. Think about yourself, haven’t you done something a little crazy to make sure you didn’t lose somebody?”

 

Adrien watched as the woman’s eyes darted towards his right arm.  He immediately thought about Ladybug, or, Marinette. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and he was willing to do anything to do so. Is that what his father was trying to do? Adrien’s head spun with this new realization. This was the most personal conversation he had had with an adult since he could remember. His father would never have sat down with him his long and maintained a conversation. Not even Natalie would have stayed and talked this long with him.  

 

Sabine looked at her watch.  “It’s been a bit over twenty minutes. We should take that bag of peas off of you.” She lifted the bag of peas off the boy's shoulder. She walked over to the freezer and placed the peas back in. She then turned to a cabinet. She pulled out a glass, filled it with water, and grabbed a bottle next to the glass on the shelf, before returning to Adrien.  “I know I am not your mom, but I am a mother.  That means I worry, and right now I am worried about whatever is going on in your shoulder being inflamed. Please take some ibuprofen for me.”

 

 Adrien smiled gently at Sabine and took the glass and pills. He took two. “Thank you for worrying about me,” he said before swallowing the pills.

 

“No Adrien, Thank you for keep all of us safe. Now go on upstairs and get cleaned up. You have more flour on you than the amount of flour it took to make the bread.”  

 

Adrien nodded and walked up the stairs.  It seemed so natural to move around this space he had only been in previously once before. He robotically, his mind still focused on the conversation he had previously held.  He had to tell Marinette that her mother knew they were the heroes of Paris, and had just approached him about when he reached Marinette’s room, he pushed open the latch and climbed up into the room.

 

“Marinette,” He said closing the door, “I need to talk to you-” he was cut off as he looked up. There standing the closet was the bare back of Marinette.

 

“Why didn’t you knock?” she shrieked. He could see her arms were wrapped around her chest as evident by the finger tips peeking out towards her back. A thought loomed through Adrien’s head. He just walked into someone's room without knocking. She had no warning he was coming. Of course she would be changing!  

 

Adrien quickly turned the other way, face scarlet and eyes closed tight.  “I am so sorry! I am turned away, and my eyes are closed.”

 

Marinette scrambled to get dressed.  She was completely embarrassed. She hoped Adrien hadn’t seen anything. Why didn’t he knock? What on earth could he have been thinking about that was more important than knocking? She heard Adrien’s apology, closely followed by the laughter of a black cat.

 

“Plagg be nice!” Tikki flew over to the laughing kwami.  

 

“But Tikki, he’s so red! I never get to see him this embarrassed! Coming over here has been the most fun I’ve had in a century!” Plagg floated on his back and held his stomach as he continued to laugh.

 

“Well I don’t find it funny,” Marinette said now finally dressed and turned around. She grabbed the boys shoulder and turned him around to face her. “Adrien, what were you thinking? Why would you just walk into someone's room without knocking?”

 

“I know, I’m sorry! This isn’t like a photo shoot, I need to be more aware of what’s around me. It’s just that I was talking to your mom, and she made me ice my arm, and she knows I am Chat Noir because she figured out you were probably Ladybug.  I couldn’t think straight. You have a really nice body.”

 

Marinette blushed at the compliment, but was quickly grounded with the recognition of a new worry. “Wait, my mom knows what?”  

 

“She knows. She knows who we are. She has told no one. I don’t know, it was weird to have that kind of talk with a parent. I feel confused.” Adrien placed his hand on his head.  

 

“You're confused?” Marinette repeated rhetorically.  “Why didn’t she ever confront me on this?”

 

“I think she was too worried to ask,” Adrien suggested.

 

“We need to go to Master Fu as soon as possible.”

 

“I agree.”

 

Marinette sighed.  “We can talk about this in a moment. You need to get cleaned up before we go anywhere.  I have placed some clean cloths I hope will fit for you in the bathroom.  We can talk about this after you shower.  We will wash your clothes tonight so you can have them in the morning. Sounds good?”

 

“Sound’s good,” Adrien agreed. He walked into the bathroom. Just before closing the bathroom door he stuck his head out for one last word. “Should I knock, to ask when I can come out?” He gave a cheeky smile as he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say I loved all the reviews, reactions, and comments! Thank you all for all the love. Please comment away, message, and let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Plagg get the those two to start talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I as usual am so grateful for the encouragement I receive on this story. I am still amazed at the support. Just let you guys in on something; plot wise this is not ending any time soon. The next Chapter (18) we will make it back to Master Fu’s, and I think you all will be happy with what comes from that. So yeah… I hope I can now write it out to match the hype >_

** Chapter 17: exposed  **

 

            Marinette was a mix between anger and embarrassment. What was happening? Adrien was Chat. Her mother knew she was Ladybug. Adrien said she had a nice body! She let out a groan of exasperation as she heard the shower turn on.  “Tikki, this is way too weird.”

 

            The red kwami smiled fondly at her chosen. “Oh Marinette, every relationship is a little awkward at times.”

 

            “Relationship!” Marinette's mind went into panic.

 

            Tikki giggled. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that it is a good thing that you two are finally getting so close.”

 

            “I feel like all this “getting close” has made everything very difficult. I’m just a mess.” Marinette flopped down on the chaise. “I just feel like I’ve been going. The only time I didn’t was when I was lying in bed with Cha- I mean Adrien! Ah! See I don’t even know what to call him now!”

 

            “I think that’s a good thing,” Tikki smiled.  

 

            “How is that a good thing?”

 

            “How to explain this,” the red kwami folded her arms to think.  “I want you to think back to when you called your lucky charm today.”

 

“Okay. It was a locket, with a picture of Chat Noir in it.”

 

“Did you notice anything out of the norm about your time after using your power?”

 

Marinette thought.  Tikki was hinting at something. Something big that she couldn’t, or wouldn’t, say. Normally Tikki was very straightforward and logical. She always had a reason for what she said or advised Marinette on.  This information must follow some of those strange kwami rules like ‘don’t tell anyone who you are and how this works.’  

 

Marinette reviewed what happened when she called her lucky charm.  She tossed her yo-yo up. She caught the item she was given. She figured out how to use item.  She would tell Chat Noir good job, and then leave before her miraculous ran out.

 

That was it.  Blue eyes fell upon blue eyes.  “Tikki, my miraculous didn’t beep at all when I was with the reporters.”

 

“Yep,” Tikki nodded.

 

“Normally I only have five minute to use my lucky charm.  I was talking to those reporters for well over five minutes. I even answered questions.”

 

Tikki’s eyes glistened with excitement.  “Do you see it?”

 

Marinette blinked. Her lucky charm had been connected to Chat. Everything in the past few days. Their relationship building.  She thought back to Master Fu. The jade that healed Chat Noir’s arm changed color because whatever she and Chat had talked about had healed a piece of his spirit.  

 

“Tikki, are Ladybugs and Chat Noir’s more powerful when they care about each other?”

 

The red kwami floated up to the girl's face and nuzzled her. “You’ll figure it out.”

  
  


Adrien turned on the shower but didn’t get in. He sat own next to the bathtub.  A black kwami rflew and landed on his knee.  “Boy kid you sure know how to make a moment uncomfortable.”

 

Adrien dragged his hands down his face.  “I can’t believe I just walked into her room without even knocking. What was I thinking? Stupid!”

 

“Yeah,” Plagg agreed wiping a tear from his eye, “but what you said after words was even better.”

 

“I don’t even remember what I said, Plagg.  I just started rambling. I’m such an idiot.”

 

“You bet you are an idiot. Why would you tell someone they have a nice body after apologizing? That's just weird.”

 

“I did what!?” The blonde cupped his face with his hands. “I can't leave the bathroom.”

 

“Oh stop being a drama queen. So you told her she’s attractive, what's the big deal?”

 

“Normal people don't say that, Plagg.”

 

“Kid, since when have you ever been normal?”  Adrien glared at the kwami. “What? You’re not normal.”

 

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Thanks’ Plagg. You sure know how to cheer a guy up.”

 

“If you want praise go to Tikki. I just tell it like it is. Right now, you are both being dumb and trying to avoid the same thing.”

 

“I’m not avoiding anything,” Adrien responded defensively.

 

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Says the guy considering staying in his friends bathroom forever. Look, you just need to talk to her before you both keep jumping into more awkward situations. I'm leaving, you go shower.” Plagg faded through the bathroom door.

 

Adrien sighed. As much as he hated admitting it, Plagg was right. He did have things he wanted to talk to Marinette about. He was worried. She had seen so many sides of him. She probably realized how weird he actually was. He stood up. “Just my luck,” he mumbled to himself, as he undressed and got into the shower.

  


When Adrien emerged from the shower, two horrible thoughts came to his head. The first: the shirt Marinette had left for him would not fit his arms. The second: he would need to have his boxers washed, therefore, he had no underwear on under the second pair of sweats she had given him.

 

Adrien felt exposed. He remained in the bathroom figuring out what he was going to say. He wanted to act cool and nonchalant. After a few deep breaths the blonde walked out of the bathroom. “Hey, um, Marinette?” He tried to form a proper question but couldn't. He cleared his throat, and tried to think about what Chat Noir would say. “The shirt you gave me is great, but my um, my biceps are too big for this shirt. Do you have another?”

 

Marinette simply stared. Words were not flowing to her mind; only impulsive behaviors and the quick need to suppress them. She had seen Adrien shirtless once in a magazine standing exactly how he was, and that Jean ad was a well viewed page in that particular magazine. Modeling was something that must have naturally came to Adrien. Was he even aware of his pose? He had the shirt flung over his left shoulder, his right and tracing the frame of the door. The bathroom light and steam behind him creating a dream like image around him. She could tell that picture had not been altered because Adrien’s ab and chest were matching what was shown in that ad. The teen girl’s mouth gaped a little.

 

Adrien began to feel weird. This was a long time for someone to stare without answering a question. “Are we even because we both saw each other without a shirt?”

 

            Marinette flushed and covered her face with her hands. “Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry.”

 

            Adrien laughed and walked over next to her. “It's fine. I'm used to people staring at me. Though I am sorry for walking in on you. I should have knocked.”

 

            “Its fine,” Marinette said staring at the ground.

 

            Adrien put a hand on the back of his neck. “I did mean what I said. About you… Um, having a nice body.”

 

            Marinette’s blush deepened. “Th-th-th-thank you.” She stammered out.

 

            Adrien blushed at the girls stutter. He sat down next to her on the chaise. There was no easy way to talk about things, but as he had learned from Plagg, it's sometimes easier to just say what no one is saying. “Marinette, what are we?” The model looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs.

 

            Marinette sat up, surprised at the question. “What do you mean?”

 

            “I mean what are we? What are Adrien and Marinette? What are Ladybug and Chat Noir? Are we just partners? Are we friends? What are we?”

 

            “Ladybug and Chat Noir are always partners,” Marinette responded.

 

            “What about Adrien and Marinette?”

 

            “We are partners too.”

 

            “Is that it?” Adrien’s voice was weary. “Because I can't deny that this is starting to feel like more, and I don't know how I'm supposed to act like this.”

 

            “You shouldn't have to act like anything,” Marinette turned herself to face the boy.

 

            “It's not that simple!” Adrien yelped. “At school I’m student Adrien. Modeling is company face Adrien, and Chat Noir is relaxed Adrien. What am I supposed to do when those personas are colliding? What's going to happen at school?”

 

            Somehow hearing Adrien panic made Marinette relax. It was nice to see that her feelings of confusion were not alone. “I don’t know what's going to happen, but it can’t be bad, right?” She leaned closer to Adrien.

 

            Adrien nodded his head. He leaned forward slightly. “I guess it can't be for the worse.”

            “It's a lot. I think we both acknowledged that.” They both leaned forward, foreheads resting against each other.

 

            “But how do we explain this? If your mom picked up on it, who knows who else can see it?”

 

            “If Alya doesn’t pick up on it, I’d be surprised.”

 

            “I think we need to take time to figure out how to approach everything. Your mom knowing right now is not hurting us?”

 

            “I don’t think so.  I don’t think she would do anything to put us in danger.”

 

            Adrine looked as if he was about to answer, but was interrupted by a call from down stairs. “Dinner!” Sabine’s voice rang.

 

            Adrien’s eyes met Marinette’s they silently agreed to continue this conversation.  “Coming!” Marinette yelled.  She stood up. “Grab your cloths, and we can throw them in the washer on our way down.”  

  
            “Sure,” Adrien said. “Just one small detail.  “I still need a shirt.” He flashed a Chat sized grin at the pigtailed girl who blushed and quickly ran to find him a larger shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think. I love all critique. And have an awesome Day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda hit you over the head with head cannon here, but this Chapter just keeps on giving and giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all you wonderful people. I give you… The chapter that keeps on giving! I made it nice and long for you all. I am kind of throwing my head cannon at you all now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was quite excited to write it. Please leave a review or comment and let me know what you.
> 
> Thank you so much!

** Chapter 18: Something New **

 

            Marinette didn’t expect dinner to feel so awkward.  She couldn’t help but continuously glance at her mother as she slurped up the delicious soup. Only once did her mother catch her looking at her, and in response Sabine simply winked at her daughter.  Marinette flinched and spilled some soup.

 

            “Careful, Marinette,” Tom warned her while handing her a napkin. “This soup is hot.”

 

            “I just got carried away by how good it tastes,” Marinette smiled and took the napkin.

 

            “I guess I will have to add a caution label for you,” Tom joked, faking punching his daughter in the arm.

 

            “How do you like the soup, Adrien?”  Sabine asked.

 

            “It’s delicious,” he answered with his best model smile.

 

            Sabine smiled. “Glad to hear that. You can have as much as you want.”

 

            “Thank you,” Adrien said maintaining his smile.

 

            “You're just so skinny,” Sabine commented again. “You must not be eating enough to make up for all your exercise. Hasn’t anyone at home noticed?”

 

            “Mom!” Marinette interjected. “Why would you just ask that?”

 

            Adrine waved a hand in the air. “It’s okay, honestly.  I just eat what Natalie has me scheduled to eat at each meal.”

 

            “Who’s Natalie?” Sabine prodded.  

 

            “She’s my father’s assistant.”

 

            “Oh, does she keep the two you in line?” Sabine asked half-jokingly.

 

            “She keeps me on schedule,” the blonde explained.  She also does whatever my father needs to help with the company.”   He took a spoonful of soup. “ _She takes care of what he doesn’t want to,”_ he thought making eye contact with Marinette.

 

            “ _His mouth didn’t move,”_ Marinette’s mind screamed and she began coughed. _“How did I hear him if his mouth didn’t move?”_

 

            “ _How did Marinette just cough and talk at the same time?”_ Adrien’s eyes went wide as he watched Tom pat Marinette on the back.  Here blue eyes managed to open and meet his equally wide and terrified green eyes.  Something strange was happening, and neither one of them knew what to do.

 

            Marinette managed to figure out how to breathe, and dinner was finished.  The two teens helped clean up their dishes before returning upstairs.  They shouted goodnight, thank you for dinner, and any other worthy admiration they could think of telling a parent as they each climbed up the ladder into Marinette’s room. They didn’t speak to each other until the door was completely shut.

 

            “How did you speak without opening your mouth?”  The two heroic teens said simultaneously. They both recoiled from each other when they heard the question asked.

 

“Plagg!” Called Adrien.

 

            “Tikki!”  Cried Marinette.

 

            The two kwamis flew from the bed and out to the center of the room.  Tikki was twirling and dancing around Plagg.  “Plagg! It has happened! They grew so close so fast!”

 

            “Yes, Tikki calm down,” the black cat said with a smirk.  

 

            “What’ happening?” Marinette asked.  “Tikki, what’s going on?”

 

            “The red bug flew to the girl's face and hugged her cheek.  “What’s happening is that you two are finally starting to create the connection!”

 

“The connection?” The pig tailed girl repeated.

 

“Yes!” Tikki squeaked was so high pitched that Plagg had to cover his ears.  “It only happens to the strongest Ladybugs and Chat Noirs!  Oh! This is so great!”

 

“Tikki, you are getting way to mushy to explain this.” Plagg flew next to Adrien and rolled his eyes. “Basically kids, kwami and miraculous holders share a special telepathic bond. Every other miraculous was made separately except the Ladybug earrings and Chat Noir’s ring. Tikki and I were created together. This means when Ladybugs and Chat Noir's get a connection as they get closer and as long as you wear your miraculous. Tikki and I get a little stronger, and you guys fight better. Got it?”

 

“What?” Marinette yelled.

 

Adrien remained still; a little stunned by the information. “So we will be able to hear each other's thoughts? All the time!” His voice slightly panicked.

 

Plagg nodded. “Yep, you two better open up to each other, because either way there will be no secrets between you two.”

 

Tikki began to fly around the two chosen holders. “This is so exciting! Wait until the Guardian hears about this!”

 

Both teens looked between themselves and the red Kwami making figure eights between the two. Marinette's eyes were wide with worry while Adrien's look was still perplexed; unable to completely see the entire picture.

 

“Can Master Fu fix this? We should go to Master Fu!” Marinette started climbing the ladder towards the roof balcony.

 

Adrien flushed. “Marinette, I can't go to Master Fu right now.”

 

“Why? We have had way too many weird things happen now to not go somewhere there could be an explanation.”

 

“But Plagg and Tikki just explained it.”

 

“And I'm freaking out that you will be able to know exactly what I'm thinking all the time and vice a versa!”

 

“Exactly, you're freaking out. We will go to Master Fu’s in the morning.”

 

“What happened to ‘we should go to Master Fu as soon as possible’ from earlier?” Marinette stomped her foot on the ladder.

 

“Marinette, I am not going to Master Fu’s without underwear!” The blonde waived his fists in frustration.

 

The pigtailed girl blushed and slid down the ladder slowly. When she reached the bottom she rested her forehead against a step on the ladder. “Of course you're not wearing underwear.” A pink tint began to glow on her cheeks.

 

“I do have some,” Adrien added defensively. “It's just in the wash. I just know my luck especially since Plagg has come around.”  The black cat snickered at his comment

 

“That’s fair. It's now just a little awkward.”

 

The two were quite. Each lost in their own thoughts.

 

“ _Do we have school tomorrow?”_ Marinette’s mind was venturing through everything that may be done tomorrow.

 

“ _Probably, tomorrow is Thursday.”_ Adrien’s thoughts causally answered Marinette's.

 

Marinette flinched. “I'm not going to get used to that.”

 

“We will have to. This doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon.” Adrien yawned. “I’m ready for bed, honestly.”

 

“I'm ready for bed too. Come on. You won't sleep alone. I already know that much about you.”  Marinette climbed up the ladder to her bed and Adrien followed. Tikki turned out the lights as Adrien and Marinette coordinated a sleeping position.

 

Adrien laid on his back as Marinette curled in against his side. It was weird how natural this was. It was weird how comfortable he felt. It was even weirder how much he felt he needed this blue haired girl by his side. “ _Is it as weird and comfortable for her as well?”_  He thought.

 

“ _This is very weird, and very comfortable,”_ Marinette responded in her head.

 

Adrien blinked at her immediate response. “This is going to take getting used to.”

 

“I’m worried about school tomorrow,” Marinette admitted.

 

“Are you worried about Alya and Nino? Cuz I sure am.”

 

“Yes, but I’m also worried about everyone else. They are all going to see we are acting different.”

 

“Yeah. Chloe’s going to be a nightmare to deal with tomorrow.” Adrien’s face turned cross as he realized how clingy she was going to be. What was worse with dealing with Chloe was how much he wanted to lecture her on being nice to people so she would stop causing akumas, but as Adrien he couldn’t have that talk with her.

 

“Everyone is going to see I’m not stuttering around you,” Marinette groaned.  

 

“What's wrong with that? We are friends right?”

 

“Everyone is going to see we are beyond friends now,” Marinette restated. “Especially Alya and Nino.”

 

Adrien took a moment to mull over what she had said. “Then we need to walk in and own it. If we don't make it a big deal, no one else will.”

 

“I guess you're right,” her voice was low with a hint of melancholy.

 

“ _Is there something wrong with being me?”_ The blonde thought _._

 

_“There is nothing wrong with you.”_ The blue haired girl thought back.

 

“Then what’s wrong? Why do you seem so hesitant?”

 

“I'm not sure how to explain,” Marinette said nuzzling into the model's chest.

 

“What is it?  Did I do something wrong?” Adrien’s voice squeaked with anxiety.

 

“No! You did nothing wrong. It’s just… Did you see my lucky charm today?

 

“Yeah it was a necklace.”

 

“It was more than a necklace.  It was a locket, and inside was a picture of you as Chat Noir.” Marinette wrapped her arms around the boy tightly.  “All I could do was think about you. I didn’t even notice my miraculous never once beeped.  I know I’m already seeing changes in our powers, and now I can hear some of your thoughts.  It’s getting exciting and kind of scary.”

 

“Is it scary we are already starting to change?”

 

“No.  It’s scary that I am now just starting to realize how much I may love you, and it’s starting to become a scary amount.”

 

“I love you too,” Adrien spoke without hesitation.

 

Marinette lifted her head. Adrien’s green eyes were radiating in the darkness at her. She felt Adrien’s thumb press under her chin and tilt her head. His hand lightly slid up her cheek, resting at the base of her neck. He felt his hand pull her head forward, then the soft warm pressure of his lips against hers.  

 

The kiss was firm, yet gentle. Marinette felt an electric shiver move from her lips to the rest of her body. She pressed her lips against his and he smiled. She parted her lips for a breath before placing her lips back against his. Adrien took the moment to adjust his lips; capturing her bottom lip between his lips.  They were both needy for this affection, so much so, they continued kissing until they fell asleep, lips still pressed against each other and entangled in each other’s arms.

 

Adrien woke the next morning to a soft buzzing coming from his pocket. He could feel slow, warm, air brushing against his chin. He slowly opened his eyes to see Marinette sleeping, her lips still lightly touching his. He smiled, wishing he could stay in this position, but he needed to shut of his phone. His daily five in the morning alarm was buzzing. Though it was quiet, it was always enough to wake him. His alarm had gone off at Master Fu’s at five as well. It was then he learned that Master Fu was always awake at five to do early morning Tai chi. this was the perfect time to go to Master Fu.

 

He moved his arm to his pocket and turned off the alarm. In the process he had to free himself from Marinette’s grip. She groaned and shuffled, and rolled onto her back. Adrien chuckled at her sleepiness. “Marinette, wake up,” he whispered.

 

“No, shh. Time to sleep,” she grumbled.

 

“I’m going to grab my clothes, then I’m going to come wake you up. This is the best time to go to Master Fu.”

 

“What time is it?” She asked sitting up.

 

“It’s five in the morning.”

 

“Five! Who on earth is up at five?”

 

“I am awake at five every day, and so is Master Fu.”

 

“You two both have problems. Sleep is amazing.”

 

“Well, I figure this is the best time for us to talk to Master Fu before we have to go to school.  I’m going to get my cloths, and you are going to wake up by the time I am back.”  Marinette responded with a slurry of inaudible noises. Adrien chuckled and climbed down from the bed.

 

He walked to the door in the floor and opened it up, and climbed down to the second floor where the washer and clothing hanger resided. He was surprised to see someone folding his shirt. He walked forward and the floor creaked and the mother turned around.

 

“Oh Adrien!” Sabine said shocked.  “I’m not used to having a teenager up so early.  What can I do for you?”

 

“I um, just wanted to grab my clothes,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Sabin placed the shirt in her hands on top of the blonde’s remaining clothes. “Here you go sweet heart.  Don’t worry all of it is in there,” she said with a wink.

 

“T-thank you,” the model blushed.

 

“Don’t mention it. Also, is there a way you can get more clothes? You should have more than one set while you are staying here?”

 

Adrien blinked with confusion.  “But everything is back to normal. There is no more danger for you to make sure I’m safe.”

 

“Adrien, Tom promised your father we would watch you until he got back.  Now how long will that be?”

 

“He will return on Monday.”

 

“Then you will need clothes until Monday.  Are you able to go to your house or will we need to take you shopping?”  Sabine tilted her head waiting for the boys answer.

 

“I think I can figure out how to get some clothes,” the boy answered.  

 

“Well, whatever you do, come back home with enough clothes.  What are you doing up so early? School doesn’t start until eight thirty?”

 

“Oh I’m always awake at five.  This is actually when I normally practice Piano. Today however, I figured Marinette and I could bring the bread to Master Fu. He also wakes up at five every morning do do Tai Chi so we should be able to surprise him for breakfast.  

 

Sabine laughed. “Sweet heart, if you manage to get Marinette out of that bed before seven, it will be a miracle. I will go down stairs and make sure Master Fu’s things are ready to go though.”

 

“Thank you very much, for everything.” Adrien looked at his feet.

 

Sabine reached a hand out to stroke the boy’s cheek. “It is the least I can do.” Adrine smiled and turned back upstairs to pull a sleeping Marinette out from bed.

  


Sabine and Tom were absolutely shocked to see their daughter walking down the stairs at half past five.  Sabine had pulled out her phone and was taking a short video of her daughter walking down the stairs. She then snapped a picture of the blue haired girl's face, and began swiping at the screen.  “Snapchat has the filter with the time on it still, right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s one of the last ones,” Adrien said holding the basket of bread.

 

“Mom! Please don’t Snapchat Alya,” Marinette pleaded. “It’s too early!”

 

“Exactly! How else is Alya supposed to believe me that you were up so early?  As Alya says, ‘Pics or it didn’t happen.’”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes at her mother. “If we don’t come back then we went straight to school.”

 

“Tell Master Fu we say thank you, and that he is welcome here any time for anything he wants,” Tom called out as they walked out the door.  

 

“Yes sir,” Adrien responded. The model grabbed Marinette’s hand and guided her through the door. They held hands the entire walk to the healer’s home. Marinette slowly waking up as the walk progressed.

 

When they reached Master Fu’s home they saw one light was on in the center of the building. Adrien knocked on the healer’s door once, and was surprised when the force pushed the door open. The elderly man peered around the door. “Ladybug and Chat noir, please come in. We have much to discuss.”

 

The teens walked into the house and into the main living area. There Master Fu had laid out: pillows to sit, the Miraculous Holder book, a small round box, plates, and glasses of juice. “Wayzz told me he could sense you were coming, so I was able to prepare.”

 

Two kwamis appeared; Plagg was groggy, but Tikki was dancing around. “Guardian! The started making the connection!” She cheered floating around Master Fu’s head.

 

“That’s certainly wonderful news,” Master Fu smiled. He walked towards the table and picked up a small box. He spoke facing away from the teens. “Do you two have school today?”

 

“Yes,” Marinette answered him.

  
“Excellent. Then you two will be able to deliver this to the friend of yours that I think deserves to hold this.  He turned around to show an open box. Within was a necklace made from a gold chain with an orange and white fox tail pendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, next Chapter will have some season 2 spoilers, from the comic con panel. I will not use anything the creators have not given us. But if you you are like super anti spoiler this is your warning. I will also have a warning before chapter 19.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Season 2 stuff on the way in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Thank you all for the love and support! I’m so happy to get this chapter out so quickly. I learned a lot about foxes. So I hope I can pour some fox facts to you all. Season 2 spoiler warning now.
> 
> Food for thought: I was watching the Volpina episode… to make sure I was being accurate. And well I couldn't help but realize that not only did Marinette bite the book, but she bit the book right after it came out of a trash can in a public park. That’s just gross.
> 
> Thank you for reading

** Chapter 19: Fox **

 

The two teens stared at the necklace. “That looks like the necklace Lila was wearing when she was Volpina,” Adrien commented.

 

            “Indeed it does,” agreed Master Fu.  “I believe she had some inspiration from a shared source.”

 

            “She did take the book from Adrien,” Marinette recalled. “She probably took her time looking over the thing.”

 

            “She did what? Is that how you got it?” Adrien asked.

 

            “Yeah, after Lila threw it in the trash,” Tikki folded her arms.  

 

            “She what?!”  

 

            “Enough,” Master Fu raised his hand.  “Let us sit. We have a lot to discuss. “He lowered himself onto a pillow and the two teens followed.  “This book has told me many great things about the miraculous. I have been contemplating where to begin to explain such new found information.”

 

            “We’ve got a place to hopefully start you.” Adrien offered. The old man raised an eyebrow at the boy’s interjection. “We were wondering if the tale about the dragon you told us earlier was true.”

 

            The elderly man stroked his beard as he thought about the question. “This maybe a good place to begin. Yes the story I told you about the creation of the Miraculous is true.  Tikki and Plagg were created together, and each makes up one half of the dragon's heart. Love is something that powers your miraculeuses. That's probably why you two have suddenly started connecting after this traumatic event.”

 

            “You mean, Chat diving off to save me started our connection?” Marinette asked.

 

            “That may have opened his mind, but yours was another point.” The elderly man winked and the pig tailed girl blushed.”

 

            “Okay, but how does all connect?” Marinette asked.

 

      “The dragon broke apart into more than just the miraculous jewels we see,” the old man continued.  “Smaller parts formed into tinier gems. When combined with a miraculous, the holder gains new powers or abilities. Some gems are more suited to certain miraculeuses. They send out a magical pull, like a magnet, and if reached it will pull the miraculous and its holder closer. This is why I think Chat Noir's cataclysm broke all the way down to the catacombs. One of the gems must be down there, and it must be calling to Chat Noir.”

 

        “The catacombs are more than 400 miles of maze. How are we ever supposed to find a tiny gem in a dark maze?” Adrien asked.

 

         “That’s where the fox miraculous comes in. The fox was formed from the head of the dragon. Trix is very clever, and the miraculous holder, who will now be called Volpina, will have a smart head on her.  Now our akumatized version used the vixen’s power of imagery to trick and mislead.  This is not how the true Volpina will be.  In ancient times, Volpina would hide in the forest and guide lost travelers to safety. She would play her flute and bring forth a vision that the lost soul would trust and follow.” Master fu opened the Miraculous book while talking and turned to the page that had Volpina. “She has the best navigational instincts. If anyone is to help guide you in the dark underground, it is Volpina.”

 

            “Sounds like exactly who we need,” Adrien said, adjusting his arm to rest around Marinette’s shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his kwami fold his arms with a concerned look.

 

      Master Fu hung his head. “The fact that Hawkmoth knew of Volpina and gave her a flute should have been the first warning that he had been researching the miraculous. He is growing smarter and stronger. I fear he two knows about the gems.”

 

          “But how?” Adrien Asked. “My dad was the one who had the book and it was locked away in a secret safe. How could he have learned of the gems?”

 

         “His Kwami, Nooroo, is one of the brightest,” Wayzz chimed in. “He can recall information from the past in ways I cannot. He must have been coaxed to share this information with his current Master.”

 

       “I'm glad we got the book to decode when we did. This has kept us from falling too far behind, however, we could be further than Hawkmoth is letting on.”

 

            “Wait, behind? Master Fu, are you suggesting that Hawkmoth may have already gotten a gem?” Marinette watched as the old man simply nodded to answer her question. She grabbed a hold of Adrien's hand that was resting on her shoulder. “Then we have to collect the rest before Hawkmoth gets them. How many are there?”

 

            “It is difficult to say.  The exact number appears to be unknown, but from this book I know at least fourteen have existed at one time.”

 

            “Fourteen!” Both teens shouted at the same time.

 

            “Yes,” Master Fun nodded.  “They are scattered all around; globally even.”

 

            “How are we supposed to find all of the?” Marinette cried, squeezing Adrien’s hand.

 

            Adrien squeezed her hand back, noticing again the disapproving look from Plagg. “We will have to just beat him to them.  We will start with this one in the catacombs.” He subconsciously pulled Marinette closer to him, wrapping his other arm around his waist

 

            “That’s enough!” The black cat flew at the two teens. He began pushing at the blonde’s face.  “You two need some space!”

 

            “Hey!” Adrien lt go of Marinette to wrestle the kwami out of his face.

 

            “Plagg, stop it!” yelled Tikki. “What has gotten into you?”

 

            “What has gotten into me, is that these two teenagers are starting to feel the pull of the connection.”

 

            “And what’s wrong with that?” Marinette’s voice was defensive.  “I thought you wanted us to be close for the connection?”

 

            “Indeed, you both need to be close for the connection to be strong, “Master Fu noted, “but it seems Plagg has some sort of objection.”

 

            “You bet I do,” Plagg huffed.  “No one else is looking ahead to see the kind of pain these two are going to go through?”

 

            “Pain?” Tikki questioned.

 

            “The withdrawal! They just found out who they each were, and now they can’t keep their hands of each other.”  

 

The teens blushed and averted gazes. “I didn’t even notice,” Adrien admitted. “But what withdrawals are you talking about?”

 

“The withdrawals that come with developing the connection too fast,” Master fu explained.  “Definitely a fair point to be concerned about.

 

“But Plagg, they are together now. It’s okay if they are close.”

 

“Wrong. They are close until Monday. When Adrien’s dad comes home, this kid is going to be booked solid for the next two weeks. They’ve been able to spend the last forty eight hours together.  When they go from all contact to no contact they are going to start feeling the withdrawals!”

 

“Plagg, calm down,” Master Fu instructed. The black cat hissed and flew over to the elderly man.  “It is honorable that you want to protect your chosen. Yes the withdrawal is an uncomfortable part of this process, but these two are strong.”

 

“Uncomfortable?” The pigtailed girl gulped as she unknowingly moved closer to Adrien. The blonde did the same and their fingers tangled together.  

 

            Tikki nodded and flew next to her chosen. “A side effect that comes from the connection is that you two will begin to be drawn to each other. When it starts to become close to peak connection you will begin to actually need to be together.  In some cases it has been described as a strange pain when you are not near each other. That is what we have titled the withdrawals.”

 

       “To be quite honest I think it may be too late to pace them to avoid an intense withdrawal,” Master Fu stated. “They are already gravitating towards each other's physical touch. They will unfortunately become codependent for a while. We need to focus on what is more important.”

 

       “I don't like knowing my kittens going to be in pain,” Plagg confessed. “He already has to deal with his arm and now this!” The cat shivered. “I just don't want to see you hurt, kid.”

 

       “Plagg,” Adrien whispered. He knew his Kwami cared for him. In fact Plagg had been the most supportive person in his life. Adrien knew he cared, but to hear it… He had to wipe the cloudy tears that built up in his eyes. “I’ll be okay Plagg. I have you. You've always taken good care of me. I guess this time we’re just going to suffer through for a big. It will be alright.”

 

       The black Kwami flew over to his holder and nuzzles his cheek. “You're really something special kid. I hope you know that.”

 

      Adrien didn't respond he just smiled.

  
      “I believe we have a one thing left to discuss before you two leave for school. It is already seven thirty. I don't want you two late.” The elderly man picked up the box carrying the fox necklace in it. He held it out to Marinette. “Please get this to your friend who runs the Ladyblog. She is the right person for this miraculous.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We head to school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to write than normal. I became distracted by doing some research (withdrawal symptoms, foxes, peacocks, and more) but I am now pretty well prepared to just keep writing this story as much as possible. 
> 
> Something I’ve been wondering, that I’d love to get some other people’s opinions on; was Natalie always around while Adrien was growing up, or did Gabriel just hire her hen Adrien’s mother disappeared? What do you think? 
> 
> As usual let me know what you think in the comments and reviews. Thank you so much for reading and supporting.
> 
> Traditional Twist

** Chapter 20: school **

 

Marinette could swear her hands were heavier knowing that a kwami meant for Alya was resting inside of it.  She stared at the man’s brown eyes with a look of bewilderment.  “Alya?”

 

“Yes. She is perfect for the fox miraculous.”

 

“But you’ve never met her,” Adrien pointed out.  “How do you know she is perfect?”

 

 “When you have lived as long as I have, and have been in charge of as many miraculous holders as I have, then you will know. Now you mustn't be late for school. Take your things and greet our new Volpina.”

 

“Do we tell her who we are?” Marinette asked with a shaky voice.

 

“I think that would be for the best,” Master Fu said nodding his head.

 

Marinette gulped. Her kwami could see the worry in her holder’s eyes. “Don’t worry Marinette. Alya is your best friend! She will be very excited about this.”

 

The black cat flew over to Adrien’s shoulder. “Yeah besides, you two are going to need someone to be level headed. This Alya chick has seemed to be pretty level headed.”

 

Marinette nodded. “ _She’s going to be so mad that I never told her I was Ladybug,_ ” she thought.

 

“ _She’s not going to be mad. I bet she will be more excited than anything,_ ” Adrien’ voice echoed in the girls head. She felt him place an arm around her waist. Her body relaxed and let out a shiver of calm.

 

“Hurry up before you are late,” the Guardian began to shew the children out the door. “Come back at night with Volpina. I have more prepared.” He winked and closed the door.

 

The two teens stared at the closed door to the healer’s home in silence. Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien’s waist and rested her head on his chest. He placed his other arm around hers and pulled her closer.

 

 “ _How can a hug feel this good?”_ The blonde thought to himself as she breathed in.

 

Marinette hummed into the model's chest.  “ _It’s like the best stretch ever._ ”

 

Plagg shook his head at the two concerned.  “How are you two going to manage to keep your hands off each other at school?”

 

The teens glanced up at each other. “We can’t be like this at school,” Marinette stared up at Adrien’s face.

 

He nodded begrudgingly. “How come I’m really nervous about school all of the sudden?”

 

“Maybe it is the fact that we can’t even tell when we are just holding hands? This hug is intoxicating.” Marinette pressed deeper into the blonde’s chest.

 

“It’s going to be a struggle to keep you both at arm’s reach,” Plagg calf out from Adrien’s shirt tails. “Today is not going to be fun for you two.”

 

“We should let go bad walk to school,” Marinette said slowly pushing away from Adrien.

 

Adrien nodded and stepped away.  “We can do this.”

 

The two began walking from the Master Fu’s house, both keeping around an arms distance from each other. They walked in continuously glanced over at each other for the next ten minutes.

 

Marinette noticed her fingers were shaking, and soon discovered her entire body was shivering. Her teeth chattered.

 

Adrien unceasingly began rubbing his arm. “Why do I feel like I have ants crawling all over me?”

 

“That’s the start of the withdrawal,” Plagg hissed.

 

“What? It happens that fast?” Adrien was shocked but was quickly distracted as he started to scratch at his arm. He didn't stop until and hand grabbed onto his wrist. The moment their skin made contact, relief instantly relaxed his arm.

 

Marinette had reached over to hold onto his arm. “Adrien, stop! You're rubbing your arm raw.”

 

“Hmm,” the blonde moaned. “How did you get it to stop so suddenly?”

 

“That is also the withdrawal,” Tikki popped out of Marinette's purse. “The closer you two are, the better you feel. The further apart the worse it feels.”

 

Plagg flashed an annoyed look at Tikki’s explanation. “You two basically addicted to each other. Marinette is your opium, kid.”

 

“But we had only gone a few minutes without touching,” argued Adrien. “How could my arm just jump to that crazy feeling so fast?”

 

“School is going to be very difficult, especially since you two don't sit next to each other.”

 

Marinette and Adrien both shot each other the same fearful expression. “How are we going to sit that far apart for the entire day?” Marinette asked.

 

“We’ll think of something,” Adrien answered. “For now, let's just hold hands and figure out how we will handle being bombarded by our classmates.”

 

“ _Oh my God! I have to deal with Chloe!”_ Marinette screamed in her head.

 

“ _I can take care of her,”_ Adrien responded, “ _but perhaps we should try to use this connection more as we get to school. We won't be able to talk in class but we can think in class.”_

 

_“We can always leave class if it gets too bad. So what are we going to say to our confused classmates when we show up?”_

 

 _“I'm thinking that maybe I finally got the guts to ask you out, and before we could go our separate ways the akuma attack happened and we ended up at Master Fu's and then your house the entire time.”_ Adrien smiled as his thoughts streamed to Marinette.

 

_“You have the guts to ask me out? Who's going to believe that? You’re Adrien Agreste. You could have any girl!”_

 

_“But I only like one. Don't give me that “any girl I want” crap! I have been working very hard at building up the courage to tell you that I loved you as Chat Noir.”_

 

 _“That was Ladybug not Marinette,”_ she rolled her eyes as she responded.

 

“ _Ladybug or Marinette I have always loved you.”_

 

Marinette’s cheek blushed a little. She squeezed Adrien’s hand and stepped a little bit closer to the girl. She looked at the blonde’s face to see him smiling so sweetly.

 

“O-M-G! Nino it’s real!” The pair were stricken with fear as they heard a familiar voice shriek from behind them.  The duo turned their heads to seen Alya rushing towards.  

 

A red hatted DJ followed her pursuit. “Alya! Remember what we talked about!”

 

“Oh hush, Nino,” The brunette waved off the boy’s attempts to keep her from heckling the new couple.  “If they didn’t expect some sort of torment from me then they deserve it even more.”

 

Alya tackled the blue haired girl; separating Marinette from her blonde counterpart.  “You have no idea how happy I am that this finally happened!”

 

Nino walked over and patted Adrien on the shoulder. “Dude, when did all this happen? I could have totally made this happen earlier if you would have told me you liked Marinette.”

 

Adrien placed a hand on the back of his neck. “It kind of just happened so fast. I saw Marinette walking, and just managed to work up a nerve to ask her out.”

 

The four began walking. Alya held onto Marinette marching her a head of Adrien and Nino. Marinette began to feel her hands shake. Alya picked up on her best friend’s clamminess. “Girl relax! I’m sure everything is great. I do want every detail Marinette,” Alya lectured.  “I want to know everything!”

 

 _“Oh, you're going to learn everything,”_ Marinette told herself. “I can’t wait to tell you, but maybe this is not the best time.”

 

“Oh no!” Ayla placed her hands on her hips.  “When I have to wait for updates from your mother about your love life, the waiting time is over.”   

 

“But we are almost at school,” Marinette continued to protest.

 

“And I know everyone is dying to know that I’m not spreading rumors.  You two are so cute together!” Alya pulled out her phone and push Marinette towards Adrien. “Smile you two!” At the moment they both touched a feeling of relief washed over both Marinette and Adrien. They both grinned and heard the sound of the camera noise from Alya’s phone.  She quickly typed away at her phone, as Adrien and Marinette quickly basked in the comfort of their skin connecting. “And send.”

 

“Send!” Marinette cringed. “Who did you send it to?”

 

“The only other person who has invested in your relationship as I am,” Alya said giving a rather sassy side eye to Nino. “Your mother! Sabine has been catching me up on all kinds of little details.  Like what happened during that nap of yours?”

 

“Nothing happened!” Both Adrien and Marinette screamed simultaneously.  

 

Alya winked and leaned into Marinette. “I still want all the deets about this whole relationship.”

 

Marinette sighed. Today was not going to be easy at all. “I’ll tell you after school, okay? You can come to my house.”

 

“Fine,” Alya agreed, “but you better not hold back anything.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Marinette laughed. She wrapped her arms arounds Adrien’s and the group continued walking to school. Adrien managed to exchange his arm for is chest by dragging Marinette closer to him and wiggling his arm out from her grasp. He aced his arm around her shoulders, and the two walked on, not realizing Alya was taking pictures of the two walking, and Nino shaking his head at her.   

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happens when these two have to go to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! All you wonderful people! I am so sorry this took longer to write than I intended, but real life kind of got in the way. This chapter is on the longer end though, so I hope that makes up for something. I hope you all enjoy! I am very interested to know what you all think of this chapter.   
> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment or review!

 

** Chapter 21: Class **

 

Marinette was worried, as the school came into sight.  How would she and Adrien make it without contact for the entire day? She realized what she was going to need to do. She also knew that Alya would eventually find out the truth later, but that wouldn't make dealing with whatever teasing was to come more bearable.  “Alya, can I ask you a favor?”

 

 “Sure M. What do you need?”

 

“Would you be willing to switch seats with Nino?”

 

Alya flashed a wicked smirk. “Sure, love birds,” and winked at Adrien. “I’ll do it one condition.”

 

  “ _That way we can maybe hold hands under the desk or something to fight the withdrawal,”_ Marinette thought to Adrien _._

 

_“That’s smart,”_ Adrien responded. “ _I just hope we can handle today.”_

      

“What's your condition, Alya?” Marinette was almost afraid to ask.

 

 “I'm allowed to press for details about you two.” Alya folded her arms.

 

 “ _Why can she not just wait like a normal person?” Marinette screamed in her head._

 

_“Calm down, bugaboo. If we act like it's no big deal I'm sure it will be fine.”_

 

_“You are not understanding that this is Alya. She will make everything a big deal!”_

 

_“She is also the one Master Fu has chosen to watch our backs. Whatever info we give her now, she might be able to use to help.”_

 

 “Okay,” said Adrien calmly. “What     do you want to know?”

 

Nino ran up besides Adrien with a worried expression. “Dude! Don't feed the beast. You don't know how far she’ll dig.”

 

“Alya’s our friend, she won't ask anything we don't plan on telling you guys later anyway, right Marinette?” She nodded her head and he smiled. “See its fine. Go ahead Alya.”

 

“Now that's a team player. Adrien understands I'm just impatient.

 

 “More like Adrien is used to constantly being asked questions,” Nino said rolling his eyes.

 

Alya ignored the DJ yet again. “Okay first, I want to know, have you two kissed?”

 

“Yes.”

 

 Alya’s face lit up. “Yes! You go get it, Girl! Okay, how many times?”

 

Adrien shrugged. “I'm not quite sure. A few times. Why is that detail important to you?”

 

“I just preparing you two for the wave of questions you know everyone else would have. It's no surprise that Marinette likes you, Adrien Agreste, model. However you know girls are going to be clawing at you to find out why you chose Marinette and not them.”

 

“Alya, people can't be that petty,” Adrien argued as they walked onto the school campus.

   

All eyes hitched on the couple as they walked to the entrance of the building. _“Everyone is staring,”_ Marinette expressed to Adrien.

 

Whispers began to fill the air. This was something the model was used to. _“Let them stare,”_ was the blondes retort. _“It's not a big deal if we don't make it a big deal.”_ People were always talking about him no matter where he went, this was different somehow. He felt an extra level of annoyance while he and Marinette walked to their classroom. As they walked up the final flight of stairs, Adrien's eyes slowly widened as he realized all the eyes were no longer only on him, but on Marinette as well. He slightly tighten his grip around the girl’s side, as they entered their classroom.

      

A large audible gasp echoed from the other side of the room. A blonde haired girl stood up and pointed at Marinette. “What do you think you are doing with my Adrikins?” She yelled.

 

 Marinette froze. This was the confrontation she did not want to have today. After everything that had occurred over the past couple of days, Chole’s shrieking voice was the last thing that she needed to hear.

 

“Leave us alone Chloe,” Marinette mumbled.

 

 “Us? You mean you!” Chloe walked over to face Marinette. “And there is no reason for you to be so wrapped up around my Adrien, so buzz off!” She waved the back of her hand in circular motion, as if swatting at flies.

 

 “Seriously, Chloe?” Adrien stared at her in belief. “Why would you say that?”

 

“I’m only looking out for you, Adrikins. I don't want anyone to think that you're together with… That.” She pointed at Marinette with disgust.

 

“We are together, Chloe.”

 

The blonde girl was only left standing by her redheaded companion who was beside her to prop her up as she toppled to the side in shock. “Y-y-ou’re what?”

 

“We are together. Now if you'll excuse us _we_ are going to sit down.” Adrien guided Marinette to the second row seats. The filled in the two vacant spots; Marinette in her usual spot near the center of the room, and Adrien behind Nino’s spot in Alya’s usual spot. Chloe stood speechless at the front of the room.

    

“ _I'm sorry about that,”_ Adrien uttered in his head.

 

“ _I'm actually quite grateful,”_ Marinette replied. “ _I have no idea what to even say to her today. I'm too tired to deal with Chloe.”_

 

“Oh my gosh you two are so cute!” A pixie haired girl buzzed in front of the couple. “I'm going to make a scrapbook for you! I need every picture you have together.”

 

Marinette raised a hand passively. “Thank you, Rose, but you really don't need to do tha-”

 

“I'm sending you every picture I have, Rose.” Alya began texting picture after picture. Rose’s phone lit up with incoming messages.

 

 “Rose’s scrapbooks are really nice,” a multi colored hair girl chimed in. “Ivan and I can show you ours if you would like.”

 

The pack of classmates began to swarm Adrien and Marinette. All their classmates’ voices began to chime into one harmonious group. Ivan pulled out the scrapbook rose made and shoved pages in the two’s faces. Max pushed the book away and began talking about the statistical chances of finding the love of your life within a person’s collegiate years.  Alix was shouting something related to it being about time someone else started dating in the class...  Nathaniel quietly congratulated the two from the outer circumference of the group.  Juleka mumbled something inaudible. Kim punched Adrien in the right shoulder causing Adrien to wince as Kim laughed at his pain.  The whole scene was loud and chaotic.  The chatter didn’t stop until a brunette pushed through the perimeter, silencing the group.

 

“So Agreste, you going to manipulate this girl too?” Lila stood folding her arms. “At least you had the decency to go out in public with this one.”

 

“What are you talking about, Lila?” Adrien shared a puzzled look with the others around you.

 

She slammed a hand on the table in front of Marinette. “Of course, you said that ‘it wasn't a date,’ and then trashed me in front of Ladybug! You are a horrible person, Adrien Agreste. You think you can walk all over people because you are a famous model, but you cannot!”

 

 “You need to back off, Lila!” Marinette stood up, pressing her face against the brunette’s.

 

 Lila cackled. “You defend him now, but he’s not going to defend you.”

 

“All I did was hang out with you. I treated you as a friend.”  Adrien protested.  “I’m sorry you wanted more than friendship, but you put yourself in a bad position when you started to lie to everyone.”

 

“You can’t play innocent forever, Agreste,” she said coolly.

 

“Excuse me!” The shout came from the front of the room. The group turned to see Chloe marching up the stairs with her fists clenched. She pointed a finger in Lila’s face. “You do not, talk to Adrien that way.  I don’t care who you are, or what you say happened, Adrikins does not lie. You, however, have a reputation of a liar, so apologize!”

 

The entire class began to mumble, remembering all the lies Lila had told them previously. They all slowly began agreeing with Chloe. Lila looked around at the group forming against her.  “You all are just a bunch of blind fools!” She pushed through the group and walked up to her spot at the far back table; next to Nathaniel’s seat. With a triumphant grunt, Chloe turned back down the stairs, and sat down in her seat.

 

Max looked at his watch.  “Class is going to being in five minutes, fifty eight seconds: fifty seven seconds, fifty six seconds…” His voice disappeared as he moved back to his seat. The rest of the class did the same and walked to their rightful spots.  Nino and Alya sat down in front of Adrien and Marinette.  

 

A timid looking Nathaniel looked back at the top row where he was supposed to be seated next to Lila.  He gulped as he took a step up, but felt someone grab his arm. “Sit next to me today,” Ivan suggested.  Nathaniel nodded and relief washed over the entire classroom.

 

“ _I don’t want to jinx anything, but did Chloe just create peace in the classroom?”_ Marinette asked Adrien.

 

“ _She can be a decent person when she chooses to be,”_ Adrien said. _“Remember I’ve known her since I was a kid.”_

 

Marinette nodded as she sat back down and rejoined her hand with Adrien’s.  Compared to his, she had was slightly shaky. Just the separation of contact during the small portion of the argument was enough to kick off her withdrawal. Luckily Alya was kind enough to trade seats. How would she had made it an entire day with Adrien sitting in front of her and out of reach?

 

Mrs. Bustier opened the door and walked into the classroom. “Good morning, class,” She said as she placed her things on her desk.

 

“Good morning,” the class recited back.

 

Mrs. Bustier turned to look at the room, and was surprised.  “Oh my. This won’t due. I have every other student on the right side out of their seating placement. Nathaniel, Adrien, Alya, back to your assigned seats!”    

 

Marinette and Adrien quickly shared a panic glance at each other as Adrien stood up. He and Alya exchanged seats, and Marinette began to feel her hands shake.  She turned to Alya to see her friend giving an odd look at her.  “Don’t worry, Girl. You’ll get to sit with him at lunch.”

 

_“I hope this class goes by fast,”_ Marinette wished in her head.

 

“ _Me too,”_ added Adrien as he turned to Mrs. Bustier and the lesson began.

  

The class was painfully slow; in two ways for Adrien.  The first, Adrien had already read the play _Tartuffe,_ and had written several papers on its satire for the religious views of the times for Natalie while he was homeschooled. The second, his crawling skin symptom had reached new heights of insufferable. Any time he tried to claw at his arm, Nino shot him a strange look. Andrien could no longer sit still, and it was causing him great pain and anxiety. On top of this he was becoming a bit queasy every time his skin pulsed.

 

Marinette wasn’t faring well either. An hour and a half into this lecture, and she could no longer keep her hands from shaking She had long given up on writing legibly, and even worse, she had lost the grip strength to try and grab her phone from her pocket where she could feel Alya’s constant texts of concern. Her best friend was continuously elbowing her and asking if she was alright, but Marinette was not sure how to respond.

 

_“How are you?”_ She heard her partner ask.

 

“ _Im shaking like crazy.  I can’t even hold a pencil.”_ Marinette looked down at Adrien to see him biting on his finger nails.  “ _What are you doing?”_ she asked.

 

“ _It itches under my fingernails.  I’ve never felt anything like this before. I think I might throw up._ ” The blonde placed a hand to his mouth.

 

_“Don’t puke here! Ask to go to the bathroom!”_ Marinette was internally yelling at her friend. She did not want to see Adrien puke in front of everyone.  

 

“ _What if getting further away makes it worse?”_ He asked, concerned

 

“ _How can it get worse than now?”_  She retorted and saw Adrien raise his hand to use the restroom. She watched him sweep up his bag and dart out of the room.

 

Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit Marinette like a ton of bricks. She felt herself begin to topple over, shaking as she hit Alya’s shoulder.  She heard Alya gasp and grab onto the girl. “Mrs. Bustier, Marinette is not okay.”

 

“Oh my,” Mrs. Bustier gasped seeing Marinette struggle to sit back up. “Alya take her to the nurse.”  

 

Marinette clawed at her bag as Alya pulled her up. “Alya, my bag. I need my bag.”

 

“Chill girl! I will grab it. I need you to stand.”  Alya grabbed Marinette’s things and the helped her walk down the stairs.  

 

Marinette felt her heart convulse as Alya carried her through the classroom door. She could feel the shaking getting worse, and it was now impacting her vision.  “Adrien,” She managed to whisper.  “I need to get to Adrien.”

 

“No, you need to get to the nurse,” Alya corrected.  “You are not okay.”

 

“No Nurse,” Marinette struggled to fight back.  “I have to connect with Adrien. I promise I will expla-” She collapsed and seizure like state took over her body.

 

Adrien, still feeling the crawling, successfully emptied the contents of his stomach in the bathroom. As he walked out, he saw Alya holding Marinette as she confused on the ground.  He ran over to the two girls. “What happened? Marinette, its okay I’m right here.” he reached out his hands to start stroking her face.

 

            “Adrien, don’t! She’s having a seizure. Touching her could hur-” She cut herself off as she watched Adrien’s touch immediately calm the seizing.  “How did you-” She again cut herself out when she saw a tiny black creature fly out of Adrien's shirt.

 

“Plagg, why isn't she waking up?” Adrien started to visibly panic.  

 

“You two were separated for longer than you were ready,” He explained floating over the unconscious girl.  “You need to stay close to her. You should probably go back to her place.”   

 

Alya’s eyes grew wide.  “What is going on?”

 

Adrien looked at her with a straight and serious face. “It’s hard to explain now, but i will need you to come by Marinette’s when you can.” He stared at aly’s side to see Marinette’s bag on her.  “Open up Marinette’s bag. There is something in there for you.”

 

Alya blinked at the command, but then quickly followed. She reached in to see a beautiful oak box with small gold paint on it. She pulled it out to examine it.  “Is this it?”

 

“Yes that’s it.  Open that up when you know you are alone.  It should give some explanation. Then come over to Marinette’s and I can catch you up on what is happening.” Adrine reached for Marinette’s bag and put it on. He then raised his right hand.  “Plagg, Claws out!”  A green light flashed over the blonde, and within seconds he emerged as Chat Noir.

 

 Alya’s jaw dropped as she realized what had happened in front of her eyes. She hadn’t expected to see anything like this. Adrien was Chat Noir.  Her mind began to spin with revelations.

 

Chat noir scooped up Marinette into his arms.  “I trust you understand the secrecy needed for right now.” He saw the girl nod her head. “Good. Now go back to class and tell Mrs. Bustier you brought Marinette to the nurse. Once you have opened that box, come over and you will then know everything.  The black cat winked before turning and running out of the school; bounding over buildings as Alya watched in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food for thought: As a teacher myself, it kills me how bad the teachers in this show are at handling bullying situations. Maybe that’s the American in me speaking on that, but I have a zero tolerance for that sort of behavior. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading and supporting this story


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive home from school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all! I want to say thank you all for reading. I am amazed at the amount of screaming there was in the comments. (O.o) As long as I am entertaining I am extremely happy. I hope you all enjoy! I love you all, and please tell me what you think in the comments and reviews. Or even PM me. I’m always down for a fun chat. 
> 
> I must leave you because I wrote this instead of working… but I regret nothing!
> 
> Love you all

** Chapter 22: Team dynamics  **

 

Adrien bounded over the buildings in record speed. He had never moved this fast before. Within only a few minutes from leaving the school he had reached the top of the Dupain-Cheng’ bakery.  He popped open the roof hatch and jumped into Marinette’s room, landing on her bed. He gently placed the girl on the bed. He dropped their bags off the side of the bed onto the floor.  

 

“Ow!” A small voice squeaked from Marinette’s purse.

 

 “Oops! Sorry Tikki,” The blonde apologized. “I forgot you were in Marinette’s purse.” He released his transformation. Plagg spun out of the ring and landed on the pillow next to Marinette.

 

The red kwami fazed through the bag and up to the bed. “Its okay, Adrien.” Tikki flew over to Marinette’s head, and laid down on it.

 

“She’ll be alright, Tikki,” The black kwami reassured.  “We at least have a rough estimate of how long they can be apart.”

 

“It’s such little time,” Tikki whined.  Her big blue eyes glossed over as if she were going to cry.  

 

“How are you holding up kid?”  Plagg directed the question at Adrien.  “By the way you were puking, I could tell you were feeling’ it.”

 

“The queasiness is gone,” Adrien reported. “My fingernails still itch, and I still feel like somethings crawling in my skin.”

 

“Stay close to Marinette. It will be good for you both. We can't have her seizing more,” Plagg motioned to Adrien to get closer to the girl.

 

Adrien quickly tossed off his shoes, then removed Marinette’s. He lifted the blue haired girl up and slipped underneath her, placing her head on his chest. He rolled her legs and torso to rest in the middle of him. She was now lying on her stomach against his chest. Adrien wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of her head. The physical relief he felt when his lips touched her hair was unbelievable. For that moment the itching and crawling stopped.

 

“We’ll be okay soon,” the blonde sighed. He began stroking Marinette's hair, as he pressed his lips against her forehead, except this time he didn’t remove his lips at all, and instead fell asleep kissing the girl’s head.

 

Adrien awoke to hear strange voices in the room. Groggy, he lifted his head from Marinette’s and slowly sat up; still keeping the girl pressed against him. He sat up to see someone resting on the chaise talking to the kwamis. As his eyes focused he was able to see that the person was Alya, and instead of there just being two kwamis, a third was floating between Tikki and Plagg.

 

“Alya?” Adrien asked through a yawn.

 

“Hey! You're awake,” the brunette said standing up and walking to the stairs. “Can I come up?”

 

The blond nodded. “What time is it?”

 

“its lunch break right now,” Alya said taking off her shoes before climbing up the letter to the perched bed. “Don’t worry. I told Nino I had to bring Marinette something from school. The Class also thinks both of you had some kind of food poisoning, so your cover is safe too.”

 

“That’s a relief,” Adrien sighed. He watched as Alya climbed up the steps of the ladder to to the bed. Something immediately caught his eye. Alya, who didn’t normally wear jewelry was wearing a necklace with an orange fox tail and white tip. ,

 

 “I’m sorry to have just kind of transformed in front of you with no explanation,” Adrien apologized. “We both don't feel well, and it only worsens when we are not connected.”

 

“No biggie,” she said placing her hand on his knee. “I can now see why you two were telling me to wait on the deets. Btw, Tikki and Plagg caught me and Trix up on the withdrawal thing, kind of.”

 

“Trix?”

 

“She’s my…” She turned down and faced the chaise. “What do I call you again?”

 

An orange light shot over to Alya. A tiny fox with a bushy tail floated in front of Alya; flicking her tail suggestively. “I'm a kwami.”

 

“Right, kwami.” The brunette readjusted her glasses as she smiled. “This is just unbelievable. I can't believe that you and Marinette are Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

 

“Neither can I, still,” the blonde mumbled, stroking his partner's hair. Adrien looked down at the still unconscious Marinette.  He still felt his skin boil with twists and itches, but at least he was awake for these symptoms. Marinette not being awake after a few hours was certainly a concern. “I don't like that she’s still unconscious.”

 

Alya looked at the way they were laying. “I think you need more skin contact. When you got her to stop seizing when you touched her cheek. The only real skin contact you have is your face to her head. Here, try this.”  Alya picked up the boys hand and slid it under Marinette’s shirt and onto her back.”

 

Alya!” Adrien yelped as he began to blush. This was an invasion of personal space but couldn't hold back the physical relief he felt as Alya pressed his hand against Marinette’s soft skin. He let out a small sigh as his shoulders relaxed. The itching and crawling lessoned.

 

“Ha! I was right! You do need more skin to skin.  Okay Agreste, take off your shirt.” Alya lifted up her unconscious friend and began lifting up her shirt.

 

“”Wait, no,” Adrien said grabbing onto the girl’s white shirt. “I will remove mine, but that’s not fair to Marinette. She didn’t get a choice. You can’t do that, she'd be embarrassed if she wakes up without a shirt.”

 

“And I would rather have a shirtless, conscious friend,” Alya countered. “Do you even realize how long, she has been out? This is not good. Under normal circumstances Marinette would be in the hospital right now. You can’t just have a seizure and be fine.’

 

Adrien looked into the girls hazel eyes. She wasn’t trying to be playful, in fact, she seemed rather cross and concerned.  Adrien lowered his eyes in defeat and removed his hand from the pigtailed girl’s shirt. Rapidly, he took his shirt off. He was amazed at how quickly some of the withdrawal symptoms returned just from losing touch with his partner. He leaned back against the giant cat pillow that propped him up. Alya made haste too, making sure to only remove her friend’s top layer of clothing; leaving her friend’s bra on. She placed her back down, lying with her stomach against the model’s body.

 

Adrien sighed at the relief his body felt. All the pain, itching, and creeping left his body in mere moments. Alya was right, skin contact was what they needed. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Marinette and hummed. “You were right, Alya. This is weird, but you were right.”

 

“You bet your modeling career I'm right,” Alya stated sitting down next to the blonde. She propped herself against the pillows. “You know I could have been helping you way before. You didn’t’ have to wait to choose me now. Don’t get me wrong. I’m toats excited to be a superhero and fight off akumas with you, but you two could have at least kept me in the loop. I got really close to exposing Marinette on the ladyblog, ya know?”

 

“We didn’t choose you, Alya, Master Fu did. Also, we didn’t know who each other were until a few days ago.” The model closed his eyes and began running his hands up and down Marinette’s back.  “Not that I don’t appreciate you, or I mean to say, not that we wouldn't have picked you. It’s just not our job. We got our kwamis in the same kind of box you did.”   

 

“Wait! You two didn’t know who the other was this whole time?”  The blogger was shocked as the blonde shook his head.  “Wow! I just always assumed Ladybug and Chat Noir would have known each other.”

 

“We didn’t know until we were out of the catacombs and at Master Fu’s house.”

 

“So wait, who is Master Fu?”  Alya asked.

 

An orange swirl buzzed over to Alya’s face.  “He is the Great guardian. He watches over all the miraculousness,” the fox kwami said with saucy tone.  Trix looked over at Adrine and looked him up and down.  “It’s nice to see you got a cute kitten this time, Plagg.”

 

The black cat huffed and flew up to the bed; Tikki bringing up the rear.  “What’s that supposed to mean, Trixx?”

 

“What? Can the cat not take a compliment? I’m sure he’s rather dashing all suited up?” The kwami winked, causing Plagg to roll his eyes.  She turned back to her chosen. “Some kwamis are not a quick witted, but at least that one now has the looks to make up for the lack of brain.”

 

Plagg gritted his teeth.  “Why I-”

 

“Plagg!” Tikk yelled. “Leave Trix alone. She is just trying to get a rise out of you.” The red kwami turned to Trix. “Trix, you need to stop flirting with everyone and get your chosen back to school.”

 

Alya picked up her phone and gasped.  “I’m going to be late! I’m pulling a Marinette!”    Alya suddenly leapt off the bed and collected her bags; simultaneously putting on her shoes. “I will be back after school. I know there are things to discuss, but I will have to leave you with your love bug.” She walked to the hatch and bent down to open it.  “And Agreste, let me know when she wakes up. Just send me a text or something.”

  
Adrien nodded. “Will do.”  He continued to pet his partner as the blogger winked and climbed down the stairs.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think. I love to hear hopes, dreams, likes, dislikes and all of the above.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up in this awkward situations ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people. Thank you all very much for the love and support! I am overwhelmed by how much you all love this story. I would like to address something. I have been asked by both comment and PM to write a chapter every day. I am sorry to say that that would be an impossible task for me friends. As wonderful as it would be to be able to just sit and write for you all every day, I could not take on such a daunting task. I try to upload a few times a week, and that is what I can guarantee for you. 
> 
> I do wish to share with you my writing regimen. I write every night before going to bed. My goal for each chapter is to be a minimum of 1500 words, however the chapters become larger and longer based on pre planed plot point goals I make for each chapter. As soon as I finished the chapter, I do my best to read through and edit, but then post immediately for your enjoyment. Every Chapter I post is a chapter I just finished within about 30 minutes to an hour before posting. 
> 
> Because I post what I write, I don’t always know exactly how long each chapter will take. This Chapter for instance is much longer than I thought it would be. So I also cannot guarantee how many days or hours It takes me to do each chapter. I promise to post a few times a week, though. 
> 
> I do love hearing from you all and getting your thoughts, opinions and predictions. Your comments always excite me.

** Chapter 23: Revelation  **

 

Adrien scrolled through his phone as Marinette lay against his bare chest. He was scrolling through photos of. His father’s fashion line show in Milan from yesterday. He knew how his father stressed was about this specific collection, and the stress had only picked up as the show grew nearer.  Adrien had felt relieved when he learned it was an all-women’s wear and jewelry show.  This had meant he wouldn’t had needed to go and miss out on his time with school and friends, but he was curious to finally view his father's fully finished collection. He had to show his support, after all.

 

 Adrien paused on one outfit about a third of the way through the parade of models. He zoomed in on the girl's chest and neck. She was wearing an orange and white romper with knee high black boots, but the object dangling from the models neck was what caught his attention. She was wearing a gold chained necklace with a fox tail necklace; one that looked just like the fox miraculous!

 

 “No, way!” Adrien gasped.

 

 Plagg and Tikki floated over to his head to see what the blonde was looking at. “What’s going on?” Tikki asked.

 

The teen zoomed in on his phone to the models necklace. “Look at what the model’s wearing.”

 

 “That looks like a miraculous,” Plagg stated.

     

Tikki gasped. “But that’s Trixx’s miraculous. It was clearly on Alya's neck. How is the model wearing it?”

 

“I think my dad may have copied it,” Adrien spoke cautiously. “I guess this makes sense as to why he had the miraculous book.” Adrien quickly scrolled through the pictures of the other models. “That model is the only one wearing the fox tail necklace. All the others are wearing a violet butterfly brooch.”

 

 “Butterflies?” Marinette breathed out.

 

 “Marinette!” Tikki flew to her chosen’s face and nuzzled her. “I was so worried about you.”

 

 “Tikki?” The girl asked groggily.  Her eyes began to flinch open; beating away the sunlight.  “Where am I?”

 

“You’re at home,” Adrien said.

 

Marinette flinched. She heard the blonde's voice vibrate in his chest. She allowed her hand to roam. All she felt was bare skin beneath her. Her face began to heat up.  “Adrien?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re not wearing a shirt, are you?”

 

“I am not.  Neither are you, so it’s all okay.”

 

“What?” Marinette panicked. She tried to move push herself up, but found she didn't have the strength. Her arms swayed under her weight as she managed to move herself up an inch on Adrien’s torso. Her body was cold and didn’t feel much warmth of the bed, let alone lift her head. She did however feel Adrien’s hand resting on her bare skin.

 

“Please don’t panic.” Sweat began to form on Adrien’s face as anxiety filled him. I know this is a bit strange. You had a seizure at school, so i brought you here. Then I feel asleep and when i woke up Alya was here. Alya noticed you were doing better demanded we had more skin touching to make all the withdrawals go away. I tried to argue with her, but she has that mean look so I just took off my shirt while she took off you. Of course, she was right, and lying here has made all my problems go away, and you're waking up and not seizing, so that has to be something.”

 

“Of course Alya would do this,” Marinette sighed. “I don't think I can really lift myself from this position, anyway.”

 

“I don't mind if we stay like this,” Adrien said with a slight smirk. “It's nice. I'm mean, you look good and your skin is soft.” Both teens blushed at this comment.

 

“In my opinion, you two should stay like this as long as you can,” Plagg intervened the awkward conversation. “The closer you two are, the better you will feel.”

 

“I agree with Plagg,” added Tikki.  “However, let’s cover you both up a little more.” She lifted up the edge of a blanket and pulled it over to Adrien. He lifted his hand of Marinette and pulled the cover over both of them.

 

Marinette hummed at the feeling of warmth beginning to surround her. “This is a comfortable position.”  She thought back to what Adrien had said in his ramble. “So, wait I had a seizure?”

 

 “Alya was walking you out of class to the nurse, I think. I came out of the bathroom and saw you seizing on the ground. When I came over and touched you, you stopped but were unconscious. So I gave Alya her miraculous, transformed into Chat and came back here. I fell asleep and when I woke up Alya was here for lunch. I kind of already explained what happened with that,” Adrien explained.

 

“So I've been out all day,” the pigtailed girl summarized.

 

 “Basically.”

 

Marinette contemplated before speaking. “I'm worried.”

 

“Don't worry. A lot of people have seizures.”

 

 “No, not that.”

 

“Really. You don't have to have epilepsy to have seizure.”

 

 “Kitty that's not what I'm worried about,” Marinette said with conviction.

 

   Adrien paused at the sound of his pet name. “Okay. What are you worried about?”

 

“What if there is an akuma?” The question weighed heavily in the air.

 

“I don't know,” was all Adrien could respond with.

 

“We can't fight holding hands,” Marinette continued.

 

“I guess that's why we now have Alya.” The blonde turned to his Kwami. “Did Master Fu pick Alya because he knew we would have this problem?”

 

“Honestly kid, I’ve never seen a connection so strong you had to have skin contact,” Plagg admitted. “In fact the last two holders didn’t have the connection at all. They never became close enough.”

 

“Tikki is that true?” Marinette asked.

 

The red kwami nodded. “It is. That’s why I was so excited to see you two started to develop the connection. It is amazing that you two opened up so quickly while you are so young. Every previous holder that built the connection was much older and took years to do so.  That fall in the catacombs really opened you both up to each other emotionally.”

 

Adrien looked to his kwami. “Is that the key? Being completely open to each other emotionally? Then we can get a hold of these withdrawals and fight easily?”

 

“That’s part of it, kid.” Plagg said resting down on the bed.  “You two have to open up about everything. Anything you could possibly be hiding needs to be out in the open.”

 

“W-w-what? So like, no secrets?”  Marinette stammered.

 

 “The more you open up to each other, the better. You may also find it easier to use your connection to open up. The more you share, the more control you have, and the stronger we all become.”

 

“So if we don’t get this under control before an akuma shows up, we will most likely feel this way while fighting?” The black cat nodded his tiny head. Adrien crashed his head hard against the cat pillow.

 

_“Let’s share,”_ he thought to Marinette.

 

 Marinette flinched at the sound in her head. “ _Right now? We should open up now?”_

 

_“Why not? What else are we doing? We are going to lie here at least until Alya comes back. That’s a few hours. It will help us a partners.”_

 

_“You are right. I guess, I’m not quite sure what to share. You already know what I like you, Adrien.”_

 

_“That’s true, and maybe that’s why our connection is so strong. You have shared so much with me, and opened up. I haven’t done too much of that, if I’m going to be honest.” Adr_ ien frowned.

 

_“That’s okay. I also think we opened up in other ways as well. I have to be comfortable with you to be laying on your chest with no shirt on.”_ She blushed. _“To be honest I am amazed at how comfortable it is. You are so easy to be physical with.”_

 

_“I’m just happy to be getting any kind of positive attention.  My father isn’t around much._ ” Adrien blinked at the remembrance of the beginning of their conversation. “ _That reminds me, you woke up saying butterflies?”_

 

_“Yeah, you mentioned butterflies.”_

 

Adrien pulled up his phone and showed Marinette the model’s in his father show.  “ _Look at what all the models are wearing. Look at their neck area.”_

 

Marinette zoomed in on the models’ necks to see the butterfly brooches.  “ _Those look like miraculeuses.”_

 

 “ _Exactly.  I think my dad copied them. Look here is one model with the fox miraculous.”_

 

_“We have to show Master Fu. That explains what your dad was doing with the book.”_

 

_“Yeah, but why? Why did he have this book? Where did he find it?”_ Adrien felt like he was skimming in questions.

 

_“Well if we are not at school, let's go see Master Fu?”_ Marinette again tried to push herself up with her arms. This time she managed to create some space between herself and the blonde, but a wave of dizziness came over her and she dropped.

 

_“Let’s wait till we have a third person to help you move. We wouldn't have been able to see Fu in school anyways, so let's wait here for Alya okay?”_ Adrien tightened his grip around the pig-tailed girl on top of him.

 

_“Alright. Then we have almost two hours to kill. Let's start opening up.”_

 

_“How? Like what does that mean? We are already half way naked in bed together.”_

 

_“I mean, like personal stuff. No more secrets.”_

 

_“That makes sense, my lady.”_ There was a silence that sit in both of them.

 

“ _D-d-do you want me to go first?”_ Marinette ask tentatively.

 

_“Umm, sure,”_ Adrien replied.

 

Marinette exhaled. _“I have a ton of pictures of you hidden in drawer right now that I normally keep plastered all over my walls.”_

 

“You what?” Adrien said out loud.

 

“ _I thought we were working on our connection,”_ Marinette thought.

 

“ _You're right, I’m sorry.”_ he apologized. _“I just was surprised. I mean, I’ve never seen them.”_

 

_“That’s because I hid them.”_ Marinette blushed.

 

Adrien could feel her face warm up against his chest. “ _It’s fine, really. I don’t mind. I guess I’m used to seeing my face everywhere. I guess, not for someone to have a picture of me for liking me. Even my father only hang photos of me to gawk at my model sides.”_

 

Marinette thought back to the time as Ladybug when she was staring at a wall of photos. Gabriel had defined Adrien as “perfection,” which now seemed a little odd.  “ _Yeah, um, no I like you for you. I mean, I wouldn’t be fine laying like this with just anyone.”_

 

“ _I guess you shared so now I need to come up with something,”_ Adrien closed his eyes. _“I’m not really sure what to say._ ” He sat in silence for a minute. “ _I really like to dance,”_ Adrien finally shared.

 

_“Really?”_

 

“ _I love dancing. I used to dance with my mom. Now that she isn’t here and I don’t have anyone to dance with.”_

 

_“What happened to her?”_

 

_“I don’t really know. She just disappeared.  My dad won’t talk about it, but he keeps all her pictures and paintings up of here still. It’s just one day she was there, and the next day she vanished.”_

 

_“Did your parents fight or something?”_

 

_“No, there wasn’t any kind of fight that I know of.  Everything was normal, and then she was just gone.  It’s been more a little bit more than a year now.  I’m not sure if she will ever come back.”_ He sighed.   _“There is no answer for anything I ask, either.  I just wish I knew.  What if it was something I did that made her leave?”_

 

Marinette’s blue eyes warmed with concern. She reached her right hand up and began running her fingers through the blonde's hair. _“Why would it have been something you did?”_

 

_“She was spending all her time with me._ Adrien sniffled, and removed a hand from Mariette's back to wipe the now forming tears from his eyes. _“Sorry, I just don’t normally get to talk about this.”_

 

_“Its fine, minou,” Marinette reassured. She continued running fingers through his hair. “It’s okay to be sad. Please tell me more about your mom.”_

 

Adrien took a breath before continuing to steady himself. _“She used to model for my dad’s collections, and be his assistant for a lot of things as well. Then, something made her stop when I was around twelve. I went from being home with nanny and several tutors to having all my time with my mother. She began spending every moment with me. Dad hired Natalie to help him with the business, and mom stayed with me at home every day.”_

 

_“Wait, you stayed at home every day? Did you two ever go anywhere?”_

 

Adrien shook his head. _“We would travel with my dad wherever the business took him.  My mom was really smart. She took over my homeschooling and made sure we visited historical landmarks and museums when we traveled. We did everything together for the next few years until she disappeared. Then Natalie took over for my schooling until I was able to come to actual school, and I started modeling for my father to help him. When she left, he- he just hasn’t acted the same. He’s so distant now.”_ Adrien’s eyes zoned out into the ceiling of the room. The bright green seeming to haze over with his somber expression. Tears slowly trickled down his cheeks.

 

Marinette looked at the boy's expression. He had shared enough for today. She placed her left hand firmly on his chest and pushed up. She was able to sit herself up so her face was level to his.  Surprised that she had moved, Adrien turned and faced her. She moved her hand from his chest to his cheek and brushed the tear away.

  
“Thank you for sharing, minou.” she spoke softly, still petting his head.  She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. Marinette felt Adrien return the motion, His soft warm lips perfectly surrounded her upper lip.  They broke their lips for a breath, pressing their foreheads against each other. “Just so you know, I would be happy to dance with you, whenever you would like.”  Marinette pressed her lips against Adrien’s once again, this time his lips were spread wide in a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love hearing from you all and getting your thoughts, opinions and predictions. Your comments always excite me.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think below.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go talk to Master Fu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello wonderful people! Thank you all for reading this story! Writing this chapter was my reward to myself for completing taxes and groceries!
> 
> Guess who has filed and has a full fridge! (This girl!)
> 
> I appreciate everyone’s support and understanding on the previous notes I left on Chapter 23. Thank you all so much for reading! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or review and tell me what you think please!
> 
> Food for thought: I am having trouble remembering the name of two manga/animes. One is where everyone’s virginity is represented by having cat ears. If a person no longer has cat ears they have somehow lost their virginity. The other involves a boy who has cat ears that cause him to turn into a demon (not fruits baskets) and he is followed around by a crazy chick who keeps pinching his cheeks. He always wears a hat to cover the cat ears and I think the chick is an alien…^_^. If you somehow can identify any of the two manga/ animes please PM me. I will be forever grateful.

 

** Chapter 24: Going Under **

 

Adrien had always heard of a ‘make out session,’ but had always been in movies or Manga’s he read. He had not realized easy it was to lose himself in someone's lips; how easy it was for that person to become everything.  The only thing that mattered at the moment was Marinette. All hs sense had become engulfed in Marinette: the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair, the feel of her lips against his, the sound of her breath, and the sight of her blue bell eyes looking right back into his.

 

Marinette had become equally lost in Adrien’s gorgeous green eyes. She not only emotionally felt better, but physically felt better being tangled up in the blonde's arms and lips. She was too distracted to be aware of anything in her surroundings that included her best friend entering the room.

 

Alya coughed. “Um, hello? Lovers? You are no longer alone.”

 

The pair froze. Their lips parted and their gaze shifted to the girl standing above the floor i the room.  “Alya!” they both cried. They both sat up in panic. Marinette covered herself with a blanket while Adrien awkwardly searched the beds for their shirts.

 

An orange kwami flew out of Alya’s backpack.  “Ooh! Caught in the act. Alya, these two are quite promiscuous.”

 

“So right, Trixx,” Alya agreed with the kwami. I leave him alone with an unconscious version of my friend; no text when I wasn’t on how she was doing BTW! I’m worried she’s still knocked out. School ends, I rush over, and what do i see? I see two love struck teens li locked and shirtless.”

 

“Hey! You're the reason we are shirtless,” Adrien retorted.  

 

“Ooh, Kitten’s got bite.” The fox kwami flew up to the blonde and giggled.  “Don’t be so embarrassed, sweetheart. This is the expected behavior of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” She eyed Adrien up and down, causing the boy to instinctively hold a shirt over his chest.  “It’s just very fascinating to see it occur in two holders so young.”

 

“They’ve made the connection, Trixx.” Tikki flew up next to the fox kwami to explain.  “These two by far have the strongest connection I have ever seen or felt.”  

 

“Ooh! That’s a big deal for the two of you.” Trixx looked around.  “Where is your other half, Tikki?  Is he off taking a cat nap?”

 

Plagg emerged and flew next to Adrien.  “How can anyone nap when there's so much noise from these two smacking lips?”

 

The two teens blushed. “We, kind of got carried away, said Marinette ducking beneath the blankets.  Adrien nudged her and passed her her shirt.  She smiled and quickly put it on, noticing the model doing the same.

 

“Kind of?” Plaggs responded sarcastically.  “Twenty minutes is carried away, an hour is beyond that!”

 

“An hour,” Alya laughed.  “What did you two do?  Did you make out as soon as she woke up?”

 

“No!” the two protested.  They glanced at each other for their symmetrical answers.

 

Alya rolled her eyes.  “I’m just give you two a hard time. Can you guys come down, or do you want me to come up?

 

“How are you feeling Marinette? I know you're sitting up. You were not doing that before,” Adrien noted.

 

“I’m honestly feeling a lot better. I don’t even feel shaky right now. How about you?”

 

“I’m feeling better as well.”

 

“Perhaps an hour long lip lock was what the two of you needed,” Alya chimed in.  

 

“Maybe,” Marinette said, not ruling out the possibility.

 

“Well if kissing helps, then that will help you two out when you are in suits. I don’t know how you would be able to get any other type of skin contact if an akuma attack occurred.”

 

“So you’ve been thinking about a possible akuma attack as well, Alya?” Adrien asked.

 

“Definitely. I’m a journalist. I’m always thinking a few steps ahead,” Alya adjusted her classes. “Speaking of thinking ahead, what are we supposed to do about my Ladyblog?  The news stations are using footage from it. I can’t just suddenly stop and a new hero appears.”

 

“The public would totally catch on,” Marinette muttered staring at her friend. She groaned with frustration. “How is this supposed to work, Master Fu?”

 

“Hey, aren't we supposed to meet with him tonight with Alya?” Adrien asked.  “I believe he said bring the next Volpina to him as soon as we can.”

 

“He did tell us to bring her,” Marinette agreed.  “We need to go to him, and we can ask about this is going to work. If Alya’s cover gets blown because she has suddenly stopped the blog then she will be an easy target.”

 

 _“_ Master Fu is the guardian, right?” Alya asked.  The two nodded, and the reporter clenched her fists with determination. “Alright! Let's go make us a plan.”

 

  Adrien and Marinette quickly cleaned themselves up, while Alya went down stairs. Both teens were standing separate yet still in a close proximity.

 

“I actually don't feel too bad,” Marinette said pulling out her messy pigtails out of her hair.

 

Adrien looked over feeling well. Perhaps this connection thing would be easier to deal with after today. Then he saw the slight shake in Marinette's hand as she picked up her hair brush.

 

“We shouldn't push this,” he said walking over to the girl and grabbing the brush from her hands. “I think what we did today helped a lot, but if I know anything it's that what may seem good now may actually be worse off.” He placed his hand underneath a tuft of hair and began brushing. Marinette’s slight shake stopped, and she hummed with a pro all. Adrien smiled and continued. “What we need to do is figure out what we have to do to maintain this current level. If we figure out what it takes to stay normal, then we can figure out what we have to do to push forward.”

 

Marinette was amazed at how good it felt to have Adrien brush her hair. She hummed as he quickly tied it up into her signature pigtails. “You are really good at this.”

 

The blonde laughed.  “I guess you can thank Chloe for that. She was the only person I got to see outside of my mom before I was twelve. Both our moms were friends, so when they got together when we would see each other. All she would want to do is play some sort of dress up. I usually ended up doing her hair and makeup.  It’s now actually come in quite handy with photo shoots.”

 

“Wow! Chloe did something right.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I know she’s not the greatest person, but when given the chance she can be decent.” He grabbed Marinette’s hand.  “Now let’s get going.”

 

Walking to Master Fu’s was becoming a regular routine. Sabine had packed the trio snacks, along with a treat for the elderly man. The brisk walk was about ten minutes. Alya continued to ask several questions: What about her blog? H to which Adrien and Marinette responded with the same answer; “you will meet him and see.”

 

The trio reached the door of the healer’s home, and knocked on the door.  The door opened, and Master Fu filled the space.  “Hello, children. Please come in.”

 

The three walked into the living room and each found a seat around a table. On the table were cups of tea waiting for them.

 

Master Fu quickly sat down with group. Wayzz floated beside him. “It is wonderful to see you children. I am grateful you came today.” He nodded at Alya. “It is nice to meet you in person, Volpina.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Sir,” Alya greeted back. “I have a few questions that I need to ask of you.”

 

“Just like a fox, very clever and straight to the point.  These questions will unfortunately have to wait. I wish I could take the time to answer them, but as of this morning I'm afraid I have a great task I was hoping could be delayed.”

 

 “What’s going on, Master Fu?” Marinette asked.

 

“I'm afraid Hawkmoth has grown stronger. Wayzz sensed something wrong.” Master Fu informed.

 

“I was able to feel his miraculous. I could feel it had a change, and not a positive one. What is worse is I think I could hear it because I could hear Noroo calling out in pain. He was trying to communicate to me, and I believe Hawkmoth may have caught on.”

 

 “This is awful,” said Marinette. “We have to help Noroo.”

 

 “I wish it were that simple. Though I was able to sense Noroo, I have not been able to pinpoint where he is, Noroo was able to tell me one important detail. He was able to show me the catacombs.”

 

“I'm afraid this means Hawkmoth plans to look for the miraculous gem that is hidden down there at any time. For this reason I must ask that you three go down and retrieve the gem tonight.”

 

“What will the gem look like?” All asked.

 

“To be honest I'm not quite sure. The books says they will glow as holders get closer; glowing the color of the miraculous they will attach strongest with. Since we believe that this is gem is calling to the ring, you should be the one to grab it Chat Noir.”

  

“Right,” Adrien said. His face looked glum as he remembered the tomb he was in only a few days prior.

 

 “ _What’s the matter?”_ Marinette thought to Adrien.

 

“ _I know you couldn't see down there the last time we were in the catacombs, but it is creepy.  There were so many skulls and bones around us. I am not looking forward to returning.”_

 

Marinette squeezed his hand and gave him a soft smile. “I _t will be okay._ ”  She turned to Master Fu. “How are we supposed to get down there?”

 

“I know of an entrance nearby. I will guide you all there tonight,” The Guardian responded.

 

 “More importantly, when we are down there how will we know where we are?” Alya asked. “It’s not like there is a map.”

 

The elderly man chuckled.  “Trixx you haven't explained your powers yet to the girl?”

 

The fox kwami flew out from the brunettes shoulder.  “I never had the opportunity, Guardian. We never had much privacy.  When we did have an opportunity she was more concerned about the condition with the Ladybug and Chat Noir chosens. I didn’t want to overload her.”

 

“Concerned for Ladybug and Chat Noir?” The elderly man turned to Adrien and Marinette with a concerned look. “What happened?” He asked sternly.

 

The two teens jumped at his tone. “We had a pretty bad set of the withdrawal,” Marinette admitted.

 

“I see,” the elderly man stroked his goatee.  “How bad was it?”

 

“Well I threw up,” Adrien said. “And um, Marinette had a seizure so we left school early.”

 

“How long were you two apart?” Master Fu asked.

 

“They were only sitting a few feet from each other for about an hour and a half,” Alya retold.

 

 “I see. This is concerning, but you two are alright now?”

 

 “Physical contact helps the most,” Tikki flew out and informed the Master.

 

Plagg flew out and made a gagging noise.  “All kinds of physical contact. They also seem to be practicing their connection more. I told them the more they open up the better.”

 

 “Indeed, Plagg,” Master Fu agreed. “Have you two been opening up to each other?” The two teens nodded awkwardly. The elderly man smiled. “Good, then hopefully you can survive through the catacombs with a guide. I recommend you two stay as close as you can right now. All of you, need to return home and sleep. Meet back here at midnight. I will be able to guide you to the entrance, and Volpina should guide the group through.  Trixx, use this time to prepare you holder. She needs to know what to expect.”

 

 “Yes, master, Trixx nodded and hopped onto Alya’s shoulder.

 

Master Fu signaled the group to stand up to leave. ““Go home all of you. I have to prepare supplies for you, and you must prepare as well.”

 

“Come one girl,” The fox hid under the reporter’s hair. “I will explain to you all I can about Volpina, then you can explain to me what a ‘Ladyblog’ is.”

Alya laughed.  “Trixx, you are going to love the blog.” She turned back to Adrien and Marinette raising a finger.  “I guess I will see you two back here at midnight. Just a word of caution; before you two starting sucking face, set an alarm so you two get here on time.” She turned a way, flicking her hair as she left two embarrassed teen heroes outside the healer’s home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated with Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait! This week…. Holy cow this week was just full of required adulting! I basically wrote this all today because I had no time this entire week. I should have much more free time this weekend and upcoming week so… yay! Thank you all for your patience and support. You are all wonderful! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment or review.   
> Have a wonderful weekend all you wonderful people!

** Chapter 25: Calm before the storm **

 

Marinette felt an extra level of awkward at the dinner table. Upon mental conversion with Adrien, she learned that he also felt the same. It may have been that they knew they would both be sneaking out at night.  It was more likely the fact that the two were sitting across each other, each with a bare foot raised under the table to press against the others bare skin. This connection thing was beginning to wear on pigtailed girl, especially with how casual Adrien ate and continued conversation with her father as if nothing strange was occurring under the table.

 

Adrien was panicking under his model exterior.  Though he was grateful he and Marinette had found a way to keep the withdrawal away from dinner; the game of footsie under the table was slightly more flirtatious than he realized. How was he supposed to talk to her dad so calmly? Not to mention every time he looked at Sabine she winked at him. This many people to interact with at once was becoming overwhelming.  

 

The blonde sighed. He never thought he would ever miss being alone.  He was fine with Marinette. Being with her was somehow rejuvenating. However, dealing with school, classmates, Alya, Master Fu, and the need to dive back in the catacombs had emptied his energy.

 

“ _Can we go upstairs?”_ He asked Marinette. “ _This has just been a lot. I'm exhausted.”_

 

_Marinette nodded. “_ Adrien and I still have homework to work on. May we be excused?”

 

“Of course honey,” Sabine answered with a smile.

 

“Hold on there,” Tom said with a stern tone. He turned to face Adrien. “Young man, I was not able to make this warning last night, but I can now. I don’t know, exactly what is going on, but I know I need to be honest. Your mother can’t keep a secret from me.”

 

Adrien and Marinette gasped.  The both looked to Sabine with panicked expressions. “Mom! What did you tell him?”

 

Sabine placed her hands up in an act of submission.  “He was getting too suspicious. You know I have never kept a secret from your father.”

 

“So he knows who we are?” Adrien cried out.

 

“I do,” Tom answered. “I know that you are the heroes of Paris.” The table fell silent as all eyes turned to the baker. “I may not understand why you two were chosen to keep our world safe, but I know you two are more than responsible enough to keep us said. That being said,” he turned to specifically look at Adrien. “If you get my daughter pregnant because we are letting you both stay upstairs, no money or status will protect you from me becoming a premature pop-pop.”

 

“Papa!” Marinette yelled.

 

Adrien looked as if he was about to faint. He was stunned by lecture. “I would never do any such thing! Believe me sir, I think I am the least qualified to be a father.” He buried his reddening face in his hands.

 

“Tom, this talk is not necessary,” Sabine lectured.

 

“I am just bring attention to an elephant in the room.  I can’t control if my daughter fights villains, but I can continue my fatherly duties. Adrien may be Chat Noir, but he is also a teenage boy. I remember when I was that age; I am aware of the possibilities.” Tom folded his arms. “I am fine with this conversation ending, I'm just trying to make sure everyone is aware of possible consequences. Just like the warning label on irons to not iron clothes while on, it is a precaution.”

 

Marinette groaned. “Papa!”

 

“You two go upstairs. I promise you two your secret is safe here.” Sabine glared at her husband from across the table. “I will talk to your father.”

 

Adrien did not have to be told twice. He stood up, pushed in his chair and raced up the stairs.  Marinette stood, flustered.  “Papa, how could you do that? You completely humiliated him!”

 

“I was only trying to look out for you,” Tom reasoned.

 

“I can take care of myself. I have a partner who can protect me, too.”

 

“And as your father I will protect you as well.”

 

Marinette was shocked at her father's stubbornness. “I’m a superhero. I keep you safe from villains!”

 

“Don’t you take that tone with me? I am you father. I am just trying to look out for you.”

 

“And throwing my partner out into the alley. He risks his life for you two, you know.”

 

“And I’m not saying I’m not appreciative!” Tom slammed his hands on the table and pushed himself to a standing position. “I’m just looking at a bigger picture.”

 

“Bigger picture!” Marinette stomped her foot as she yelled. “You don’t even know what the bigger picture is! You aren’t even supposed to know!  No one is supposed to know! And now that you do know, you are making judgments behind reasons you don’t understand.”

 

“Then why don’t you just tell us?”

 

“I can’t tell you. You weren't supposed to know anything.”

 

“Well we do know, and I can tell you that being a superhero doesn't mean your teenage years won't have the same teenage problems.”

 

Marinette’s face grew heated with anger. “You are the one being closed minded, papa. You’re not thinking about what Adrien and I are doing for you.”

 

“And you are forgetting that you are still a child!”

 

Marinette’s brows furrowed. She was too angry to speak, and she was beginning to feel dizziness of not being connected to Adrien. She let out a disgruntled _humph_ , before leaving the table and going upstairs.

 

Marinette entered her still heated with frustration. Her frustration only grew as she realized the lights were out in her room.  This added to vertigo she was beginning to feel, and she toppled over the top of the ladder.  As she braced herself for the fall, but instead felt an arm around her.

 

“You need to watch your step,” said Adrien.

 

Marinette felt up his arm until she found his shoulder, and pushed herself up.  “Thank you. I guess this dark room just sort of added to my dizziness.” She immediately felt relief as her arm brushed against the blonde’s arm.

 

“Dark?” Adrien asked as he helped hoist the girl up into the room and closed the hatch.

 

“The lights aren’t on,” Marinette explained with a puzzled tone. She turned her head to see a pair of slightly illuminated green eyes. She gasped. Adrien’s eyes were glowing like Chat Noir’s.

 

“But I can see you fine...” Adrien responded.  His voice faded as he saw Marinette’s reaction when she looked at him. He helped walk her over the chaise.  “Plagg, something's happening.”

 

The lights flickered on. Adrien and Marinette saw the black kwami by the light switch.  “It’s fine kid.  Looks like your connection has strengthened you cat senses.”

 

“So his eyes glow?” Marinette asked.

 

“My eyes glow?” Adrien was astonished.

 

The black kwami shook his head. “You can see in the dark now. Its fine, you will get used to it.”  

 

“Great,” Adrien mumbled sitting down on the cushion.  “I guess that explains why I could hear you arguing with your dad so well.”

 

Marinette flushed. She reached out a hand to grab touch Adrien’s arm. “I’m so sorry he said that to you.”

 

“You didn’t have to argue with him. He was just trying to protect you.”

 

“It was not necessary, and rude.”

 

“I don’t think that is what he was necessarily trying to protect you from,” Tikki flew down from the bed and into Marinette’s lap.   

 

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

 

“You father just found out you were Ladybug. Think about all the times he tried to reassure you things would be fine because Ladybug and Chat Noir would fix the day? He didn’t know it was you risking your life. How is he supposed to protect his daughter when she is the one putting her life on the line?”

 

Marinette took the red kwami’s words to heart. She was too busy defending Adrien to even think about what her father was saying.  “Maybe I over reacted a little.”

 

“You should have just let it be.  Your mom would have handled it. Sure it was embarrassing but, it was meant with the best intentions.” Adrien took a deep breath.  “Why don’t we explain everything to your parents?”

 

“Are you being serious?” Marinette and Tikki squeaked at the same time.

 

Adrien was hunched over; staring at his feet. “It would have cleared up a bunch of things.  I don’t know, it would have made your parents not so mad.”  

 

“It would put them in danger,” Marinette said.  “Too many bad things could happen; them knowing who we are is already bad enough.”

 

“But maybe knowing will help them figure out how to stay out of trouble,” the blonde contested.

  
Tikki’s antennas stood straight and Plagg’s whiskers began to twitch.  “Something happened. Something is wrong.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some intensity. we learn what is very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Sorry about that cliff hanger (hides). Please forgive me. I hope you are all well this fine Monday. I was watching Miraculous, and couldn’t help but notice every time someone is akumatized they are usually isolated. I can only think of dark blade as the exception to this, but if you think of others let me know. I have also been looking around to see how others handle this. I have a few MLB terminologies I want some grammar help with. When there is more than one Miraculous I say Miraculouses, is that correct? Also is kwami already plural? Should we just say Plagg and Tikki are kwami and not kwamis? Let me know what you think on my weird grammar debate if you have any insight or opinions.

** Chapter 26: Scepter **

 

“You two need to transform now!” Tikki squeaked. Her eyes were filled with panic as she twirled aimlessly in the air.

 

“Whatever it is, it is terrifying!” Plagg hunched over on all fours and hissed as if an ally cat defending his territory.

 

Adrien’s eyes grew wide as he saw Plagg act so instructively. “Plagg, claws out!”

 

“Tikki, Spots on!”  Marinette called out.

 

Red and green light filled the room as both teens transformed. Blue eyes met green eyes as the transformations completed.

 

 “This isn’t good,” Chat Noir said glancing down below them.

 

  Ladybug pushed open the ceiling hatch to the balcony. “Come on, we need to go through the front to not cause suspicion.”

 

Her partner nodded and rushed up the ladder with her. Once he reached the roof, he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. “ _I hope this holds off the withdrawals,”_ he thought.

 

“ _Me too,”_ the spotted hero responded pressing her lips back against his _._ They released their hold, and walked to the edge of the roof. _“We have to get going. Whatever put Tikki and Plagg on edge, we have to be ready to face.”_

 

They leaped from the roof and landed in the street in front of the bakery. Marinette growled as she saw the front door ajar.  “ _Someone is inside the bakery!”_ Fear struck as she realized that it was not just the bakery, but her home. Her parents were inside and unsuspecting of something about to occur.  

 

Chat Noir placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “ _Let me go in first, LB,_ ” he said pulling him behind her.  “ _I’m the one who can see in the dark.”_

 

 Ladybug nodded hesitantly. “ _Alright, but I’m staying close.”_

 

The black cat lead their way into the building. His piercing green eyes were wide and on high alert as scanned the shop. He looked at every table, chair, the stairs that lead to the owner’s home upstairs; all were clear. The he heard it. Chat Noir’s leather ears twitches. He heard Tom’s muffled voice boom from the doorway of the kitchen.

 

" _What did you here?"_ Ladybug asked her partner.

 

" _I heard Tom,_ " he said. " _They have to be in the kitchen; whatever is in there with your dad- that is._ ”

 

“ _Then we need to hurry._ " The spotted hero rushed towards the door and kicked open the entryway to the kitchen. She gasped as her partner arrived by her side. There was her father. He was cornered with a golden hand pressed up against his throat. Tom's hands were to his side not fighting or wailing at all. He had a panicked look on his face, and his eyes grew wide or with fear as he saw the two heroes enter the kitchen.

 

The hand stretched down to the body of a slender woman. She was illuminating. Bright gold skin shone past a black glass like mask that shielded her face. Her body was covered with glowing gold skin as well. There was only a slight amount of sparkling gold armor that covered her torso in a leotard shape. Black wing tips protruding from her hips. On her head was a round, golden crown that had large black horns piercing it. She carried a scepter with her that matched her body and armor’s gold color and luminosity.

 

“Ah, the two heroes,” The woman spoke with a cool and calm demeanor. “I didn't expect you both to arrive too quickly. No matter. I'm fine with you observing my methods for your demise.”

 

 "Get away from him," yelled Ladybug.

 

The villain clicked her tongue and shook her head. “It's not that simple sweetheart.”

 

 “ _Look at her scepter,”_ Chat Noir yelled in his head. “ _That must be her akuma.”_

 

She glanced at the golden rod, and saw a purple butterfly floating in the _“Good eye,”_ Ladybug said as she wound up her yo-yo and threw it. It wrapped around the base of the staff. Ladybug pulled tightly, but struggled to get the staff away from the woman's grip.

 

 “Trying to take borrow from me when I haven't even introduced myself; tisk, tisk.” She tightened her grip. The golden woman's hand and staff faded into floating dust. The yo-yo fell to the ground.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir’s jaws dropped. They watched as the gold flakes formed back together into a hand and scepter. Marinette growled with frustration.  “Who are you?”

 

“And what do you want with the baker? A golden flake croissant?”  Chat Noir added.

 

The villain chuckled.  “I am Style Queen.  My partner and I have decided that this akuma must be placed very...delicately.”

 

“Partner?” Ladybug was taken aback.  

 

“Hawkmoth, is no partner,” Chat noir interjected. “He’s just controlling you.”

 

“Hawkmoth has no control over me,” Style Queen smirked. “You two will understand soon enough.” The hand against Tom’s neck began to glow.  The baker gasped as he was slowly lifted in the air.

 

“Put him down!” Ladybug yelled. She charged at the woman, lassoing her yo-yo above her head before whipping it towards the golden being.  Style Queen faded into tiny bits of dust, and tripped the spotted hero. She turned and laughed at the girl’s second attempt to tackle the cloud of gold and falling back to her original spot; becoming distracted by Ladybug’s attack. Ladybug felt dizzy. She tried to push herself up off the floor but her head was beginning to spin from the withdrawals.  

 

Chat Noir took the moment to charge; staff prepared for a full swing as she solidified her golden exterior.  Style Queen reformed herself just in time to block Chat Noir’s staff with her scepter.  She scowled as she pressed her strength into the staff.  Chat Noir had stable footing, but was beginning to shake. She felt the boy's quivering and vibrate his baton and smiled. “Seems that you are not as strong as you make yourself out to be.” She gave a solid grunt and pushed up with her scepter; sending Chat Noir flying into the kitchen wall.

 

“Chat!” Ladybug called, wobbling to stand to her feet.

 

Footsteps came rushing down the stairs. A woman with blue hair pushed open the doors to the kitchen. She yelped with fear as she saw the Parisian heroes on the ground and her husband in a choke hold. “What is happening?” Sabine cried.

 

“Stay back, Sabine,” Chat Noir panted. He placed his staff on the ground and used it raise to his feet.

 

Style Queen cackled.  “You two are weak and pathetic.  You can’t protect this man, just like he can’t protect his daughter.  He feels powerless, and that feeling is one of the stronger than any other negative emotion.  Know that all of you in this room have exhausted you will, and will bow before the Style Queen!”

 

The head of her scepter began to glow. The akuma trapped inside began to flap its wings. She pointed the head at Tom’s chest, making it perfectly level with his heart. A light beam began glow. “This can all be avoided right now, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Give me your miraculouses, and this man stays the baker he is.”

 

Marinette began to panic. Standing alone was becoming a daunting task. How was she supposed to protect her father? How could she keep Paris safe from such a powerful villain? Style Queen was too powerful. “No!” She reached her shaking hand up towards one of her earrings.  

 

Style Queen smiled.  “Yes, learn how to be submissive now.”

 

“No! Don’t!” Tom managed to gasp.

 

Ladybug looked up at her father. He stared at her with sincerity. She heard Adrien speak in the back of her head. “ _Be strong for him. He is seeing the bigger picture. We can’t give Style Queen our power.”_

 

The red hero shook her head and stood up with more stability. “I can’t give you my Miraculous!” she said.  

 

Style Queens smile faded to a frown. “Then you leave me no choice. Time to give this man a spotlight.”  The bright light flashed at Tom’s chest. The black outline of the akuma stood out against the beam and flew into the baker’s chest.

 

“No!” Scream Ladybug and Chat Noir in unison.

 

 “Tom!” Cried Sabine from the doorway.

 

 Style Queen laughed continuously until the bean turned dim. Tom fell to the ground clutching his chest. His eyes began to glow, and a purple butterfly outlined his face. “Someone, who truly feels helpless and powerless only holds one thing dear; their heart.  Good luck getting the akuma out of him without killing him.  And while you deal with him, I’ll be digging some gems hidden underneath our feet. Good luck.”  Her entire began to glow and split into a powdery version of herself. The dust glowed, as she formed into a golden cloud, and flew past Sabine in the doorway and out of the bakery.  

 

 “Come back here!” Ladybug screamed. “She’s getting away!” Ladybug tried to run out of the kitchen but fell after a few step. Sabine caught the girl before she hit the ground. She was too weak and dizzy to run straight. Defeated, ladybug began to cry.

 

Chat Noir brushed passed his partner and went straight to Tom. He couldn’t give up. Tom was a strong man. He refused to believe Tom could feel as powerless as Style Queen claimed he was. “Don’t listen to Hawkmoth, Tom! Everything they say is a lie.  You are strong. And if you want to protect your daughter, you are going to need to fight this akuma off. You need to kick it out! Tell them no! If you let them win, then you will not be protecting her. If they get in your head, everything is doomed.  I will fight for you, and I will fight against you. Please don’t make me destroy you, to keep her safe.  You need to be strong, and be the father I know you are. Fight back, and get it out. You have control of your heart, not the akuma!”

           

Tom began to grunt. The purple butterfly mask began to glow. Chat Noir watched as the man screamed in pain.  This was a battle only the strongest could win.  Tom would have to be strong if he wanted to protect Marinette.  If Hawkmoth gained control, who knew how safe their identities would be. “Ge out of my head!” Tom grunted between heavy breaths.

 

The boy placed his hand one the man’s shoulder. “That’s it Tom! Keep fighting!”

 

Ladybug held her mother and watched as her partner kept calling to her father to fight. Tears began to fill her eyes as she saw her father convulse from shocks of pain.  He was fighting for her even though she didn’t have the strength to protect him.  “You have to be strong. I don’t want to fight you.” She managed to call out to him.

 

The purple mask lit up and the man’s face grew red. “I said get out!” Tom roared. “Get out!” Tom let out one last yell and the purple mask shattered. The black butterfly flew out of the man’s chest and Tom collapsed into Chat Noir’s arms.  

 

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir yelled.

  
“I’m on it!” She stood up. “Time to de-eivilize!” She threw her yo-yo and the butterfly and trapped it in her yo-yo. She fell to her knees and released the now white butterfly. “Bye bye, butterfly,” she mumbled as she collapsed onto the ground shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Things are going to be a bit intense for a bit, so hold on folks. Thank you for reading. Please comment and review and I will get the next chapter out soon.
> 
> Love you all,


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet up with Volpina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Holy cow! Thank you all for commenting! I love being able to know how you all are responding. Thank you all for the love and support! So many people read this last chapter! I am blown away! Thank you all. Here is the new chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments and reviews. I’m excited for you all to read this chapter, and to write the next chapter! Hop that will be out soon.
> 
> Thank you,

** Chapter 27: Clever Fox **

 

Marinette’s head was spinning. She watched the white butterfly fly away as her body hit the ground. She felt so weak. Her body began to shake slightly. She say Chat Noir rest her father down and rush to her side.

 

“Ladybug, stay with me,” she heard him beg. “I’m right here.” He kissed her forehead and she felt relief. Her body stopped shaking.  She heard Chat speak again. “Sabine I need you to call Master Fu. He is the only one who can make sure Tom is alright.”

 

Sabine left and Chat Noir dropped his transformation. Adrien placed his hands on Ladybugs cheeks. He sighed as he felt his own boy relaxing.  “How are we supposed to battle something like that when we are too weak to stay apart for two long? We need to go after her.”

 

“We will have to figure it out,” Ladybug whispered.

 

He pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, and felt strength return to her body.  “ _I wish we didn’t have to deal with this.”_

 

_“Me too,”_ he responded and broke the kiss.  “ _We have to get going. We can’t let her get to the gem first.”_

 

“Adrien,” a muffled voice coughed out the model’s name.

 

The two teens turned to see Tom lifting himself up from the ground.  “Papa!” Ladybug yelled. They rushed over to help sit the large man up.  “Papa are you okay?”

 

“I-I think so,” he stuttered out.  “Adrien, t-thank you.”  

 

“Don’t mention it, Tom,” the blonde said with a small grin.

 

The baker tried to push himself up, but winced and leaned back against the two teens. They quickly stabilized him “We have to leave now. Please stay here until Master Fu arrives.”

 

“Please be careful,” Tom mumbled. “I know I’m no super hero, but I can tell you she’s tough.”

 

“Of course,” Adrien nodded at the man. “Plagg, Claws out!” With a flash of green light, the boy changed to the hero.

 

“Papa, stay here. I promise you Master Fu can help,” Ladybug explained.

 

“I believe you, sweetie,” Tom smile. “Marinette, you have a good partner. I expect you both home in one piece.” The two teens nodded at the man before running out of the bakery.  

  
  


 

 

 

“ _I need to reconnect,”_ Ladybug thought to Chat Noir as they bonded over roof tops.  

 

“ _We’ll stop here,”_ Chat noir pointed to a darkened watershed atop an apartment building.

 

The pair landed by the watershed, and brought their lips together.  “ _How are we supposed to fight if we have to stop every ten minutes?”_ The heroine asked.

 

_“We need to get Alya. She will help us.”_

 

_“You're right, but we can’t leave her to fight alone every few minutes. I feel like there is something we are overlooking.  There has to be a way to stop this.”_

 

_“I think another person's opinion will be able to help us in our weird circumstance. I think I hear a flute playing. Isn't that Volpina special ability? We need to follow it to help Alya. She hasn't fought before as Volpina,”_ Chat Noir pulled away from the kiss and grabbed his partner’s hand.

 

The pair leapt silently across the rooftops; keeping an eye out their newest teammate. If Chat’s ears were correct, then she was certainly battling it out. The saw a glowing figure up ahead and stopped in their current position.

 

_“There’s Style Queen,”_ Ladybug noted, “ _but I don't see our fox anywhere.”_

 

_“Whatever Alya is doing is working,”_ Chat noir noted. _“Style Queen should be underground right now finding the gem.”_

 

_“Unless, she doesn't know how to get in!”_  Ladybug looked at Chat. _“What if she's actually just waiting for you to make another hole to get down there?”_

 

_“Master Fu did say this gem could be calling to me, but how would she know so much about it?”_

 

_“I don’t know, but we need to look for our new partner fast!”_ Ladybug scanned the surrounding area. Just to the left of a nearby building she saw the tip of something flicker. She pointed to the far buildings ledge.  “ _I think that’s her.”_

 

_“As always, your vision is meow-arvelous, my lady,”_ Chat grinned as he peered in the direction his partner as pointing.

 

_“Seriously,”_ Ladybug shot Chat Noir a less than amused look. He smiled sheepishly as his partner stood up and leapt to another rooftop to get closer to their new fox companion.  They moved almost silently; hunched over as if stalking prey. They made it one roof away from the now clearly hiding Volpina.

 

The vixen hero had her back pressed against the ledge of the building. She was easily out of the view of Style Queen, who was a block away from the heroes.  Style Queen seemed less enthused than she was the last time the black and red heroes saw her.  

 

The villain was angrily peering at the streets.  “Come back and fight! Ladybug and Chat Noir, you can’t hide forever!”

 

“ _Does she know we are here?”_ Chat and Ladybug shared a panic look. They had both shared the same thought.

 

They heard the melody of a soft flute, and quickly turned their heads towards the sound. Volpina had her flute raised to her mouth. They looked behind her to see a mirage of Ladybug and Chat Noir appear behind the villain.  “Over here!” The pretend duo called out. Style Queen turned and yelled as the two dodged her attacks effortlessly.

 

“She really is a clever fox,” Chat Noir stated.

 

“Shh,” Ladybug held up a finger. When Style Queen’s back was towards them, the red and black pair of heroes hopped over to join their coy counterpart.

 

Alya’s Volpina was slightly different than Lila’s.  They were similar in color, flute, necklace, mask and power, but that’s where their similarities ended. Alya’s hair was wilder with more volume. A thick belt crossed her hips with a spot for her flute to stay attached; creating a long thick tail for her as well. Her orange costume turned to black at her knees and elbows, but also blackened out her neck. The ultimate difference with a glowing aura of wisdom that seemed to fit the girl's face.  It was clear to see she was doing things with a purpose.

 

“There you two are!” Volpina exclaimed.  “I’ve been holding this thing off for what feels like forever. Do you know how tough she is?”

 

Chat Noir put a hand on the back of his head.  “We learned how tough she was the hard way.”

 

“She came to the bakery first,” explained Ladybug.

 

“What? The bakery?” Volpina’s brown eyes file with concern.

 

“Style Queen tried to akumaize Tom,” Chat Noir explained. “It's a long story, but he is fine now.  She says she is partners with Hawkmoth.  She’s after the gem in the catacombs.”

 

“Then we will have to make it down there, and get to it before she does,” Alya declared.

 

“That’s great and all, but how are we supposed to do that?” Ladybug asked. She then looked out to the villain distracted by the dancing duo.  “And how is she still distracted by that?” She pointed to the copy Ladybug and Chat noir; arm pulsating. She felt the dizziness hit and grabbed her head. Chat Noir grabbed her quickly, and pulled her up to meet his lips.  The reconnection steadied the girl's head and she relaxed her arm. Chat pulled himself away from her.

 

Alya raised an eyebrow as the two pulled apart. “I am mixed between be so excited to see you two kiss, and being really upset that I am the super third wheel.”

 

“Believe me, we are finding this way more hindering.  This connection is really a pain.” Ladybug sat herself up.  “We need to figure out how to get to the catacombs.  We were going to go where Master Fu wanted us to enter, but that isn’t going to work now.”

 

The fox rolled her eyes and smiled.  “Girl, if you think Master Fu knew only one way in, then you are wrong.  I called him when I got home so I could map out a few entrances. I’ve been studying how to get around the entire night. If you two just follow me.”

 

“Do you have a plan to get us down to the street?” Chat Noir asked.  

 

The vixen smiled, and winked at the cat.  “Of course.  Just get ready to follow my lead.”  She placed her flute up to her mouth and began to play. The low notes echoed through the roof tops.  Suddenly, pairs of Ladybug and Chat Noir began sprouting around the city. Hundreds of cat and bug teams filled the street. Style Queen froze with confusion, as each of the duos began to speak at once.”

 

Volpina stood up and ran in the opposite direction of Style Queen. “This way,” she said.  The three traveled across the next rooftop and down into an alleyway.  They walked over to an oddly shaped sewer hole in the street.  Volpina grabbed the wriggly edges of the plate and pulled it up, revealing a rusty ladder poking the lid slightly above the street.

 

“Alright team, let's become cataphiles.” Volpina placed her hands on the ladder head and started to climb down.  

  
Chat Noir glanced over at Ladybug. “Stay close, it's quite a mess down there.” She nodded and followed as he started down the ladder; replacing the sewer lid over the ladder as she climbed back into the dark.   


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find a gem, and much more! Nice and long for you all :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello All! I have it! A very long Chapter for you all. I am not sure how quick I can get the next Chapter out because it is a holiday this weekend, and I will be spending the next few days with family, and away from electronics. So this is my Easter gift to you all! Also I feel like I may have left quite a few pun possibility responses for you all. (I am aware of what this fandom can do) so I say bring on your pun reviews if you have them!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and reviews! Thank you all for reading!

** Chapter 28: Gem **

 

The ladder was shaking the entire way down.  Ladybug couldn’t help but go slowly.  She could only trust the feel of the ladder, and her partners below her that she needed to keep moving.

 

“So while I was researching the catacombs, I also looked up some stuff on foxes,” Volpina shared making her way down the ladder.  “Foxes have amazing night vision, but I didn’t look up anything about cats and bugs.”

 

“This cat can see clear a day,” Chat Noir boasted.  “But I’m afraid that buagaboo here probably can't see her hand in front of her face.”

 

“Sure, laugh,” Ladybug snarled, “but if I fall, you better catch me.”

 

“I was afraid one of us would be blind,” Volpina muttered. She tilted her head down to look at the dark ground below here. “I know that the catacombs are far below, but there is no way we can climb down fast enough to beat Style Queen.”

 

“I thought she was preoccupied by about a hundred Ladybugs and Chat Noirs?” Chat noir recalled.

 

“Only if I remain up there the entire time,” the fox explained. “I've just stalled her. We have as long as it takes her to wipe out all the mirages.”

 

“Then we don't have time to climb down a ladder,” Ladybug declared. “Chat Noir, can you extend your staff so we can slide down?”

 

Chat smacked his head with the palm of his hand. “Of course!” He took out his staff and extended it. It was a few moments before the trio heard the base of _clunk_ against the new ground. “All aboard,” the cat called.

 

Volpina quickly hopped on and began to slide down. Chat Noir stayed up to guide his lady to a point where he could grab her around the waist and bring her down to the bottom of the black abyss. When they landed, he carefully placed the spotted hero down.  The black cat looked around and shivered. “I hate this place.”

 

“This is definitely the creepiest place I have ever been,” The orange heroine noted.  “I’m starting to be really jealous of Ladybug not being able to see anything.”

 

“We should have brought a flashlight,” Ladybug groaned.  “If everyone else is going to be creeped out but what’s around, then I might as well join.”

 

“Alright,” responded the black cat.  He shortened his staff to its small, handheld ability. He slid his thumb up part of the side, opening his communicator. A light at the top peaked open. His partners winced as he turned it around to fill the space with light.  Chat Noir glimpsed the horrid look of Ladybug’s face as she saw down the stone tunnel. “ _I told you this place was creepy.”_

 

_“I never doubted you,”_ the pigtailed girl responded in her head before speaking out loud. “H-how do we know which way to go?”

 

“I think that’s blondie's call,” Volpina said, gesturing her thumb towards Chat Noir.

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah, the gem is calling your ring.  I bet if you really concentrate you will be able to feel where it is and guide us to it,” the fox explained.

 

“But you’re supposed to be the guide,” Chat rebutted.

 

“Yeah, I’m the one in charge of guiding us out.  You walk us in, and I will bring us back.” She placed her hands on her hips.  “Don’t tell me you’re too much of a scaredy cat to take the lead?”

 

The cat’s green eyes narrowed. His nose scrunched up, he growled, and he moved in front of the vixen. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for something. A moment passed, but he heard it; well felt it in his hears. Something was pulling him down the corridor. “This way,” he said walking forward.

 

Every turn was dark and dismal. Bones were randomly scattered along the ground, and some even protruding from wall.  The black hero led the group on. He could feel the gem pulling on him. His ears would twitch before every turn; not that he could hear the gem, but more so feel the pull with his hyperbolized cat senses.

 

He drove the group deeper and deeper into the hidden tomb. The beginning of the journey wasn’t so bad. Aside from the constant encounter of human remains, the trio was able to find rooms and tunnels covered with graffiti made from cataphiles before them. It was a nice sign of life, and he knowledge that someone could potentially find them if they were to be lost. This small reassurance dwindled away the longer and deeper they went. They crawled through tight entry ways, climbed over remains, and sifted through flooded in caverns.

 

Ladybug was beginning to loathe the dark tunnels. The trio would walk from a bit and have to stop; either because Ladybug could not would end up falling against the wall, or Chat Noir would start to wobble a little. Each time they would need to stop to reconnect. The kisses being less romantic and more like watching two people suffocating regain the ability to breathe.

 

Volpina continuously looked at her watch every time they had to stop.  “You two are actually getting a little better. It was every fifteen minutes, but the last two times have been thirty minutes apart.”

 

 “Thirty minutes apart?” Ladybug pulled away from Chat Noir's mouth with a shocked look. “How long have we been down here?”

 

“Just a tad over two hours,” Volpina responded. She saw the fearful expression cross her friends face. Ladybugs big blue eyes swelled, and the fox waved her hands up to defend against the panic. “Don't worry, I remember how to get out. We are totally fine.”

 

The spotted hero sighed and rolled her eyes. “Let's just keep going. The sooner we find it the sooner we can leave.” She pushed the black cat off her and back to the leading position of the group.

 

Chat Noir let out a sigh and began walking forward again. The pulse was getting stronger.  “I think we are actually pretty close,” he said.

“Fantastic!” Volpina cheered.  

 

They reached the end of the tunnel, and were presented with two options. One way went down like a ramp, the other a dark hole. A rested ladder poked out of the hole.  “Alright Chat, which way do we go?” The vixen asked.  

 

The blonde walked over to the hole and looked down. He could see a small faint green glow echo beneath.  “I think I see it. It’s down here!”

 

“Oh fantastic! We can get out of here soon.” Ladybug hugged Volpina with excitement.  The orange heroin chuckled.

 

“We still need to go get it,” the fox reminded her friend.

 

“You mean I will get it,” A low voice rumbled from the opposite direction.

 

The trio turned to see a large man with a rat nose and ears walking out of the darkness.  A purple butterfly mask surrounded the man’s face.  “Yes, Hawkmoth, I have found them. Send your queen to me and I will help rid you of these pests.”

 

Without hesitation, Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo ready to fight. “Chat Noir, go! We’ll hold him off.”

 

“But what if you need help?” He croaked.

 

“She’s got me,” Volpina said getting her flute ready for the battle. “You need to get that gem. Go!”

 

Chat Noir nodded and extended his staff into the hole as he jumped down. He heard a _crunch_ echo from his staff before his feet hit the ground. He looked down to see himself standing on a pile of bones. Skulls, femurs, vertebrae, every bone that he could think of was seen just at the surface. The glowing light continued to flash in the room, and Chat noir gulped as he realized the gem was buried beneath the remains.  “Of course,” he muttered picking up half a skull. “Please forgive me.”  He began pushing the bones into a pile.

  


Ladybug blindly tossed her yo-yo in the direction of the akumatized man. Without the light from Chat Noir's staff, she was completely blind. The whipping motion made him jump back. Volpina charged and slashed at the man with her flute, swinging it like a club. He caught the flute with his hands and used the momentum to toss the girl behind him down the hall.

 

“If you think Ratafile is going to be so easily beaten, you are wrong,” the akuma hissed.

 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called out when she heard Volpina attack.  She tossed her yo-yo in the air and reveal a meter long red glow stick, fully lit.  “Well that kind of helps me see.”  The hero looked over that rat man as he tossed Volpina to the darkened end of the tunnel. It was not up to here to protect her partner.

 

Her eyes glazed over Ratafile to see a paper sticking out of his pocket. It was the only thing on him, in which an akuma could be. She tossed her yo-yo at the distracted man’s pocket and knocked the paper out.  “Ha! You missed bug,” the akuma taunted.

 

She looked up to see Volpina silently crawling back towards the man. Ladybug motioned towards the paper on the ground, before tossing her yo-yo at the rat man again.  This time she managed to get it wrapped around his arm, which distracted the man as planned. He yanked the red hero forward, clawing for her head. She dodged and managed to slide herself between Ratafile’s legs. He toppled forward landing on his face.

 

Volpina grabbed the paper on the ground. “A map of the catacombs,” she studied it quickly.

 

“Stop messing around and get the akuma out!” Ladybug shouted.

 

Volpina followed and ripped the map in two.  A purple akuma flew out of the split.  Ladybug lassoed in her yo-yo.  “Time to de-evilize!” she called snatching the butterfly. She released the white butterfly and the Ratafile changed back.

 

“Sir, are you alright?” Volpina asked rushing to the man’s side.  

 

“What happened?  Who are you? Why can’t I see?” The man asked confused.  

 

“Ladybug walked over with the giant glow stick. “Here sir,” she said handing it to him.

 

“Ladybug?” He asked. He turned to Volpina. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m Volpina. I’m the team's newest addition,” She explained.  

 

A golden light filled the tunnel. “Soon to be one of the newest casualties,” a sultry voice said.  The heroines turned around to see Style Queen, solidifying in front of them.”

  
  


Chat Noir was digging as fast as he could. The light was getting closer, but the entire concept of digging in the mass tomb was adding to his nausea from being apart from Ladybug.  He could finally see it. A green gem, similar to an emerald was slightly out of his grasp. He had to dig only a little deeper.

 

Suddenly he heard several screams from up above.  He froze, realizing his partners were now in trouble without him. He had to move faster. Chat noir began carelessly tossing bones left and right. He froze when he heard a single high pitch scream. He knew it was his lady. The scream echoed down the ladder, and he saw the fox heroine land on the pile of bones with her arms wrapped around a person. She let out a yelp in pain, yet her arms stayed firm protecting the citizen.  A golden light followed as Style Queen emerged holding a struggling ladybug with an arm. Her staff was pressed against her neck, and her left arm was dangling like a limp noodle.

 

“Don’t move, Chat Noir,” Style Queen warned, “Or your little bug here is going to become a little more than injured. That goes the same for you, foxy.”

 

“I’m Volpina,” the fox heroine spoke with gritted teeth. She began to stand. As she moved, Style queen pressed her staff against Ladybug’s throat; causing the spotted hero to choke. Volpina froze, and dropped to her knees.

 

“Let her go!” Chat Noir pulled out his staff and stood in a fighting position.

 

“Careful kitty cat.  You don’t want a squashed Ladybug, do you?”  The villain grinned as Chat Noir’s brow furrowed.

 

“ _Are you alright,”_ Chat Noir asked Ladybug in his mind.

 

“ _I’m fine Chat. She hurt my left arm, but is not a problem. I have an Idea,”_ Ladybug thought. “ _Think you can hit my yo-yo at Style Queen’s face?”_

 

_“After hurting your arm, of course, my lady.”_

 

_“When I throw, you hit it back at her and go straight for the gem. Hopefully we’ll be able to get out of this mess when the gem does whatever it is going to do.”_

 

_“Sounds like a plan.”_

 

Chat Noir steadied his feet and looked at the pigtailed girl in the eyes. She quickly tossed her yo-yo at him and he swung. The villain, thrown off guard, loosens her grip on Ladybug to dodge the attack, and the heroine wriggles mostly free.

 

Chat noir turned back into the pile of bones and dove for the gem.  He grabbed onto it with his right hand and felt a magnetic pulse shoot through his entire body. The gem shot of of his palm and landed on his ring; a green gem with a black paw print now rested on top. As soon as the gem connected with the ring a flash of bright green light filled the cavern.  Heat filled the hero’s body and he began to feel more energized than ever.  As the light fade he stood up and faced his foe.

 

Chat Noir’s black leather now had black chain mail embedded in the chest, back, and sides.  His black boots were a shiny black metal that now covered his shins. And the same metal protected his shoulders, and wrists. His new protective armor glistened against the glow from Style Queen.

 

The villain was stunned for a moment, as she stared at the changes to the black cat. In a desperate act of retaliation she grabbed Ladybug by the left arm. The heroine let out a yelp in pain, trying to fight against the villain. As ladybug kicked, Style queen continued to dissolve her body into golden dust. She raised her scepter to Ladybug’s neck.  “Give me your Miraculous Chat Noir!”

 

“Let go of her, and come fight me,” the black Cat retorted.  “Or is your fear causing you to crumble?”

 

“If the alley cat wants a street fight, he better be ready for someone to play dirty. I will count to three, and if I don’t see that ring off your finger, I will ring this one’s neck.” She began choking Ladybug. The heroine grabbed onto the scepter and was desperately trying to push it back. “One...”

 

“Stop, it!” Chat Noir yelled.  

 

“Two…”

 

Chat Noir looked at Volpina. She was standing up charging with her flute to swing.”

 

“Thr-”

 

“No!” It started as words. Chat Noir's words erupted into a large sound. The beast that he had normally tamed released roar. Waves of sound rippled through the air and knocked Style Queen’s dusty self against the wall.  The villain could not fight the pressure and released the spotted heroine. Ladybug hit the ground and crawled her way out of the sound waves. She stood up and rushed over to her partner.

 

The noise echoed through the catacombs was and shook the walls surrounding them. Volpina grabbed the civilian beside her and dragged him over Chat Noir, and to avoid the crumbling sides. The roaring hero finally closed his mouth as he saw debris falling from above. The tunnel above began to cave in. All he could do was turn and cover Ladybug.

 

When the dust cleared, the heroes all looked up to see a wall of stone now sat between them and where Style Queen had been.  They heard the golden woman chuckle from the other side of the wall.  “You may have won this gem, but there are plenty more for us to find.  You’re on your own to get out of this mess. Until we meet again.”

 

Silence fell over the group. Volpina was the first to speak.  “Wow, you got some lungs, Chat!”

 

Chat Noir was staring at the ring on his finger. A black pawprint could be see through the green gem that now sat on top.  “I don’t know how I did that.” He looked ahead at the wall of stone, then glanced at the pile of bones they were all sitting on.  “And now we are all trapped here, as well. I’m so sorry.” He folded his arms over bent knees and rested his chin against them.

 

“Chat, you have nothing to be sorry for.  In fact you saved my life. Thank you! If you hadn’t… roared then I would definitely be dead.” Ladybug placed her hand on her partner's now metal plated shoulder.

 

“I have never been so scared before,” Chat Noir admitted. “Watching her suffocate you enraged me so much.  I could have actually lost you. It just made me realize that, that I love you.”

 

“I love you two Chat Noir,” Ladybug said.

 

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Instantly a wave of warm relief flooded over both of them. This wave was much stronger than any other had been. She released her lips from his and two smiled at each other.  

 

“Um, I’m really happy for you two,” interrupted Volpina, “but we have a wall of dirt blocking us for the only exit in the room. Unless one of you two has gained a new digging power, we need to find a way out!”

 

Ladybug laughed. “We have a way.” She pointed to the civilian who had been sitting quietly as the heroes had been chatting. He was huddled together in shock holding his map and the giant glow stick. “You two have been so used to seeing in the dark you forgot what it was like to have some light.”  Hs e grabbed the glow stick from the man. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

The red glow stick disappeared into a beautiful red light. It filled the catacombs with warmth. The fallen debris became lifted back into place. A swirl of red light surrounded the group. A bright light flashed and the four found themselves in the middle of the street above the ground.  

 

As if on cue, Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses beeped. “You two should get going,” Volpina said.  “I can take care of rat boy here.”

 

“Thanks, Volpina,” Ladybug said giving her a hug.  

 

“Of course, and I will come find you two later.” The vixen winked.  Chat Noir and Ladybug nodded. Chat Noir extended his staff, and Ladybug tossed out her yo-yo to a lamp post. Both bounded away in the direction of the bakery.  


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are back at the bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Thank you all for so much support on that last Chapter! WOW! I am so grateful you are all so nice! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think in the comments below. I think our two heroes have earned some fluff after what they have been through. If you have any ideas for fluff and happy things you’d like to see, feel free to comment, review, or message me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Request: Anyone know Code Lyoko? There should be a Miraculous Ladybug Code Lyoko fan fic. Call it Code Miraculous! I can totally see this. This is a story I would love to read. So someone message me and tell me you will write this or point me to an already created version of this. I don’t think I could write this, but I know it could be fun and someone can make this amazing! I would like to see this fan fic happen. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Thank you all again for all the love and support this story is getting.

** Chapter 29: Recuperate **

 

 Leaping over rooftops was normally a joy for Chat Noir, but all he really wanted to do was go back into the bakery, transform back to his civilian self, and then lie down next to Marinette. It was a plan he could stick to, and one he didn't have to worry about stressing over.

 

The blonde was overwhelmed with too many feelings. He was first, happy the relieved was over for now. He felt disgust with the fact he had been underground for hours sloshing through sitting water. He had been in contact with more dead bodies than he could even conceive; making him the most on edge at the moment. More importantly he was for sure emotionally altered by not only confessing his love, but his love had be reciprocated.

 

 Ladybug noticed the shift in her partner as they left. He was probably exhausted. She knows she was from their recent experience. Their miraculouses beeped a second time as they reached the front door of the bakery. Ladybug pushed the front door open and entered the building with Chat Noir.

 

Almost instantly the two were greeted by a woman wrapping around each of them. “I was so worried about you both!” Sabine grabbed each one and kissed them each on the cheek.

 

“Did you get the gem?” An elderly man’s voice asked.  The two teens looked over to see Master Fu sitting at a table with Tom.  

 

“It’s right here,” Chat Noir spoke lifting his ring hand up.  

 

The elderly man walked over to the boy. He grabbed the hero's hand and examined the ring. “Remarkable,” he uttered over a third beep from the miraculouses. He began to press a hand against Chat Noir's armor. “I see it made some modifications to your suit. Did anything else change?”

 

The blond nodded at the same moment a flash of red light filled the room. Marinette emerged and Tikki plopped on her shoulder. “I'm exhausted! All that action has me pooped,” the Kwami squeaked. Marinette picked up the red big and gently but

 

A green light flashed after hearing the red kwami speak. “My poor aching body!” The cat Kwami said landing in Adrien's hands. “How are you still standing kid?”

 

 Adrien shrugged. The cat narrowed his green eyes at the boy. “Kid, you and I both know what you did was gross and disturbing. If you want to go puke just go. None of these people will think you're being ru-”

 

Adrien dropped the black cat and fled the room. The group of adults glanced at each other and shared a concerned look. “Is he alright Plagg?” Master Fu asked. “What happened?”

 

“Master Fu, there was a lot that happened tonight.” Plagg said dryly. “I don’t know how the kid will handle it, but i think it would help if you backed off for a bit.”

 

“Plagg, don’t be rude,” Tikki scolded.  “He is the guardian”

 

Plagg turned his attention to Tikki. “I’m not being rude, I’m being honest. That kid is more freaked out than you realize; I know my chosen. You think he enjoyed digging through bones to get thing?”

 

Tikki floated out of Marinette’s hands flustered.  “I’m not saying that! I’m just suggesting you could have asked for him to be left alone in a nicer way.”

 

“How am I supposed to be nice when I am so hungry? The gem really exhausted me!”

 

“I think you are both tired and hungry,” Marinette chimed in. She looked to her mother. “Mama, could you help get these two a snack. That had a rough night.”

 

Sabine smiled and nodded at her daughter’s request.  “Absolutely.” She motioned to the kwamis to follow her into the kitchen.

 

 As soon as he saw his wife had left, Tom pushed an empty chair towards his daughter and opened his mouth to speak.  “Marinette, what happened?”

 

The pig tailed girl exhaled before taking a seat in the open chair. Master Fu returned to his original seat to sit and listen to what the girl had to say.  The two men leaned in with eyes on the girl.  She realized they were both quite anxious.

 

Marinette cleared her throat, and placed her hands in her lap. “To be honest, so much happened; I’m not sure if I will be able to remember everything now. Volpina managed to distract Style Queen so we could enter the catacombs from an unmarked street entrance.  From there we traveled down a dark tunnel. Chat Noir had to lead. It was dark. We were down there for hours. There were bones sticking out of the wall and scattered all around the floor. We walked through water.

 

“We finally thought we found the gem when Hawkmoth akumatized a guy who knew the catacombs really well. Volpina and I fought off the akuma while Chat jumped down a hole to get the gem. Then Style Queen came. She took out Volpina and the citizen. She broke my arm and tried to use me as bait to get Chat to give her the gem. Eventually he got the gem; his suit changed, and he roared. It brought down the cave we were in. I had used my lucky charm to help fight against the akuma, so I tossed it up and used the miraculous cure to restore everything. The magic brought us up to the surface.  Our miraculouses beeped, Volpina said she'd take care of civilian, so we left and came here.”

 

“Was the gem change what upset Adrien?” Tom asked.

 

“I think the whole experience was just a lot, papa,” She answered.

 

“Are you perhaps leaving any details out?” Master Fu asked.

 

“I could be. I’m still trying to wrap my head around tonight. I think this would be easier to talk about tomorrow. I’m quite exhausted, and I'm sure Adrien is too. We were down there for hours.” Marinette hung her head.

 

“We can talk about this more tomorrow. You don’t need to tell us, all right now,” Tom assured her.

 

“Thank you.  How are you? Are you okay from earlier?”

 

“Your father is fine,” Master Fu reassured her.  “He is a strong man, and fought off teh akuma with excellent strength.

 

Tom nodded. “I wouldn’t have been able to if Adrien was yelling at me. That kid sure is special. We are lucky to have him.”

 

“We sure are,” Marinette smiled. She stood up from her chair.  “I’m going to check on him and probably go to bed. Papa, would it be alright if Adrien and I didn’t go to school tomorrow?”

 

Tom gave a soft smile.  “You two earned a day off. I will call the two of you out of school in the morning.”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Master Fu said with a wink. “I may have taken a few precautions to make sure all of you would have the day off.”

 

“What did you do?”  Marinette asked.  

 

The elderly man raised his hand.  “Don’t worry about it.  Go take care of your partner.”

 

“Are you two hungry?” Tom asked.  “I know you ate dinner but I have a few croissants left over if you two want them.”

 

The pigtailed girl smiled sweetly. “Thanks papa. I will ask Adrien. If you would put them out, that would be great.  We will come get them when we are ready. If you don’t mind, I think we’d like some time alone to decompress.” She turned and head up the stairs find her partner.  

 

Adrien had managed to run up to Marinette’s bathroom before needing to empty his stomach.  Plagg’s words had reassured the blonde that it was alright to feel as upset as he was.  Adrien thought back to finding them; removing all the bones and disturbing so many resting spirits. The memory of the smell alone of all the decaying bones was enough to make the blonde heave again.  This week had been exhausting, and his body was finally reacting to show it.

 

For ten minutes he stayed in the bathroom. Adrien sat with his back against the sink staring at the door. He no longer felt sick, but was looping back through his head on the roller coaster of emotions he had had in such a short span of time: fear, excitement, disgust, anger, hatred, love, and relief.  All were felt within the course of twenty minute window. Then to top it off he ended up with using all that emotion to unlock something, he had never felt before. He had yelled, and his yell erupted into a sound that managed to save his lady.

 

Adrien had always been a quiet, respectable, introverted person. He had heard his father yell at employees and others before, but he never thought he would ever be engulfed with enough emotion to yell like he had. What was even stranger, was that this was not a yell of hate or anger. He had yelled because he cared. He yelled because he loved Ladybug, and yelling for love was the most confusing feeling he had ever felt before.

 

He flinched as he heard a knock on the door. “ _Can I come in?”_ He heard Marinette ask.

 

“ _It should be unlocked,”_ he responded.

 

The doorknob twisted and the wooden door slowly slid open. A blue pigtail lead Marinette’s face through the opening.  “ _Hi,_ ” she thought pushing herself through the door. “ _I asked everyone to leave us alone.”_

 

_“Were they alright with that?”_ Adrien looked up surprised.

 

“ _They were very fine with it. I… I’m tired. How about you?”_

 

_“I’m so overwhelmed.”_

 

Marinette walked over and sat next to the blonde. She plopped her head on his shoulder.  “ _We are not going to school tomorrow.”_

 

_“Really?”_

 

_“Yeah, Master Fu said he had something in store to make it so we didn’t have to go.  But I also asked my dad to call us both out anyway.”_

 

_“That’s really nice of them.”_

 

_“I think we earned it after tonight.”_

 

_“Yeah, you can say that again.”_

 

_“I kind of just wanted to do something mindless, how does that sound?”_

 

_“Sounds great. What do you have in mind?”_

 

_“I was thinking I loan you some sweats again, and then we could watch a movie or something?”_

 

_“That sounds great,”_ He smiled.

 

“ _Perfect, stay here_.” Marinette stood up and walked out of the bathroom.  

 

Adrien sat and stared at the door. He heard some drawers open, the quiet.  After five minutes, Marinette came back. She was in a pink tank top and pink shorts with candy designs on them.  In her hands she held a pair of sweatpants and a large green t-shirt.  

 

“Put these on,” she spoke. “I’m going to set up my laptop.  She handed the clothes to the blonde before leaving the bathroom again.

 

Adrien changed and walked out of the bathroom.  “ _Come up to the bed,”_ Marinette told him.  He looked up to see a glowing computer screen sitting in the pigtailed girl’s lap.

 

He climbed up the ladder and onto the bed.  She lifted up the blankets for him to join her under, and he quickly joined her. Adrien wrapped his arm around her and she curled herself up against his chest.  “What are we going to watch?” He asked.

 

“Whatever Netflix recommends,” she answered.

  
Adrien smiled and pressed her closer to him.  “Sounds perfect.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes figure out how they want to unwind from the chaotic week they have had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! First, Thank you to all the new people who have bookmarked and begun following! Holy cow did a lot of new people just power read this! Thank you! Second, Thank you to all those who consistently read and comment. You are all wonderful people. You have provided me with wonderful feedback and have allowed me to continue to make this story grow.
> 
> Please continue to share your thoughts, hopes, dreams, chats, everything.
> 
> Side not: This might be the chapter title I am most proud of. I may start trying to make more title puns. Help meow-out and let me know if you think that sounds like a purrfect idea to you all as well ^_~ (I regret nothing)

** Chapter 30:  Netflix and Chill out **

 

Netflix seemed to have been in tune with the two teens. Either that or Marinette had already been watching too many cooking shows. The online television streaming from their computer was some sort of American competition. They turned the subtitles on, but keeping up with all the words while watching the ridiculous display of chefs had proven to be too difficult for Marinette to keep track of.

 

  _“Why are they handcuffed?”_ She asked using the connection.

 

“ _The bald guy paid the host to make the other two have to cook too close together,”_ Adrien explained.

 

 “ _All they are doing is making omelets, why do they have so much time?”_

 

_“Probably because in America you get handcuffed to other people when making food.”_ Adrien smiled. His right hand was twirling the girl’s pigtail as they watched.  “ _What I don't understand is why the green haired guy hasn't bid at all? He has all of his money still from the first round. Does he really think he is better than these challenges?”_

 

_“I don't think he actually knows how to fight back. I think he forgot he has money, otherwise he would surely use it.”_ Marinette wrapped her legs around Adrien's to cuddle closer to him.

 

The two watched the show for a few more episodes; each one more ridiculous than the last. They made fun of the contestants, and the viewing came to a halt when the duo heard their stomachs growl.  Marinette giggled. “I guess it’s time for a snack.”

 

Adrien yawned, and looked at the time on the computer screen. His eyes widened when he realized how late it was. “It’s three in the morning!”

 

“Yeah.  I’m going to get us snacks. My dad said he would leave us out some things. I will go get them.” Marinette climbed down the ladder and began to slowly walk towards the door with her arms stretched out.

 

Adrien stared at the girl awkwardly walking.  “Why are you walking so weird?”

 

 “Because the lights are out,” she explained.

 

Adrien was confused at first, but then he remembered he could see in the dark.  “Oh yeah. Sorry, I still can’t really tell.”

 

_“That’s okay, Chaton,”_ She thought with a smile.  “ _Stay here.”_

 

_You sure you don’t want the person who can see to go?”_

 

 Her foot grabbed a hold of the latch to the door in the floor. She flipped it open and a light from the hallway shown through.  “ _I’m fine. Be back soon.”_  She climbed down the ladder; out of sight from the boy.

 

As soon as she left two small creatures floated towards the boy. “Are you alright?” The bug shaped one asked. Tikki was holding onto Plagg to guide her toward the boy.

 

“I'm fine,” he assured Tikki with a small smile.

 

 “Can you believe it, Kid?” Plagg interjected. “You actually have a day off. I don't think I've ever seen you have a day to just relax. You could actually sleep in.”

 

 “I don't think I can remember a time when I wasn't worried about waking up at five,” Adrien laughed. “I don't know if I can sleep past five.”

 

“Don't worry, Marinette could sleep an entire day away if she wanted? I'm sure that you won't be getting up until at least noon at this point.” Tikki floated around his head excitedly.

 

Plagg laughed. “Oh man, if you sleep past seven that would be amazing! I haven’t had a good night's rest with your crazy schedule, and I’m immortal. I don’t know how you do it.”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Adrien rolled his eyes at the black cat. “Besides, you sleep or eat cheese all day while I’m off doing stuff.”

 

“It’s just never enough,” The cat pretended to faint onto the bed.   

 

“Plagg, you are so dramatic,” Tikki laughed. The blonde joined in until he heard a thump.

 

They looked down to see Marinette face planted on the ground. “I’m alright,” She said getting up and picking up the plate of croissants.  Tikki flew to the light switched and turned them on.  She the landed on her chosen’s shoulder.  “Thanks Tikki,” she mumbled while standing to her feet.

 

“Are you alright?” Adrien hopped off the bed at the same time Tikki flew from the lights.    

 

“I’m fine,” Marinette said.

 

Adrien raised an arm to help her out, but Plagg pushed his hand away before he could reach her.  “Sorry kid, but Tikki and I wanted to point something out to you two.”

 

“Point something out?” The blonde repeated as a question.

 

“Yes,” Tikki happily flew around her chosen.  “Have you two noticed anything?”

 

“Like what?” Marinette asked.

 

“Like how you were gone for ten minutes and neither of you felt a thing?” Plagg’s nasally voice seemed to drag out the last word. He winked at Adrien, who flinched at the notion.

 

“Plagg don't give it away,” Tikki huffed.

 

“I'm not giving it away, I'm just pushing in the right direction.”

 

The two teens looked at each other. “The withdrawals,” the both said at the same time.  They began to examine their own bodies. Adrien placed his hands on his pulse and stomach while Marinette stuck her hands out in front of herself to check for shaking.

 

“What happened to the withdrawals?” Marinette asked. “I was able to be apart from Adrien this whole time with no problem, and the same with earlier when I talked to my dad and Master Fu.”

 

“I haven't felt anything bad either,” Adrien added.

 

“It's because you two have changed,” Tikki said.

“Changed? You mean like the gem?” Marinette asked.

 

“The gem doesn't have anything to do with this,” Plagg explained.

 

“Can't you be straightforward with us?” Adrien groaned.

 

“Look you two both said something very special to each other. Once you are aware of what that is it will only help you two kids out,” Plagg bickered.

 

Tikki elbowed him with gritted teeth. “And they have to figure out what that is on their own.”

 

“Great more riddles,” Adrien sighed.

 

“Well I'm going to eat because I can't think on an empty stomach.” Marinette raised the plate of croissants to the blondes face. She bit into one she had been holding in her free hand as she made the gesture.

 

Adrien grinned and took the offered baked good. Now that he thought about it, they hadn't eaten a lot that day. They missed lunch, had dinner; and he had felt sick enough times to know that he was low on calories. His mind began to race for the amount of work the two had put in over the past few days as their hero counterparts.

 

_“What are you thinking about?”_ A voice entered his mind.

 

_“I just realized how little we have eaten, and how much work we have done,”_ Adrien explained.

 

Marinette giggled. _“We have a whole plate to eat.  I’m sure we will be alright._ ” She walked over to the chaise and took a seat. She watched as Adrien followed, placing the plate of baked treats in his lap. “ _I’m glad we have less to worry about with the connection.”_

 

_“Me too. Fighting was complicated,”_ He swallowed his bite _. “It, was nice to be so close to you though.”_

 

Marinette swallowed as her face turned bright red. “ _We… we don’t have to stop being close.”_ She peered at the blonde through the corner of her eyes.  His jaw was open slightly, and his face was slowly growing red. His green eyes were large and round as he made eye contact with her blue.  Marinette panicked. Had she said something bad?  “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” she said apologetically.

 

Adrien blinked, before sharing his face mixed with confusion and worry. “No, um, i mean why? Why do you feel sorry? _”_

 

_“_ I, I thought I made you uncomfortable _.”_

 

The model shook his head _._ “No, you didn’t make me uncomfortable.”

 

“I just, didn’t want to assume your feelings.” She poked her fingers together. “I mean, I know we told everyone we were together, but we haven’t really had the chanc-”

 

She was interrupted by a finger placed across her lips. “Shh. Stop. A lot of crazy things have happened this week. I couldn’t have handled any of it without you by my side. Please don’t think that I only wanted to be close to you because of the connection. I needed you emotionally.” He grabbed her hands together with his. “I love you. I’ve always loved you. I may not have always known it, but I do love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Marinette replied.  The two teens leaned forward and kissed. Their lips were gentle and warm. The kiss was light, but deep with passion.  Marinette opened her eyes mid kiss to see a pair of green eyes looking.  Both smiled and released from each other.  

 

 “Let’s go on a date tomorrow, Chaton,” Marinette said rubbing her thumb gently across Adrien’s hand.

 

The blonde’s eyes lit up.  “That sounds amazing! Do you… would you want to go dancing with me?” He blushed as he asked, but the pigtailed girl nodded his head. “I know a place we can go. It’s fancy, so we will need get dressed up. That means we’ll need to go shopping, or at least I need to go shopping. It will take the day to get ready for, but I can call and reserve us a spot when we get up?”

 

 “That sounds wonderful,” Marinette agreed.

 

 “Fantastic!” Adrien stood up with excitement, spilling the plate of croissants.  He looked down at the mess. Marinette was working hard to stifle her chuckles as she got off the chaise to help pick up the mess, but Plagg let the laughter pour out.  

 

“Smooth, Romeo,” the kwami laughed.

 

 Adrien shot Plagg a disgruntled look. Tikki flew down in between the two boys. “Plagg, can’t you just be happy that they said it again?”

 

 “Happy that we said what?” Marinette asked.

 

“I…. love...you,” Plagg sputtered out amongst his giggle fest.

 

Adrien and Marinette shared a look before turning their attention to the red kwami.  “Is that what you were hinting at before? Is that why our withdrawal stopped?”

 

“It's certainly why you won’t feel the withdrawals as much,” Tikki stated.  “You will still have a small amount of them for a while, but as your relationship and love matures they will become completely irrelevant. Many Ladybugs and Chat Noir's go on for years without expressing how they truly feel to each other. The love you two have is very strong. I actually wonder if it is because you are so young. I'm just happy you two will be able to function more now that you have made your feelings true.” Tikki did a flip in the air and cheered.

 

 Adrien turned to Marinette and smiled. “I guess a date is a good plan after all?”

 

“That it is kitty, but I think we should get some sleep before we do anything else.”

 

Adrien agreed and walked over to the lights. Marinette climbed up onto her bed, and spread the comforter open for Adrien to join. He turned out the lights and walked over to the ladder with ease.

 

_“I'm telling you, it's easier if I turn lights on or off. I can barely tell things are less bright.”_ Adrien climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Marinette.

 

 “ _Sweet dreams, Chaton.”_

 

_“Sweet dreams, my lady.”_

 

Almost instantly, the two were fast asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien didn't think everything through....
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry yall, I never know what to put here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Happy Earth day to everyone. I am so amazed and grateful to everyone who is reading this story. As you know we are at a moment of tone shift. I’m planning out the next few chapters in my head. What I have been trying to do with this story is write a story without a super large plan. I have specific events I want to happen, but when I write these chapters it is all at the moment. I have been doing to work on consistency, and to have to think on my feet. If I write myself into a whole (pun for entire story) I have been going back, reading and just rolling with whatever is written. This however is the first chapter that I wrote decided I didn’t like it, deleted it and wrote a new one. But that is good for you guys because I feel super prepared for the next few chapters and that means they should come out sooner. 
> 
> So I guess I’m just trying to say thanks for being patience, I will get the next chapter out soon.   
> Love you all

** Chapter 31: Materials **

 

 Marinette awoke to the familiar sounds of a busy bakery. She could hear her father’s voice echoing through the floors. She could hear her mother laughing away with the customers below. There was warm air softly blowing on her neck. She attempted to sit up but felt something weighing her down. The pigtailed girl tilted her head to see an arm wrapped tightly around her.  Adrien had wrapped himself around her while they had been sleeping. She was now able to hear the blonde’s gentle breathing from behind her. It was rhythmic and soothing. She gently pressed herself against the warm body wrapped around hers and smiled. She hummed with pleasure.

 

Marinette smiled even wider when her kwami, Tikki, plopped in front of her face.  “Good morning,” the red bug whispered.

 

“Good morning, Tikki,” Marinette said.  “What time is it?”

 

“It’s a little past ten,” the kwami chirped.

 

“This is amazing!” The two heard a voice gasp. The black cat flew beside Marinette's waist and poked the boy’s hand. ““I’ve never been awake before him.”

 

“That’s saying something,” Tikki chuckled.  

 

“It really is,” Plagg added.His big green eyes met Marinette’s “He must feel really relaxed around you. He’s never slept this deeply before.”

 

“Or maybe he’s just tired from almost dying in the catacombs and staying up until three in the morning,” Marinette suggested.

 

Plagg’s years dropped as his face filled with annoyance. “You need to learn to take a compliment.”

 

Marinette smirked and rolled her eyes. “Tikki’s right, you are dramatic.”

 

The hand around Marinette’s waist stirred. The rhythmic breathing halted and a very groggy looking Adrien sat up using Marinette’s stomach for leverage. “What?”

 

“Good morning,” The blue haired girl wheezed.

 

Adrien blinked to realize that he was crushing the girl. He quickly sat up with his hands raised in the air. “Marinette, I'm so sorry.”

 

She laughed. “It’s fine.”

 

“Did I wake you up like that?” The blonde asked shaking the sleep from his head.

 

“No. I’ve actually been lying here waiting for you to wake up.”

 

“Oh,” the blonde lowered his head, “I'm sorry.”

 

“It's fine. I don't have anything planned for today. Just what you said we were going to do.” Marinette winked at her partner.

 

His green eyes lit up. “Ah, dancing. I need to call and make a reservation.”

 

“Reservation?”

 

“Yeah, it's a dinner and dance sort of place.”

 

“Oh,” Marinette was surprised. “I didn’t know those places existed.”

 

“The owner markets to particular crowd.” Adrien explained as he crawled down the ladder.  “I need to make a call.” He grabbed his phone and stared at the screen. He scrolled through his contacts looking for a particular number. He clicked the number and called.

 

“La Chambre Onyx, how may I assist you today?” The waiter on the other end of the phone had a soft and charming voice.

 

“Hello is Monsieur Acier available? This is Adrien Agreste.”

 

“Certainly sir, please hold.” The faint melody of a free style jazz began to sing with a saxophone duet partner on the phone. Adrien began to tap his foot along to the beat. He looked up to see Marinette give him an inquisitive look. He continued to tap along until the phone until he hear the music stop and the receiver pick up on the other line.

 

“Adrien, my boy, how are you?” A cheerful man's voice answered the phone.

 

“I'm good sir, how are you?” The blonde responded instinctively.

 

“I'm excellent! What can I do for you?”

 

“I umm,” Adrien began to pace. “I was hoping I could possibly make a reservation for tonight for two? Something private?”

 

“Adrien, I will always have a room for you,” the man spoke soothingly. “What time can expect you, and I assume, lovely date?”

 

“Umm,” he looked at Marinette as if she held the answer. Marinette looked back at him confused. “Let's say seven, tonight.”

 

“Marvelous, and will you be driving here or would you like us to send someone for you?”

 

“Actually, if you could send someone that would be great.” Adrien gave the bakery address and readjusted the time. They would be picked up at seven, and arrive twenty minutes later.

 

“Thank you, sir. I will see you tonight.” He hung up the phone. “Okay we will be picked up at seven,” he informed Marinette.

 

“So this place is also a taxi service?” She asked.

 

“No, they just own a few limos and have drivers to pick up and take home guests who do not want to drive,” Adrien explained.

 

“They drive guests there and back!”

 

“I said it was fancy,” Adrien said smiling sheepishly.

 

“That is fancy.” The pigtailed girl but her lip. “Adrien, I don't really know how to dance.”

 

“That’s okay.”

 

“But we are going to a super fancy dance place.”

 

“And I asked for a private room. I don't want to accidentally see one of my dad's customers and have to talk with them. It's just going to be you and me, my lady.”

 

“Isn't that, like, really expensive?” Marinette asked tentatively.

 

“That’s not your concern,” Adrien stated. “I used to do this quite often. I'm excited to do this once again. Unless you really don't want to.”

 

“No, no! Of course I want to go. I just… I just don’t want to embarrass you.”

 

“You won’t embarrass me,” the blonde reassured.

 

“But I’ve been anywhere that fancy before! What if someone is there from the news or something? They will see you dancing with this horribly clumsy girl. The headlines will disgrace you, and your father will be furious; banning us from ever seeing each other again!” Marinette grabbed the hair on the top of her head.

 

Adrien chuckled. “You worry about some of the funniest things. It will be fine. Please don’t worry. I don’t think there is anything you could do to keep me from you right now.”

 

“You’re positive?”

 

Adrien climbed up the ladder to Marinette’s bed until he was able to reach the girl. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand. “I’m positive. We need to get dressed though. I want to make sure we have time to get everything we need.” Marinette nodded and climbed out of the bed to get ready to leave.

  
  
  
  


Adrien and Marinette had little time to say good morning to Sabine and Tom as they left the bakery. Marinette’s parents were busy with a long line of customers. They waved as the two teens walked out the door and started down the street.

 

Marinette held on to her partner’s arm. It was very peaceful just walking around in the midmorning sun. Lots of people were out, busying themselves with mundane tasks. She became lost in commotion around her, suddenly realizing that they were walking passed the school. “Where are we going?”

 

“We are going to boing a bit of breaking and entering,” Adrien explained.  “We um, we are going to be breaking into my house.”

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Yeah, it sounds weird, but hear me out.  We need clothes to go to La Chambre Onyx. Yeah it would be easy to buy them, but if we could easily just sneak into my dad’s collection room, why spend the money?”

 

Adrien halted their walk and pointed. They had stopped a few yards from the Agreste mansion.  “It will be easy. I will transform, climb up to the security system, and use cataclysm on it. Then we can go inside, get the clothes we want, and maybe you can miraculous cure the damage afterwards.”

 

Marinette could feel Tikki and Plagg struggling to get out of her purse.  “I don’t think we are supposed to use our powers for such trivial things,” she said glancing at the security system.

 

The red kwami popped out the purse first. “I refuse to be a part of this,” Tikki said folding her arms. “Security systems are there for a reason.”

 

“It’ll be fine,” Adrien argued. “Plagg would agree with me. My dad is just extremely over protective for no reason.”

 

The black cat popped his head out of the purse next to Tikki. “While i don’t know why your dad is so over protective, I’m not transforming you for this.”

 

“What? Come on Plagg, seriously?”

 

“Seriously. Look, my issue is not with you breaking the security system. My issue is you using cataclysm.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Knock it off Plagg, I’m fine.”

 

“No you’re not. You know that. Your arm still hurts a little you want to be tough and not have anyone worry, but it still hurts.”  Plagg’s eyes pierced through Adrien’s annoyance, and the blonde hung his head. Plagg sighed. “At any rate I promised Master Fu no cataclysm until Tuesday.  You’re grounded.  I will transform you and help you fight, but I’m with holding that destructive had of yours so you keep your arm”

 

Adrien sighed.  “Well I guess we walked all this way for nothing.”

 

Marinette squeezed his hand.  “It’s okay.  Besides, we forgot breakfast too. Let’s get some coffee and go to a store.”

 

A small smile brightened up the boy’s face. “You always know how to look on the bright side.”  He glanced passed Marinette to see a figure climbing the side gates of the Agreste home. The smiled dropped and his eyes narrowed. “Someone’s trying to break in. Plagg, claws out.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We deal with the guy breaking in... and we go dress shopping :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well Yall, this just kind of poured out real quick. I was quite excited for this chapter. A lot of stuff happens in here, and I hope you all enjoy it. So the reason I picked the name Adele is because that is the name of the woman who is notorious for being known as the Lady in Gold. Adele Bloch-Bauer I is her name and Mrs. Agreste is seen portrayed in the Lady in Gold painting in the show. It is the Painting Gabriel hides everything behind. So I hope that was a fun fact for you all if you did not know. Thank you for all the positive feedback and for encouraging this story to grow. I am so grateful to have such a kind audience.
> 
> Love you all

** Chapter 32: Friend or Foe **

 

When the green light flashed beside her, Marinette was in shock. Adrien was lucky that no one was around to see him transform. As he bounded off with his staff to the estate, Marinette ran to find a more discreet place to transform.

 

“Tikki, what was Adrien thinking?” Marinette whisper screamed as the kwami flew out of her purse.

 

The kwami shook her head.  “I don’t know, but if he isn’t going to be rational you need to be.”

 

Marinette nodded. “Tikki, Spots on!”  A red light flashed and Ladybug tossed her yo-yo to the roof of the mansion.

 

Chat Noir pole vaulted over the fence. He shortened his staff in midair as his body twisted into a barrel roll. He landed on all fours in front of the intruder. “No off- _fence_ , but you really are not planning this break in very well.”

 

The man stood up straight, emphasizing his long, slender frame. His eyes were light blue, and framed behind a pair of dark squared glasses that lined with his square jaw. He had long golden hair that was pulled into a sleek ponytail. “I'm not breaking in. I wish to speak to Gabriel. I tried the front gate but it was locked. I pressed the call button several times and there was no response. I figured I could knock on the door. I know he keeps an extra camera there. I want him to know I’m serious about meeting with him.”

 

Chat Noir squinted his eyes in puzzlement. “Couldn’t you just call and schedule an appointment?”

 

“I’ve been trying to call him for many years, but I have yet to have a call returned. Gabriel thinks he can keep everything of Adele’s to himself. I have a right to my sister too!”

 

“Adele? As in Adele Agreste?”  Chat Noir’s entire body flinched at the sound of the woman’s name. His mind began to race in thought. “ _That’s my mom’s name. If my mom was this man’s sister then that means…”_

 

_“You have an uncle?”_  Ladybug’s voice intruded his thoughts. He was so enthralled in the conversation with this man, that he didn’t hear Ladybug drop in beside him. “Chat Noir, what’s going on?” The heroine spoke.

 

The cat hero blinked before he could respond.  “Um... this guy here wants to speak with Gabriel.”

 

“Well if he was enough of a fan to climb over the fence then he would know Gabriel is Millan releasing his new collection.” Ladybug arched an eyebrow.  “What’s the real reason you climbed a fence in the middle of the day?”

 

The man’s face dropped.  “If you must know, I was really hoping to speak with my nephew.  I haven't seen him since he was a year old. I thought… I hoped that if Gabriel was a way i could finally meet him without bring up any poor family history.”

 

“If you haven’t seen him since he was a year old, how do you expect your nephew to recognize you?” Chat Noir asked.

 

The man gritted his teeth. “I suppose I didn’t necessarily think this all the way through.”

 

“Look, we’ll let you off with a warning this time. We could take you to the police station, but it seems you have some more family related issues to attend to. Besides if you touched that the the security system would have gone wild! Believe this cat when I say I’ve accidently leapt onto the roof of this place once or twice. It is a bit chaotic.” He spun around on his staff as he spoke.

 

“We can help you back over,” Ladybug added, “and then we will see you off Mr….”

 

“Michael,” The man stated. “My name is Michael. Just Michael.”

 

“Right, Michael. We will make sure you leave.” Ladybug wrapped her arm around the man and swung her yo-yo to a near light. She lifted themselves out of the gated area; Chat Noir following closely behind.  She dropped Michael on the ground.

 

Michael dusted himself off and straightened out the dark grey suit he was wearing. “I’ll be going.” He stated. He turned around and walked to a oddly parked around the corner from the estate.

 

“Next time just call, or wait until they are home.” Chat Noir flashed a cheesy smile.  “Have a wonderful day. “  The two heroes waved as the man drove off.

 

“ _That was weird right?”_ Ladybug thought to her partner _._

 

_“Just weird? I think I may have just learned I have an uncle.”_ Chat Noir’s eyes were dark and narrow. _“Why did I never know I had an uncle? Why would this be kept from me?”_

 

“ _I'm sure there is a reason,”_ Ladybug reassured him.

 

Chat Noir huffed with anger and growled. He then looked up to the building and sighed. “ _I guess we aren't getting anything out of here. I don't want possible uncle to have a way to break in.”_

 

_“Tikki is going to say she told you so,”_ The spotted hero warned.

 

The blonde smirked. “ _Yeah, and it's well earned. So I guess this means we are into plan B. Since we are suited up, we can rush to the store quickly. We will find something to wear and then we can go back to the bakery. Follow me my lady.”_ Chat Noir extended his staff and bounded through the city.

 

Ladybug chuckled and extended her yo-yo in the direction he flew. “ _Wait for me, Chaton.”_

 

Ladybug practically fainted when she saw the building Chat Noir had dove behind to transform. They had landed outside of _émotif_ ; the one store in Paris where a single garment could be worth a few months’ rent. She dropped her transformation and stared at the blond model that stood waiting for her.  

 

“Adrien, I-I-I can’t afford anything from a place like this.”

 

“I don’t expect you too. Everything will be fine.”

 

Marinette began to hyperventilate. “That’s way too much. You’re going to spend way too much on me. I don’t think that you sho-”

 

“Stop,” Adrien spoke with conviction.  “You are making me uncomfortable talking about this. I’m telling you it’s no problem. Whatever is in there, whatever both of us need for tonight is in there?  I don’t like talking about money. I know I’m privileged and that’s all I need you to know.  I’m not going to lie, I’m feeling a little weird about what just happened at my house. I don’t want it to ruin anything about tonight. I may freak out tomorrow, but I don’t care about tomorrow. What I do care about is tonight. So we are going to go inside, you are going to find a nice dress and shoes, and whatever else you think you’ll need. Okay?”

 

Marinette exhaled slowly. “You're sure about this?”

 

Adrien grabbed the girl’s hand with both of his.  “I haven’t been this excited in quite a while. I’m very sure.”

 

“Okay,” Marinette nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

Entering the store had been more of a process than she had expected. The security guard at the door checked to make sure you came with money and a way to pay for whatever you got. Adrien was escorted to the men’s section on the left of the store, and Marinette was escorted to the right. This half of the store had a plethora of gowns, dresses, shoes, bags, and accessories.  Being in the bright room was beginning to become overwhelming. She was only able to half listen to the escort as she explained the store’s layout. She then took Marinette to a room full of dress telling her that when she was ready to try one on, to let her know.  Marinette nodded, and the woman left the girl alone to explore.

 

Bluebell eyes scanned the room in hope of a sign to say ‘wear this’ with an arrow pointing to the perfect dress. No such thing existed. Marinette lapped the room a few times. She noticed a knee length, red, A-line, sweetheart neck dress. Was it fancy enough? Marinette was not sure, but pressure from the eyes of the woman watching her made her panic.

 

Without taking the time to look at the rest of the items in the room, Marinette grabbed the red dress from wall, and the escort walked her back to the women’s dressing room. The woman pulled back the curtain to the large round room. A round ottoman was off to the left side and a large mirrors provided views from all sides.

 

“If you need any help, I am happy to oblige,” the escort said. She closed the curtain and Marinette was left alone with the dress.

 

With a sigh, Marinette got undressed. She folded her clothes and placed them on the ottoman, before taking the red dress off the hanger and putting it on. She stared in the mirror. She had no clue if this dress was right for her plans with Adrien that night.

 

Marinette pulled back the curtains and walked out into the dressing room floor. “Umm, madam?” Marinette called out of the room. “Is anyone around to tell me if this dress is appropriate for La Chambre Onyx?”

 

“La Chambre Onyx?” A blonde girl with a black and yellow striped shirt entered the room. Her eyes were shut as she sauntered towards Marinette. “I know everything you need to know about dressing for La Chambre….. Marinette!” The blonde opened her eyes. “Why on earth would you be here looking for something to wear to La Chambre Onyx?”

 

“Go away Chloe.  I just wanted help find a dress.”

 

“And you need it,” Chloe eyed Marinette from head to toe. “Did you honestly think this would be a good dress?”

 

“And how would you know what to wear?” Marinette’s face grew hot.

 

“Ha! How could I not. I know how to dress for everything.” The blonde didn’t hear Marinette’s growl. “Besides, daddy takes me to La Chambre Onyx every father’s day for some lovely father daughter dancing. Which brings me back to my first question. Why would someone as clumsy as you want to there?”

 

“Adrien wants to go dancing, and that's where he wants to go.”  The blue haired girl couldn’t help but smile at the blonde's dropped jaw.

 

“Adrien is taking you to La Chambre Onyx?” At that moment Marinette saw Chloe’s eyes shift from an envious rage, to a soft kind glance.  “That’s a really big deal.” There was a subtle tone shift in the girl’s voice that made Marinette feel vulnerable.

 

Marinette placed her hand on the back of her neck. She began to blush slightly. “I really am just not sure what kind of deal it is.  I know he likes dancing, and this week has been really stressful on him. This is what he said he wanted to do to relax.  I don’t even really know what that place really is.”

 

Chloe was stunned. She let a sarcastic laugh, and her normal snarky voice returned. “You seriously don’t know what La Chambre Onyx is?”

 

Marinette clenched her fists.  “No Chloe, I don’t know what La Chambre Onyx. Adrien said it was a dinner and dance place so-”

 

“So you thought a knee length, red, A-line, sweetheart neck dress be enough?” Chloe interrupted typing something into her phone. “You look like a fifties housewife.”

 

Marinette glared as the blonde girl clicked away at the touch screen phone. Suddenly the screen was right in Marinette’s face. She grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. The pigtailed girl's jaw dropped open. The picture showed a ballroom with crystal and onyx fixtures hanging from the ceiling. A marble floor was well kept and the room grew in its reflection. “This dress can’t work! I need a full ball gown!”

 

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Chloe grabbed her phone back from Marinette’s hands. “Now get out of that…. That thing and come on. I’m not going to let you and your stupidity end up causing Adrien some bad publicity.” She shoved Marinette back into the dressing stall and closed the curtain. “Hurry up!”  

 

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes at Chloe’s last words. She reached back to grab the zipper, and pulled, but after only moving a few inches the zipper became stuck. “Tikki! I need your help!”  Marinette pleaded into her purse.

 

Tikki happily flew out and jumped to Marinette’s aide. She grabbed on to the zipper and pulled with all her might. Eventually the zipper slipped down far enough that Marinette could slip out. “That was close. I thought you were going to be stuck in that dress forever.”

 

“Me too, Tikki,” Marinette rushed to get the rest of her clothes on.  “Now I just have to deal with Chloe.”

 

“It’s nice to see her trying to help,” Tikki squeaked.

 

“Chloe? Trying to help? More like she’s taking this opportunity to come up with more reasons to be mean to me.”

 

“But if she didn’t care, then she wouldn’t have told you that your dress was not appropriate.”

 

“I don’t know Tikki. I think that was just another opportunity for her to just say something cruel.”

 

“I think you're missing the meaning behind what she is saying. Sure it is not worded the best, but it is coming from a place of care. Try not to focus on the negative. Image that Alya is saying what she is saying.”

 

“I’ll do my best.” Marinette smiled and held open her purse for the red kwami to fly into. Once tikki was safely secure, the girl pulled back the curtain to the dressing stall.  

 

“Finally,” Chloe said exasperated.  She grabbed Marinette by the wrist and pulled her deep into the store. The pigtailed girl struggled to stay afoot as the blonde dragged her to the gown section.  “Let’s make this quick.” Chloe began walking around, grabbing each gown and examining them.

 

Marinette looked around the room with wide eyes. She had seen a lot of these dresses before; on runway shows.  She became of whelmed by the amount of unique designer dresses that hung neatly in one room.  The young seamstress had studied the work of many designers, but never thought she’d have the opportunity to be up close to some of the most recent designs at her young age. As if in a trance she walked over to high collared, fluffy pink gown she recognized to be a Gucci design. She lightly touched her fingers over the silky ruffles.

 

“You cannot be seriously considering where that tonight?” Chloe’s voice sounded like nails scraping against a chalk board.

 

Marinette closed her eyes and exhaled. “ _Pretend she is Alya_.” She told herself.  

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have no clue what you are even doing. Come over here and stand behind me.” Marinette rolled her eyes but followed Chloe’s instructions.

 

Marinette followed Chloe as she walked down the line of dresses expressing her disgruntled thoughts for each dress as she pulled each one out and examined it.  “No. No. Not the right color.  Way to shiny. Marinette doesn’t have big enough breasts for this one. No. No. Ugh, she’s too short for this! No. No. No. Yes!”  

 

Chloe grabbed the gown from the rack, and hoisted Marinette back into the dressing room. “Put this on. I’ll be back with shoes.” She closed the curtain and walked away.

 

Marinette looked at the dress Chloe pulled for her. It was a scarlet silk floor length dress. The top was a sheer white canvas that had had dark beads scattered along the shoulders and collarbone area. It was loose fitting dress with draped sheer sleeves and draped full skirt. Beaded roses embellished the top half of the dress while a small train flowed at the bottom.  It was simply breathtaking.  

 

Tikki flew out of Marinette’s dress to see.  “Mariette it’s beautiful! Put it on.

 

With great speed Marinette was undressed and then dressed in the lovely gown. Marinette could hear the impatient tapping of a foot outside the curtain. She pulled it back and saw Chloe holding a pair red strappy heels.  She smirked at the girl in the red dress. “Even I can fix your look, Marinette. Here put these on.”

 

Chloe handed her the red shoes.  Marinette slipped on the heels and Chloe smiled.  “I’m a genius! Okay we are done.” She waved over an escort. “Madam, she will be getting this dress, and these shoes.”  The woman nodded and walked in the direction of the front counter.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Marinette spoke.  “Thank you Chloe. I wouldn’t have known what to wear.”  

 

“You’re right. You wouldn't have known. Good thing I was there.  Chloe flipped her ponytail in celebration.  “Now you need to be sure to wear your hair up with this, and no pigtails!” Marinette nodded. “Good. Now you get undressed and give this dress to the woman when she returns, and I will go talk to Adrikins.” She walked out of the dressing room leaving Marinette with a smile. Maybe Chloe could actually be nice, in her own way that is.

 

Marinette emerged from the dressing room carrying a boxed up red dress and pair of shoes in a tote bag.  She saw Adrien and Chloe talking in the main entrance. She could see Chloe being clingy as always, and Adrien trying to push her off.  His green eyes brightened up when Marinette had joined them.

 

“Did you get everything you need?”  Adrien asked.

 

“Oh she definitely did. I made sure of it,” Chloe boasted.

 

“Wow really?  Thanks Chloe,” The boy smiled.

 

“Yes, thank you again,” Marinette said beaming.

“Yeah, sure. It was no big deal. Just remember to wear your hair like I told you.”

 

The three smiled.  Adrien took his free hand from carrying a bag of boxe clothes and interweaved his fingers with Marinette’s free hand. “Shall we get going?” She smiled and nodded and the two started for the exit.  “See you later Chloe.”  He smiled at the blonde as they walked out the door.  The two heroes glanced back their classmate wave them off before pulling out her phone and texting.  


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluff i needed this week, so i hope it is the fluff you needed too. Everyone goes dancing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Thank you all for your patience. A lot of life happened this week. Work and family stuff is hard to balance sometimes, but I have managed to do both and write this. It is the length of at least two chapters o I am hopeful it was worth the wait. This was certainly the fluff I needed this week. I hope it is what you need as well.   
> Thank you all for reading and supporting this story. Please comment and let me know what you think. I hope you have had a wonderful week!

** Chapter 33: Shall We Dance? **

 

            The two teens arrived home quite easily from their shopping spree. The bakery had slowed down, so Tom and Sabine decided to take a break for lunch and ask the two young heroes what they planned on doing that evening.  

 

            “I hope it is alright, but I planned to take Marinette dancing,” Adrien spoke with a tiny of nervousness in his voice. He hadn't made eye contact yet with the two adults. He really wasn't sure of their response.

 

            “Oh that sounds fun,” Sabine said between bites. “Where are you going? A local club?”

 

            “We are going to La Chambre Onyx.”

 

            Both parents fell silent. Adrien tried to keep his eyes on the table, but the unsettling silence made him feel the need to apologize. He looked up to see two adults with juxtaposing expressions. Sabine’s eyes were lit, and the smile on her face was almost lifting her out of her seat.

 

            Tom, on the other hand, had a puzzled look on his face. He held one eyebrow cocked and his mustache continued to dip up and down as his mouth continuously struggled to find the right words. Finally, he let himself speak. “That’s the ballroom dancing place, right?”

 

            “Yes, sir,” Adrien nodded his head.

 

            The father inhaled deeply through his nose. His chest rose and maintained its height for a few seconds before being released. “You know Marinette is clumsy, right?”

 

            “Papa!” The girl in question cried.

 

            “What?” The man shrugged.

 

            “Tom,” Sabine said with a low, stern voice.

 

            “But it's true!” He turned back to Adrien who was torn between being afraid and laughing hysterically. “Son, she trips every day; sometimes over nothing. You think she can ballroom dance?”

 

            The blonde couldn’t hold back a small grin.  “I’m sure she will be fine. I’ve been dancing for years. She just needs to follow.”

 

            “Do you even have anything to wear?” Sabine asked.

 

            Marinette lifted up the box she had carried into the bakery. “We just went and got some things.”

 

            “I want to see it,” Sabine said standing. “Let’s go to your room Marinette so I can make sure it will be fine.”

 

            “But...”

 

            “Oh good. Adrien can stay down here with me. He can show me what he has, and we can have a _talk_.” Tom placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

 

            Adrien gulped. The father had held out the talk for far too long. “Why do I feel like this will not be about fashion?”

 

            “Oh relax son. I just want to pick your brain and see what you know about a few things,” Tom reassured.

  
  


            Sabine’s eyes were glistening when Marinette took out the dress. She explained to her mother how of all people, Chloe was the one to help get this dress.

 

            “Sweet heart, it's lovely. And to think that it even brought out the best in Chloe. What made her change her view of you?”

 

            Marinette pondered. “I think it was when I told her Adrien was taking me. I would have expected her to yell, or argue, or just walk away. She… She acted different though. Said that it was a ‘big deal.’”

 

            “That must be a big sign for Adrien then. Dancing must be something is finds very special.”

 

            “He used to dance with his mom all the time.”

 

            Sabine sighed sweetly.  “Oh my. Does that boy even know how romantic he is?”

 

            “The kid has no clue,” a squeaky voice appeared. Plagg phased through the floor entrance to Marinette's room.

 

            “Plagg?” Tikki was puzzled at her fellow kwamis presence.   

 

            “Yes.”

 

            “What are you doing in here?”

 

            “Adrien has asked Tom a series of questions that have begun a very awkward talk. I for one am grateful Adrien can learn this from an adult. I thought for sure he would have to learn this from Nino.”  The women blushed at Plagg’s words.

 

            Plagg flew closer to the group. “I may be over five thousand years old, but these kind of talks are always so gross. So I came up here.” His eyes shot towards the dress Marinette was holding up. “I see you also stuck to your heroic colors.”

 

            Marinette was still blushing at the idea of whatever weird talk her dad and Adrien were having down stairs. She shook off a layer of the glow at the black cat’s words. “We know what looks good on us, I guess.”

 

            “What time are you two going on your date?” Sabine asked with an inquisitive expression.

 

            “I think it's seven, but a car is coming a little early I think,” the teen girl thought.

 

            Sabine smiled sweetly. “Well, it's about half past three right now.  I say we start getting you ready for tonight. Go take a shower my sweet heart. I will go get my hair kit; pigtails just don’t seem right with such a lovely dress.”

 

            “Will we really need this much time?” Marinette asked.

 

              Her mother chuckled. “If will take more time than you think.” She stood up and walked towards the door. “I will tell your father to help Adrien get ready down stairs. Now go shower so we have enough time.”

 

“Thanks, mom,” the teen smiled and headed towards the bathroom.

 

           

            Sabine had prompted Marinette just enough time to get ready. Marinette was grateful for her mother’s assistance. They discussed hair, makeup, and if she was going to bring a purse.  The purse completely depended on two individuals; Plagg and Tikki.  The two kwamis decided that they would discuss the situation amongst themselves. This worked out well because it gave the mother-daughter team time to try out types of Makeup looks before ending with something soft and chic.

 

            At half past six, Marinette climbed out of her room; with assistance from her mother, ready to face Adrian and wait for their ride. The blonde had been waiting in the living room for a little bit of time. After he had talked with Tom, over some very personal questions, the man had helped him prepare to get dressed. He helped fix his hair and even provide some product to keep it in place. He showed Adrien how to tie his tie, and made sure the blonde’s cuffs were neat and pristine. Though his looks and charm were ready, his heart was not prepared when Marinette entered the living room.

 

            Marinette’s hair had been curled into tight spirals. One layer was pulled into a French braid that wrapped around her head along the part of her bangs like a headband. The remaining hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. The curls bound together to create an immaculate spiral that barely brushed against the nape of her neck.  

 

            The scarlet floor length dress managed to appear even more beautiful the second time wearing it. The loose fitting dress with draped sheer sleeves and draped full skirt. Washed over Marinette like a soft ocean current. The dark beads scattered along the shoulders and collarbone made up for any lack of necklace. The beads match seamlessly with her black miraculous earrings.. The red strappy heels were safely hidden beneath the long skirt, but were comfortable enough to move with ease.

 

            When Marinette entered the room she was surprised to say the least. She had seen hundreds of photos of Adrien modeling different types of clothes. The suit he was wearing made her heart flutter, however.

 

            Adrien had combed his hair, parting it to the side with his swooping bangs pressed more to the right.  His acidic green eyes were popping out of his face thanks to the matching button up, green shirt he had on. Placed over the shirt he had a black jacket with coattails lined with the same green, and a black tie wrapped around his neck. Black suit pants completed his tuxedo, along with well shined black shoes.

 

            Both teens were stunned by each other. Adrien somehow recovered quickly. A Chat like grin crossed his face as he reached for the blue haired beauties hand. “You look beautiful, my lady,” he said before kissing the back of her hand.

 

            Even Marinette’s mother was reeling from the sophisticated attire. “Adrien you look so handsome.” Sabine clapped her hands like a delighted small child before quickly pulling out her phone. “Get together! I want a picture!”

 

            The teens stood next to each mother and posed. They heard the shutter of Sabine’s phone click several times. She began typing, and the swoop of a sent message was heard. “Now Alya can see how cute you two are.”

 

            “Mom!”

 

            “Marinette! You look marvelous!” Tom’s voice boomed from behind his wife.

 

            “Thank you,” Marinette did a slight curtsey towards her father.

 

            In her hand she held a black clutch purse. She cracked it open to peer inside. “Will this be big enough for you and Plagg, Tikki?”

 

            The two kwamis flew over and landed inside the bag. “It's perfect Marinette.”

 

            “Hey don't worry about us,” Plagg added. “We can't be left behind because it is too risky, but that doesn't mean you two can't have a normal date.”

 

            The two teens jumped at the same time. Neither one of them had thought of this a date until this moment. The other four laughed at the two teens rose colored completions. Suddenly, a horn was heard outside the bakery.

 

            “I think that's our ride,” The blonde smiled.

 

            “You kids have fun,” Tom said waving them off.

 

            They made it down the stairs and out the front of the bakery where a long white Limo awaited them. The driver was standing by the door to assist their entrance into the vehicle. Both teens greeted and thanked the man as they entered the car. They both found a seat in the middle of the long side of the car.

 

            “I’m pretty grateful I didn’t get anything too puffy,” Marinette said. “It would have filled up this entire place.”

 

            “Yeah, that would have made it hard to sit here,” Adrien smirked.

 

            “I've never been in a limo before. Is it weird to say it is bigger on the inside than I imagine?”

 

            Adrien laughed. “Not at all. I actually have a few funny stories on this topic.”

 

            The ride was full of laughter, and jokes.  Adrien was talking about his bodyguard. He explained why he called him guerrilla, and how even Natalie had begun to refer to the man in the same fashion. He talked about how when he was four, he fell asleep in a limo while playing hide and seek with Chloe and ended up accidentally being a part of a business trip with his father. Finally the car stopped, and the drive opened the door to escort the two out of the vehicle.

 

            Marinette’s eyes were wide. The lights from the building were overwhelming. She looked back at the limo, and her mouth gaped. They were in some secluded part of Belleview. The view from this spot alone was indescribable. Marinette could not believe it. She had viewed Paris from many unique places as Ladybug before, but this private peak from atop of this hill was like inhaling after being submerged.

 

            Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder.  “Isn’t it beautiful?”  Marinette simply nodded.  He reached his hand around and closed her mouth. “Inside is pretty cool too. Come on.” He looped his arm around hers, and they walked toward the entrance.

 

            Marinette’s vocabulary had failed her. Elegance was not a good enough adjective to describe this place. Stone wall lined the building. They were glowing, and the ever changing waves of color in the stone was aesthetically pleasing to the eye against the black floor.

 

            “All the walls are backlit onyx,” Adrien explained.

 

            “It's so lovely,” Marinette gasped.

 

            “Coming from someone as beautiful as you, that is truly a grand compliment,” a man’s voice spoke.

 

            Marinette turned her head to see a short, round man with a black tuxedo. Standing beside her. He had a thick, white mustache, and a top hat on. His shirt and contains were both a light shade of lavender.

 

            “Monsieur Acier,” Adrien said reaching out to shake the man’s hand.

 

            “Adrien, it is so wonderful to see you back here.” Acier released Adrien’s hand before turning to Marinette.  “You, madmazel, must be a wonderful lady to have brought Adrien back here.” He cupped Marinette’s hands with his and mouthed _thank you_ to her.

 

            Mariette blushed. “It is nice to meet you, Monsieur Acier.”

 

            “And you. And as much fun as it would be to sit and talk with you both, I am keeping you both from your evening. Please, follow me.”

 

            Acier guided the two teens up the stairs, and down a long hall. They reached a large door at the end of the hall. Acier pushed it open to reveal a small ballroom; about the size of a small school gymnasium.  A small dining area was set up off to the left of the door.  

 

            The man led the duo to their table. As the two were seated he poured each of them a glass of wine.

 

            “Thank you, Acier,” Adrien said raising the glass to take a drink.

 

            “Of course. Allow me to tell you tonight’s specials.”

 

            Marinette could swear the man was speaking, but this entire experience was positively overwhelming. Her mind took in the sights of the beautiful ballroom, the smells, but what completely absorbed her was the moment she sat down and was poured a glass of wine.  This was not what normally happened when she went to a restaurant. This was a very different, and this different was making her nervous.

 

            She snapped out of her gaze when she heard Adrien’s voice. “Marinette, how does that sound?”

 

           “Uhh… it sound...” She looked down to her lap where she had placed her purse. She saw Tikki had poked her head out of the purse and was nodding yes. “It sounds great.”  

 

            “We’ll have the special,” Adrien said.

 

            “Right away. Shall I inform the band to begin?” Acier asked. Adrien nodded yes, and the man smiled.  “Enjoy your evening. If there is any way that I can make your night better, do not be afraid to ask.” He winked at Marinette and walked out of the room.

 

            “ _Are you alright?”_  Adrien asked.

 

            “ _I’m fine. I’m just… maybe shocked? This is the fanciest place I've ever seen.”_

 

“Marinette you need to relax,” Tikki’s tiny voice squeaked from her purse.

 

            “ _I can agree with that,”_ Adrien thought, smirking at Marinette’s shocked face.  “We are supposed to relax and have fun tonight. Try the wine, it will help you relax.”

 

            “We’re not old enough to drink,” was all Marinette could think to say.

 

            “We’re old enough to fight for our lives and defend Paris as superheroes, but we are not old enough to drink? _”_ Adrien nudged the glass closer to her as spoke.

 

            “Holy cow, when did my chosen start being the rebellious one? Just drink it.” Plagg’s voice felt like scream even though it was a whisper.  

 

            “It’s not poison, Marinette,” Tikki stated. “Many ladybugs and Chat Noir's shared a drink after a grueling fight. After a battle like you had, no one is going to be attacking tonight.”

 

            “Wow, even Tikki agrees,” Marinette muttered. “She raised the glass to her lips, and took a sip.  “It’s sweet.”

 

            “It is. I don’t know what it is, but Acier left the whole bottle,” Adrien smiled and took another drink.

 

            “You two have fun. We will be in here, and if anything bad happens we will let you know.” Plagg and Tikki both dove back into the purse and closed it.”

 

            “See, everything is fine. So just relax.” Adrien lifted his glass and tapped it against Marinette’s. “Cheers.”

 

            They two sipped at the wine and basked in the moment; sharing smiles and each blushing with prolonged eye contact. Suddenly the door opened, and a stringed quartet entered. They set up on the opposite side of the room, and began to play.

 

            Adrien’s eyes lit up.  “Excellent! Come on Marinette, let’s dance.” He stood up and reached his hand towards Marinette’s.

 

            “Wait, Adrien.  Are… are you sure we should dance now?” Marinette asked.

 

            “Of course! We will dance before the food comes, and then dance when we finish eating. Why? Is something wrong?”

 

            She shook her head.  “No, nothing's wrong… I’m just nervous.”

 

            “There is nothing to be nervous about,” Adrien reassured her pulling the beauty out of her seat and onto the dance floor.

 

            “I've never danced like this before. I don't even know where to begin.”

 

            “You will be fine. You picked up crime fighting easily. Compare to being the best bugaboo in the city, dancing will be a breeze. You just have to follow my lead.”

 

            Marinette blushed, feeling the wine warm her, and fuzzy her mind. She shook her head to remain determined. She was going to learn to dance. “Alright, kitty, where do I begin?”

 

            Marinette gasped as she suddenly lost control over her limbs. Adrien adjust her stance and placed her hands in the correct spots on his shoulders. “Keep this hand here, and I will hold onto this hand. My hand goes right here,” he said placing it on the small of the girls back. He pulled her closer to his body.

 

            “This is an easy one, alright. This is called a foxtrot. Just keep your hands on me. This is just three steps: step, step, side. Just follow me and move the same side foot I do ready?”

 

            Adrien stepped forward with his left foot, and Marinette moved her right. They did the same with their other feet. Adrien stepped to the left and Marinette moved her foot to the right. She watched as his face lit up. They cycled through the motions. Adrien was beaming. “You were worried you couldn’t dance.  You are a natural.”

 

            Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled.  “Maybe you are just that great of a teacher?”

 

            “I am pretty great,” Adrien said haughtily.

 

            “Wow, and modest too.”

 

            “The most.”

 

            The two laughed and continued to dance. When the song ended, a cello solo set the pace for the next dance.  A slower, smoother beat played.  Adrien stopped the two and readjusted Marinette’s hands.

 

            “This dance is one I know you’ll recognize. This is a waltz. Stay close to me. When you feel my leg move, you move that leg with it. Now image we are on top of a box and only the corners are stable. That's how we will be moving first.”  

 

             He took a step forward and she followed. Adrien was grinning from ear to ear. Marinette picked up the dances so easily. She followed just as well as she lead an attack into battle. The movements were effortless and graceful.  

 

             “You dance purrfectly, Marinette.” Adrien laughed as the girl rolled her eyes to suppress a giggle. “Now I’m going to add a dip motion; just keep doing what you're doing.” And on the first count of the music the model bent his knees and then dipped.

 

             They continued to move in a clockwise motion around the floor; both smiling and enjoying the motions of the night. Adrien alternated the dance based on the music the concerto was exhaling into the atmosphere.  Marinette could only feel the slight difference in movement. She simply focused on following her partner’s movements while staring directly into his illuminating eyes.  So when the music stop, she didn't notice they were both standing in the center of the floor.

 

             “Dinner is here,” Adrien said, watching her suddenly jump out of the dancing position. He chuckled and took her arm in his; guiding her back to the table.

 

              Dinner was exquisite. They each had a Steak Diane for dinner.  For dessert, they had cherry clafoutis. Everything was delightful, and with a few glasses of wine, the two giddy teens were easily taken away by the ambiance created by the quartet playing away.  After they ate they easily danced the rest of the night away. They were lost in the fun and enjoyment of each other's company.

 

            The music came to a halt and both teens froze in mid dance. “I’m sorry to interrupt you two,” Acier spoke standing at the door, “but it is past one in the morning, and I cannot keep my staff any longer.”

 

            Both teens flushed.  “I’m so sorry, Monsieur Acier.” Adrien apologized, releasing Marinette from the stance.

 

            The man chuckled and walked towards the teens.  “That’s quite alright, son.  I have a limo waiting to take you two home.”

 

            “Thank you, Monsieur Acier,” Marinette curtsied.  “I just need to grab my purse.”

 

            “I’ll get it for you,” the blonde offered.  He walked towards the table.

 

            Acier stood beside Marinette, watching the blonde walk towards the table. “His mother was very dear friend of mine.  When I opened this building, I invited her to come and dance with her husband. Instead of her husband, she brought this sweet, wide eyed boy. He was so excited to be out and dancing. I don’t think he even realized that boys his age didn’t normally dance like this. He didn’t care. He was so lively. When his mother disappeared, he looked everywhere for her. This was the last place he came. I had never seen someone so disheartened. He told me there would never be a reason to come back here if she wasn’t around. You, my dear, have brought life back into that boy. Please know how special you are.”

 

            Marinette opened her mouth to speak. The story was supriing, and sweet. She would have responded but Adrien returned too quickly with her purse.  “Here you are my lady.”

 

            “Wonderful, please allow me to escort you to the limo.” The teens followed the man as he led them down the stair.

           

 

            The limo arrived to the bakery before two at night. The teens made it inside and up the stairs to Marinette’s room without waking up Tom and Sabine. Marinette placed her purse on her desk and cracked it open. Plagg and Tikki had fallen asleep; cuddled up together in the bottom. She found the clothes Adrien was to sleep in, and pulled out something for herself to wear. All was normal until she realized she would need some assurance.

 

            “Adrien, um, could you help me get out of this dress? Last time I put it on Tikki helped me, but she isn't awake.” She stared at the floor as she asked this.

 

            A small rose color flushed across his face. “S-s-sure,” he stammered and walked behind her. The model reached up and in hooked the small metal clasp at the top before grabbing the zipper. He slowly pulled the zipper down, exposing his partner’s bare back. He stopped unzipping, just above her hips.  

 

            Marinette froze. This was a lot of exposed skin in front of someone she hadn’t ever purposely had any exposed skin before. Her hands were clasped tightly to her chest, not wanting the top to fall and expose even more of herself. She was just waiting for him to release her, so she could walk into the bathroom and get dressed. She was surprised however by the feeling of something soft and warm pressing itself against her back.  

 

             Adrien was lightly kissing her, starting at the middle of her back and ending at the back and side of her neck.  She gasped at the unexpected intimacy, but hummed as he moved closer and closer to her neck. He moved passed her neck, lightly bit her earlobe before speaking “I love you. Thank you for tonight.”  He grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom to get changed.  

 

            Marinette moved quickly, and changed into the short and tank top she had pulled out. She hung her dress up and climbed into the bed.  “ _I’m dressed. You can come out.”_

  
            The bathroom door opened and Adrien walked out of the bathroom.  He placed his suit on the chaise. He turned out the lights and walked over to the bed; crawling in beside Marinette.  She rolled over to him and without hesitation, pressed her lips against his.  She felt him smile against her mouth, before she pulled away.  “I love you too. I will always go dancing with you.”  He smiled and embraced her in what seemed to be a never ending kiss.    


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go talk about what to do next with Master Fu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello!!!! I am sorry for another long week wait for this chapter. This one is also long. I hope it answers some questions, and it really prepares for the setup of this story. The climax is coming soon. I spaced this out and from what I have outlined there will probably only be about 15 events (chapters?) left in this story. I am not going to say exactly how many chapters, because I thought more would happen in this chapter, and I was wrong, so I am just giving you all a range right now of what to expect. It’s going to get intense starting after this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, and keeping me honest. I appreciate how much you are all helping me keep everything straight. So much has happened, I’ve had to re-read this story myself to keep it all straight. 
> 
> Please keep commenting, reading, and messaging. Thank you all so much!!!

** Chapter 34: Looking for Assistance **

 

Something odd woke Marinette up at eight in the morning.  Something had to have disturbed her sleep. She would never wake up naturally so earlier, and in such a panicked state. Her eyes were wide, her heart was racing, but she had no clue why. Then she felt it again. A low vibration pressed against her head. She looked down to see that her head was on Adrien’s chest. _Is he snoring?_ She thought to herself. It wasn’t snoring. She sat up carefully and after a few moments she finally realized what was happening; Adrien was purring.

 

The boy was becoming more cat every night. She placed a hand in his hair and light massaged his scalp. He hummed and the purr deepened. This was weird. He made two noises at once. She continued to run her fingers through his sleeping head.  

 

 Marinette was confused, and only became more confused when her floor door opened, and a foxy friend found her way into the room. Alya looked up at the bed where she could see her best friend’s head poking out from above. “Girl you better be decent or I-”

 

 “Shh!” Marinette cut Alya off. She waved her friend over.  Alya walked to the bottom of the ladder. “Climb up!” Marinette whispered.

 

 “You two better have clothes on,” Alya said sarcastically.

 

The pigtailed girl rolled her eyes. “Just get up here.”

 

As Alya climbed, Trixx flew out from her bag and met her at the top. “Awe, he’s so peaceful,” the fox cooed.  

 

“Listen,” Marinette instructed.  She replaced her hand in the blond’s hair.

 

 Trixx’s yellow eyes met Alya’s brown as they both heard the deep rumble.  “He really is a kitten,” Trixx muttered.

 

 “Has he always been able to do this?” Alya asked.

 

 “This is the first I’ve heard of it,” Marinette said with a shrugged.  “I’ve run my fingers through his head many times, and this was never the response. He never ever did this as Chat?”

 

 “Just one more thing to talk to Master Fu,” the reporter took out a notebook and pen from her bag and made a note.

 

“Master Fu what?” A groggy, closed eyes Adrien sat up. He moved his head to Marinette's shoulder and nuzzled her, purr rumbling unceasingly. “What's that noise?”

 

 “It’s you, Chaton,” Marinette giggled.

 

 He buried his head further into her shoulder. “It's...me?” He paused. A deep purr rumbled from his throat, and he flinched. “Ah! Plagg! What's wrong with me?”

 

The black Kwami jumped at the cry of his name and flew over to Adrien. “What's the matter kid?” Plagg moved towards Adrien's face, and the room fell silent. Plagg heard the low rumbles, and the burst into laughter. “You’re purring! This is great!”

 

   “Thanks, Plagg,” Adrien mumbled.

 

   “Awe, kitty. I think it’s cute,” Marinette teased, petting his head.

 

  “Between this and the night vision, you basically are a cat now,” Alya laughed.

 

  “Alya? When did you get here?” Adrien jumped.

 

  “A few minutes ago; just enough time to hear you purr in your sleep.”

 

  Adrien moaned and buried himself back into Marinette’s shoulder. Everyone laughed, and this stirred a sleep Tikki out of Marinette’s purse. “What's all the noise?” She squeaked.

 

 “Tikki!” Plagg called through spouts of laughter. “Adrien purrs!”

 

 “So you laugh at him?” Tikki scolded. She flew up to the bed and landed on Adrien’s head. “This is probably very confusing for him.” She patted Adrien on the head. “It's okay. We will just have to talk to Master Fu about this.”

 

  “That's what I keep saying,” Alya said exasperated.  “We need to head over there. He’s been texting me since seven. Doesn’t that man sleep in?”

 

  “Master Fu can text?” Marinette was amused by this idea.

 

 “Yes, he’s only 186, he can keep up with the times.”

 

 “He’s that old!” Marinette and Adrien yelled together.

 

“Yes, now can we get going?”

 

 Marinette's stomach growled. The group stared at the girl who blushed. “Purr-haps breakfast first?” She flashed a cheeky smile.  Adrien exhaled with clear annoyance while the rest of the group laughed.

 

 Alya left Adrien and Marinette upstairs to change. Marinette was first finished getting dressed. The rumble in her stomach motivated her speedy change. She began to pour through the kitchen like a ravenous creature.  “I need something sweet,” she muttered.  

 

 Curious to her friend’s actions, Alya opened up the cookie jar and pulled out a cookie.  “Would this help?”

 

Marinette snatched the cookie from her friend's and tossed it in her mouth. Her eyes filled with disappointment.  “It's not sweet enough.”

 

 “That was a sugar cookie. Girl, what is wrong with you?”

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Tikki asked her chosen.

 

 “I’m not sure but I really need something sweet.” The hungry teen pulled the cabinets and began to search for something to feed her craving.

 

 “What’s going on?” Adrien’s voice came down the stairs.

 

 “Your girlfriend here has a sweet tooth that a sugar cookie cannot help.”

 

Adrien blushed at the title Alya said. She gave him a saucy look before he could speak. “I’m sure she’s just looking for something in particular.”

 

 “That looks like more than just looking” Plagg floated by his chosen’s head.

 

They heard the crunch of plastic and turned their heads back to Marinette. She was pouring maple syrup from the bottle into her mouth.  “It’s still not sweet enough.”

 

Alya and Adrien shared a disgusted look. “Okay, maybe she's being a little Overzealous.” He closed his eyes. “ _What food are you looking for?”_

 

_“I'm not sure. I've never had a craving so bad. I need something sweet!”_

 

He walked over to the cub wet and pulled out a bag of powdered sugar. He poured the baking ingredient into a bowl. “Try this,” he offered with a spoon. “You can eat a lot of this and it's less caloric than most sugary things.”

 

“Why do you know that?” Alya asked as she watched her best friend eat at the bowl like was cereal.

 

“I know a model who needs to keep his blood sugar up. He said powdered sugar helps.” The blond grinned slightly keeping a watch on Marinette through his peripheral vision. “So should we… Wait?”

 

“Nope,” Alya said after looking up from her phone. She took out some foil and placed it over the bowl. “I just got three texts from this man.  We need to get going; come on!”  She carried the wrapped bowl down the stairs, while dragging her best friend out by the arm while her boyfriend was closely following with two confused kwamis.  

  


Master Fu was waiting outside his door, when the teens arrived.  Adrien took note of the elderly man’s stance. Normally he was so relaxed and calm, but today his body was stiff and rigid. His hands were pushing his cane down instead of resting upon it. He was frowning.

 

“Inside, children,” he instructed. “We have much to discuss.”

 

As soon as they entered the building Marinete swiped the bowl of confectionery sugar from Alya. “Girl, calm down!” Alya almost shouted.  

“ _I don’t know why I need this so badly, right now,”_ Marinette thought. She sat down on the floor, and the two other teens followed.

 

Tikki looked at the pigtailed girl with puzzling eyes. “Great Guardian, is this normal?”

 

“I’m not sure,” he said,”but I know someone who will know. What say you, Wayzz?”

 

A small, green turtle Kwami flew from the inside of a record player and out to examine the ge girl. “The last time anything close to this happened was almost a thousand years ago. However, I assume that these are the miraculous messing with your physical changes that were already naturally occurring. You are the youngest miraculous holders we have had.”

 

“We’re the youngest?” Adrien repeated.

 

“Hard to believe, but yes. You two are our youngest we have had.”

 

“So wait. Are you saying the miraculous is messing with them because of puberty?” Alya raised an eyebrow.

 

“In a way, yes.  The greater cause has been accepting new emotions. Chat Noir has been much more emotionally receptive than Ladybug. That has been clear since this journey began.”

 

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked.

 

“Think back to when you first arrived to my home,” Master Fu instructed.  “Do you remember what happened the morning after you arrived?”

 

“You removed the jade you used to fix my arm,” the blonde answered.

 

“Yes, and what happened to the jade?”

 

“It had changed colors.”

 

“Remember we discussed how you must have ‘healed’ some part of yourself emotionally. You have been emotionally pushing this relationship. I believe you are the one who triggered you connection and development much sooner.”

 

“Adrien triggered our connection?” Marinette asked.

 

“Yes, and most likely because he has been more aware of how he felt. Chat Noirs have historically know that they have loved their partner’s for a while.”

 

Adrien nodded. “We were talking about the Valentine's day cards we wrote.” He blushed along with the blonde.

 

Wayzz nodded. “That makes sense. Chat Noir getting injured finally opened Ladybug up to embracing her feelings for him.”

 

“I did feel different.” Marinette looked to Master Fu. He winked at the pigtailed girl.

 

“It may have helped that you liked Adrien so much,” Tikki added.

 

“But then how did the connection start? If we liked each other and Adrien knew he loved me, why did we have the withdrawals?” Marinette looked to the elderly man for answers.

 

“He was aware of his feelings, and that started your connection. He accepted that he loved you, and let you know. You, Ladybug, had not admitted your true feelings until recently. Once you were both at the same level, you symptoms faded and your relationship was able to grow.”

“Is that why I was able to tell Marinette I loved her earlier?” Adrien asked.

 

“You mean the catacombs wasn't the first time?” Alya asked.  “I thought I saw something special.”

 

“It was the first time I admitted I loved him,” Marinette blushed.  “I was afraid before. It screed me how much I could have loved him. After almost dying, I think I realized it wasn’t worth it to be afraid of the love.”

 

“That fear is what causes the withdrawals.  You two are lucky!” Plagg’s remark caught the group off guard. His green eyes were wide but serious. “Tikki and I have had many Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have lived with symptoms for years.  Usually when they make it to that level, they will eventually figure out they have feelings, but our chosen’s are normally a pair of stubborn fools. They would suffer through the symptoms for years; some even being too blinded by the symptoms to be aware. Many have perished. I cannot tell you how relieved Tikki and I are that you two have made it passed this stage.”

 

“What does this have to do with why I need to eat something sweet?” Marinette questioned while shoveling powdered sugar in her mouth.

 

Tikki flew next to Plagg. “Just like how Adrien can now see in the dark, you are finally changing as well. It took you longer, but now that you have completely admitted and acknowledged your feelings, you will begin to develop more powers.”

 

Alya gave her friend a disgusted look. “So she can now eat an obsessive amount of sugar?”

 

“More that she is starting to have some bug like reactions, just like how Arien is slightly more cat.  Insects normally eat lots of sugar before going through some sort of change, so i assume something will happen soon.”

 

Marinette panicked and dropped her spoon.  “I’m not going to grow antenna am I?”

 

The red kwami shrugged.  “I don’t know. You two have progressed farther than any other chosen’s we have had.”

 

“Yeah, I've never had a kitten that could purr.” Plagg laughed.

 

Master Fu and Wayzz glanced at each other. “He can what?” They both said.

 

“I can... I can purr I guess,” Adrien mumbled staring at his feet.

 

Marinette placed a hand in the blonde's hair. “It's quite cute; listen.”  She began to scratch his head.

 

“Marinette don’t! It’s-” and a deep rumble began. Adrien sighed and rested his head on the blue haired girl's shoulder.  “ _This is embarrassing.”_

 

Wayzz floated over to the boy.  “He shouldn’t be able to do that. Not without a physical change to his body.”

 

Master Fu nodded. “The gem must have altered more than his suit. When I saw you when you returned, your suit looked different. Did something else change?”

 

Adrien gulped before answering. “I can roar now.”

 

“You can roar?” Master Fu repeated.  

 

“Yeah, I can roar. It happened during the fight with style queen.”

 

“Tell me what happened; all you. I want to hear the whole story of the battle with this Style Queen.

 

            Each of the teens took turns retelling the events of Friday night.  Adrien and Marinette began by telling Master Fu about Tom repelling the akuma that was targeting his heart. They discussed Style Queen and her immense power. Alya explained how she held the villain off with her illusions.  Then they all discussed the journey below the city; how they followed Chat Noir's ring to the right location, and the akuma attacking.

 

“Ladybug and I fought the akuma, while Adrien went for the ring,” Alya explained. “Eventually, Style Queen showed up. She tossed myself and the civilian down the whole where Adrien was, and carried Marinette by the neck into the hole.”

 

 “I see. And what were you doing during the fight, my boy?”

 

 “I had to dig through so many dead people to get to the gem. I feel nauseous just thinking about it. The more fighting I heard the faster I dug. When Style Queen came down I almost had the ring. Ladybug and I got her to almost release Ladybug. My ring touched the gem and I changed. Then Style Queen grabbed Ladybug and was ready to snap her neck.  I panicked and yelled. The yell, however, was more of a roar and knocked Style Queen away. It caused a cave in, and all of us were separated from her.”

 

“Style Queen said she would see us next time,” Marinette continued.  “The civilian still had ahold of the lucky charm. I used its restorative magic to get us back to the surface. Volpina took care of the civilian, while Chat and I ran home.”

 

Master Fu stroked his goatee.  “The gem must have had more of a physical effect on you, than we could have realized. Wait here.”  Master Fu left the room.  He returned a few minutes later with the large book that contained all the miraculous holders.  He turned to the page that contained information on the gems.  His finger followed the coed words up and down the page.   

 

Eventually he sighed and looked up at the tens who were sitting patiently. “There is no information about what will happen to the holders with the gems. Everything that is being experienced needs to be recorded. I will be relying on you to inform me of any changes. As the guardian, I must write these down for the next guardian. Did all of this start after the fight?”

 

“No, the purring and me eating sugar didn’t happen until this morning.” Marinette said.

 

“What did you do yesterday, then?” The elderly man asked.

 

Alya pulled out her phone and turned it to Master Fu. “They went dancing! Don’t they look cute?”

 

The elderly man smiled.  “Very lovely. So you spent the day together.” The teens nodded.  “It seems to have done some great things for the two of you.  If there are any other changes, we must make note.”

 

“Will do Master Fu,” the teens nodded.

 

“Now, I fear we have something deeper that we need to discuss. Hawkmoth and style Queen are very powerful.”

 

“Too powerful,” Adrien added.  

 

Master Fu nodded with a grim look in his eyes “I must admit, I have never seen such a villain before. I don’t know how to stop Style Queen. She can fly, disappear and reappear, and can hold akumas. This may be the most powerful villain any miraculous holder has had to face.”

 

“There has to be something we can do,” Alya insisted.  

 

“I can think of only one thing. I will need to join you on your next battle, but I will not be the only one. We need to find a new holder. I need someone who can handle the bee miraculous.”

 

“Master, be reasonable,” Wayzz flew into the man’s face.  “You can’t think you can fight at your age?”    

 

Master Fu raised a hand. “I have no choice until I find a protégé.  That is the next thing. I will be searching for as well. I will need to find someone to take me place. The sooner I can, the better. Which means I must start the process now.” He looked to the teens with an almost haunting look.  “This means, I will not be around too long. Your assistance in finding this person, may be the greatest help.”

 

“We will do whatever we can to help you,” Marinette spoke as the others nodded in agreement. “Just tell us what we need to do.”

 

“Thank you. While I look for the next Jade turtle, I will you children to look for someone for our Bee miraculous. They must be strong willed, and passionate.  Whatever qualifications you three seem fit for another team mate.  Think wisely.” He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside rested a yellow comb with a bee on the peak. “I am giving this to one of you to hold onto.”  He holds the box out to the three teens.  

 

Adrien and Marinette looked to each other.   _“One of us needs to hold onto it,”_ Adrien thought.

 

Marinette nodded. “ _Agreed, but which one of us?”_

 

“ _Your parents know. If you hold onto it, we have two other people to help protect it.  I think you need to hold onto it.”_

 

_“But is it fair to ask them to do that?  Also my parents have been attacked before. Doesn’t that put them in even more danger? Your house has a huge security system.”_

 

_“That security system didn’t seem to stop that guy from hopping over the fence. Besides I don’t think the security system can hold against magic. Remember when my dad was captured by Simon Says? Your dad was able to fight off an akuma. I don’t think we have ever known anyone to be strong enough to fight off an akuma.”_

 

Marinette gasped. He blue eyes filled with realization.  “ _We know one person who at least tried. Nathaniel actively argued with Hawkmoth while I was on the date with him. He might be the strongest friend we have.”_

 

Adrien smiled. “ _If he did fight him off, we may have found our new team mate, but I don’t know if he could handle a fight on his own. We will need to talk to Nathaniel. In the meantime, I think you should hold on to the miraculous.”_

 

_“Okay.”_ Marinette stuck out her hand and grabbed the box.  “I will hold on to it.  And we even think we have an idea of who this could go to.”

 

“Excellent,” Master Fu smiled releasing the box.  “Choose carefully. Your first thought may not be the best choice. What do you need on your team?”  He motioned the children to stand.  “I myself need to begin my journey.  While we have peace today, I hope to begin my search. I will leave you children with this task. Be careful, and be wary.”

 

“We will do our best, Master Fu,” Marinette said.  They all stood up and walked out of the man’s house.

 

They walked away back to the bakery in silence before Alya spoke.  “Who are you guys thinking about giving it too?”

 

“Well,” Marinette began. “I remember Nathaniel being able to argue with hawkmoth while he was akumatized.  He would have to have been strong willed in order to do that.”

 

“He could also have been very passionate about being on that date with you,” Alya said.  “I will do some digging on that event and see if I can figure anything out. M, you should totally talk to Nathaniel about this.”

 

“Me? You are the reporter. You would be better to ask about this.”

 

“Alya’s right,” Adrien said. “First, Nathaniel likes, or least liked you. Plus he feels comfortable with. He’s been extra quiet since Lila arrived. One of us may scare him off. If you think he is right then maybe give it to him after you talk?”

 

“Make sure he could deal with fighting,” Alya added.  “If Lila is going to shut him down, then maybe he’s not ready to fight. We won’t know without some investigation.  You will have to talk to him on Monday.”

 

“Alright, I will talk to him,” Marinette agreed as the trio made it to the Bakery.

  
All three stopped on the other side of the street when they saw a limo parked out front. Adrien’s mouth hung open. “That’s my dad’s car.”    


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning! There is a car accident is this chapter. As someone who was once in a bad car accident, I want to make sure any trigger for that can be avoided. If that is a big problem for you but still want to read the story, PM me and I will do my best to accommodate you. 
> 
> I am very happy to have finished this chapter before the weekend! This means I may get another chapter out this weekend too! (Fingers crossed). Thank you all for reading. I’m very excited to be writing this story. I hope my enjoyment is spread to you all. Thank you all for the comments. You are all so wonderful. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comment, message, predict. I am always happy to answer any questions, talks, just someone to say hi. I’m happy to talk.

** Chapter 35: Father of the year **

 

 Alya decided that she should go home instead of entering bakery with Marinette and Adrien. The cat and bug team couldn't argue with their friend’s logic. Holding hands the two entered the bakery.

 

The inside was empty except for a table. Tom, Sabine, and Gabriel were sitting together away from the entrance few feet from the table, Adrien’s bodyguard stood tall and stern.  He grunted when the two teens entered the cafe area.  

 

 “There you two are,” Sabine cheered.

 

 “Adrien,” The tall blonde arose from his seat. Gabriel walked stoically towards the boy. Though as fine and elegant as his movements were, the rush of anxiety that filled the man was clearly intense.

 

His movements were too smooth and quick for Adrien to react. He just felt his father’s arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him close.  “Father,” was the only thing Adrien could say as he let go of Marinette’s hand and slowly wrapped his arm around the man's arms.

 

Gabriel released his son and placed his hands behind his back. “There was a security breach at the mansion.  I’m relieved to see you are alright. I know you were here, but…”  His voice faded into the realm of possibilities.

 

“I’m alright father. Sabine and Tom took excellent care of me.” Adrien was working to hold back how happy he was to see his father’s concern. He also realized that with his father here he was going to leave. “ _Marinette, what’s going to happen?”_

 

“I am aware of their care. They were very generous.” Gabriel turned his head towards Marinette.  “It is nice to see you again Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“It’s nice to see you too Mr. Agreste,” Marinette smiled. “ _He’s going to make you leave. What happens if we apart?”_

 

_“He’s never come home early. He would never leave a fashion show early. I cannot think of a reason why he would leave.  I’m worried.”_

 

_“Kitty, if you are worried, then I am worried too.”_

 

“Gabriel, would you like to stay for dinner?” Sabine offered.  “We have had such joy in having Adrien around.”

 

“We should leave; I have a few things to finish up with Natalie over conference call. She is finishing up the tasks in Milan.” Gabriel stood up.

 

 “ _We need to make some sort of plan. What’s going to happen when we are apart?”_ Adrien thought. “ _Follow my lead,”_

 

 “ _Okay,”_ Marinette responded.

 

 “Yes, Father. I just need to grab a few things I have upstairs.” Adrien began to walk up the stairs towards Marinette’s room.

 

“I’ll help you,” Marinette said shifting in the same direction.

 

Gabriel placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder to halt him. “I will arrange for Natalie to come pick up anything you may have over here. Since we have had such security breaches, I want to make sure you are with me or your bodyguard at all time.”

 

“Yes, father.” Adrien looked over to Marinette.  “ _I’m sorry. I’m afraid to argue with him.”_

 

“However, I would love to invite you over to thank you for taking care of my son,” Gabriel continued. “At first, I worried about him being away, but it appears that Adrien staying over here may have been the most secure option. I am very grateful.”

 

Tom smiled at Sabine, who nodded at his silent question. “We’d be delighted.  I was nice to have another guy around the house.”

 

“Wonderful. I will have my assistant contact you.” Gabriel grinned for a moment before defaulting to his haughty expression.  “Let’s go, Adrien. Say goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye. Thank you for having me.” Adrien waved to Sabine and Tom. His eyes fell to Marinette.  “ _I wish I could kiss you.”_

 

_“I’ll see you later, chaton.  We can meet up tonight at the Eiffel Tower.”_ Marinette smiled at the blonde.  “See you later, Adrien.”  

 

Gabriel began to push Adrien out the door.  He could feel his father’s grip tighten on his shoulder. Why was he so tense? Was he upset at him? Adrien began to mentally prepare for a lecture of disappointment. The Gorilla held open the door to the limo as Adrien was shoved into the car.  

 

“Seat belt, Adrien,” his father commanded.  Adrien nodded and bucked into the seat.  The sound of the click initiated the engine, and the automobile was off.

 

The ignition started and the bodyguard drove the Agrestes away. The inside of the car was silent. Adrien was busying himself by twiddling his thumbs. He glanced at his father continuously. Gabriel didn’t flinch once from the position he sat in. No pump, turn, or divot upset the man's posture.

 

 Adrien began to panic at his father’s intense serenity “Father I-”

 

“We will talk at home, Adrien.” Gabriel cut the boy off.

 

Adrien opened his mouth to rebuttal but could think of any words to match his actions. “ _Great, he must be really mad if he is acting so disappointed.”_

 

_“Adrien?”_  A voice called in his head.

 

“ _Marinette! I can’t believe this! We are still able to talk far away_?”

 

“ _Tikki is surprised, too.  I guess we really do have a strong connection.”_

 

_“I will have to tell Plagg once we are alone.  My father wants to talk at home.”_

 

_“You sound worried, Adrien.”_

 

_“I am.”_

 

_“I’m sure it will be okay. Your dad was just worried.”_

 

_“Or he is just holding in how upset he is that I didn’t go straight home from school.”_

 

_Thump!_ Something crashed against the side of the limo, causing Adrien and his father to whip against their seat belts.  The blonde felt his father's arm brace against his chest protectively. Adrien closed his eyes as he felt his head rush, and his hair flew straight below him.

 

“Adrien, are you alright?” Gabriel’s voice was panicked.

 

“I’m fine,” Adrien answered.

 

“Andrew, are you alright?” Gabriel yelled.  A grunt reply was heard from the front seat of the car. The driver’s car door was heard being opened. A thud, and another grunt came from the driver. Adrien heard his bodyguard groan, and instinctively reached for his seatbelt. Gabriel pushed his arm deeper into the blonde’s chest to pin himself. “Don’t be ridiculous Adrien. You will fall.”

 

“Fall?” Adrien blinked. His bright green eyes scanned the car. He looked at his father and saw his glasses slowly slipping up his face. His blue colored irises were small and thin compared to his wildly dilated pupils. He then felt gravities pull against his hair, the slight pull of Plagg gipping to the model's black shirt to remain hidden.  “ _I’m upside down?”_

 

_“You’re what?”_ Marinette’s voice echoed through his head.

 

“ _I think we were in a car crash.  The car is upside down,”_ Adrien informed his partner.

 

_“Are you alright? Hang on I’ll come find you.”_

 

_“Marinette, its fine.”_

 

_“I’m coming.”_

 

_“Marinette?”_ She didn’t respond. The car however did shake. A figure appeared in the window of the door near Adrien. The door handle was repeatedly yanked at.  “Gabriel! I know you're in there!” A male voice called into the car.  

 

Gabriel’s eyes grew even wider. His skin color paled and Adrien felt the pressure against his chest loosen.  “Michael.”

 

“You can't keep everything that is hers. You don’t deserve her!” Michael was shouting and banging on the windows of the limo. “Adele is my sister! I can meet him! He has my blood. Adrien deserves to know his family!”

 

Adrien looked to his father; mouth gaped. Gabriel’s fearful expression had changed to a look of scornful hate. He glared at his son, and Adrien suppressed any words he wanted to say right then. This man really was his uncle.  Why had he needed to wait until now to learn he had more family?

 

Michael suddenly let go of the door.  “You’re lucky this time. Next time I’ll get in.  Next time you will not be allowed to hold onto everything precious to her. She is mine. She always has. We’ve shared a womb, and we’ve shared more. You cannot keep anything else of hers locked away from me.” The man’s figure sped off.  

 

“Dad,” Adrien muttered, but was quickly cut off by the sound of zip line rushing passed.  The door flew open from its hinges, and a red and black spotted hand reached into the car.  

 

“Is everyone alright?” Ladybug asked.  Both Agrestes nodded.  “Good, let me help you both down.”  

 

With great haste Ladybug managed to assist both men from their seats out of the car. Adrien was shocked to see that the accident had occurred across the street from the mansion.  

 

“We were almost home,” he muttered to himself.  He turned to see Ladybug helping the large bodyguard to his feet from the driver's seat of the car.  He became lost in trance as he saw his father was checking on the Gorilla, who seemed to be fine aside from a bruise from the airbag.  

 

           

“Glad to see you are alright,” Ladybug spoke softly as she appeared next to the blonde.

 

“Me too,” he said.

 

Gabriel walked over to the two teens.  “A tow truck has been called to take care of the vehicle. My chauffeur will wait out here with the vehicle until the tow truck arrives. Thank you Ladybug for helping us out.  We are fortunate enough to have had the accident in front of our home.  My son and I will go wait inside. If we have any pain at all we will call for services. Come along Adrien. Thank you again Ladybug.”  Gabriel grinned and Adrien smiled sweetly at the pigtailed girl.

 

“ _Take care,”_ Adrien heard.  “ _I love you.”_

 

_“Thank you, I love you too. I will call you in a while.”_  Adrien followed his father across the street, and to the gate. A scanner opened the gate for Gabriel’s facial recognition, and the two entered the premises; soon walking inside the entryway  

 

Gabriel turned left and headed straight for his office. He beckoned to his son to follow. “Come in and sit down, son. We have much to discuss.” Gabriel entered his office and stood behind the security control panel.

 

Adrien obeyed his father and entered the room. The black and white checkered floor surrounded a white marble catwalk. The area around the catwalk was dug out, creating a concave row of cushioned seats. Two short sets of stairs lead from the floor to the sunken seating. Adrien followed the floor to the stairs; glancing at the framed pictures his father had from the models photo shoots that covered the walls.  Before turning down the stairs, Adrien paused to stare at a golden painting of his mother. The golden eyes stared back at him; even though his mother's soothing gaze rested in the piece of art. Adrien sighed, lowered his head, and walked down the stairs to sit on the long, pink seats.  

 

Gabriel followed his son down the stairs, sitting about a persons with away from him on the seats. He cleared his throat and anxiously adjusted is white and red striped scarf. “This is not how I wanted to have this conversation with you. I was supposed to have this talk with you, when your mother returned and we knew everything was safe. We thought keeping you in the dark would be our best bet for safety, but,” Gabriel pointed to the ring on Adrien's right hand. “I know that you had other obligations.”

 

Adrien's eyes grew with bewilderment. “You know?”

 

 “Yes,” the man nodded. “I know you are Chat Noir.”

 

“But how? And when?”

 

“I know very few people who have had the audacity to talk back to me and pull me in my place. When that fiend, Simon Says, was after me you told me how to work the defense systems. A few moments later, while I debated my safety, you told me that I was “in danger like everyone else so stop pretending you are above us all and do what I tell you!” Only your mother had ever yelled at me like that, and she did it with the same tone and conviction. Then I saw your ring and all the pieces came together.”

 

“Why didn't you say anything?”

 

 “Secrecy is important to being a superhero. I figured my silence was more helpful than me knowing. I also can't help but say that I was furious another person I love was chosen to bare such a heavy burden.”

 

 Adrien’s mouth dropped. “Who else could be a-”

 

 “Your mother. Your mother had a brooch like your ring. It is a peacock, and I have had it locked away for quite some time.”

Adrien’s head began to spin. That was the last bit of shock his body could handle that day. His eyes rolled back and he began to sump forward. He felt his father catch him, and lay him down on the seat. He could faintly recognize that his father was calling his name, but was becoming to faint to hear, and quickly faded into a black realm.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We talk more with Gabriel, and learn about Mrs. Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all you wonderful people! I would like to thank you all for reading, and especially thank those of you who have been following me since January. When 2017 started, I made a goal for myself to write every day. I decided to join the fanfiction world and write about a show I had recently fallen in love with. As of this Chapter I have written over 200 pages in this story, plus the 100 pages from my pervious story (the Great Chatsby). I am so amazed to see that I have completed over 5 months of writing every single day. I do not think I could have don’t so without all of your encouragement. You are all very kind and wonderful readers. I just hope that this story does for you all what it has done for me. The sleeping writer within has been awoken, and I am thrilled about this. I’m sure I will make it to 6 months writing continuously, but I have your love to thank for this. I feel I should do something special for all of you, but I don’t know what. If you have any ideas pleas message them or comment them to me. 
> 
> As always please let me know what you think. I love hearing your thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you all again!

** Chapter 36: The Family Jewels  **

 

Marinette did not expect to receive a phone call from Gabriel; especially not after seeing him as Ladybug. His voice, though stoic, had a crisp edge of anxiety to it. She rushed over to the home.

 

The Gorilla bodyguard escorted her into the entryway. Gabriel met her at the bottom of the stairs.  “Thank you for coming, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.”

 

 “Of course, Mr. Agreste.” She turned her head to look around the room. “ _Where are you?”_ She called out to Adrien. She received no response.

 

“I will escort you to Adrien shortly,” Gabriel said coolly.  “I first would like you to do something for me. Please hold out your right hand.”

 

 Marinette did as she was instructed. The older fashion designer pulled out a tablet from behind him. He pressed it firmly against the young girl's hand.  The screen illuminated, and a red light scanned around her hand. “Scanning in process,” The tablet spoke.  Red lights twirled around the girl's hand. She felt the tips of her fingers warm, before the red light vanished.  “Scan complete. Welcome, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“Thank you,” Mr. Agreste was short as he began typing and pressing at the screen. “You will now be allowed in and out of the mansion on your own. I added you to the security system.”

 

Marinette was shocked. That was an immense amount of trust he had never shown to any of Adrien’s other classmates.  “Thank you,” was all she could reply with.

 

“It doesn’t make sense to lock out Paris’ greatest heroine,” Gabriel explained.

 

“How did you know?” Marinette gasped.

 

“I know my son. After my encounter with Simon Says, it wasn’t too difficult to realize Adrien had other responsibilities. Being Chat Noir while keeping up with all his other work is an impressive load.”  

 

Marinette watched as his light blue eyes saddened.  “You don’t seem to happy about this,” she noted.

 

“Let me take you to Adrien.” He walked towards his office doors and pushed them open.

 

Marinette followed timidly. She realized, as unknowing as she was to the situation, that she was entering the work space to one of her greatest fashion icons. She was more engulfed with examining the details of the room as she entered. She noticed the Mannequins that lined the wall. She saw the runway in the center of the room, and the seats around the catwalk. A tuft of blonde hair caught her eye on the seat of the couch. She walked over to the edge and peered over to see an unconscious Adrien. “Adrien! Is he okay?” She hopped down beside the sleeping boy. Marinette lifted up her head and placed it in his lap.

 

“He should be fine. He’s just overwhelmed.”

 

“Is this because of the accident?”

 

Gabriel took time to think before answering. “In a way, yes.”

 

Marinette scrunched her eyebrows with disapproval. “And you didn’t call for help?”

 

“I called you, didn’t I?” Gabriel sighed. “I'm not good at this. Adele was always better with children. I don’t know how to protect him and keep everything normal.” He closed his eyes before looking back up at her while folding his arms.

 

Marinette was stunned. She had never thought Gabriel Agreste would be so upset. The man she had placed on a pedestal for his incredible of fashion style and creations, was now shaking. She noticed his hands shook under his arm. His tight lips quivered, and his eyes glossed over through his glasses.  “Mr. Agreste… I don’t know what to do.” the pigtailed girl began to run her fingers through her partner's hair.  “If he is hurt, Adrien needs to go to the hospital.”

 

“He’s not hurt.”

 

“But you said this was caused by the accident.”

 

Gabriel cleared his throat.  “In a way it is, but it's not a physical injury.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not following.”

 

“Adrien’s psychotic uncle is the one who crashed into us.  I don’t know how he knew it was us.  I have all the windows tinted. He saw our car pulling up and drove straight into the car.  He is willing to do anything to get to Adrien.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because He feels Adrien should be his son with Adele, and not mine.” The words sank heavily into Marinette’s mind. There were too many implications that were possible with Mr. Agreste’s statement. Gabriel turned away as her eyes began to grow with realization. “I shouldn't say more while he is out. He-he needs to know. I haven't been fair to him, but I honestly never wanted him to know or be involved. He’s comfortable with you.” Gabriel walked behind Marinette and handed her a remote. “Press this button when he begins to wake up.” The man walked out of the office.

 

As soon as Gabriel left Plagg poked his head out of Adrien’s jacket. “Finally, he’s gone.”

 

“Plagg, is Adrien okay?” Marinette asked.

 

“He’s fine. He’s just overwhelmed, and mad.” The cat's ears fell flat. “He just isn't allowing himself to be mad. The kid has been holding it all in for a few days.”

 

“He was upset when we met his uncle trying to break in. I could tell he was holding back,” Marinette nodded.

 

Tikki popped her head out of Marinette’s purse.  “Being near Adrien is going to help. Mr. Agreste did do the right thing.”

 

“Stay low Tikki,” Plagg hissed.  “There’s a camera in here.”

 

“Do you not trust Gabriel?” Tikki asked. “He already knows they are both Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

 

“I want to know what he’s hiding before we let him know any more than needed. He’s no Tom.”

 

The teen frowned as she continued massage Adrien’s scalp. “Gabriel cares about Adrien.  He just doesn’t know how to show it. I remember as Ladybug he said Adrien was perfection. He looked so proud when he said it, too.”

 

“That doesn’t mean, he’s been the best for the kid,” Plagg argued. “I've seen him disappoint Adrien more than help. Purposely or not, he has been proven untrustworthy.”

 

“We will have to see what he has to say when Adrien's awake,” Tikki commented.

 

“He should be here when Adrien wakes up,” Marinette mumbled. She lifted the remote Mr. Agreste gave her and pushed the button.

 

Within a few moments Mr. Agreste ran into the room. “Is he awake?” The man panted.

 

“Not yet, but you need to stay here,” Marinette spoke calming. Marinette turned to look the man in the eyes. Her bluebell irises burned with authority.

 

“You think you can dictate what I should be doing?” Gabriel questioned.  “There are many things that I can be doing.”

 

“Things more important than your son?” Marinette challenged.

 

Gabriel dropped his gaze. He slowly walked around to the stairs by the catwalk, climbed down, and took a seat next to Adrien’s feet.  “I see you point.” He crossed his legs and folded his hands onto his lap.  

 

Several minutes of silence passed. Marinette continued to play with Adrien’s hair.  Every so often she would look over to Gabriel to see the poised man fidgeting. It was interesting to see her idol so vulnerable.  He was clearly worried, and unsure; something he clearly didn't know how to handle.  A rumble moved from Adrien. Marinette and Gabriel both flinched.

 

“Did he..?”  Gabriel’s voice faded into the question.

 

“Yeah, he purrs now.” Marinette watched as Gabriel searched for the words. “His mouth started to open, but the pigtailed girl already knew what he was going to say.  “No, hasn’t always been able to do this. It’s kind of a new development.”

 

They sat and listened to the boy purr. It slowly grew louder and Adrien’s fingers began to move.  Slowly his eyes began to twitch, and his green eyes came into view. He blinked cautiously, slowly letting his vision clear.

 

“Hey,” Marinette whispered.  

 

“Adrien placed a hand to his face. “What happened?”

 

“You fainted,” Gabriel spoke coolly.  

 

“Father? Marinette?” Adrien went to sit up, but Gabriel placed his hand on his chest to halt him.

 

“Adrien, I'm sorry I upset you. I am also sorry to have to tell you all this information at once. I though Ms. Dupain-Cheng may help.”

 

Adrien blinked then began to remember.  His father had arrived home early. They had been in a car accident. His father knew that he was Chat Noir. His mother had also been a miraculous holder. His father had his mother’s Miraculous. He had an uncle who wanted to meet him. His mother and father had both lied to him.  

 

Adrien felt his face grow hot as he glared at his father.  “You think Marinette can help when you have been lying to me my entire life? Why would you and mother never tell me I had an uncle?  You! I expect you to lie! But mom?” Tears began to bubble in his eyes. “I thought that Michael was maybe a crazy man, but you have been with holding family from me? Do I have cousins too! What else do I not know?”

 

“We never told you about him, because he is a mad man! For goodness sake, do you not realize that he was the one who caused the accident?”

 

Adrien thought for moment before staring at the ground. “He probably needed to go to extremes to get your attention.”

 

“That man, is an extreme! He wants your mother! He wants you! He’s the reason your mother had to leave. She’s been hiding from him since she was seventeen.  He is not alright.  Michael thinks that because you came from his sister, that you are one how his. He tried to take you once before. You were only a year old, but he had you halfway to London. If your mother- if she had not abused her _miraculous_ powers; you would not be here.”

 

“What?” Adrien’s expression softened and he looked up at his father. Gabriel’s hands were shaking. His eyes were now staring at the painting of his wife on the wall.

 

“How did she abuse her powers?” Marinette asked.

 

“By using it to threaten and attack her brother,” Gabriel admitted.  “It was all she told me before she unclipped the brooch and gave it to me and told me to hide it. It’s been in the safe for fifteen years. Your mother was never the same woman after that day. We began to bulk up on security; getting all the latest software. She wanted you to be safe, Adrien.”

 

The man sighed and leaned back into the bench seat.  “I don’t understand how those miraculouses work, but I do know they are all jewelry.  I began researching, traveling across the globe to jewelry vendors when traveling for fashion shows. I found a vender in Tibet who had more information about the jewels than I knew what to do with. I purchased a large book from him, that contained pictures of all they know miraculous jewels. Then I noticed on a page there seemed to be some additional pieces. I began to collect anything that reminded me of any of the miraculouses in the pictures. I don’t know why I started to collect them. Part of me hoped Adele would find the courage to place her brooch back on and be the woman she was before Michael took her courage away.”

 

Adrien began to slowly sit up. He moved his feet to the floor, and leaned on Marinette, as the blood began to rush to his head. He had never seen his father appear so somber.  Had his uncle really been that much of a creep? “Why didn’t you ever tell me about this before?” he asked.

 

“Your mother couldn’t talk about it. She never wanted to hear anything about it. She even refused counseling on the matter. A few years ago, she received a letter from Michael saying he was going to find power like she had, and get back at her for being so ‘disobedient’. This terrified her. She began staying home with you. She lost trust in most of the house staff. You both traveled with me wherever I traveled.  Then it became worse. She realized he was looking for a miraculous. I decided it was my duty then to begin making replicas. I started, of course, with the peacock brooch. My jewelry line would bloom. I have made others as well. Most recently, the fox necklace and the butterfly brooch.

 

My peacock brooch collection came out just in time. Your mother was sent a letter with no return address a bit more than a year ago. It was from michael, and he said that he was now miraculous too. He would be coming for her. So that night your mother left. She bought a ticket to Tibet and left her hotel information next to the letter she had received along with a note explaining that she hoped being away from you would keep you safer.  That is the last of her I had seen.”

 

“And that’s why mom left? Without a word?”

 

Gabriel nodded.  “I’ve tried contacting her hotel, and even sending Natalie to her location. She wasn’t there.”

 

“Then why haven’t you been searching for her?” Adrien’s fist tightened.  

 

“I have tried!” Gabriel yelled. “I don’t know where she is. I am in the same position as you. All I know is her obsessive brother was coming for you. I did all I could do!”

 

Adrien was silent. He could hear the worry in his father’s voice. This was a very messed up situation. He heard his father sigh; exasperated by what he had to explain. Adrien sighed as well. His father had never wanted this situation. He was trying to do what his mother would have wanted.  No wonder he had changed so much when his mother left. No wonder he had been kept in isolation his entire life. If anything his father had provided him with more freedom than his mother had.

 

Adrien turned his head towards his father.  “If this bothers you so much, why did you never try to make me stop being Chat Noir? Mom stopped, so why wouldn’t you ask me to do the same?”

 

“Because I believe your mother setting down her miraculous was the moment she gave up all her power to Michael. I won’t let my life, be run by a mad man. I will, however, do what I can to protect you.”

 

“Then why keep Adrien in the public eye?” Marinette asked.  “If he was a model, he would surely grab some attention?”

 

“The publicity would always be a problem. The fashion empire I have worked to build is large and well known.  Putting Adrien in the public eye, means everyone knows who he is, and if something were to happen, everyone would know. Also,” Gabriel added, wiping a tear from his eye.  “I wanted to make sure your mother could always see you.”

 

“Dad,” Adrien whispered.  He could feel the warmth of a tear slide down his face.  He leaned over to the tall man, and wrapped his arms around his waist.  Gabriel, flinched at first, but quickly reciprocated action. The two Agrestes held their embrace for a long, needed moment.  

 

Marinette smiled as she watched the father and son join together. She dare not disrupt this moment. Each of them needed the other so much.  She just sat and smiled until the two finally let go.

 

“I have something I believe I should show you both,” Gabriel said standing up. He walked to the safe and pulled out a small grey box. He carried it over to the two teens. He opened up the box to show them a collection of brightly colored gems.

 

“While traveling to India a few years ago, I encountered a tray of small, blue gems. They were absolutely stunning. I thought that perhaps I could make something like the peacock brooch with them.  When I returned home, I realized that one of them was flashing. I picked it up to examine it while near the brooch. It levitated from my hand and onto the miraculous, making a new pattern to the brooch. I don’t know what it did, but I assumed there would be one for all the miraculous. I’ve found a few that are glowing, and I hope that, maybe you would know what to do with them.

He opened the box and immediately, a bright red light flashed and flung itself at Marinette. The flash filled the room with heat, as two stone rose from the box and onto each of the earrings, Marinette was wearing.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what comes from these gems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello!!!! I am sorry it has been a while. Update… testing has started and I have lost some free time so I apologize for not posting as frequently. My goal right now is at least once a week.   
> I have very much enjoyed writing this story, but I have a few regrets. My biggest regret, not actually having some sort of outline for the entire story. When I started writing this I had 5 plot points I thought could make a cool story, and I have just been stringing things together. I sat down and kind of outlined the rest. What I can tell you is the next few chapters are chapters I’m just going to have to write all out. I am not sure if what I want will all fit in one chapter, but any place I find to split is a horrible (and I mean horrible) cliff hanger that even makes me nervous. So if it takes me a while, know that these next two chapters are going to be a lot. What I want to write can either be placed in one massive chapter, or from what I outlined 5 chapters. I’m not sure yet though, but I will write them all out so you will either get one massive chapter soon, or fie chapters that get posted back to back. Just an update on the planning and writing process.
> 
> Anyway I love you all!!! Thank you for so much support! Holy cow! Thank you thank you, I can’t say it enough.

** Chapter 37: A Change of Character **

 

The red light faded away, and Marinette was able to open her ears felt heavier. The gems that had attached themselves were still warm. She looked at her lap to see she was still in her civilian form. “Did anything happen?” She asked.

 

“Your black earrings, they now have a red spot in the center,” Gabriel noted.  “Other than that you are the same.” Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small mirror. He handed it to the girl and she began looking at herself in the mirror.

 

Adrien gaped at his father. How had he known to just pick up these jewels? “How did you know to hold onto these?” Adrien asked.

 

“I can’t quite explain the feeling.  Something about the vender made me realize how important these stones were. I have been collecting them for years. I have two green gems, the one blue that is now on the brooch, and a yellow gem beside those two now on Mrs. Dupain-Cheng’s ears.”  Gabriel closed the box he currently held and walked over to the large golden painting of Mrs. Agreste. He pulled back the portrait, opened the safe and placed the box inside under a shelf.  “I keep the gem boxes in here. Now you may know, just in case.”

 

“Are we sure these gems were for Ladybug?” Marinette asked, still examining here earrings.  

 

“Of course they are,” Adrien answered automatically.  “Why wouldn’t they be?”

 

 “I don’t look different?” She turned to Adrien. “When you got your gem, you looked different.”

 

“You probably have to transform,” Adrien said. “Do you feel any different?”

 

The young designer thought for a moment. She could feel a rush of energy flowing through her. The room was beginning to feel slightly cooler each moment. Tikki began to flutter in Marinette’s purse. “I feel a little different.”

 

“Different, how?” Adrien asked.  He noticed his father staring intently Marinette’s earrings.

 

Marinette’s stomach began to rumble. Her tongue suddenly began to cry out for something sweet. The craving was less of an obsession and more like gasping for breath.  “I’m actually hungry,” she mentioned casually. “ _I need sugar, and Tikki is buzzing.”_

 

_“We can go to my room so you can check on Tikki and eat,”_ Adrien replied.  “Father, I’m going to take Marinette to my room if you don't mind.” His voice wavered the smallest amount, but Gabriel heard the anxiety and raised an eyebrow. “I think we need to figure out what just happened; alone.”

 

 “I understand,” Gabriel nodded. He looked past Adrien and straight towards Marinette. “You can request anything from our chefs. They will deliver it to Adrien's room. If there is anything I can do to assist, please let me know.”

 

“Thank you,” Adrien spoke and Marinette nodded her head. He carefully stood up, with assistance from his partner. Without a word, Marinette followed Adrien out of the office and to his room.

 

As soon as they entered the room, Tikki bounded out of Marinette’s purse. She began flying around ceiling, and up around the loft. Books resting on the bookshelf fluttered as she zoomed past them.

 

 Marinette was shocked at this wild side of her kwami.  “Tikki, you need to calm down.”

 

“How can I calm down when I have so much energy?” She squeaked.

 

 “Those gems are like a rush,” Plagg commented, emerging from Adrien’s shirt. “I was lucky to be the suit when Adrien found the gem.”

 

“I can’t hold still!” Tikki yelled out.

 

“Maybe transforming will help then?” Marinette suggested.  “Tikki, Spots on!”

 

The red light flashed and filled the room. With warm bright heat. Ladybug emerged, but was slightly different. Her hands to elbow were now black as if distinguishing gloves. From her knees to her toes, a solid black boot pattern appeared as well. Her suit was shinier, like it was made of something plastic.

 

Marinette moved her shoulders and felt them rub against something. She reached her hand over her shoulder and felt a hard shell outline her shoulder blades. She reached back to touch the hard shell with her left hand. Upon contact, the hard plastic like shell latched onto the heroines forearm. She whipped her arm forward to show a spotted shield.

 

“Woah!” Adrien exclaimed.

 

“This was on my back?” Ladybug stared at the shield confused.  She stared at the winged shield.  She reached her right hand to touch the shield latched onto her right arm and split into to two.  “What the…!” Marinette flinched and pulled her arms to her side.  The split shield remained on each forearm. Its size grew and sprawled out behind her.  She stared at the cupped ceramic looking shield that now extended out of each arm. She swung her arms back together again and the parts reattached into the shield on her left are. “What are these?” She asked.

 

“It looks like a shield,” Adrien said flicking the casing.

 

Plagg flew around the heroine. “It also kind of looked like wings when it was on both your arms,” The kwami concluded. “Though, I suppose flapping seems like an odd choice for you.”

 

 “I think they are like gliders,” Ladybug concluded after continuously messing with her new attachment.  “I mean, It’s definitely a shield, but I think when it breaks apart I can kind of catch the breeze.”

 

 “You're like a kite now,” Adrien chuckled. “With your yo-yo as your string, I can now take you to the park and fly you around on a breezy summer day.”

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes.  “Ha, ha, very funny.” Her eyes lit up with a smirk as she thought about what Adrien had said, and inspiration filled her head. She separated her shield to two arms again.  She walked towards the wall of windows ling Adrien’s room, and pushed one of them open.  “I’m going to test this out,” she announced. “Be right back.”

 

She jumped out the window and fell. Ladybug pressed the shield pieces against her side and felt the rush of air passing her slow. She was gliding, and the smile that filled her face with this new ability could not be contained.  As Ladybug saw the ground approaching she removed her right arm from its position to grab her yo-yo. The sudden loss of balanced caused the spotted heroine to spin out of control. She quickly grabbed her yo-yo and tossed it to a nearby structure. She swung wildly, before landing on top of a nearby building.   

 

She looked across from the building she was on to see Adrien’s green eyes staring back at her. She had only managed to make it across the street. “ _I’m going to need more practice,”_ She thought to her partner and waved to reassure him she was okay.

 

“ _Are you going to practice now?”_ The blonde asked.  “ _You almost died just crossing the street.”_

 

“ _I’ll be fine.”_

 

_“Do you want a feline, companion?”_

 

_“I’ll be fine on my own. Besides you need to order some food. You did tell your dad we were going to eat.”_

 

_“I can do that. What would you like?”_

 

_“I’m still craving something sweet, but I feel like i should eat real food as well. So if you could just add something with sugar with real food, I will eat it.”_

 

“ _Sure thing.”_  Adrien chuckled and picked up his phone to call his chef.

 

“ _Thank you. See you soon,”_ Ladybug tossed out her yo-yo to further building and waved as she jumped off the roof.

 

           

 

Adrien sighed as the food arrived. He had the butler place the extreme array of sandwiches, fruits, and desserts on the coffee table in front of the white leather couch. His Lady had not yet returned, so he decided to wait to begin eating until she arrived. Plagg however was impatient, and hovered over a covered dish impatiently. The kwami squealed with glee as Adrien unveiled a round of melted camembert.   

 

“Oh glorious cheese!” The kwami began devouring the precious morsel.

 

“At least you're happy,” Adrien mumbled.

 

“I'm easy to please,” the black cat said between bites. “What’s your problem?”

 

“I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that my dad has known everything! I have a crazy family member that caused my mom to run off.  I think is bothering me most is that it's still hard for me to believe my dad knew so much and yet did nothing.”

 

 “I’ll admit all this history pouring in from your dad has me on edge too,” Plagg spoke between bites.  

 

 “How can I feel bad, when I finally know answers to questions I have had my whole life?” Adrien flopped on his bed.  “Shouldn’t knowing what is going on provide more relief? I mean, I get why my dad was so overprotective. Did you see how upset he was as we talked about it? I should be happy I finally have answers.” He grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his face and groaned.

 

Plagg’s ears drooped. “Try not to think about, kid.  You need to distract yourself.”

 

 “How can I possibly distract myself? Do you even realize what has happened over the course of just a week?”

 

 “Life is never simple,” Plagg hummed. “Why don’t you call that goofy friend of yours? The one who makes the music?”

 

“Nino?”

 

“Yeah, Nino. He can give you something to do besides complain to me about something that I have no control over,” the cat sassed back.

 

 Adrien rolled his eyes.  “Fine, I’ll leave you alone.” The blonde pulled out his phone and dialed Nino’ number.  The phone rang.

 

 “Hey dude,” The djs voice echoed through the receiver.

 

 “Hey Nino,” Adrien tried to sound cheery, but his voice came across slightly melancholic.

 

“Are you okay, man?” Nino asked. “Adrien could hear the slight pang of concern elevate in his voice. “You don’t sound like yourself.”

 

“I’m fine, Nino,” the blonde responded sitting on his couch. “I’m just processing.”

 

“Processing what?” There is was; that knowing tone. Adrien realized he had said too much. Nino was good at reading emotions. Maybe it was just the Dj’s superior listening abilities, but Nino could pick up the slightest hint of wariness in someone's voice. He had trained himself to especially to detect pitch changes with Adrien. That's what made Nino such a great friend; he didn't let Adrien hide anything.

 

“I found out I have an uncle,” Adrien admitted to his friend.

 

“Dude, that's great!” Nino cheered. “Uncles always get you the gifts your parents won't let you get.”

 

“It's not that great.”

 

“How do you know? You're just learning about the guy.”

 

“He’s the reason my mom had to leave. He’s done a lot of not great things I don't want to go over.” Adrien’s voice was cool and serene as he spoke.

 

There was silence on Nino's end. Adrien knew that Nino understood his mother's importance in his life. “Woah, dude. That's um, that's kind of crazy.”

 

“Yeah, I just want to distract myself at this point.”

 

“Why don't you come to the race this afternoon?”  The DJ suggested. “Alix and Kim have another bet going. I don't know all the details, but I do know they both are out for each other this time.”

 

Adrien smiled. “Do those two have no one else to compete with?”

 

 “I know, right?” Nino snorted.  “So what do you say dud? I bet you could even bring Marinette.”

 

Adrien could see Nino taunting him with either puckered lips or flapping eyes. “Only if you are bringing Alya.”

 

 “Of course Alya, will be there. She’s got to post the race on her blog.”  The phone fell silent for a moment. “Dude, you should have told me you liked Marinette. All of this could have happened quite a while ago.”  

 

“Would you believe me if I told I didn’t really know it was Mariette I liked?”

 

 “Probably. You're pretty clueless.”

 

 “You are always so understanding,” the blonde commented sarcastically.  

 

 “Duly noted.  So am I going to see you this afternoon or not?”

 

“You definitely will.”

 

  “Awesome! It’s at four at the school.  I will see you there. And dude, don’t let your family get to you. This is why you got your buds. We are here for you.”

 

 “Thanks, Nino,” Adrien smiled.  “I’ll see you later.”  He hung up the phone and turned around to see Ladybug finally back at his window. She hopped down, transformed back into Marinette and took a seat on the couch.  Adrien laughed as the girl and her kwami began scarfing down deserts. He realized he needed to move fast if he wanted anything to eat as well.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the storm about to hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! I’m sorry It’s been a week since I update: But real life…. Real life is hard. Being an adult is hard. Work has been keeping me and has been taking away the normal 2 hours at night that I can write. I stayed up until 2 in morning at night to write this, and then finished it this morning. I wrote this all in one day, but I hope to get a lot more written tomorrow. I have been staying with students to help prepare them for finals. They are going to come first before writing. So it could be another week before the next chapter comes out. Get ready for the ride that the next chapter will bring. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind words, support, and patience. You are so kind.
> 
>  
> 
> please comment and let me know what you think
> 
> Thank you

** Chapter 38: A day at the Race **

 

  Marinette was exhausted after spending time figuring out the balance of her new power. Tikki seemed equally famished and was consuming cookies with lightning speed.

 

Adrien lightly joked at famished pair. After enjoying some well catered food, Adrien shared the news of the race with his partner. Marinette of course rolled her eyes at Alix and Kim’s need to compete. It was obsessive and observed. Everyone assumed it was the feminist in Alix that screamed to be equivalent and beyond to the jock.

 

 “Did Nino say who was going to be there?”  Marinette asked.

 

 “Aside from him and Alya, I assume the entire class.” Adrien watched as Marinette leaned back in her seat. Her eyes wandered off and the distance. Adrien let her get lost in the silence for only a short while before pulling her back to the conversation.

 

 “Something on your mind?” He asked

 

“I think I will meet you there,” Marinette concluded.

 

“You don't want to go with me?” The model posed with his best hurt face.

 

The blue haired girl lightly punched the model in the arm. “Oh get over yourself.  I left the Bee miraculous at my house.  If Nathaniel is there, we can talk to him.”

 

 “Then we can maybe have the team together to organize a plan to take on Style Queen next time.”

 

 “That’s if Nathaniel is good for the Bee miraculous. I know he could hold a miraculous, but I don't think it would be the safest to just give it to him.”

 

“What makes you think he may not be a good fit?”

 

 “I was thinking back to when I was with him on his birthday date. There was, almost something controlling him. I think it was Hawkmoth.”

 

 “Yeah, that's how the akumas work.”

 

 Marinette shook her head.  “This was different. He was negotiable. He was almost complacent. The akuma didn't really change his personality to an extreme one like Nino or Alya. I worry if that means he's just suppressing all those thoughts then.

 

“Nathaniel is just introverted. Not every villain will be loud and in our face. In fact, that's what makes Hawkmoth so difficult to fight. He hides, only puts his energy into one person at a time, and then reverts back to the shadows. Nathaniel not be as loud and boisterous as other akuma victims doesn't mean he can't be trust worthy.”

 

Marinette hummed in agreement. “Your right. But I still want to talk to him. We are building a team now. This person needs to be someone ready for action and that we can trust.”

 

Adrien nodded. “Right. I think since we will know their identity, we should know theirs. If we give Nathaniel the miraculous, we are giving him our identities too.”

 

“That sounds fair, but I think if we did that to Nathaniel he would run off.”

 

 “Then is he really as strong willed as you think?”

 

“Definitely. He is the only person I'd seen before my dad to try and go against what Hawkmoth wanted.”

 

 “Then go get that box, and I will meet you at the race.”

 

Marinette smiled in agreement. She called to Tikki to transform her, and hopped out of the window. Adrien watched as she glided off towards the bakery.  He turned to walk out of his room, when Natalie appeared in the door.

 

“Natalie,” Adrien said surprised. “What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Milan finishing my father's work.”

 

 “I was,” Natalie grinned as she entered.  “Your father did not realize how much was completed. I wasn't finished with all final touches within an hour of his departure. I was able to fly home only a few hours behind him. I met with your father before coming to find you.”

 

 Adrien wasn’t sure how he felt. It was nice that Natalie was home, but she was now another person who could potentially need to know more information. “Oh, well I'm here; in my room.”

 

The secretary looked relieved.  “Thank God you're still here. I was worried you may have left.”

 

“I was just about to leave actually,” Adrien said warily. “There’s a race at the school; between a few class-”

 

“Don't go!” Natalie shouted.

 

 Adrien was shocked. He was used to the assistant being any more than stoic. The fact she was panicking made the blonde’s heart race. “Why not?”

 

 “When I was pulling in, Your Uncle. He tried to get in.  And now he is just waiting outside, but we don’t know where. He hasn’t showed up on any of the security system.”

 

“You don’t think dad would-” Suddenly the power went out and a red light filled the room. Steel shields covered the windows, and a buzzing alarm was sounded.

 

“Lock down?” Adrien’s voice faded with the remainder of the sentence. .  

 

Natalie looked concern. Her pupil were small with fear. “I need to go help your father. Adrien, stay here, I will send the Gorrilla.’ She ran out of the room.

 

 Plagg flew out of Adrien’s jacket.  “Not going to lie kid, I have a bad feeling.”

 

 “Me too,” said Adrien. He let out a sigh before flitching at a surprised voice in his head.

 

_“Where are you?”_ he heard Marinette ask.

 

_“I’m stuck at home,”_ The model responded. _“My dad put the place on lockdown because my uncle is nearby. I’m going to stay here to see if I can help.”_

 

_“Do you want me to come back?”_

 

“ _No. You need to talk to Nathaniel. I’ll let you know if I need help, but we need to prepare for hawkmoth.”_

 

_“Okay,”_ the pigtailed girl agreed.  She had already returned home, gotten the bee miraculous, and made it to the school. She walked over to the field where the rest of her class was crowded around the side of the track.

 

Outside of the track, Marinette saw her class grouped together on the side as Alix and Kim stretched in the middle of the running path. Her eyes scanned the group to see if Nathaniel had chosen to come and be a spectator to Alix and Kim's newest competition. She saw the red haired boy standing between Juleka and Ivan.  

 

“Yo! Marinette, over here.” the pigtailed girl turned her head to hear the voice of Nino caling towards here. She found him and Alya standing next to each other; waving her over to come join.  

 

Marinette rushed to join up them.  “Hey, Nino! Hey, Alya! Glad I found you two.”

 

“Us too,” Alya said with a wink.  “Glad you could make it. Where is model boy? We thought he would be coming with you.”

 

“He’s um… dealing with a family issue,” Marinette explained.

 

“That sucks,” Nino expressed. “He needs to get away to process all that change, ya know?”

 

“Yeah. I hope he can come soon.” Marinette frowned.

 

“Cheer up girl! The race is about to start. And everyone but Adrien is here. Even Lila came to watch.” Alya pointed to the girl who was standing with her arms crossed, leaning against the fence. “And Chloe and Sabrina are here as well.”

 

“Wow, the whole class really showed up.”

 

A black haired boy in a green shirt stepped out.  “Racer take your positions.” Max was very keen on starting any sort of event properly and on time. He took it upon himself to be teh timer, and starting announcer.

 

 “Ready to get this started?” Kim asked as he walked towards the starting marker..

 

Alix skated next to the jock, flashing a snarky grin.  “I’m always ready.”

 

Max cleared his throat. “The rules are simple. The first to complete three laps around the track will win the bet. If Alix wins, Kim has to join the school's ribbon dance team. If Kim wins, Alix has to join the Mylene in the theatre.”

 

“Why did they make this bet? They don’t seem to bad.” Marinette leaned over to rose.  

 

The pixie haired girl turned with illuminated with excitement as she turned towards Marinette.  “They both want to join the football team. Kim says he would be the best goalie, while Alix says she’d be the best forward. There's only one spot on the team.”

 

“So instead of competing with each other on the field, they would rather race the entire thing out?” Marinette questioned.

 

“They want to settle this off the field so neither one of them gets hurt by not being as good as the other,” Mylene chimed in. “They don’t know who is better in football, but they know they are equally good at racing.”

 

“Isn’t that so sweet?” Rose cheered and spun into Juleka. “They don’t want to mess up their friendship over some silly elective.”

 

Alya smirked.  “That is pretty sweet.” She winked at Marinette who smiled. They all turned back towards the two friends racing.   

 

Max began to count the two racers down.  “We will begin in 3...2...1...go!”

 

The started off strong.  Both shooting down to the first turn with lightning precision.  Kims arms were pumping as fast as they could. Alix was pushing her wheels against the ground with her legs. As they rounded the first bend, Alix began to take the lead. Just as she had pulled ahead, a rock that was resting on the track crossed paths with the green roller skate, and Alix flew forward; tumbling on the ground. The three green wheels in her skate rolled towards passed her head.

 

“Alix!” The group shouted and ran towards her.  

 

Kim halted as he saw the crash. He was the first to Alix’s side.  “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Alix said sitting up.  She looked to the group of concerned friends.  Before staring at the wheel that had popped off her skate. “My skates are not though. She took off the skate and her foot plopped to the ground.  “I guess I’m joining theatre. I can’t finish the race.”

 

Kim reached a hand out and pulled Alix up.  “Naw, you just have a broken skate. We can fix it right up.”

 

“I have some tools in my bag,” Aly called out.

 

“I think I have a few bolts and such in my locker as well,” Max added.  

 

The group of students began to plan and split up to help fix Alix’s skate. Marinette felt a buzz in her pocket and looked at her phone.  She saw a text from Alya.

 

Alya: I have most of the class working on fixing alix’s skate. Now is the perfect time to get Nathaniel alone.

 

Marinette nodded at the screen on her phone. She looked up to see Lila, sitting at the steps, Chloe and Sabrina standing where the group had been originally spectating the race,, and finally, Nathaniel walking over to a shaded spot on fence.  He pulled out a pencil and sketch pad and began drawing.  He was in the most isolated spot he could be to have the talk Marinette wanted to have.

 

She quickly walked over to the artist. When she was a few yards from him she called out to him. “Hey Nathaniel, can I talk to you?” The red haired boy looked stunned as Marinette walked up to him.

 

 He nodded his head softly. “S-sure Marinette. What’s up?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you about when you were akumatized. I hope I’m not being too intrusive.”

 

The pencil Nathaniel was holding halted it’s sketching. The red head boy looked up with sorrowful eyes.  “Oh, um… okay.  What do you want to know?”

 

“All of our friends when they were akumatized,” The pigtailed girl sat beside the artist. “They were not conscious like you were.  You tried to fight with Hawkmoth. I remember your powers stopped working, and your hand was hurt.  Did Hawkmoth do that?”

 

“Everyone else doesn’t remember being akumatized. I remember a good amount, and it makes me sick that I would not be able to control what was going on in my mind completely.”

 

“It's not your fault.”

 

“Isn't it though?” The arrest asked. “I was at least somewhat aware. Shouldn’t I take as much blame?”

 

“I don't think you need to. You did fight back. You disagreed. That is more than most people.” Marinette began to nervously twirl her hair. “Wouldn't you want those powers back if you knew you had full control over how they would be used?”

 

     “Absolutely not.” Marinette flinched at Nathaniel’s immediate answer. “I would never want power like that again. Truly great people deserve that kind of power. Even if I hadn't be akumatized, I would never have want that much power again. I don't trust myself.”

 

 “Oh, thank you for telling me Nathaniel.” She flashed a fake grin before thinking to her partner. _“He doesn't want powers. Nathaniel doesn't even trust himself.”_

 

“No problem,” Nathaniel said finally relaxing. “It's a difficult topic for me to talk about. May I ask why you wanted to in-”

 

 “Wow! Adrien is gone one day, and you are already playing with others guys.” The familiar tone interrupted the red head. Marinette turned to see Lila standing a yard's length away. “You are just a sad little attention whore, Marinette.”

 

“He is my friend,” Marinette growled, and glared at the girl. “That is clearly something you just don't understand.”

 

 “Yeah, back off Lila,” Nathaniel chimed in.

 

“I will, once I get a picture of you two for the tabloids. Then no one will think Adrien is really the sweet boy he is.” She reached in her bag and pulled out her cellphone the take a picture. As soon as it was out another hand reached in a snatched it away. Lila screamed. “Give that back.”

 

 “Oh please, when you have to result to a tabloid you are extremely desperate.” Chloe dangled the phone above her head and out of the reach of Lila. “What, will no actual news station believe you either?”

 

“Give me back my phone!” Lila demanded.

 

“Are we sure it's yours?” Chloe glanced at the device above her head. “You make lies up about everything else. I should call my father right now to have you suspended for what you were about to do to Adrikins.”

 

“Your father is a push over if he can let you dictate his decisions,” Lila hissed.

 

 “Oh please, my father loves me. He listens to me because he loves me. Does anyone love you? No! And that's why you keep giving Marinette a hard time. Stop being a jealous wannabe and move on.” With that Chloe flicked the phone over Lila’s head. The device hit the ground and shattered.

 

“My phone!” Lila yelled and ran over to the ruble. “You broke my phone!”

 

“Whatever, you can’t prove it, and no one will believe you. My daddy will believe me. Now shoo.  No one here wants to talk with you.”

 

The brunette’s brown eyes glossed over with tears as she glared at the blonde. “You’ll regret this,” Lila said before running off.  

 

Chloe placed her hands on her hips and turned to Marinette and Nathaniel.  “What a loser.”

 

“Thank you, Chloe,” Marinette said. “You really got her to back off.”

 

“Yeah, it was no big deal.” The blonde made eye contact with Nathaniel. “Shoo! I want to talk to Marinette, so you need to leave.”

 

Without argument the artist got up and left. Chloe replaced his seat and sat down next to Marinette.  “OKay. Since Adrikins isn’t hear to tell me, you will have to. How was your date?”  


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. we learn a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy Cow! Thank you all for your support. I am so thrilled you all enjoy the creation of Chloe. It makes me happy ^_^. Man you guys. I wrote so much so fast! I don’t know how this all game pouring out. I am going to say buckle up. I’m emotionally exhausted from writing this chapter. Here come the ride. Okay. Now I’m at the part where I’m not quite sure where the chapters will break. I’m thinking I’m going to write out all scenes and then place them where they fit. A lot is going happen really fast. The climax is almost upon us. I am just so thankful to all of you for supporting this story.
> 
> Thank you. Please let me know what you think. I really want to know what people’s reactions are to this chapter. Comment, Message me, and let me know! Then tell me what you think is going to happen. 
> 
> I am so excited to hear what you all have to say. 
> 
> Love you all,

** Chapter 39: Family Connections **

 

 

“Plagg, I don’t think I can just stay here and wait,” Adrien said to his kwami.

 

“This whole situation is dangerous, kid. I haven’t had a bad feeling like this in centuries.” Plagg’s eyes grew wider as he spun his body around to hyperbolize his fear.

 

“Should I transform?” Adrien asked.

 

“I’m not sure. If you do, you risk giving away your identity to anyone in the house, but if you don’t, I can’t say you won’t have to expose yourself to be able to get away.” The black cat’s ears and tail drooped. “I don’t like that you’re in this situation.”

 

“I don’t like it either Plagg, but I think I’m going to need to transform. Claws out!” With a ring of green light circling him, Adrien had made the choice to prepare to fight, instead of being cautious. As Chat Noir, he surreptitiously crawled out of his room and down the hall.

 

He heard voices as he reached the end. Two were familiar, one was vaguely recognizable. He slowed his body down his lanky body as he reached the corner. He was just able to peer around to see his father standing at the top of the stairs, while his uncle stood predominantly at the bottom step. Natalie had somehow made it down by the to his father’s office by her desk. The Gorilla stood in between the stairs and the front door; hunched over and rigid.

 

“I will ask you once,” Gabriel spoke. “Leave now, before I have my security drag you out.”

 

Michael clicked his teeth. “If I was afraid of your oversized ape, the surely your security system would have been able to keep me at bay.”

 

“What do you want?” Gabriel growled through gritted teeth.

 

 “I want what is mine and Adelle’s.”

 

Gabriel pursed his lips together tightly. He was thinking of the words to say. A purple blur flew from Michael’s chest and out into the air. “You need to run Sir! You're not safe.” A small purple kwami was pleading to Gabriel from afar. “He’s going to hurt you. Please leave and t- ahh!”  

 

Michael smacked the kwami to the floor.  He placed his foot on top of the creature, crushing it slightly. “How dare you defy your master? You are my slave, Nooroo. Don’t you forget your place!”

 

The kwami phased through the man’s shoe. He floated up, weak and bruised, but an angered look on his face.  “This is not what the miraculous powers are to be used for. You are abusing your power.”

 

 “And you are talking too much. Nooroo, dark wings rise!” The room fills with purple light. Standing before the group, a masked man with a purple suit, and a long cane.

 

Chat Noir gasped. “Hawkmoth.”

 

Hawkmoth grinned maliciously. “Now, as I was saying. I want Adrien, I want the peacock miraculous, and I want every gem you have found.” The man chuckled haughtily as he saw Gabriel’s mouth drop open. “You didn't think you were that clever, did you? Thinking you could collect so much, and not become somewhat recognized as a collector.”  

 

Gabriel's lip quivered slightly before responding. “You will have none of it. Andrew remove him from the premises!”

 

The gorilla like bodyguard walked towards the the man standing at the bottom of the stairs.  A rush of gold dust surrounded the bodyguard and sent him flying to the second floor near the cat hero’s hiding spot.  The gorilla’s body bounced against a pillar and and landed on the floor of the second story hallway. He lay motionless; only a slight whine of pain escaping from his mouth.

 

The golden dust solidified next to Michael, and Style queen was by his side. “Thank you my Queen,” Hawkmoth said, kissing the fellow villains hand. As you can see gabriel, I have already accomplished the one task you thought you were accomplishing.”

 

“And what was that task?” Gabriel sneered.

 

The masked man chuckled. “I’m surprised. I thought you would recognize your beautiful wife.”

 

“No,” Gabriel gasped. He stared at Style Queen.  The villain smirked and traced her fingers around Hawkmoth brooch. She kissed the masked villain on the cheek.

 

Chat noir’s mouth fell as he examined the villain. The shape of her face, the sound of her voice, though stern, was similar. This was his mother. How had he not realized it at first? Looking to his father on the top of the stairs, Adrien watched as Natalie covered her mouth in shock, and his father drop to his knees.

 

“But how?” Gabriel asked.  “We were so careful. She was hidden, hidden from everyone.”

 

“I found my miraculous, and then I found her in Tibet. I’m sure you wonder what happened to her wonderful looks and charm. Well it is gone. When I found her, she was convinced that I was only going to hurt her. You had convinced her that I was bad for her, and that she and I didn’t belong together. How could you do that Gabriel? How could you convince my twin sister, the one in which I shared a womb, that I was no good for her.  She was hysterical. She fought me recently. I remember her clawing her way at me. However, when the light faded from her eyes, I knew the realization of us being together finally sunk in. I made a special akuma. This akuma lives inside her heart, and keeps her here for me. You cannot hide anything from me anymore, Gabriel.”

 

As hawkmoth spoke to Gabriel, Chat Noir watched Natalie walk backwards into the office and ran towards the safe to grab the object out of it. She tried to be quiet, and not to make a scene. Her

 

Hawkmoth pulled out from behind him three butterflies. All three rested in his hand as he covered them with his dark magic. The dark purple butterflies emerged.  “Fly away, my akuma he said to one, pushing it out the door. Find our old friend, and bring her power.” He pushed the other one towards the office. “Take care of our pest,” he whispered. Finally he held the third akuma out to Style Queen. She tilted her scepter towards it and the akuma rested inside the scepter. She turned towards Gabriel and began slowly walking up the steps.

 

Chat Noir was split. There was an akuma flying outside. There was an akuma heading towards Natalie. There was an akuma in a scepter heading towards his father. The memories of what happened to Tom rushed through the blonde's head. He panicked and stood up. “No!” He screamed.

 

Hawkmoth turned and smiled.  “Oh look, who came to play.”

 

Gabriel turned to Chat Noir. The cat hero gave him desperate look of confusion. Gabriel shook his head and looked around the room at the situation. He turned his face back towards the hero. “Chat Noir, Help Natalie!”

 

“What?” Chat Noir was taken aback. Shouldn’t he help his father first?

 

“Help Natalie!” Gabriel pleaded again.  “She can’t hold everything alone.”

 

It clicked. His dad wanted him to get the Gems and peacock miraculous in the safe before anything bad were to happen. There was one thing that could be stopped. The blonde gulped. “Got it!” He leapt over Hawkmoths head with the help of his vaulting staff, and ran into the room, just as the akuma touched the peacock miraculous in Natalie's hand. “No!” Chat desperately ran towards the assistant, but it was too late. The dark magic bubbled from the miraculous and onto the girl. The miraculous flashed a blue light, and Natalie began to transform.  

 

Chat noir reacted before he even process what was going through his mind. He rushed to the safe and grabbed the box filled with Gems.  He rushed out of the room in time to see Style Queen placing the akuma into Gabriel’s chest. He couldn’t hold back his feelings.  “Father! No!” Tears crept in the corners of his eyes. Gabriel flashed a sad, longing look at his son before being engulfed by the akuma black magic.

 

Hawkmoth cackled from afar. “Go help our other akuma, my Queen. I believe these two here should be more than enough to stop a stray cat.”

 

“I agree,” The woman’s voice purred. She turned toward the front door before turning into dust and rushing outside.

 

Chat Noir blinked away the tears and used his staff to leap back to the hallway where he began.  He looked on the ground to see the gorilla beginning to push himself back up. He wasn’t going to let his body guard get akumatized too. This was the one family member he could save.  

 

Chat Noir turned to look back to see what damage the akumas had cause. Out of the study emerged a woman, dressed from head to toe in a blue dress. Her skin was the same shade of blue and her hair was glossed into a neat blue bun. In her hands she held a feather quill and a large fan resembling the tail of a peacock.   

 

Up at the top of the stairs, a man in a black suit was standing up. His head and hands were striped with red and pink shoulder blades stuck out like a large white collar, and emphasized the large goggles on his face.

 

Hawkmoth smiled at his new minions. “Le Peon, Collector. Bring me the gems and Chat Noir’s miraculous.’

 

“Yes, Hawkmoth,” the both spoke in unison.

 

Chat noir reached a paw out to the man. “Come on, we need to go!” The man nodded and took the boys hand. Together they ran down the hall. The new akumatized villains chasing after the. Feather quills and spiral disks collided with the walls as they ran.  The black cat’s green eyes began to fill with worry. He needed help.

 

_“I need your help! I… I don’t know how I can fight them.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marinette sat awkwardly on the bench with Chloe. She hadn’t ever had much to say to the blonde unless they were arguing over something. Marinette would have assumed that being in the same class with someone for four years would have provided a lot of opportunity to get to know a person. The moment a silence between these two teens was beginning to prove otherwise.

 

“You didn’t slouch like that at dinner, did you?” Chloe eyed Marinette’s posture up and down.

 

Marinette flinched at remark.  “N-n-no. I sat right.”

 

“Good. It would be embarrassing.” She tapped her nails against the bench seat before speaking again. “I hope you had a good date, and that Adrien isn’t staying at home to avoid you.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Marinette shouted. Her hands gripped her pink jeans, to her fists in place.

 

“So your date went well?”

 

“Yes, we had a wonderful time.”

 

“Did you dance?”

 

“Yes, we danced. We danced so long the owner had to ask us to leave.”

 

“Good. That means Adrien was happy.” Chloe flicked her ponytail, and the tips whipped Marinette in the face.

 

The blue hair girl suppressed a growl. “Yeah, he was very happy. When we went home he told me he was very happy. Why wouldn’t he be?”

 

“Adrien taking you to the La Chambre Onyx. When you said you had no idea what it was, I couldn’t help but worry. Adrien’s name was on the line.”

 

“It’s so nice to know you care about reputation,” Marinette said rolling her eyes before she spoke sarcastically. “Reputation is the key to happiness.”

 

“Exactly,” Chloe continued.  “What I cared about even more was you making sure Adrien had a good time.  You know he only goes dancing with his mom, right? You better feel special.”

 

Marinette took a moment to process everything Chloe had just said. Chloe seriously connected reputation with happiness. What did that mean when Chloe spent so much time criticizing her over the past four years? Has this all been an attempt at friendship? “I do feel special. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Adrien that happy.”

 

“Well of course he was happy. I helped you prepare for that night.”

 

Marinette grinned. Chloe had helped her. She had mentally prepared her and gotten her appropriate attire. She had also, in her eyes, helped her build her reputation as well as maintain Adrien’s.  Maybe this wasn’t the best help, or the help she had completely wanted from someone like Chloe; never less t was help.  “Thank you. You did help, and the night was amazing.”

 

Chloe grinned at Marinette before taking out her phone and beginning to text. The two sat in serene silence for a few moments. The clicking of Chloe’s nails were the only noise made by either teen.  Suddenly a scream intervened, and the two girls jumped to their feel to look in the direction of the screaming.

 

Up on the roof of the school rooftop, Style Queen stood with an akumatized Lila in her Volpina suit. Between them, they held Mayor Bourgeois by the shoulders.  

 

“Daddy!” Chloe cried as she saw her father struggle in the grip of the two villains.

 

Lila let a cackle.  “Look at your precious daddy now, Chloe Bourgeois. He is the only thing that would ever love you, and now I will take him from. Bring me the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and I may consider releasing him.”  She played her flute and an image of the earrings and ring miraculouses came into view. Lila grabbed the mayor and bolted towards the Eiffel Tower.  

 

Style Queen stayed and floated over the school. She smirked at the group of quivering teens on the track. “Run along now children. You don’t want to get hurt.” She waved her scepter and pieces of dust flew at the ground, exploding with heat upon impact. She laughed wickedly before flying off towards the Eiffel tower.

 

The entire class began to scatter with panic. Chloe stood next to Marinette and screamed at everyone as they ran by. “Someone needs to help my daddy! Someone do something!” She stomped her foot in frustration as no one heard her yell.

 

Marinette looked across the track to see Alya duck behind some bushes. The flicker of an orange light informed Marinette her best friend had transformed.  Marinette began scouring the field for a place to transform. That was until she heard a voice in her head.

 

_“I need your help! I… I don’t know how I can fight them.”_  Adrien’s voice was panicked.

 

_“Are you alright? There's an akuma with Style Queen!”_

 

_“There is more than one. I-I can't fight them. Please. The gorilla is hurt. I can't lose him.”_

 

Marinette was in a bind. Alya was already after Lila and Style Queen, but she certainly could take them both on herself. She felt Tikki moving around in her purse. The bee miraculous! They needed their fourth teammate now, but who. Everyone was screaming in panic; everyone except Chloe. Chloe was yelling for someone to do something.

 

Marinette remembered what Mater Fu said. “They must be strong willed, and passionate. Whatever qualifications you three seem fit for another team mate.”

 

Chloe was certainly strong willed. She could put anyone in their place in an instant. She was also very passionate about the things she loved. Let alone that she had been doing her best to help; even if her type of help was done in a different way. And now, she was standing angrily and looking for action to be taken to save her father.

 

Marinette opened up her purse and grabbed the box out. She stuck it out towards Chloe. Chloe looked at it was annoyance. “This is the worst time to give a gift, Marinette!” She stomped her foot and pointed to the box.

 

“This isn't a gift; it's a call to action. I can't be in two places at once. Your father needs help, and so does Chat Noir. I need to help Chat, therefore I need you to help you father.” She shoved the box into Chloe's confused hands.  “I know you can help Volpina stall everything until Chat Noir and I get there to help. Please, if you want someone to something, you're going to have to do it. Just open up the box, place the comb in your hair, and follow your kwami’s instructions. She opened her purse up wide for Tikki to float out next to Marinette. “Tikki, spots on!”

 

 The red light flashed and the spotted hero emerged where Marinette had been standing. Ladybug looked at Chloe, whose mouth was gaped. “You're Ladybug?”  She gasped.

 

“Yes Chloe, and I need your help. I know you're more than up to the task.” Ladybug watched as the blonde opened up the box and a bright yellow light flew out.

 

A fuzzy bee Kwami appeared beside the box. “Hello, I'm Pollen.”

 

 “It’s a giant talking bee!” Chloe stammered out.

 

Ladybug tapped the bee Kwami in the shoulder. “Hi, Pollen. I'm Ladybug, this is Chloe, you’re chosen. We don't have much time. This may be one the most difficult battles you may face, but I know Chloe's up to the task. Tell her what she needs to do to help Volpina. I have to save Chat Noir.”

 

“You can count on me,” the bee buzzed.

 

Ladybug nodded and tossed her yo-yo to the top of the school. She yanked on the string and was pulled away. “ _Hang on, I'm on my way.”_


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug helps save the gorilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello All of you wonderful people. Here is a short chapter. This was a good point to stop, and share this with you all. The action is coming! I am very excited, but wow! I have learned how much I need to organize. I am like making a flow chart of fighting possibilities! This is a lot of preparation! Oh boy! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I’d love to know who you think should fight who? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Love you all,

** Chapter 40: How to fight your Family **

 

Chat Noir managed to lock himself and the bodyguard into his room. He could hear the pins of quills and slaps of disks bouncing off the other side of the door. They need to get out. He couldn’t face them how was he supposed to fight Natalie and his father.  

 

Chat Noir’s ears dropped. His father; he should have tried harder to fight for his father. Why didn’t he yell at his dad to fight back like he did at Tom?  Why couldn’t he have asked him to fight back? Chat Noir closed his eyes to fight back tears.

 

“It's okay to be upset,” the bodyguard wheezed out. “You can't beat yourself up, Adrien.”

 

Chat Noir turned towards his bodyguard. Of course the gorilla would know he was the cat hero. “How long have you know?”

 

“Too long, was his answer?” His grimaced face slowly curled into a soft smile.

 

Adrien smiled back weakly. This man had been protecting him in more ways then he was probably aware. Now he lay injured on the floor after being hurt. The fight wasn't over. They were now just boxed in until a plan could unfold.

 

 Chat Noir’s perked up as he headed Ladybug’s voice.  “ _Hang on, I'm on my way.”_

 

 He smiled. Hopefully she'd be here soon. He looked around the room. The only way out with lock down activated, was the door being penetrated by akuma weapons. He knew couldn't fight back. Chat Noir looked down at his right hand and up at the window.

 

It had been five days since he had initially injured himself. Plagg had been clear with him that he wasn't to use cataclysm for at least a week. It wasn't quite a week, but this was something he was going to have to use. He could roar in a fight, but it wouldn't help him escape his room. He wasn't too worried about dealing with a sore arm.  He’d need to time it, and he hoped Plagg wouldn't restrain him.

 

“Meet me on the outside of my room windows. The house is on lockdown,” he responded to his partner.

 

“I _can enter through the front,”_ she said. _“Your dad added me to the system.”_

 

_“Even if you did, then we’d have to fight through. I can't fight my dad and Natalie.”_

 

_“Your dad and Natalie? What happened?”_

 

_“Michael is Hawkmoth. He came here and akumatized everyone. I only have the gorilla. I have us locked in my room, but I don't think the door will hold much longer.”_

 

_“Your uncle is Hawkmoth!”_

 

 _“Yes, and now my dad and Natalie are akumatized. I couldn't help my dad. He told me to get the gems. I did, and now his heart has an akuma, and Natalie has the peacock Miraculous!”_ Adrien was beginning to cry as he told Marinette everything. “ _I have a plan, but I need you ready to catch the gorilla. Just tell me when you are at my windows.”_

 

_“I will. I'm almost there.”_

 

_Good,”_

 

Marinette’s heart began to race. As Ladybug, she was calm, and proactive for the possible scenarios racing in her head. Adrien’s voice though; he had her worried.  How was he going to fight against?

 

Within a few swings, and gliding in between buildings, she was outside the Agreste Mansion. The walled up fortress appeared dark and lifeless. She jumped and using the architecture of the building, she managed to anchor herself just outside the windows where Adrien's room would be.

 

“ _I'm here,”_ she called to him.

 

“Okay, get ready to catch.” The blonde sighed, ignoring the sound of his lady screaming “ _what!”_ He grabbed the gorilla with his left hand and half dragged, half walked the bodyguard to the window.

Chat Noir’s green eyes met the gorilla’s light brown. “Get ready to jump.”

 

The feline hero raised his right hand up and shouted. “Cataclysm!” To his amazement, his hand began to bubble with the dark magic. Plagg also saw this as the only way out. He dissolved the window wall that trapped the house, wincing upon contact. It hurt, but he was happy to see the face of his partner staring at him through the hole he had made.

 

Ladybug saw the flinch. That attack had hurt Chat, but he was hiding it well. She was relieved to see he was alright, but her eyes widened as she saw the door to Adrien’s room fly into the opposite wall, and two villains swarm in. “Chat, hurry!” She cried reaching out her hand.

 

“Here we go big guy,” Chat spoke as he ran the bodyguard into a leaping toss to Ladybug.

 

Ladybug panicked as she realized her partner water her to grab the large man. She braced herself as the large man wrapped himself around body. Ladybug knew this wasn't sustainable, so she had to move quickly. She used the momentum created from his jump to initiate a swing. She pulled in a cast her yo-yo to a lamppost and began to swing away.

 

He extended half of his staff to prop himself into a huddling position. With the other half, he swatted away quills and disks Le Peon and the Collector tossed through the rooms opening. Adrien saw their darken eyes and frowned. “I'm sorry I let you both down,” he whispered to himself as he followed the clunky swings of his partner.

 

Ladybug didn't know how she did it, but she managed to swing all the way to the bakery with the gorilla hanging on to her. Sure she crashed outside the front of the bakery instead of landing softly on the balcony, but she made it. Chat Noir quickly rushed to help the two.

 

“Chat, are you alright?” Ladybug asked as helped her to her feet.

 

 “I believe I should be asking you that, my lady,” The green eyed cat was too suave; even when he was clearly distraught.

 

“ _I know you hurt your arm.”_ The blue eyed hero watched as her partner winced at her thought.

 

 _“I’m fine. It’s not too bad.”_ It was the only response he could think of.

 

Ladybug frowned.  “ _It was still hurt from the fall. There is no way you are healed enough to have used your power and gone unscathed.”_

 

 _“I’m fine!”_ Adrien growled. _“If it wouldn’t have been the only solution, then I wouldn’t have been able to do it.  Plagg wouldn’t have let me use it if he didn’t agree.”_

 

_“That doesn’t mean you are not hurt.”_

 

 _“I can deal. We need to take care of the gorilla.”_  He turned towards the man on the ground, to see Sabine and Tom rushing to his aide.

 

The crash landing may have proven to be more serendipitous than expected. Tom and Sabine had rushed out of the bakery when they heard the crash. When they saw their daughter rolled across the concrete, they immediately raced to her assistance. Chat Noir had beaten them barely, but they were certainly needed as Tom leaned down to check on the injured body guard.

 

“Please take care of him,” Chat Noir pleaded to his partner’s parents.  “He is hurt, but he is strong.”

 

“I have no doubt,” Tom said as he leaned over and scooped the man up to his feet. He placed an arm beneath his shoulder before gliding the bodyguard towards the door.  

 

Sabine walked over to eh two heroes and placed a hand on each of their cheeks.  “We will take of him. Please, remember to be safe.” She smiled and pulled them both into a hug.

 

 “We will, mom,” Ladybug smiled. Suddenly a yelp out in the distance made Chat Noir’s ears twitch. The pair turned their heads towards the Eiffel Tower, where Volpina and Style Queen had taken the Mayor hostage. Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped away from the hug and spoke at the same time.

 

“We got to go!”  

 

The cat extended his staff, and the bug tossed out her line. They raced off towards the Eiffel tower.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! WOW! This is the longest I’ve gone without posting, and I am very sorry. I wanted to make sure I got something for you all today. This past week has just been life… in my face…. No break. I think 80% of this chapter was written on my phone in line for Starbucks, cuz that was the only time I could write. Alright, well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. I am going to try and push to get the next chapter out ASAP. 
> 
> Thank you all,

** Chapter 41: Fight or Flight **

 

The view on the way to the Eiffel tower was terrifying. In the distance Ladybug could see Volpina fighting Lila. Both had flutes clashing against each other and kick and punches hitting their target each times. Lila jumped back and played her flute to surround Alya. Alya reciprocated the response by creating even more versions of herself. The battle between two sets multiplying Volpinas began. Magical clouds of dust began to form around the battle. Within only a few seconds, Alya and Lila had covered themselves in a cloud of orange, only to be heard not seen.

 

Then there was their new bee recruit. She was buzzing around the top of the tower. Her wings were speeding her around frantically as she tried to reach the Mayor. Each attempt to get close was met with dastardly attack from Style Queen. The bee was mostly flying around and dodging any attack Style Queen presented. There new recruit was just buzzing to survive.

 

 _“Who's our new partner? There's no way that's Nathaniel,”_ Chat thought.

 

 _“You're right, it's not Nathaniel. That's Chloe,”_ Ladybug replied.

 

 _“Chloe! What made the bug change her heart towards her?”_ Chat Noir asked

 

_“She was… convenient. And she matches the requirements really well. She really isn't as bad as I had been previous lead to believe.”_

 

A small smile crept on the cats face. “ _I knew you'd like her if you got to know her.”_

 

_“Yes, but we can't focus on that now. We need to focus on helping them and getting the Mayor.”_

 

_“Right. So, what's the plan?”_

 

_“Think you can help distract Style Queen? Atlas the long enough for me to pull the Mayor off the tower.”_

 

Chat Noir gulped. Style Queen was his mom, Ladybug had made the plan. “ _Y- yeah. You got it,”_ he answered tentatively.

 

Ladybug frowned. _“That didn't exactly spark confidence.”_

 

_“I’m fine. You grab the Mayor. We have a lot to deal with besides a civilian in danger.”_

 

 _“I agree. Let's get him out of the way.”_ She nodded and split off away from her partner.

 

The green eyed hero closed his eyes and looked towards the fight ahead. Chloe was struggling, and Style Queen; Style Queen was his mom.  Though he had fought against her before, this time it was different. “How am I supposed to fight her?” He mumbled before running off towards Chloe.

 

Chole had dodged and weaved herself into a corner. Chat Noir began to charge when he saw Style Queen raise her scepter back for a long, non dodgeable swing. Chat reached behind him and grabbed his staff. He extended it just in time to block the scepter from hitting Chloe.  “Grab on!”  Chloe obeyed and grabbed eh staff. Chat Noir pulled her over to him.

 

“Thank you, Chat Noir,” She said standing beside him.

 

“Don’t thank me yet, um…. What’s your name?”  He managed to catch himself before sputtering Chole.

 

“Call me Queen Bee,” she said.

 

“Got it. Well we need to distract her as long as we can.”

 

Queen Bee’s brows furrowed. “We need to get the Mayor! He's in danger!”

 

“That's part of the plan. Ladybug’s got that part covered, so let’s do ours.”

 

The girl growled with frustration. “Fine, but he better be saved.”

 

“He will be,” the black cat nodded. His face suddenly illuminating.

 

“Watch out!” Queen Bee shoved the new heroine off the ledge of the tower as a shot of dust zoomed by; missing Chat Noir by the tip of his nose.

 

Chat Noir’s eye grew wide.  “Thanks.”

 

“Don’t thank me, yet, Queen Bee stated. She turned and placed her fists up ready to fight. Chat Noir grabbed his staff and held it in front of him.  This was not going to be easy.

 

 

 

 

The spotted heroine watched as Chat noir and Chloe positioned themselves to be ready to fight. She watched the two dodge and weave the attacks from Style Queen.

 

“How do I get to the Mayor?” She asked.

 

Her eyes wandered, and fell upon the orange clouds puffing up around the top of the tower.  The Volpina on Volpina fight was getting more and more heated. Ladybug gulped. She knew her best friend was strong, but Alya wasn’t going to be able to keep up this pace for ever. As much as she longed to help her, Ladybug knew her job was to protect the civilian first, then her partners.  

 

She swung around the tower; making sure not to be seen. She could hear her best friend grunting, as the sounds of wooden sticks clacked against each other.  “You can help her, as soon as the mayor is safe,” Marinette told herself. She stood up and positioned herself to be in line with the mayor.

 

 

“Here goes, nothing,” she said. Ladybug flung her yo-yo at the mayor and managed to wrap his arm in the twine. She pulled and the man flew back towards her as if she were reeling in the catch of the day.

 

Somehow, through the dust, Lila managed to see the spotted yo-yo latch on to her hostage. She yelled as the Mayor flew off towards Ladybug. “You can't have him until I have Chloe!” She reached her arm out towards the man’s leg and grabbed on.

 

Ladybug continued to tug from a distance. She heard the Mayor yelp in pain and she lessened her pull slightly. She could see the akumatized fox fighting for the man to stay in her grip.

The spotted hero looked towards the dust to see if Alya would escape as well. She heard her best friend yelling, and destroying illusions conjured up by Lila.

 

Suddenly, Marinette saw a yellow and black spinning top fly towards the akumatized brunette's head. She looked down to see Queen Bee had thrown the spinning top at her. “Let go of him!” The bee heroine demanded as the top made contact with the evil Volpina’s hand.

 

The girl released the Mayor’s arm, and Ladybug quickly retracted the man and swung behind another building with the man in hand.

 

His face was chalk white as they landed in alley. “Ladybug, please don't let those villains get my daughter,” he begged.

 

“Don't worry, she’s safe. I know exactly where she is,” Ladybug reassured him. “So please, get to safety while we take care of this mess!”

 

“Of course, but tell me, are the other two on our side? The side of Paris?” He pointed toward Volpina and Queen Bee.

 

Ladybug smiled. “We are no longer just a cat and bug team, sir. Please get to cover.” She tossed her yo-yo onto a light post and swung back towards the action.

 

 

 

Chat Noir wasn't sure how he had ended up alone against Style Queen, but there he was. The golden faced villain barely resembled Adrien’s mother, but now that he could see the similarities; he could not see her in any other way. This was his mother.

 

She was no longer kind and sweet; she was menacing and mocking. Every swing with her scepter, every cackle from her voice: it was all her. He hadn’t seen her in over a year, and now Adrien wasn’t sure if he really wanted to see her.

 

The blonde continued to dodge and weave, as the villain laughed at him.  “What’s the matter, scaredy cat?”  

 

Chat Noir blinked emptily. He didn't know what to say. His mind could only focus on reacting to one thing, and that was any attack he needed to dodge. The woman's words entered his ears but we're not observed by any thought.

 

Style Queen scowled. “Come here kitty, kitty. Give me the gems and then I won't scruff you up so much.”

 

Chat instinctively pressed his hand against the pocket where had the gems. “N-no! I won't give them to you.”

 

“Then I will have taken them by force,” the villain smiled. She lunged towards the hero.

 

He jumped back and climb a level on the tower. His green eyes were wide and he scanned the area. _“What do I do?”_ He panicked to himself.  

 

As if on command, Chat noir heard a flute melody. Suddenly he was surrounded by hundreds of other Chat Noirs.  He looked up to see Alya standing a few yards above him.  “Chat Noir, move!”  She yelled.

 

Chat Noir didn’t think twice. He bounded away from Style Queen and all the other Chat Noirs followed in movement. The rambunctious clones confused the villain and she began swatting away, creating blinding puffs of smoke. She screamed out of frustration, and Adrien smiled in relief as Volpina landed beside him. She quickly grabbed him and hid him behind a beam.

 

“Chat Noir, what’s going on?”  The vixen hero asked.

 

“I have the gems,” he stated.

 

“You have the what?”

 

“My dad, he was collecting miraculous gems as well.”

 

The brunette blinked.  “Wait, your dad knew about the miraculouses?”

 

“He’s been collecting them for a while. I don’t think I can explain now.” His ears bent back.

 

Volpina placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.  “You don’t need to explain now, but I need your help. You were all defense out there. We need a plan of attack. I need you to help me take these guys down.  Don’t know what is going on in your head, but it needs to sto-” She was interrupted by a flying disk crossing between the two heroes faces.

 

Both heroes turned their faces to see the collector staring at them from a few yards away. He snarled as the disked returned back to his hand. “I need a complete collection, so hand over the gems, boy.”

 

Volpina and Chat Noir exchanged a look.  “Get ready to fight,” Volpina informed him, as she whipped out her flute and pressed it to her lips.

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues. Some help comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for your love and support on that last chapter. I typed this chapter, (not a product of Starbucks). 
> 
> So this week, I will be going on a trip on Friday. So if I don’t have the next Chapter posted by Friday…. It is going to be a while. I don’t think I will be able to post while on this trip. If I get the chance I will. However, I will probably have a lot of time to sit and write. So when I return I will have a lot to share with you. I will also have an exact number of how many Chapters are left. I am going to warn… I think we maybe have 5 Chapters remaining, but that is not an exact. I know for sure this story will end before 50. So stay tuned for that. And I hope to have Chapter 43 up by Wednesday. 
> 
> Thank you all! Let me know what you think!

** Chapter 42: A Protective Shell **

 

Lady bug stood, mouth gaped, as she saw the Collector and Style Queen team up against her partners.   Chat Noir was dodging every swipe from the striped villain, as Volpina tried to attack her way through every Style Queen move She couldn’t remove her eyes from the Collector.  It was clearly Gabriel Agreste who was attacking his son.

 

Marinette felt a tinge of guilt. If only she would have stayed with Adrien. She should have been there to do for him, what he did when her dad was attacked by an Akuma.  Perhaps Gabriel just wasn’t that strong though?  Whatever the reason, she would have to prepare to fight. She reached back for her yo-yo, thinking about where to throw it. _Whoosh!_

 

Her thoughts were disrupted by a blue quill flying past her face.  Ladybug dodged out of the way and turned her head. A blue woman in a peacock themed dress was on the building across from her. Her face seemed so familiar… almost like Gabriel’s assistant.  

 

Le Peon smirked as plucked out another quill from her plumage.  “You really are lucky, I don’t normally miss.”

 

“I’m the luckiest person, alive,” Ladybug mumbled.

 

Le Peon tossed another quill at the heroine, but she dodged. She started to run across the rooftops, feeling pricks skim against her hardened suit.  She needed to get behind the peacock.  She quickly formed an idea. And tossed her yo-yo to a streetlight. As she swung down the street, she saw an alleyway off to her right. She opened up the shield on her left arm to turn behind the building.  The glide eased her fall into the alley, and she pulled back he yo-yo to open her second wing.

 

As her second wing opened, Ladybug was forced against the wall. Ten quills, thrown fast and hard, pinned Ladybug by her wings the wall of the ally.  The spotted heroine tried to wiggle herself free from her dangling position. She heard a laugh and looked towards the entrance of the alley way to see Le Peon.  

 

“You’re pinned, Ladybug,” the villain bellowed.  “Why not stop this struggling and give your Miraculous to me?” She began to walk towards the teen lowly.  

 

Suddenly, Le Peon was knocked to the ground after a loud thump. The villain fell, and a teen with an orange hat holding a trash can lid stood behind her.

 

“Oh man, what have I done?” The teen froze and he looked at the unconscious akuma victim.

 

“Nice job Nino!” Ladybug cheered. She had no idea the DJ had it in him to be so heroic, “Now help me get down and then maybe we can find the akuma.

 

“Right!” He dropped the lid, and rushed to the superhero. Wrapping two hands around one of the quills, he managed to pull it out of the wall.

 

“That was quick thinking,” Ladybug complemented her friend.  “What were you doing out here?”

 

“I was looking for Alya,” he explained, pull out quills.  “The Ladyblog isn’t running any live updates like it normally would during an akuma attack. I called her to see what was going on, but she didn't answer. I tried to call my friend Marinette to see if she knew where Alya was, but she didn't answer either. I started to worry. Alya sometimes doesn't think about her own safety so I decided to go look for her to make sure she isn’t hurt.”

 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile. How sweet was he to care so much about her best friend? “Nino, that’s so sweet.”

 

Nino smirked. “Sure, thanks. Hey how do you remember my name? You see like a hounded people a day.”

 

“It's one of my specialties. Now quick get me out this so I can figure out where the akuma is one her.”

 

“Le Peon won't be that easy to stop,” a voice down the alley.

 

Ladybug turned her head to see an elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt walking towards herself and Nino. “Master Fu!”

 

“Yes, Ladybug. I came as soon as Wayyz felt the evil presence.” He stood beside Nino and began to tug at a quill as well. “We must get you out of here. I don't know if we will be able to just break a miraculous that has been akumatized.”

 

“Le Peon is a miraculous holder?” Ladybug asked as the final quill was pulled from her wings and she fell to the side street.

 

“Wait,” Nino interjected. “You mean that the villain on the ground is-”. He didn't complete his sentence. Instead his eyes grew wide as he watched the blue villain stand to her feet.

 

Le Peon growled. “You will regret that,” she snarled, and fanned a cluster of feathered quills. She lunged forward and snapped her wrist; tossing the quills at the group.

 

“No!” Ladybug screamed! She stepped forward, flicking forward her wings hooked to her forearms together and in a flash a new power emerged. The shield formed and a red light glowed from Ladybugs suit. The hardened shell around her body flaked off and joined the shield still connected to the light. The shell, now light pink, expanded over the group in a dome shape sprouting from Ladybug. The quills hit from all around and bounced off the shield, leaving Nino, and Mater Fu shocked, and unharmed.

 

“Dude!” Nino awed.

 

“Incredible,” Master Fu said reaching a hand forward to touch the dome.  “You have created a protective barrier for us.”

 

Ladybug’s earrings beeped.  “Not for long,” she grunted. Marinette was feeling exhausted.  It was as if all her energy was leaving her body to form this shield. How was she supposed to fight if she only had four minutes left? She wasn’t even sure she could hold what this shield was up.  Her knees began to quiver as sweat dripped from her mask to the ground.  

 

Master Fu looked over at the teen heroine, then down at his bracelet.  “It’s time.  Wayyz! Come out.”

 

The light green light flew out of the man’s pocket and out in front of Master Fu.  Nino’s eyes grew as he saw the floating turtle appear out of nowhere. “What the…” he whispered, staring at the magical being.  

 

“Master, be reasonable. You can’t fight in a battle like this.” Wayyz pleaded with the old man

Master Fu shook his head.  “I know in a fight like this I would be useless. That doesn’t mean there isn’t someone who can.”  He turned his attention towards Nino.

 

Nino blinked, perplexed. “Uh, what’s happening?”

 

“You, my boy, are about to be thrusted into destiny.”  Master Fu removed his bracelet, and placed it on the DJ’s wrist. “I have much I will have to teach you, but we don’t have time for that right now. You are the Jade turtle now.”

 

Nino looked at the bracelet.  “Look, this is nice but I don’t wear jewelry.”

 

“This is more than jewelry,” Master Fu began to explain.

 

“It’s your Miraculous,” Ladybug chimed in. Her earrings beeped again.  “Nino, you have to take the bracelet and trust him. I can’t hold Le Peon off.”

 

“Dude, I’m no hero,” Nino argued.

 

Wayyz floated over to his face.  “It’s not about what you are, but what you become. My name is Wayyz. I am your kwami. When you transform you will have a shell to protect us with. There is no one else. Just trust your instinct and say shell on.”

 

Marinette pressed against her shield. Le Peon had begun to rapid fire against the protective shell.  She heard her earrings beep again.   _“Come on Tikki, just a bit longer,”_ she pleaded closing her eyes.  

 

Then she heard Nino’s words, “shell on.”  A flash of light green filled the bubble. She opened her eyes and turned to look at the boy. There stood Nino. He had a dark green hood and lighter green mask. His brown eyes stood out prominently against his mask. His suit alternated between dark and light green, except for his shield, which was structured brown and green like tortoise shell.  

 

“Excellent, Jade Turtle!” Master Fu cheered.  “Ladybug needs to leave before this akuma sees her. I am sorry I cannot train you now, but I promise we will have more time. Can you hold Le Peon off, until Ladybug gets to safety?”

 

Jade Turtle nodded.  “I will do my best.” He walked beside Ladybug and lifted his shield. “When you're ready, drop your shield.  I will hold her off. You just rest, and come back as soon as you can.”

 

Ladybug nodded. “Ready?”  She watched her friend lift the shield up. She lowered her hands and Jade Turtle immediately jumped in front of her. All the hits coming from Le Peon hit the shield.

 

“What are you waiting for?” The green hero asked.  “Get out of here!”

 

Ladybugg tossed her yo-yo out to the top of a building, latching it around an antenna. Marinette suddenly thought of Master Fu. How would he leave? She quickly grabbed the elderly man’s arm and pulled her twine to leave. She could hear Nino’s yells as he fought back against the blue villain.

 

Marinette heard her earring’s beep.  She had one minute to find a place to land and recover.  She felt Master Fu tug at her arm.  “Swing to my house. I can help you there.”  She nodded and headed to the healer’s home.  

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fighting... its rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! I am so happy to have this chapter completed! I am on a roll guys! Hopefully I can get chapter 44 done before Friday!!! That would be amazing! So everyone send your positive writing thoughts this way, to get this next Chapter done. I’m about half way done with 44 right now. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. 
> 
> Love you all!

** Chapter 43: Retreat **

 

Marinette’s transformation faded as she landed in front of Master Fu’s porch. She dropped to her knees and Tikki floated to the ground.  “I have never been so exhausted,” she exhaled.  “Why am I so tired Tikki?”

 

“That knew power is quite draining,” Tikki squeaked. Marinette gave a light smile and scooped the red kwami up in her arms hand before lifting herself up to stand.

 

“Inside,” Master Fu called from the doorway. He motioned the pigtailed girl to hurry as she tried to walk on wobbling knees.  

 

Once inside Marinette collapsed back on the floor. Master Fu wandered in the kitchen. Marinette could hear him opening cabinet doors, items clanking against each other, and water pouring into glasses. He emerged a few moments later carrying a tray with glasses water, a plate full of cookies, a bag of powdered sugar, and a bottle of ibuprofen.

 

“Eat up, you need to regain energy to help the others.” The old man placed the plate down beside them, before taking a seat with them.

 

Tikki immediately perked up at the sight of food. She tackled the plate of cookies and began eating.  Marinette reached out and picked up a cookie as well. She tentatively bit into it, but was rapidly overwhelmed by the rush of sugar entering her body. She hummed and quickly scarfed the cookie down.

 

“Master Fu, why has sugar tasted so good?” Marinette asked through bites of cookie.  

 

“I believe you needed to store up energy. You expelled a lot of energy through your Miraculous to make that shield.”

 

“Is that true, Tikki?” She asked the kwami.

 

Tikki swallowed before answering.  “It is. I had to use all of your energy and my own to keep that shield up. In a way, we were more united than we could have ever been. That’s why you are just as exhausted as I am.”

 

“I am pretty tired.” Marinette dipped a cookie in powdered sugar, and nibbled on it. With each bite her head slowly sank lower and lower.

 

Master Fu saw the girl’s head sink. “What’s the matter, Ladybug?”

 

Marinette lifted her head, with concerned, watery eyes.  “Master Fu, I don’t know if we can do it.  I’m exhausted from fighting Le Peon with help. How are we supposed to take out four akumas and hawkmoth when one akuma is too much?”

 

“Well, if you want my honest opinion, I don’t think you need to take down all of the akumas and Hawkmoth.  You all just need to take down one of them.” Though his face was tranquil in demeanor, his eyes shined with a stern intensity.     

 

“You agree that we can’t take on everyone? You think we need to fight them one at a time?”

“No, I think there is only one miraculous holder you need to take down.”

 

Marinette tapped another cookie against her chin. She inhaled quickly when she realized what Master Fu was saying. “We just have to take care of Hawkmoth!”

 

Master Fu nodded. “Exactly.  Right now you are all divided, and he is hidden. If we can find him, then you can work together to take him down for good, and bring the moth miraculous back into the hands of good.”

 

“But how are we supposed to do that? When he can have multiple akumas out at once for us to battle, we will have to protect Paris while looking for him at the same time.”

 

“Eat first, and gather your strength,” Master Fu stroked his beard. “Then, gather everyone back here, and we will come up with a plan.”

 

Marinette and Tikki nodded and began to quickly consume the plate of sweets before them.   

 

 

 

 

Adrien had never been so afraid in his life.  His father threw spiral disk after stick at him.  He wanted to ask for help, to ask for this all to stop. He tried to get a glimpse of Volpina, who was dodging Style Queen’s rapid attacks. Within the short moment his eyes took to look over towards his new partner, a disk flew and hit him in his stomach.  

 

Chat Noir toppled over from the beam he had been balancing on and landed on his back on the beam below the Collector smirked as he tossed three more disks at the feline hero. Chat jumped to his feet and dodged the throws, dancing on the beam.

 

“Stop stalling and give me those Gems!” The collector demanded.

 

The blond shook his head.  He couldn’t think of the words to say. The box of gems rested in his front zipper pocket. He could not let his father down. Keeping those gems away from Michael was his father’s last request. He had to keep the gems away, and save his father; somehow.

 

A second and third Chat Noir appeared beside the original. He looked around surprised as more and more appeared.  “Move!” Adrien heard yelled at him. He pounced to a side beam and used his staff to volt across the tower.  A hand grabbed his shoulder and he gasped.  

 

“What is going on with you?” Volpina snarled.  “You are getting your butt handed to you. What happened to fighting? What happened to at least using your power?”

 

Chat Noir lowered his head.  “I… I can’t fight them.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it’s my family! They are all my family.” Green eyes blinked back tears as he spoke.  “I couldn’t save them.  It’s my fault they are like this.”

 

Volpina blinked, stunned in thought as she figured out what to say or do. “You can’t think like that. You need to focus on saving them. We have to get the akumas out of them.”

 

“We can’t get the akuma out of them!” Adrien snapped. “The akuma is in them!”

 

“What?”

 

“It is in them! Hawkmoth placed it in their heart! If you want the akuma out they have to die!”

 

“Chat, there has to be another way.  You should have shared this information.”

 

“When would I have told you this?” Adrien’s anger grew. “When could I have possible said this?”

 

Alya put her hands out in defense. “Your right, chill. I need you to keep your head.” She looked around, and with a stroke of luck, Queen Bee fell next to them. “Excellent! Queen Bee, tag out. Chat Noir, you take care of Lila.”  The brunette grabbed the newest recruit, placed her flute to her lips, and covered herself with a mist.  

 

Chat Noir waved his arms to remove the fake fog.  As the illusion cleared, a pair of olive eyes glared back at him. He quickly grabbed his staff and blocked the flute that was swinging towards his head.  

 

Lila hissed.  “Out of my way you useless cat. Your team doesn’t want to deal with you, and neither do I.”  

 

A purple butterfly mask surrounded the girl's face, but Adrien didn’t care. His eyes darkened and his face flushed with anger.  That word made his skin crawl: useless. The blonde raised his staff over his head like a katana and yelled with anger as he launched an attack against the distracted akuma victim.

 

Lila’s pupils dilated as she watched Chat Noir lunge at her in a feral state. His movements were rapid and wild. He was swinging with every piece of the girl he could get. The girl began to yelp in pain as the animalistic teen fought with her relentlessly.

 

As if answering the akuma victims screams, a yo-yo wrapped itself around the cat and pulled him away from the girl.  “Chat Noir, stop! You need to control yourself,” Ladybug’s voice called out to him. She hopped down to the beam he and Lila had been fighting on, the faux fox lay against the steel, still reeling from the surprising attack.

 

Chat Noir tried to wriggle his way out of his spraints.  “Let go of me!” He yelled.

 

“Chat, you need to calm down. All of this anger… its useless!”  Immediately, she regretted say those last words.  Marinette stepped back as her partners brows furrowed, and his eyes darkened further. He shook his head. His claws began to shake. He looked towards Lila, opened his mouth, and roared.

 

The destructive sound pinned the brunette against the nearby support beam. Her whole body convulsed against the sound waves.  Lila’s eyes rolled back into head, and Marinette panicked. “Chat! Stop!” She pulled the twine wrapped around him and knocked him of balance.  She released her partner as he fell backwards, so he could cat himself, but Adrien was too angry, and his head the beam and he tumbled off the tower. His mouth closed, halting the roars.  

 

When the roar stopped, Lila slumped down, and a purple butterfly emerged from her body to fly away.  Ladybug froze. She wasn’t sure what to do.  Chat was falling, Lila was unconscious, and an Akuma was getting away.  That’s when she heard them. She looked down to see Jade Turtle leaping up to catch Chat Noir. Volpina was quickly grabbing hold of the now civilian, Lila.  Queen Bee flew above chased the akuma back into range.  Marinette smiled; this was her team.  

 

With no other responsibilities to burden her she made her call. “Time to de-evilize!”  Ladybug tossed the yo-yo at the akuma and captured it. She brought the now purified creature back in and released it. Instead of her miraculous Ladybug call, she yelled out something else. “Lucky Charm!”  A bright light formed above her before depositing a red and black spotted can of smoke screen.

 

“Stand close everyone!” She called to her team.  The group assembled around her as she sprayed the can. Volpina placed Laila in a safe spot before picked up her flute and played, multiplying the effects of the screen.  “Follow me,” Ladybug lead, as the group escaped under a cloud of darkness to the street. She crept over to a sewer cover, and opened it.  “Volpina can you lead us.”

 

“Absolutely. Where are we headed?”

 

“To the Guardian.”

 

The fox nodded and dove into the sewer first. Queen Bee scrunched her nose in disgust, but followed in quickly. Ladybug Wrapped Chat Noir in her yo-yo and tied the remaining twine around her waist before handing Chat to Jade turtle once in the whole.  She quickly slid the cover over the hole but remained attached Chat Noir.

 

The remaining villains could be heard mocking the group. “I’ll just fan this all away,” called Le Peon.

 

“Don’t bother,” the voice of the collector said.  “They can’t stay in their forever. We will just wait them out.

 

Their voices faded as the group slipped into the sewer.  When Ladybug’s feet hit the ground in the dark, wet tunnel, Volpina rushed over to Chat Noir.

 

“What are you doing?”  Ladybug asked.  

 

Volpina patted along the boy’s torso until she hit something that didn’t sound like flesh. A zipper was heard being released, and Volpina pulled something from the boy. “He’s too angry to be holding onto something this important. The akumas kept going after him.

 

Ladybug nodded.  “Good call. Now let’s move before those three figure out we are not still in the smoke.”

 

Volpina lead the group down the tunnel in silence.  Her navigation was impressive, as her memory for the underground parts of Paris were a very modest skill as well.  Within a short amount of time, she brought the group from the Eiffel Tower, to the sewer beneath Master Fu’s house. The group carefully climbed up the ladder and into the street.

 

The old man in the Hawaiian shirt was waiting for them. “Insider here,” he motioned. The group followed his directions and made their way inside the healer’s home.

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello!!! I did it!!! I got three chapters out in a week!!!! Wholly cow!!!!! I’m also pretty sure this story will be 50 Chapters (plus or minus 1). I don’t know how I managed to get it to be that many! This whole thing was inspired by watching Ghost Adventures and seeing the Catacombs for the first time. So cool, and this has just grown. Don’t worry all. As this story ends a new one is taking form. I will share more on that story in a little while. 
> 
> Any Whooo… I have to leave you all. Please comment and let me know. I should be back around the 4th of July. If I can post sooner I will. Just keep reading and I will post as soon as I can.
> 
> Love you all!

** Chapter 44: Let heated things cool **

 

The group entered the elderly man’s home swiftly.  They followed Master Fu into his living room area. Marinette noticed that the old man was moving slightly slower. “Master Fu are you alright?”

 

“I am just fine. I am simply old,” was how he answered.  “It is just a side effect of losing the Jade Turtle miraculous.  He turned to Jade Turtle.  “If you wouldn’t mind, I need to wear it to continue to extend my life. I am a very old man.”

 

“Yeah, of course!” The green hero glanced at his wrist, and then at his unconscious friend.  “I need to put him down first.”  

 

Master Fu thought for a moment, before pointing into the living room. “Place Chat Noir on the couch,” he instructed.

 

Jade Turtle walked slowly into the living area, making sure Ladybug was able to follow. Chat Noir was still wrapped up in the yo-yo. She stood a few feet from the lassoed partner as Jade Turtle placed the blonde boy on the couch and returned to Master Fu’s side.

 

The Teen placed his hand on the bracelet apprehensively, as he looked around the room.  Volpina saw the twinkle ow worry in his eyes. “Don’t worry, we will all detransform.”

 

“We will?” Queen Bee and Ladybug said in unison.

 

“We will,” Volpina nodded with affirmation. “What’s the concern?”

 

“I don’t know how to transform back!” Queen Bee stamped her foot.  

 

“Oh that's easy.  Just tell your kwami to transform you back.” The fox tuned to Ladybug.  “What’s your deal? I assume you know everyone.”

 

“I do, and identity is not the problem. I’m worried about Chat.” As she spoke, the black cat’s ears twitched.

 

“He will be fine,” Volpina reassured. “Besides, all of our kawmis need a break including his.”

 

Ladybug sighed.  Plagg would certainly need a break, and Adrien would be less powerful than he was. “On three.  One… two… thr-”

 

“Wait!” Volpina yelled.

 

“What, woman?” Jade Turtle shouted impatiently.

 

The brunette pulled from her belt a small box. She held it out to Master Fu. “Here Master Fu, you are the best person to hold on to this.”  The elderly man smiled and took the box.  “Okay! I’m ready,” Volpina cheered.

 

 Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Three!”

 

The room filled with the roar of teens shouting “transform me!” Bright colors warmed the room as the kwamis spun out their miraculouses.  The yo-yo twine faded from around Chat Noir, and the black cat.  After a minute, the glow stopped. Each teen warily opened their eyes, to see who they had chosen to surround themselves with.

 

Alya was the first to respond.  “Chloe? Nino?”

 

“Alya?” Nino said blinking.

 

Alya lightly punched Nino in the arm.  “Welcome to the team.”

 

“Thanks, Dude,” Nino said handing the bracelet to Master Fu.

 

Master Fu wrapped the Jade Bracelet around his wrist. He sighed contently, and Wayyz floated over to the elderly man’s shoulder.  “Master, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine Wayyz. Nothing that wasn’t expected.” Master Fu smiled at the turtle, who rested a fin against his face.

 

“Wait Chloe is here too?” Nino asked, now looking around the room.

 

Chloe scoffed at the DJ’s comment.  “Well, duh! I’m Queen Material. I’m practically royalty.

 

“Yeah, you’re a roal something. And…” His mouth parted with disbelief. “Marinette? You’re Ladybug!”

 

“Surprise?”  Marinette said with a shrug.

 

“Adrikins!” Chloe screamed.  “He’s Chat Noir?”

 

“Shh!” Plagg flew up to the blonde's face. “He’s not emotionally stab-”

 

“What Plagg?” Adrien’s voice mumbled.

 

“Dude! You're awake?” Nino waved.

 

Adrien gave Nino a confused look. “Nino, but… I wasn’t…” He looked around the room, analyzing the area.  “I was outside.” His face immediately filled with fear when his eyes shifted to Plagg floating in front of Chloe.  “Plagg, hide! Chloe, Nino, I can explain.”

 

“It’s alright Adrien,” Marinette spoke.  “We are at Master Fu’s. You hit your head when you were fighting Lila.”

 

“Huh,” Adrien said, “I guess that explains the... headache.” His voice faded on his last word as he looked down at his right hand. A long, freshly made, scar stretched from his ring finger all the way up his arm.  His pupils shrunk in horror. The scar ran up past his sleeve. Fingers clawed at the shirt, anxious to see how far it ran up.  Adrien’s breath began short and loud.

 

_“Adrien, calm down,”_ Marinette tried to relax him. She flinched when he shot her a deep glare.  “ _How could you even think I could be calm?”_

 

“Look, kid, don’t take your anger out on her,” Plagg squawked as he flew to his chosen’s face.  “It’ll be fine. I’m sure it will. The scar could be worse.”

 

“What could be worse than a scar?” Chloe exclaimed.  “Adrien’s modeling career is over! He can’t model for the Gabriel line with a scar that large.”

 

The silence the stilled the air captured the breath from every person standing. All eyes pointed to Adrien. The Model’s body completely froze. His breath stopped, and time froze. The one thing; the one thing he knew he could do for his dad had been taken from him. He could not save his dad. He couldn't save anyone. His family had been taken from him; by Hawkmoth.  

 

“Adrien?” Marinette squeaked out with a shaky voice.  

 

Something snapped inside of him. There were no more feelings, Adrien could only react.  “WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?” he screamed at top of lungs. He slammed his right fist down into the arm of the sofa. _Crack_! The wooden post that held the arm fell onto the floor.  

 

The group gasped as they realized what had happened. Adrien was upset, to say the least. “Adrien stop!” Marinette managed to yell, but it fell on deaf ears.

 

The group watched the teen model’s composure collapse before them. He thrashed around the room. He beat the couch further, shredding pillows.

 

“What do we do?” Alya asked the group.

 

“Needs to vent his anger,” Master Fu's said with surprisingly calm tone.

 

“He’s having a tantrum!” Chole barked.

 

“Yeah, and who's the idiot that set him off?” Alya challenged.

 

“Stop, it's no one's fault,” Marinette intervened.  “Not any one’s here.”

 

“You can't be suggesting we just let him destroy Fu’s house?” Alya questioned.

 

Marinette shook her head. “No, but I don't know what else to do. He's been holding in a lot of anger, and today, today really set him off.”

 

Nino exhaled slowly. “I know what to do,” he said calmly. He took off his hat and glasses and shoved them into Alya’s hands. He then marched behind Adrien, cocked his fist, and waited until the blonde's head began to turn towards him.

 

_Wham!_ Nino's fist collided with Adrien’s face. Stunned, Adrien stumbled back with the momentum. He adjusted his stance to face off against the DJ, and a fight endured!

 

“Boys!” Alya shouted as they wrestled each other to the ground.

 

She went to charge but Marinette stuck out her arm to stop her. “Don’t get in the middle, Alya. You will just get hurt as well.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and groaned with frustration.  “Of course boys would fight this out.”

 

“And what would you suggest?” Marinette snapped back.  

 

“I am not for this violence. I didn’t sign up for this crazy nonsense! You choose me, remember?” the haughty teen folded her arms and turned her back on the group.

 

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but the air to breath escaped her. She hung her head with defeat. The only sound was that filled the room was the grunts of the two boys fighting.

 

Plagg floated over to Marinette’s shoulder.  “I think Nino is right. Just look at How Adrien is fighting.”

 

Marinette glanced up. Adrien’s movements were slowing down. He was sloppy, angry, and panting heavily.  Nino was taking the hits. His face was stoic. He hadn’t actually hit Adrien since the initiating blow.  Nino was providing Adrien a way to let go of his emotions. If Nino could only wear him down, then he could finally stop holding back how he was feeling.

 

A few slow punches came from Adrien, and the exhaustion was finally easily noticeable. Nino took the moment to jump on top of the blond and place in a headlock.  Adrien grunted, and thrashed, but Nino had the upper hand and sat on the blonde.

 

Adrien knew he wasn’t choking. Nino had a firm grip, but a weak amount of pressure placed upon his neck.  Still he could not move his head, and his body thrashed. The frustration of not being able to move built up, and Adrien was soon left grunting and growling.

 

“It’s for your own good, dude,” Nino said through gritted teeth. “You need to just let it out. If hitting me is what it takes, then that’s what we will do.”

 

“You… you don’t even know what’s wrong,” Adrien groaned.

 

“I don’t need to. I know something's wrong, and you're not doing well hiding. So just let it out.”

 

Adrien struggled against his friend for a few more moments, before setting his face against the floor and sobbing.  Nino released his grip and Adrien’s sobs grew louder.  Nino sat him up and wrapped his arms around him in a tight, and needed hug.  

 

The three girls, Master Fu, and all the kwamis stood aside and watched the two boys hug out all the tension that had built up in the past week.  

 

“Thank you,” Adrien muttered to Nino.

 

“Any time, man. I got your back. You can’t hold all this in though. It’s not alright.”

 

“Yeah, I just… I couldn’t figure out how to act.  I just learned too much at once.

 

“You learned about what?” Alya jumped in from the side.

 

“I learned my uncle is Hawkmoth. He’s had my mom; who was in hiding, akumatized. She is Style Queen.”

 

“Style Queen is your mother?” Chloe shrieked with surprise, turning back to the group.

 

“I know,” Adrien spoke melancholically.  “Chloe, you remember what she was like. Tell me you see the similarities too.”

 

.  Chloe thought for a moment, before slowly nodding in agreement.  “She has a lot of similar features. And I take it that means the Collector is your father?”

 

Adrien Nodded and Alya gasped.  “My god! I had no idea we were fighting both of your parents. No wonder you were so upset. I thought we just had your dad to deal with.”

 

“Is Le Peon your dad’s assistant?” Marinette asked. Adrien nodded, and Marinette’s eyes saddened.  “ _Oh, kitty. I am so sorry.”_

 

_“It’s fine. I should be used to disappointment by now.”_ Adrien hung his head.

 

Marinette scowled. “No, you shouldn't be used to disappointment,” she spoke out loud. “Adrien, we will get your family back. You need to see that you are not alone. We are with you, and we will help save your family.”

 

Everyone in the room nodded. Master Fu stepped forward.  “Young man, you already took the first steps to saving your loved ones by retrieving things,” he lifted the box filled with gems.  

 

Wayyz floated next to next the box.  “I can hear it calling me, Master.”

 

“I know Wayyz,” The elderly man nodded.  “We need time to figure out how a gem will affect you. More importantly, we need to make sure a gem on the Jade Turtle miraculous will not be affected by you have two holders.” He looked directly at Nino.

 

Nino glanced back with a puzzled look.  “Is someone going to explain any of these words to me? Miraculous? Gem? Anyone?”

 

Master Fu laughed.  “Come with me, my boy. We have much more to discuss than you could possibly know.  

 

Nino stood up and followed Master Fu, who was walking into his healing room.  The remaining four stayed in the mess that was the living room.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We plan for the end to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy 4th!!!!! I promised I would be back by today and I am here to deliver! I have nothing to do but to write right now! I must say this story is coming to an end. I think it will be either 48 or 49 Chapters. But now you are aware of how close we are to the end. I’m honestly getting a little sad this is almost over. This is my largest writing piece and constant amount of writing I have ever created. I will update my 9th life story as well. If you enjoy my writing I’d appreciate you reading that story as well. That is another story that will be quite a few chapters. I hope to stay consistent, and write as much as I can. 
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support

** Chapter 45: Feel it out **

 

Nino and Master Fu had vanished for quite a while. The remaining four had found a way to sprawl out throughout the trashed living room. Chloe sat in an unscathed arm chair. She was busying herself shopping on her phone and showing pollen what she was buying. Alya was leaning against the wall adjacent to the door way. She was also glued to her phone; updating and digging through the Ladyblog.

 

Adrien and Marinette were on the floor. When Nino left, Marinette quickly took Nino's place as being the physical comfort for him. He leaned against her, while she lightly ran her fingers through his scalp.

 

  _“I can't believe I flipped out like I did,”_ he thought to Marinette.

 

  _“I can't believe you took so long to let it all out. I know you've been holding things back since we went dancing. You can't keep these feelings bottled up.”_

 

_“I will do my best try and open up more.”_

 

_“Good, because we are going to need you if we are going to take down Hawkmoth.”_

 

_“And how do you suppose we will do that?”_

 

_“I'm trusting Master Fu to come up with a better solution…”_

 

_“But you have another idea.”_

 

_“Sort of. I have an ultimatum.”_

 

_“Which is?”_

 

_“If we can't get your uncle to release everyone, we may need to be more forceful.”_

 

_"And more forceful meaning?”_

 

_“We do whatever is necessary to get control of the Moth Miraculous.”_  Marinette's blue eyes were cold and still. “ _Anything.”_

 

Adrien's mouth opened, but slowly closed. He couldn't think of another argument against her thought process. Anything didn't necessarily mean an ultimatum; it did create room to go beyond their normal means. Hawkmoth was not a victim. He was a villain, cold and simple. Adrien met Marinette's gaze and nodded in agreement.

 

The blonde exhaled and moved his head from Marinette's shoulder to her lap. The girl's finger nails continuously scratched against his scalp. All thoughts melted away with the consistent pace. He just closed his eyes and softly began to purr.

 

“What?” Chloe raised an eyebrow staring at her childhood friend.

 

“He, umm… purrs now,” Marinette explained as Adrien blushed.

 

“Because he is Chat Noir?”  Chloe asked.  She looked back at her kwami. “I’m not going to start buzzing, am I? Cuz I could not handle that.”

 

“Relax, I’d never change the way you are.  Though, I’ve never heard a Chat Noir purr before,” Pollen looked to the black cat kwami.  “What did you do to him?”

 

“It wasn’t me!” Plagg said defensively. “It was the Gem!”

 

“Gem? Is that what this is?”  Chloe asked holding her.

 

Alya rolled her eyes. “No, that’s your miraculous.”

 

“And how was I supposed to know that?” Chloe snapped.

 

“Well you have a kawmi who can tell you all of this,” Alya stated.

 

Chloe folder her arms and pouted her lip.  “And am I supposed to remember all the information. Marinette just gave me this comb and told pollen to explain. Do you know how much information that was in a short period of time? I cannot be forced to work in these conditions!”

 

Alya tightened her grip around her phone. She growled, but before she could speak another voiced wild the room.

 

“It’s fine Chloe. Don’t worry about it. No one here is an expert.” Adrien’s voice was a calm as he consoled the girl.  “For your first time, you did a great job. I’m sure we are all happy to answer any questions you have.”

 

“Thank you, Adrien,” Chloe repositioned herself into a more relaxed position. “It shouldn’t be this hard for me to have to ask what the heck is going on.”

 

“Go on ahead, Chloe,” Marinette added.  “We will answer your question.”

 

Chloe sighed exasperated.  “I already asked. What the heck is going on?”

 

“Oh,” Marinette said making eye contact with Alya. The brunette was twirling her finger in circles next to her ear while pointing towards Chloe.

 

“Well?” Chloe snapped.  “Is someone going to explain it or not?”

 

“Right,” Marinette flinched. She looked down at Adrien.   _“Together?”_ she asked.

 

He nodded. _“Together.”_

 

So they began. Both started the entire story from almost a week ago. The explained how it all started with the Wait-stress.  How both of them had gotten hurt and ended up staying with Master Fu until they were healed. Marinette explained Master Fu’s role as Great Guardian.  Adrien then talked about the connection, and Alya chimed in to talk about the Catacombs. Adrien went into more detail about how the Gem gave him new power. Marinette explained that she gained her Gems from Mr. Agreste. Finally Adrien summarized the whole experience describing how his uncle, Hawkmoth, had akumazited his whole family.  

 

“I watched Michael as he transformed. He released an akuma in the air as he explained that he had an akumatized my mom’s heart. Then my dad yelled at me to grab the gems. I saw an akuma get placed in my dad’s chest before rushing away with gorilla. I think you know the rest from here,” Adrien said a tear forming in his eye.

 

Chloe’s eyes were wide.  “This all happened in a week?”  The group nodded.

 

Alya took a few steps toward Adrien. “We will get your family back. We will figure out how to get rid of the akumas.”

 

He sighed. “I hope so. I can't help but feel I let him down.” He turned to look at Marinette. “How come I could help your dad fight the akuma from him, but I was so useless for my own father?”

 

“Oh kitty, you can't blame yourself for something Hawkmoth did.

 

“But he’s my uncle, too.”

 

“An uncle you didn't know even existed.”

 

“Not to mention a total creep.” The group looks at Chloe. She shrugged her shoulders “What?” Marinette shook her head. Chloe was about to speak again, but Nino and Master Fu glided into the room before she could process what she had left to say.

 

“Dude,” Nino stated. “That may have been the trippiest experience of my life.”

 

Master Fu chuckled and patted the boy on his back. “I wouldn’t make that assumption now.   You have a long life to live, and much to learn.”

 

“Master Fu,” Marinette smiled. “Did you and Nino figure something out?”

 

“More like Wayyz, found an answer,” Nino responded.

 

“Together, Nino and I held onto the Jade Turtle Miraculous as we released the gem that coincided with it. It will be a process to transition all my knowledge as Great Guardian to Nino, so we both need to remain attached to the bracelet until then. I saw what physical changes occurred to Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Master Fu winked at the purring blonde.

 

“Is that what took so long?” Adrien asked, sitting up.

 

“Partly,” Master Fu explained. “I also wasn't sure what the gem would do to Wayyz. We have no writings on what the gems do; only that they exist. I assumed, or rather hoped, that they would increase a certain power of Wayyz.”

 

The turtle Kwami flew out from the behind Master Fu’s Hawaiian shirt. He flew into the center of the room. “I have always been able to sense the presence of other Kwamis. With the gems assistance my powers have amplified. I can now figure out their exact location when transformed.”

 

“So Jade Turtle can now find where Hawkmoth is!” Marinette exclaimed.

 

Wayyz nodded. “Exactly. He can no longer hide from us. We can find him.”

 

“Then we can storm Hawkmoth and get the moth miraculous!” Alya cheered. “This is fantastic!”

 

“That’s great and all, but how useful is that if all those other people are with him?” Chloe asked. “It's not like we can beat them.”

 

“Not with that attitude,” Alya mumbled.

 

“She’s right, Alya,” Nino intervened. “You were there. Even with all five of us fighting them, we couldn't stop them.”

 

“And only one of them has an akuma we can break,” Adrien mumbled, lowering his head.

 

Marinette moved the hand that had been resting in the blonde’s hair to his shoulder. “We will save them, Adrien. We will remove the akumas from their hearts.”

 

Master Fu scratched his chin. “An akumatized heart is unheard of.” He glanced into the eyes of each of the teens. They all shared a concerned look. “I think Nooroo will know to fix it. We should trust and listen to him.”

 

“Gah! You're all off topic!” Chloe exclaimed. “Let's get the miraculous thingy from Hawkmoth and then solve everything. This whole excursion is eating up my afternoon.” She folded her arms.

 

Everyone turned and gave her a exasperated expression. Alya scowled. “Seriously?”

 

“What? I have a life. It's not like I'm not going help. I'm just saying a have a time preference.”

 

“She has a point,” Nino said. “If we go sooner than later, Hawkmoth will definitely not be prepared for us.”

 

“But what do we don about the three we ditched, that are looking for us?” Adrien asked.

 

Alya grinned and sauntered over to Chole. “Leave those three to us.”

 

“You're kidding, right?” Chloe stared at Alya.

“Nope. It's going to be you and me. We are team distraction. We’re the best ones for this. You can fly, and I can make mirages. Nino has to lead everyone, Adrien is too emotional to fight any of them, and Marinette needs to be there to clean it up when it's over.” Alya sly grin made Chloe scrunch her nose.

 

“Fine,” Chloe agreed. “But I'm holding you responsible if something horrible happens to my hair.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“I guess it's settled,” Marinette said. “Every kwami charge up, and then let’s go finish this. Team Miraculous, move out!”  

 

The group dispersed into the kitchen, to feed each of their kwamis while mentally preparing for the battle. Adrien was the last to move. He remained with Plagg in the living room.

 

“Plagg, is it going to be okay?” He as the black Kwami.

 

Plagg lowered his ears with concern. “Look kid, I won't lie to you. I think that this is a good plan, but I can't promise you everything will be okay.”

 

“I just don't want anyone to get hurt.”

 

“No one ever does kid. Look, I can promise you one thing. No matter what happens, I will be by your side. You won't lose me.”

 

“Thanks, Plagg,” Adrien smiled sweetly.

 

The black cat nuzzled up against his chosen’s face. “Now that that's done, can you get me some cheese? I'm starving!”

 

Adrien nodded. He stood up, holding the kwami, and entered the kitchen to meet up with the rest of his team.

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest battle. This is a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! This chapter was crazy to write. I think one thing this story has taught me is action scenes are hard to write. You have to look for any possible plot hole, and all the crazy shenanigans that could happen. Not to mention all the times you want the character to do some sort of movement only to realize it is physically impossible. But I did it, and I’m proud. 
> 
> Now I need you opinions, cuz this affects you all the most. I have decided that this story will end at 48, meaning chapter 48 will be an epilogue. When discussing this with my husband, he told me it would be probably best to post the last chapter, Chapter 47, and the epilogue Chapter 48 at the same time. You all have committed to reading this really long fan fic, so I am going to ask you all to share, if you would like both chapters out at once, or out at different time.
> 
> Please let me know. Thank you all. This story… this story was a journey for me. I wrote this while working, and I am thrilled o know that this is a hobby I can do while working at the same time. Oh and I was job hunting and interviewing for a new job while writing this story! I got a new job. Still teaching but, I’m back to the age group I love; elementary. I am just so thrilled that this is a sustainable hobby. Thank you all so much again. Comment, and all that in the bottom. Love you all for your support and interest in my journey of becoming a writer.

** Chapter 46: End the Evil **

 

After an hour of snacking, hydrating, and refueling, the entire Miraculous team was ready to go. The group transformed into their respected heroic forms and looked around. Marinette stared at each of her friends. All shared the same determined, yet wary face.  “Are we ready?” Ladybug asked the group.

 

Everyone nodded.  “Let us go first,” Volpina said lightly punching Queen Bee in the shoulder. ‘We don’t want you three followed. You ready Queeny?”

 

“Let’s just get this over with. I have no idea how many trips to the spa it will take to get all this sweat out of my hair.” Chloe walked to the door. She turned back with a slightly worried look. “We are going to win, right?”

 

“Damn straight we are going to win,” Alya said walking beside her.  She held out her first. “First line of defense, ready?’

 

“Ready,” Chloe said engaging in the fist bump.

 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile. She never would have thought that she would get to see Chloe being nice. “Be careful you two.”

 

“Please remember you are all safe to return here if you need to retreat. We can always make another plan,” Master Fu reminded them all.

 

“Thanks’ Master Fu, but I think we are finally going to put a stop to this,” Ladybug smiled.

 

“We’ll do our part, now you guys just need to get a hold of that miraculous. Time for Hawkmoth to get what he deserves.” Alya saluted her friends and opened the door. She grabbed Queen Bee and rushed and walked out the door.

 

Chat Noir turned to Jade Turtle. “How long do we wait to leave?”

 

“Not too long,” He answered. “As soon as I can sense Le Peon is distracted, then we can go. I just need to concentrate.” Jade Turtle leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

 

The room held its breath as they waited. Ladybug tapped her foot. She adjusted her head and saw her partner anxiously pacing. “ _It’s going to be okay, Chaton.”_

 

_“You can’t know that for sure,”_ Chat noir responded while pacing.

 

_“No I can’t, but I feel good about our plan. It’s better to be optimistic right now.”_

 

_“It feels foolish to not worry though.”_

 

“Let’s go.” Jade Turtle opened his eyes and walked towards the door.

 

_“Well there is no turning back,”_ Marinette thought.

 

“ _No. And I guess this is the best we can do,”_ Adrien sighed.  “ _We have to do whatever it takes.”_

 

_“Hopefully it doesn’t come to that._ ”  Marinette nodded.

 

The cat and bug duo followed their new turtle teammate.  They ran through the streets, and into nearby alleyways. They hopped a fence and climbed on top of an apartment building. The jaded turtle pointed to a large stone building. Its stone was light, with many large windows covering the walls.  On top there was a white dome on the ar right side of the structure.

 

Adrien stood in disbelief. This should have been an obvious hideout, the more he thought about it.  “Hawkmoth has been inside the Paris observatory this whole time. Why didn’t we think to look there?”

 

“How do we get in there?” Ladybug asked.

 

“That is something I’m not quite sure of,” Jade Turtle confessed.

 

“We could always go through the front door,” Ladybug suggested.

 

“I have a feeling that may ruin our surprise attack.” Jade turtle frowned.  

 

“Look, there's a ladder up to the top of the dome of the telescope. If I were Hawkmoth that is where I would be,” Chat Noir stated.

 

“Why is that?” Ladybug asked.

 

“Because it would be the perfect place to view the entire city. He could keep track of everything, and see whatever he needed from there.”

 

“Then let’s go! If we want to have the element of surprise we have to jump him fast.” Ladybug launched her yo-yo and swung towards the observatory, leaded Chat Noir and Jaded Turtle to the forefront.

 

As silently and surreptitiously as possible, the three landed on the metal ladder and climbed their way to the entrance. As they crept to the door, Ladybug pressed a finger to her lips.  She raised her hand and counted down from three to one.  With a running kick Ladybug and Chat Noir kicked open the door. Inside Hawkmoth stood the other end.

 

“So you did come,” Hawkmoth smirked.

 

Ladybug stepped forward and pointed at the villain. “You’re out numbered, Hawkmoth. Make this easy on yourself and hand over your miraculous.”

 

The older man laughed.  “Did you think you surprised me?  How juvenile.  I expected this the moment you disappeared. I figured it would be all five of you, but you were even dumber than I expected.” 

  

“Oh yeah!” Chat Noir yelled launching an attack. He jumped and swung his baton above his head the man.

 

Hawkmoth easily dodged his attack with a single jump. “Your teammates are losing, and within a few moments, Style Queen, The Collector, and Le Peon will be here to battle you all for me.”

 

“Then we’ll just have to defeat you before they arrive!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Hawkmoth. He quickly hit it back at her. Jade Turtle made a discus like movement and tossed his shell on his back at the villain, while Chat Noir swung at him again for another attack. This time Hawkmoth took the blow and fell.  

 

 He rose unshaken though. Simply call “Dark blades!” The tails of his suit came together to form a large blade. He reached his open hand back to grab it. Now wielding both a cane and large sword, he stood ready to take on the group of teens. All three teens attacked.

 

Chat Noir lashed at the cane in the villain's hand and held it still as ladybug summoned her sheil on hand to try and block the sword that came at rapid speed for herself and Jade Turtle. She and Jade Turtle held the sword up. Ladybug looked to the around, thinking for something she could do. She managed to get a good look at the deadlock Chat Noir had managed to get in alone. An idea came to her.

 

Ladybug tossed her yo-yo at the villain’s cane and tried to pull. “Chat, the sword!”

 

 Chat noir knew exactly what his lady meant. He bounced off the twine hold his baton over his head and smacked the sword out of the man’s hand. The sword flew into hole where the telescope in the room was perched. It was now completely out of reach.

 

The trio cheered.  “You have no other weapons!” Chat noir called out.  “Give up now or-” he was interrupted by the sound of vulgar knock from outside of the dome.

 

Hawkmoth crackled with excitement. “Style Queen and the others are here! The three of you don’t stand a chance against them.” Hawk Moth smirked and hit a button to open the door to the observatory. A door leading to the inside of the observatory building raised.

 

Style queen entered, closely followed by The Collector and Le Peon. They were each carrying an unconscious heroine; Volpina, and Queen Bee. Upon entry the akumatied members of the Agreste family dropped the girls to the ground.  

 

Marinette’s eyes welled up at the sight of the two unconscious friends. Hawkmoth saw the tears grow in Ladybug’s face. “Are you finally realizing you cannot win?” He taunted. “I only had to dodge until my forces arrived? Did you honestly think those two stood a chance against the three of them? You truly are pathetic!”

 

Ladybug growled and tossed her yo-yo in the air. “Lucky Charm!” What came forth was a large, black and red super magnet. As the magnet landed in her hand, a black and white disk hit the yo-yo and knocked it away from the spotted hero. Marinette’s eyes immediately darted around the room looking for her weapon. The three villains who just entered began to move towards the girl, and she prepared to defend herself.

 

“Shell shield!” Jaded Turtle’s voice echoed.  A dark green energy flowed out from his miraculous and created a dome shape over himself, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and hawkmoth. The remaining villains, the unconscious heroines, and Ladybug’s yo-yo were locked out of the magical force field. Style Queen tried to fade through the dome as a cloud of dust but her efforts are repelled. She screams and bangs onto shield. Jaded Turtle flinched slightly, but was able to find a stable position. “Get him now! I can’t hold this forever.”

 

There wasn’t much time to waste. Chat Noir raised his baton and charged at the masked man.  Cane struck the baton, as Ladybug took a moment to figure out what to do with her magnet. He swung with all his might against the older, and much more agile man. His frustration was showing, and he could see the malevolent smile build on Hawkmoths face.

 

“What’s the matter Chat Noir?” Hawkmoth asked.  “Can’t keep up with an old man?”

 

“LB! Anytime here!” Chat gasped out through a grunt as he blocked a swing from the villain’s staff.

 

 Marinette was trying not to panic. Everything was going for the worse. The plan the group had constructed was in shambles. She saw Alya, her best friend, lying on the ground next to Chloe; someone she never thought would fight alongside with.  Nino was the only for holding out the group of villains waiting to overpower the exhausted turtle, herself, and Adrien. Adrien was fighting with all his strength. He was emotionally exhausted, yet had found the will to continue fight. Marinette shook her head. She had no time to worry; only time for solutions.    

 

That’s when she saw what she needed to do. She had a magnet, and right behind where Hawkmoth and Chat Noir were fighting was a metal beam for the observatory. With the magnet in hand she charged at Hawkmoth. The rush surprised her partner, and Chat was sent flying with a derby winning swing from the villain. Michael stood vulnerably Ladybugs approach. He was surprised by the presence of a giant magnet sending him back further into the dome. The magnet pinned him to the wall by the wingtips on his shoulder.

 

Michael, angry and thrashing, grabbed ahold of Ladybugs arm in attempt to present the magnetic hold, but was too late. With an angry grunt he released his frustration out onto the teen by pulling her arm out of her socket and bending it into an impossible position. The sounds of bones and joints cracking was only masked by the sounds of the spotted heroine screaming in pain.

 

Chat Noir sat up, rebounding from the hit he had endured to see hawkmoth ripping his one and only love’s arm of her socket. Something snapped in that moment. There was an anger inside of Adrien he had never felt before. This man who had almost taken everything from him, was now harming the last person that could keep him sane. He would not lose Marinette. He would not let this man hurt anyone ever again. Gabriel and Natalie dropped to their knees

 

“You bastard!” Chat Noir screamed while rising to his feet. “I will kill you!” He stuck out his right hand and began to charge. “Cataclysm!” The blonde yelled, lunging at the man.

 

Hawkmoths eyes grew wide. The dark glow that illuminated from the teens hand reached for his face. The man turned his chest straight towards the deadly blow, waiting for the final strike.  He released Ladybug and raised his hands to try and block the blow.

 

Adrien had never felt so much rage in one instant. There was no thought in his action. His mind was focused on one thing; anger. He wanted to end this, and this final attack was the only thing he knew that could end everyone’s suffering.  It had only taken him milliseconds to launch the attack. As the feline hero stretched out his right hand towards the villain's face, a strange force took over his arm. Chat Noir's hand dropped at the last possible instant and latched on to the moth brooch.

 

The Miraculous shattered like glass, as a purple burst of energy escaped the gem like gas.  The entire room froze, and Hawkmoth dissolved into Michael. The akumas imbedded within each of the Agrestes floated out of their chests as white butterflies. The butterflies left the peacock miraculous. There would be no more akumas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you want the last two chapters deliver. And tell me what you think about the battle. Thank yo all so much! please comment. And don't forget the check out my new story 9th life


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story's end. Next is what happens 10 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! I am not dead, and there is an end to this story! This is how I imaged this whole thing ending. The Epilogue should follow shortly. So I posted this story in the comments, but reason why this has been so long. I decided to write this story a plane ride. I had the app for Google Docs on my phone, and it was available offline, which meant that it would save once I landed. In the middle of the flight, I had basically finished this chapter, I hit some turbulence and delate the chapter. This was not the bad part. I have done this sort of thing before. This is why google Doc has an Undo button. Well, as I went to press undo, the ap crashed. I wasn’t able to open the app back up and I lost the entire chapter. So I had to re write this chapter again before I could get this too you. That made ending this story a little more emotional than I expected. 
> 
> But now we have the end. I’m quite pleased with this. There are more answers in the Epilogue. I just want to thank you all so much! I cannot believe this many people have read my story. I am blown away by this view count. I never expected that when I made a goal to start writing every day, that it would lead to an almost 280 page novel. This whole experience has just shown me that If I put my head to it, I can do it. I am now starting to work on my own personal writings (non fanfiction) because if I can write this many pages in 6 months, I can do it again or faster with experience. Thank you again for the love and support on this journey. You are all wonderful people. 
> 
> Love you all,

** Chapter 47: Lay in Peace **

 

As soon as the moth miraculous shatters had fallen out of Adrien’s clawed fist struck Michael in the face. Jade Turtle’s miraculous beeped and he faded back to Nino. The shield dropped. The group watched in horror as the feline hero continuously beat upon the villain. Grunts and gasps escaped through the man’s mouth as Chat Noir vented his anger out in such a forceful way.

 

Ladybug gasped as she saw Michael’s eyes roll backwards.  “Chat, stop! You’ve gone far enough.”

 

Chat Noir ignored her and continued, now moving from the man's face and beginning to kick the unconscious man being held to the pillar by the powerful magnet. A green light flashed and Plagg spiraled out from the thrashing teen.  “Kid, you got him. You need to stop,” he said flying into Adrien’s face.

 

Adrien gave one last kick before turning away from the unconscious man. His fists were shaking, and perspiration dripped from his head. Adrien looked down at his right hand. He flexed his fingers as his eyes traced the new cataclysmic scar that branched down his arm.  

 

“Adrien?” A soft voice whispered.

 

All the anger melted out of Adrien, as he looked up. Green eyes met green eyes, as he saw his mother staring back him. She lay on the ground, head construed towards him with a soft, sweet smile. Gabriel was kneeling besides her; tears dripping down his face.

 

“Mom,” Adrien whispered. He raced to the ground beside his mother. She reached out a hand towards her son, and he grabbed it, caressing her fingers against his face. “Mom!” Adrien embraced a moment of relief, before opening his eyes. What he saw, horrified him.

 

Rusty blood stained the woman’s shirt, and spiraled into a deep wound in the center of her chest.  The hole was dark and wet.  Adrien’s mouth gaped as his eyes were lost into the wound.  

 

“Adrien, I am so proud of you,” Mrs. Agreste spoke.  Her voice was soft and weak.

 

 “Mom… When? How?” The blonde couldn't find the words to finish his sentences.

 

A melancholic smile warmed her face. “When my brother found me in a small village in Tibet, all I could do was run. He was a wild animal. He chased after me, trapped me. In his psychotic outburst Michael stabbed me in the chest, and placed an akuma inside me. I closed my eyes, expecting the last thing I see was to be him with his wicked smile, but I am relieved to have the two men I love by my side in my last moments.”

 

Gabriel, tears streaming down his face, grabbed ahold of his wife's other hand. “I love you so much, Adelle.”

 

 “I love you, Gabriel,” she exhaled.

 

 “I'm so sorry. I thought we had done enough. I should have never have let you leave.” Gabriel's apologetic sobs choked the last two words.

 

 “Shh. No Gabriel. Thank you. You gave me the ability to live happily. If I never had met, I would have surely been at a worse fate. But now I am here with, and Adrien.”

 

“Mom, no. You can’t leave. Not again!” Tears filled the blonde’s eyes as his mind began to race. “There has to be something to fix this. Fix! Marinette! Use the Miraculous cure!”

 

Marinette clawed with her good hand at the powerful magnate that was holding a slumped over Michael against the wall. Jaded turtle rushed to her assistance. He too grabbed at the lucky charm and tried his best to pull it off.

 

Adelle lightly squeezed her son’s hand. “Sweet heart, it's too late for this to be fixed.” Her voice grew fainter and her hands hip began to loosen. Adrien gripped her hand with a desperate strength. Her breath was stagnating. “I've been alive past my time for way too long. I'm sorry to have caused you any pain. Just know I love you very much, and you were the best part of my life, Adri…” Her body fell limp.

 

Marinette turned from the magnet when she heard wail breach from Adrien's mouth. Mrs. Agreste was motionless, and Gabriel had engulfed the defeated boy in a shaky embrace. Adrien had been broken.

 

Adrenaline rushes the spotted hero. Ladybug grasped a hold of the magnate. With all her strength, she grunted and the lucky charm was released from the wall. Michael collapsed to the ground, and Marinette tossed the spotted ring in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

A magical pink light filled the room and expanded out across the city. Light shot towards Ladybugs arm and it snapped back into place. A pink light surrounded Michael’s unconscious neck. The lights disappears with an explosive blast. The magic faded and the moth miraculous reappeared clipped to his suit.

 

Not waiting a moment, Jade turtle snatched the miraculous off of the man’s body. His sorrow filled eyes looked to broach. “Do you think Nooroo is alright?” He asked Ladybug.

 

“Only one person will now that. You should take it to Master Fu.”

 

“I should take them as well,” He said, gesturing to the two male Agrestes.  

 

  “Yeah,” she agreed.

 

 “No,” a wobbly voice spoke. Nino and Marinette turned their head to see Gabriel staring at them. I should stay here. I want to want the police lock him up, and I want them to know that this is Adelle.” With a shaky hand he wiped a tear from his eye. “Adrien should leave.”

 

“But dad-” The blonde protested in a winey, watery voice.

 

“Please don’t fight me Adrien,” Gabriel pleaded. “Besides you are hurt. You are hurt in many ways.”

           

Adrien swallowed the cry that was in his throat, and nodded.  Plagg landed on his head. “Come on kid. I have enough energy to make it to the Master’s.  Transform and let’s go. Your dad will meet us at Fu’s.”

           

Adrien looked to his father. He nodded wearily. “Okay Plagg, claws out.” A flash of green light emerged, and a somber Chat Noir sat on the ground.  

 

Jaded Turtle walked over and placed his hand on the feline hero’s shoulder. “Come on dude, let’s leave so they can call the police.”

 

As the two hero’s exited the observatory, Ladybug sighed and opened her yo-yo to the telephone section. “This is Ladybug. I need the police to these coordinates. I also need an ambulance for a dead body.”

  


Master Fu delicately rubbed black Jade on Adrien’s scared arm. Nino stood and watched, learning how to prepare the healing jade had taken more energy than he had perceived. The teen didn't flinch at the hot and viscous substance made contact with his skin.  He just stared, face vacant of any expression. Plagg, who was resting on his holder's head, shot the Guardian a concerned look. The old man waved his hand in front of the blonde’s face. “Are you still with me?”

 

Adrien blinked rapidly. “What? Oh, I'm sorry. I don't really know what happened.”

 

A smile gently curled on Master Fu’s face. “You seem to be in shock.”

 

“That’s a good way to put it.”

 

“It’s natural to be upset, son.”

 

“Huh? I'm sorry Master Fu, I missed that.”

 

The old man placed a hand on the teens shoulder. “I will make you some tea. Why don't you talk with Plagg?” He quietly rose and left the room, dragging his pupil with him.

 

“Kid?” Plagg started, “I'm worried about you. You didn't even flinch when that hot stuff touched you.”

 

“I'm a bad person, Plagg,” Adrien said.

 

“What?” The kwami exclaimed. He flew to the blondes face. “You're the opposite of a bad person! You’re like… One of those cookies Tikki eats.”

 

“I was going to kill him.” Those words hung heavy, and Plagg’s ears dropped at the weight.

 

“But you didn't,” the kwami protested.

 

“Because of you. I know you forced my hand to drop at the last minute.”

 

“You weren't thinking straight. I wasn't going to let you make that sort of mistake.”

 

“But I still want him dead, Plagg. He took everything from me. I've never felt so enraged before.”

 

“It's okay to feel that way. It's okay to be so mad you wish he were dead,” Plagg said.

 

“But it’s not okay to act on it,” Adrien finished. “I could have killed someone.”

 

“But you didn't.”

 

“Only thanks to you.”

 

“I told you I'd always be here for you. I was not going to let your emotions get the best of you.”

 

The kwami nuzzled up against the blonde’s face. Tears leaked out of the boy’s eyes softly. “I just never expected to know how far I would need to be pushed to kill.”

 

“That’s not the worst thing, kid. He was a bad person and deserves to be punished.”

 

“I suppose you are right,” Adrien nodded.

 

Marinette found Adrien lying in the couch when she and Gabriel arrived. His cheeks were stained with tears, and he had a death grip on Plagg’s tiny tail. She walked over to the couch to join him. She laid down on top of him shaking him awake.

 

“ _How about we go home?”_ She asked her boyfriend.

 

“ _I guess that’s a good idea,”_ he replied

 

“ _Your dad and I talked. We’re going to take some time off from school. You need the mental rest.”_

_“We?”_

 

_“Yes. I don't think I can stand to be apart from you right now. Too much has happened.”_

 

_“Yeah. I wish I would have introduced you to my mom. I'm sure she would have loved you.”_

 

_“I have a feeling she did. I love her too for making you. I need you to stand up so we can go home.”_ She rose to her feet, pulling him up with him. Sullenly he walked out with her and his father.

 

***************

 

Marinette remained with Adrien for the next few days. Gabriel arranged for a small funeral for Adelle. The small group gathered around as a priest spoke kind and loving prayers. No one needed to speak to feel this moment.

 

The pigtailed girl’s hand shook as Adrien squeezed her hand tightly. He was done crying, but his left hand shook furiously as his mother’s casket lay the woman to her final resting place. It has only been a few days since she past, but the mortician needed time to gather enough criminalizing evidence against Michael. Gabriel had gone to court. He had wanted Adrien to stay away. They court agreed and never asked for the teen; they did ask for Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the rest of the miraculous team to come in and share the events of that day. It was hard, but somehow Chat Noir said everything while only slightly scowling. Michael was arrested and sentenced to life in prison with no hope of parole.

 

After the funeral, Gabriel stepped away from work on a sabbatical, and pulled Adrien out of school. The press went berserk. No one was allowed in or around the Agreste Mansion except for one family; the Dupain-Cheng family. They would enter, bringing food and treats. Sometimes Tom and Sabine would leave with Marinette, other times they would leave without her.

 

For six months Adrien and Gabriel hid from the public. Rumors flowed from magazines to news stations. Finally, one article was ready to set the world straight. Adrien Agreste agreed to an exclusive interview with First Scene magazine. Marinette walked him to the interview herself. She sat at beside the table of a coffee and desserts, as the blonde was sat on a stage and had makeup patted on his face.  

 

“ _You will do just fine. And if you need help I can help you and no one will know,”_ she thought to him.

 

“ _Thank you,”_ He replied.

 

The makeup artist finished her final touches, and a bright light filled the stage he had been set. A reported walked over to the boy. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.  “Hi Adrien! My name is Ari. Thank you so much for meeting with me.”

 

Adrien flashed his model smile. “Thank you. It’s nice to be able to come back.”

 

“I’m sure! I hope you don’t mind an interview first and then we do the shoot?” She asked him.

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“Wonderful! So, if I may get straight to the point, where have you been?”

 

“I’ve been home. I had some family situations to deal with.”

 

“A situation that would require you to hide from the world?”

 

“More like time to cope. We buried my mother.”

 

The reports mouth dropped. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea she was ill.”

 

“I didn’t say she was ill.”

 

“Then how did she pass, if I may ask?”

 

“You can ask, but I don’t feel ready to share that yet. Just know it hit me and my father very hard.”

 

“That certainly explains a lot.” The reporter’s eyes quickly caught a look at the model’s right arm.  “What’s that?”

 

Adrien chuckled and rolled up his sleeve to his shoulder. He revealed a tattoo of Chat Noir’s baton. The green paw lined at the grip of the stick. Wrapped around it was the twine of Ladybug’s yo-yo. The head of the yo-yo peaked under the bunched up cloth at the end of his shoulder. “I, uh… I got a tattoo.”

 

The reporter's face was shocked. “But you are only sixteen.”

 

“And I had my father’s consent.”

 

“Aren't you worried about your modeling career?”

 

“Not really. As my father said, it’s easier to hide a tattoo than a scar.”

 

“Your tattoo is covering a scar?”

 

“Yeah. I was in a car accident six months ago.”

 

“Is the accident connected to your mother?”

 

Adrien paused. He looked over to Marinette. The pigtailed girl smiled and motioned for him to answer. _“You don’t have to answer,”_ she informed.

 

He nodded and turned back to the reporter. “I’m not going to comment on that.”

 

“That’s understandable.” Adrien watched the woman look over towards Marinette and smile. “Who is that?”

 

“That is Marinette.”

 

“And who is she to you?” The reporter leaned forward with an inquisitive smirk.

 

Adrien smiled, and leaned forward. He brought his face close to the reporter as if admitting a secret.  “She is the love of my life.”

 

The woman squealed, and Adrien couldn’t help but look to Marinette and smile. She blushed and smiled back as the reporter demanded to get her involved in the interview as well. Adrien beamed as she took a seat next to him. There she was, his lady. The woman who had been beside him through the most chaotic time in his life. How had so much changed so quickly, but seemed so natural. The blonde wrapped his arm around Marinette, and planted a kiss on her cheek.  No matter what happened to him, he had his friends, his family, and now he had her.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know How this story wrapped up for you. are there any loose ends? Or things you want more detail on? Let me know in the comments and I will answer them. Thank you for reading


	48. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright. This is it. This is the rest of this story. No sequel, nothing. This is also the bit of fluff I needed after writing the last chapter. I will also say that this chapter is optional. If you like how 47 ended and don’t care about the future, it’s all good. This does answer a bit on Nooroo. I am happy to answer any other possible questions you all may have from this. Thank you all for reading and investing time into my work. I hope this is a happy fluff end that I think we all could use. 
> 
> I don’t know what else to say. This is a bit emotional. This has been my passion for like 6 months. I’m going to try and work on my own things. I will continue with 9th life, but I’m not sure how often. I will update. I am working on the next chapter now, cuz I am continuing with the goal to write every day. I am now just adding personal stuff along with fanfic, so more than once a week will probably not happen. 
> 
> Thank you all again. You are all wonderful people and I appreciate you choosing to read this fanfic. We at Traditional Twist know you have your options of fanfictions and would like to thank our subscribers, followers, and frequent readers and commenters for Choosing Things Hidden. Thank you.

** Epilogue: Ten Years Later **

 

Marinette was convinced that there could be nothing more annoying, than Adrien’s alarm clock in the morning. Pushing herself up from her right side as she yelled at the sleepy blonde in her head. “ _Adrien! I’m going to throw that clock across the room if you don’t get up!”_

 

Adrien moved from drowsy to awake in less than three seconds. He quickly smacked the alarm off and rolled over to look at his beautiful wife.  “All done.”

 

Marinette lowered herself back down on the pillows and buried her head deep in the fluff. “Why is your alarm so early?”

 

“It’s only eight,” he chuckled. The blonde stood up and immediately began getting dressed.

 

“Then why does it feel like I only got four hours of sleep?”

 

“Because you had an active baby kicking you off and on all night. And you wouldn’t stop whining until I started to rub your stomach.”

 

Marinette hummed. “That did feel great.

 

“You know that if you don’t feel like coming in, no one will blame you. My dad will be very understanding.”

 

“Hush you, I like work and I want to go to work.”

 

“But you are still in bed.”

 

“Sheesh, kid, leave her alone,” Plagg whined from across the room. He flew over and landed on the woman’s blue hair.  “She wants to work, and there is nothing wrong with that.”

 

“Thank you, Plagg,” she sighed. “It’s nice to know someone is understanding.”

 

“I’m not arguing on that,” the blonde defended. “I’m just saying if she is tired, and doesn’t feel good, don’t go in.”

 

The kwami’s black tiny paw massaged Mariette's scalp.  “Forgive him. He doesn’t understand sleep.” Marinette closed her eyes and hummed in agreement.

 

“He’s just trying to make sure you are taking care of yourself,” a voice squeaked. Tikki buzzed next to Adrien. “You can’t do everything as you want to. You have another life to worry about.”

 

Marinette glared at her husband and kwami. This was too much for this morning. At this moment, she knew her twenty three week pregnant self would have no patience for two worry warts today. “I want Plagg to be my kwami today. You two are just going to make me mad.”

 

“Marinette, I don’t know if we can just switch like that.”

 

“I don’t care. We have nothing to worry about. The others can take care of any crime. I’m not going to spend my day stressing out with two worry warts.”  A sudden twinge in her lower abdomen gave in. “And I would have gotten up now because I have to go to the bathroom.”

 

Adrien opened his mouth the speak as his wife walked passed, but Tikki pressed a limb to his face. “It’s fine. Let her be annoyed and let her have Plagg. I'd be happy to come watch you tape scenes in you latest film. Plus, your dad will be watching her.”

 

“I don't need a babysitter! I'm pregnant, not incompetent,” Marinette called from the bathroom.

 

“I wasn’t saying you were. Look, I’m sorry, I’m going to the set. I am taking Tikki. You and Plagg have fun. I love you.” Adrien walked out of the bedroom and an anxious Tikki followed behind.

 

“Do you think it will be fine to leave Plagg with her all day?” The bug kwami asked.

 

“It should be fine. Besides, my dad is just as paranoid as I am. I know he will keep an eye on her. At the very least, she will be sitting and Natalie will be getting her everything.” He grinned and Tikki flew excitedly beside him.

 

“You’re right. She is in good hands.”

 

“Exactly. I think this will be good. Anyway, this is a great way for me to catch you up on what we are actually doing today.” The blonde winked at the kwami as he hopped into his car. The kwami joined him in the vehicle, and they drove off.

  


Marinette rested her forehead on her desk and groaned. She was tired, but refused to allow Adrien the ability to be right. She had work to do. She wanted to finish sewing the prototype for Gabriel’s clothing line. She had been working on creating a sundress that could be paired for evening wear when accessorized correctly. It had taken her awhile to get the right design templates made, but now that she had all the pieces, she simply had to sit at the machine and piece them all together.

 

Plagg had made himself comfortable on the scraps of fabric. His snores were easily hidden by the constant pounding of the sewing machine. The noise was so loud, that Marinette didn’t hear someone enter the room.

 

“You know you are probably going to work yourself to death on this project if you keep this up,” a cool voice commented when the seamstress lifted her foot from the pedal.  “And if you die, Adrien will be left alone with a baby.”

 

“Oh, come on, Mr. Agreste. I know you wouldn’t be able to stay out of your grandchild's life.”

 

“That may be true, but a child needs their mother. You need to stop this. I can tell you are exhausted. You have overworked this fabric far too much.”

 

“But the deadline is tomorrow an-”

 

“And I make the deadlines, and I am giving you an extension.”

 

“This seems like special treatment, Gabriel.”

 

“Special treatment is letting you call me Gabriel at work.  Giving my daughter in law a personal day, is equal treatment. I actually believe it may be required by the law. ”

 

Marinette growled. “But what about the showing tomorrow?”

 

“I will show them the design.”

 

“Fine,” Marinette frowned. She couldn’t argue with Gabriel, but she couldn’t help but still feel disappointed.  She had wanted to do something that was not sitting inside the house all day.

 

Gabriel seemed to have anticipated her disappointment. He pulled out from behind him an envelope and extended it to her. “I’m going to change your priorities today. Take this to Master Fu’s. Then hang out there for a while. You need rest.”

 

Marinette smiled at her father in law. “I can’t say no to you, can I?”

 

“Probably not. I’m looking forward to being a grandparent, just as your parents are.”

 

“They are very excited,” Marinette nodded.

 

“I think the only way to be more excited is for the baby to arrive, right now.”

 

“Don’t jinx it! That would be too soon!”

 

“Why? Do you and Adrien not have all the necessary things?”    

 

“We have everything we need and then some. Thank you, for the Gabriel collection onesies.  I just love how close I am to my baby. They are crawling around inside me.”

 

“You are very welcome, and that is understandable.”

  
  


Adrien quickly stuffed his face with a quiche while Tikki scarfed down a few large cookies. Sabine and Tom chuckled at how quickly the two ate.  “You two act like you are starving,” Sabine spoke.

 

“This morning wasn’t a hang around for breakfast morning,” Adrien explained between bites.

 

“Marinette was quite grumpy,” Tikki added.

 

Tom laughed. “Well I’m sure she will be cheered up by this surprise baby shower.”

 

“I hope so. She has been so stressed lately,” Adrien sighed.  He was about to take another bite of the pie when a loud crash erupted from upstairs, followed by a high pitch voice yelling some inaudible words. “I can’t believe you are just letting Chloe decorate for the party up there alone.”

 

“She is one of the top event planners out there,” Sabine said.

 

“She also is terrifying to watch, son,” Tom added.  “She has her team, and very high expectations.”

 

“Sounds like Chloe,” the blonde laughed. “How about I go check on her. I know you two are, especially since you are making the cake.”  

 

“We love making our daughter cake, and we love our new son who is working so hard to plan and coordinate a wonderful baby shower.” Sabine reached across the table and kissed Adrien on the forehead. “Now please go make sure Chloe is not killing anyone upstairs.”

 

Adrien nodded as he stood up. He marched his way up the stairs into the living room. It had now been transformed into a massive scene of soft pastels. There was a space for games, music, presents, food, and more. He saw Chloe standing in the middle of the room; a phone in her hand and a finger directing men carrying boxes of supplies. A drawn out floor plan lay on the Dupain-Cheng’s coffee table, and several workers looked over to reference the paper before unfolding the lids of the boxes.

 

“You have twenty minutes to get those tablecloths here or you're fired! Don’t tell me it’s impossible. If you want your job, you’ll get here.” Chloe hung up the phone and placed her fists on her hips.

 

“Wow, Chloe, you really have the whole thing planned.” Adrien walked beside her.

 

Chloe’s head whipped around as the male spoke. “Adrikins!” She wrapped her arms are his neck. “What are you doing here? I thought you had to finishing filming?”

 

The actor grinned. “I managed to request the scene be moved to tomorrow so I could be sure to make it to the baby shower.” He looked over at the floor plan on the coffee table. “This looks great. Are you sure you can get this all done in a few hours?”

 

“Absolutely! In fact,” she pointed to a box on top of the breakfast bar in the kitchen, “you being her will make this go faster. Go fold all the napkin’s as instructed in that box. I know you can understand basic origami.”

 

“Origami? Chloe you can’t be…”

 

Chloe pushed Adrien over to his assigned spot. “You want this to be perfect for Marinette, don’t you?”

 

Adrien sighed. “Fine.” He picked up a napkin from the box and stared intently at the paper as Chloe resumed barking orders to the workers.

  
  


            Marinette sat excitedly next to Alya in the living room. It was a pleasant surprise to have been greeted at Master Fu’s front door by her best friend. Plagg munched on Camembert on the coffee table next to Trixx who was eating blueberries.

 

“Alya, why are you here at Fu’s?” the blue haired woman asked.

 

“I told Nino I would meet him here after work. I guess his work is not complete.” Alya pointed to the healer’s room.

 

“I never thought being the Great Guardian would require so much practice.”

 

“Well they are still working on healing Nooroo.”

 

“But I thought they finally got him out of the miraculous?” Plagg chimed in.

 

“They got him out, but he still has so much healing to do. Right now his miraculous is still useless,” Trixx explained. “It will probably be another centuries before he is ready for a new holder.”

 

“That was so long ago,” Marinette gasped.

 

Alya shrugged. “Cataclysm is no joke.”

 

“Don't let Adrien know Nooroo is still hurt,” Marinette muttered.

 

“I agree,” said Plagg. “The kid is finally happy. As long as Nooroo is getting better, its better the kid doesn't know.”

 

Alya and Trixx nodded as Master Fu and Nino entered the sitting area. Nino smiled at Marinette as he took a seat next to Alya. “Nice to see you finally took some time off work,” the apprentice joked.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Nice to see you actually working.”

 

Master Fu smiled wide when he saw the two women sitting and chatting. “Marinette, it is wonderful to see you,” the old man said walking over to the pregnant woman.

 

“It's wonderful to see you Master Fu,” Marinette grinned.

 

“And how is the newest addition coming along?” He asked pointing to her stomach.

 

“They are moving like crazy. Would you like to feel?”

 

“If I may.” Master Fu reached out his hand on Marinette’s pregnant stomach. He chuckled. “You’ve been eating too many sweets. You are making the little one hyper.”

 

“Sweet food will make a sweet child,” she responded. He lifted his hand from her stomach. As the pressure lifted, she remembered she had an envelope from Gabriel. She pulled out the envelope and extended it the elderly man. “I almost forgot this is for you.”

 

“Thank you.” Master Fu took the envelope and opened it. He chuckled as he saw the contents before removing it. It was a bundle of euros. He placed the cash back in the envelope and handed it to Nino. “This is for you.”

 

Nino smiled and took the envelope. “Thank you, Master Fu.”

 

“Don't thank me, thank Mr. Agreste for providing the funds for your training.”

 

“I will have to do that. If he didn't, I couldn't DJ at night,” Nino laughed.

 

“Wait, Gabriel pays you?” Marinette asked puzzled.

 

“Yeah, you think Nino and I can live off my few articles and his party life?” Alya snorted.  “Gabriel has been paying Master Fu to Pay Nino for the miraculous training. He understands how hard it is to be in charge of a miraculous.”

 

A gentle smile rested on Marinette’s face.  “I’m really happy to know that.”

 

“Yeah, Gabriel has really chilled out,” Nino chimed in.

 

An awkward silence filled the room. Marinette watched as Alya, Nino, and Master Fu had some sort of silent conversation with their eyes. Each one kept glancing at the other, look over at Marinette, and then glance back at each other. The soon to be mother scowled. “What? What is it?”

 

“It’s uh…” Alya began.

 

“It’s nothing bad,” Nino chimed in.

 

Alya smacked his arm. “You idiot, don’t say that.”

 

As Nino rubbed his arm, Master Fu cleared his throat. “We had all discussed going to your parent’s bakery. We just don’t want you to think it is because you are here.”

 

“Oh, that’s fine,” Marinette smiled. “I would actually love to head over to my parents.”

 

“Then why don’t we all walk over?” Master Fu suggested. The group nodded and headed out the door.

 

When Marinette arrived to the bakery, she was completely shocked. Chloe had successful decorated the entire bakery. Marinette’s parents had prepared a large cake decorated with green cat paws and black and red spots. Tears filled her eyes as kissed her once she had walked through the door.  

 

Together the cat and bug team had been through so much. They were finally in a time of peace. All their loved ones were around them, and helping them create more love in the world. As long as Ladybug and Chat Noir work together, there will always be love in the end

 


	49. Epilogue: Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something cute that needed, So you all got it. I was a one shot that matched with the cannon of this story so I added it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I bet you didn't expect an upload on this story! well Plot twist! I didn't either. I had this Idea for a one-shot, but decided it worked with the cannon of his story, so why not just add in one more chapter that is cute, funny, and Adrien and Tom centered! Cuz everyone knows Adrien needs a positive father figure in his life! Thus a mini chapter one shot that work well here. Enjoy!

  
  


**Epilogue: Fatherhood**

Though over a decade had passed, Adrien still found himself struggling to fall asleep at a decent time. His recent movie was a box office hit, and he was enjoying the time at home with his newly born daughter, Emma. He busied himself as much as he could during the day. At night, well that was a different story. 

Adrien had been able to vent himself through night runs as Chat Noir. He'd rush across the rough tops for hours. Now, he stayed at home, rocking his baby daughter to sleep. Marinette had been busy working away at Gabriel’s newest fashion line. She had been thrilled to be able to work from home, for a while, but the past week, she was needed at the office. 

The new mother was anxious, leaving her baby, but Adrien had been more than supportive, and managed to take care of his daughter with ease. Emma been struggling this week with the changes at home. Sleep was not coming easily to her, and she was now joining her father on the path to insomnia.

“I’m telling you, Emma, you really do want sleep. I don’t know why you are fighting this,” Adrien spoke over the infant's sobs.  

Adrien looked out the window at the dark cool night. He also felt like crying. He was tired too, and he just wanted to relax.

“I'm telling you, baby girl, you are working you way down a dark path. You want to sleep. You don't want to end up like your old man.”

“Why don't you get some sleep then, Kid,” Plagg floated in. The black cat landed on his chosen shoulder. “Look at me Emma,” the kwami started making faces at the infant. 

The crying child paused long enough to view the black cats misshapen face. Emma inhaled deeply and let out a loud wail.  Plagg’s ears dropped and he placed his paws over his ears.  

“Sorry kid, I thought I’d be able to help.”

“It’s not your fault. She’s always struggled to get to sleep. I’m sure that is from e. I can’t even sleep right as an adult.”

“You used to be able to sleep so easily, what happened?”

Adrien thought. “When I couldn’t sleep in high school, I would go for a run as Chat Noir. The fresh air always helped.”

“Why not do that now?” The kwami suggested.

“Do what now?”

“Go for a run. Suit up and go run along the rooftops. The rest of the team shouldn’t get to patrol every night. You need to be able to go out as well.”

“And if I got the baby carrier I can bring Emma along!” Adrien stood up with Emma in his arms and walked over child’s dresser, where they had the babies outside accessories.

Plagg quickly followed. “Wait, you're taking the baby! But she is a baby! Marinette will kill you! Tikki will kill you!”

“Well they are not here now, are they?” Adrien pointed out. He pulled out a onesie from the child’s dresser and began to change the fussy Emma.  “Emma loves being rocked to sleep, or even long drives. I bet a quick run will put her straight to sleep.

Adrien was too happy to consider if what he was doing was a good idea, or a bad idea. He dressed Emma up in her Cat Suit onesie before strapping her into the the carrier. “Alright, Plagg, claws out!” A flash of green light morphed the man into Chat Noir. He smiled as he flexed his muscles with the baby carrier strapped to the front.  

Emma fussed as her face pressed against the leather skin material. “We are going to get going emma. Just stay with daddy. He climbed out the window and launched into the nearest roof. Adrien stood and felt the night air breeze. “Feel that, Princess? That is the feeling of a good idea.”

Chat Noir placed his arms around the carrier and began to sprint. He went at a slower pace then he would normally; lack of sleep and a few months without consistent exercise changes your abilities.  He continuously glanced down at his daughter. Her head was resting comfortably against his head. Here eyes were open, but she was no longer crying. It seems that the baby was enjoying the outing as much as her father.

Adrien kept with this pace for thirty minutes before he was certain that Emma was fast asleep.  The feline hero took the opportunity to find a nice view of the city before sitting and resting the cool crisp air. He found a balcony with a nice lounging chair. Chat Noir began to purr as he lay  his back into the seat. He looked down again to see Emma was happily asleep. Adrien smiled. This was the perfect place to relax. He was just going to close his eyes for a minute. 

“Adrien, get up and come inside. You can’t sleep on the roof the whole night.”

Something was tapping against Adrien’s shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a familiar mustached face. “Tom?”

The man smiled. “Yes son it’s me. Come on and sit up so I can take Emma.”

“Emma?” Adrien looked down. He was still suited up as Chat Noir, with his daughter strapped to his chest. “Oh no, did I fall asleep?”

Tom Chuckled. “You fell asleep on the rough at around midnight. It’s now two in the morning. You and Emma need to come inside.”

“It was just supposed to be a quick run,” Adrien explained as he stood up.  “Just to get Emma to sleep.”

“Well it looks like you accomplished that. Here hand her to me and climb down the roof. I have a crib set up for Emma and you can sleep in Marinette's bed.”

“You won’t tell Marinette I fell asleep out here with Emma, will you?”

Tom shook his head. “Believe me son, Marinette was the hardest baby to get to Fall asleep. I used to drive her for hours in the car until the ride rocked her to sleep. I would then park the car where ever I was and sleep there. I never once got a ticket, but Sabine was always flustered.  I’ll just tell Marinette you came over for some assistance.”

Adrien smiled. “You are the best, Tom.”

 

They climbed down the hatch, and into Marinette’s old room. Emma was placed in the crib, and Adrien was asleep on the bunk. Tom hit the lights and smiled. The man couldn’t help but feel accomplished when his son in law subconsciously knows that he can always turn to his family when he needs an extra hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome! Please let me know what yo think or would like to see. The next chapter will be out soon. 
> 
> Again Thank you for reading!


End file.
